Kingdom Hearts V
by Optimus524
Summary: Hope is back with her friends, off to explore new worlds in order to stop the rising darkness. However, the Dark One has already set the wheels in motion for his resurrection in order to plunge the world into darkness.
1. Prologue

_Radiant Garden: Castle of Light_

It had several months since they had lost Rex and Hope was still reeling from that loss. Rex had been the good friend and teacher, and now they were wall the Dark One, more commonly known as Rumpelstiltskin.

Fortunately, the Rumpelstiltskin still didn't have a body, but he had been strong enough to destroy Rex which was not a good sign. After the battle she returned home, knowing that another adventure would soon come and yet nothing.

She had seen very little of her father and mother, the king and queen. She suspected that it had something to do with this new Heartless War that was raging all along the worlds. It was clear that Rumpelstiltskin was starting to gathering allies, no doubt promising them to be King of their little world.

She hadn't heard anything from Frank or Faye, though she knew that Frank would be all right, the guy did lose most of his body parts. Faye, on the other hand, had been brainwashed by one of Rumpelstiltskin's lieutenants forced to fight against her love Rex and just when they were reunited they were immediately separated once again.

She was not going to stand idly by and wait, she trained constantly working on her magic as well as her skills. She had already upgraded her magical skills to the next level, she refused to lose anyone else again.

Then there was a knock on the door and she immediately caused her Keyblade to vanish.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and she was relieved to find that her father was standing there, she had hoped that he had brought news. She was still an apprentice, meaning she was not allowed to leave to visit another world without the permission of her master, which happened to be her father.

"Dad, is everything all right?" Hope asked taking note of his grim face.

"I wish I could," he said gravely. "Unfortunately, Heartless sightings of being warm numerous we have every single Keyblade Master out there trying to restore order, but were stretched thin as it is. I'm afraid it's time for you to go on another journey."

"Dad, I want to help," she said.

"I know, it's just that I think this is rather dangerous for you."

"For me?" she said raising an eyebrow. "Last time I checked you were thrust into an adventure without any kind of preparation are not only saved the multi-verse once but three times."

Her father looked at her uneasily. "I know, but things are far more dangerous now. It's almost like the time when Maleficent began attacking worlds constantly and there weren't any Keyblade Masters back then to keep the peace."

Hope knew everything about Maleficent, she was an evil fairy from Enchanted Domain that wanted to conquer every single world. In the end, she began gathering allies and destroyed many worlds, including her homeworld. In fact she was later discovered that she was nothing more than a pawn for the Fallen Keyblade Master Xehanort in order to find the Seven Princes of Heart.

Eventually, she was finally defeated in the world and restored, but it was thanks to her actions that more and more people became aware of that the worlds. Not to mention the spreading of Heartless, Hope really believed that the Guardians had made real progress in eliminating them, but I was only wishful thinking on her part.

"Dad, I feel as if we this to Rex," said Hope. "He sacrificed himself to save us how can we do anything less?"

"About that, with just discovered that Rex is still alive," her father informed her.

* * *

_Wasteland: The Keyblade Temple_

They wasted no time making their way to Wasteland, most specifically the Keyblade Temple, headquarters of the Keyblade Order. The temple was magnificent, it looked as if it was made of pure gold, the only thing that ruined the image with the stone gargoyles positioned around it.

Hope never did ask why there were stone gargoyles on the temple, but right now she had ever things to worry about. Faye claimed that Rex was still alive and she had and spending the past few months trying to look for him with Frank.

Hope wanted to accompany them, but the guardians believe that she needed more training and annoyingly she had to agree with them. Once they were inside she was relieved to find that both Frank and Faye were inside waiting for them.

Frank was a Falcon with a robotic arm and eye, he had lost both of a fight with Rattus when he revealed his true colours. Faye was a beautiful fox and strapped to her side was a trusted rapier, it looked as if those past few months have been good for her.

"Look who decided to finally show up?" Frank smiled.

"Hey, guys," Hope smiled, despite everything it was still good to see them. "I hear that you manage to find Rex."

"Possibly," said Faye.

"What do you mean possibly?" Hope frowned.

"We know that he's alive, we are just not sure exactly where he is," Frank explained. "We tried using magic and every single tracking method we can come up with, but his position is a rather sketchy at best."

"We don't even know what kind of condition we might find in," said Faye. "When he protected us from Rumpelstiltskin, that powerful attack was overwhelming it might have done some permanent damage."

This was not exactly the news that Hope wanted to hear, but there again it was a relief to know that Rex was alive.

"So are we going to go look for him what?" Hope asked.

"The Guardians and agreement that you must go, but I should warn you that we believe that Rumpelstiltskin and his allies are looking for something," her father informed her. "There has been a rather big shift recently seem to be targeting worlds that hold a great number of heroes in particular."

"Because consider them a threat?" Hope asked.

"Maybe, but we need you to investigate and find out why he's waging these attacks."

"Consider it done, but first we want to rescue our friend," said Hope.

Her father smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way, just remember that the Guardians and other Keyblade Masters may not be able to help you as often as they did on your last journey."

"We understand, but we have to take this journey," said Hope.

Her father nodded. "Then let's take you to your gummi ship."

* * *

Wasteland: The Keyblade Temple Hanger

They soon reached the hangar where the gummi ship, named the _Excalibur_, was docked. It looked just exactly how Hope remembered it. A gummi ship was one of the few safe ways that allow transport between worlds.

"Remember, you cannot tell anyone that you're from another world, maintaining the World Order is our primary objective," said her father.

"Even if they are on the verge of war?" Hope questioned.

"Especially then, if the world is about to be destroyed we are ready to organise evacuations, but that is a last resort. If more people realise about other worlds they would want to travel to them and years you no doubt remember there are a number of power-hungry villains wanting to conquer them."

"Well, we better not just sit around, with got a friend to rescue," said Frank.

"Just remember, let your heart be your guide key," said her father.

Hope looked back at him. "What does that mean?"

"It's an old Keyblade saying, but for us what it means you have to discover that yourself."

Hope nodded and they began to board the Excalibur and immediately sat down on the bridge.

"All systems checked?" Hope asked as she sat down.

"Everything is green, we're good to go," said Frank.

"Then let's see what's out there."

They then took off ready to start their new adventure.


	2. Monsters vs Aliens

_Lanes Between _

Hope and the others were wandering around the lanes, not sure exactly where they were going.

"So any ideas where to go?" Hope asked.

"I'm just a pilot," Frank shrugged.

Faye looked at her. "Maybe you should do what Master Sora suggested."

Hope frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He said to allow your heart to be your guiding key, I think that was a small hint."

Hope wasn't quite sure what to do, she closed her eyes and allowed her heart to do the thinking for. Unconsciously she began to raise her hand and her Keyblade appeared, seconds later it fired a beam right through the cockpit and into space and appearing in front of them was a doorway.

"I think you found our destination," said Frank. "Should we go?"

"Let's go," said Faye.

They then entered the doorway and almost instantly they found themselves approaching a world. They could see a large city with a bridge crossing some sort of bay. Out in the fields they spotted what appeared to be an alien ship hovering over it.

"What is this place?" Hope asked.

"Allow me to explain," said a voice.

Hope had almost forgotten about Toodles, the gummi ship's mobile computer. He was built exactly like King Mickey's royal seal, a large circle with two other circles on his head like a pair of ears.

"What you have for us, Toodles?" Hope asked.

"The world is called Area Fifty Something, I can't get any more information on that," said he regretfully. "Hang on, and getting a call from the King."

Suddenly appearing on his screen was King Sora immediately looked at them. "I called to inform you that you've managed to reach your destination."

"Do you know anything about this world?" Hope asked.

"We only discovered it recently and we've been opening some secret dialogues," her father explained. "They just send a distress message indicating that there are been attacked by aliens."

"This sounds like an internal matter," said Faye.

"I did explain this to them, but then they say that dark creatures were appearing at areas where this alien appears. Their military has failed to defeat this threat and so they're bringing out monsters to fight it."

"Monsters? That doesn't sound particularly good idea," said Frank.

"Apparently they have been gathering them up and locking them away, but now the situation is too dire and they've offered them a deal. They fight against this alien they get their freedom, they send images of all their inmates, but one caught our attention."

Several images then appeared on Toodles' screen, a humanoid cockroach, a fish-man, a giant blue glob with a single eyeball, a 50-foot woman with white hair, but what caught their attention the most was a certain raccoon with a huge scar over his left eye.

"Rex?" they gasped.

Sora then reappeared on the screen. "Apparently he has been over the last few months and according to them he has lost his memory."

"He does know who he is?" Faye stared.

Sora looked at her sympathetically. "I'm afraid so, they've nicknamed him Shadow. I've already explained to them that we know this individual and they are willing to allow him to return to our custody."

"Custody?" Faye ground.

"Their words not mine," said Sora. "Anyway I suggest that you get down there, I'm sending you the bond of your coordinates."

"Got them," said Frank.

"Good luck," said Sora, but gave a concerned look to Hope before the screen went blank.

* * *

_Area Fifty Something: San Francisco Outskirts_

The three of them and soon teleported down and found themselves at the edge of the city, it looked as if the place had already been evacuated.

"Looks at the got the people out safely," said Hope.

"Good thing too, the last thing we need is a bunch of people panicking," said Faye.

Hope noted that she was holding Rex's sword, she remembered that Rex had given it to her when he was covering never treat from Rumpelstiltskin. Of course, Rex from being able to remember any of this when they meet him and she can blame her been little frantic.

"You going to be okay?" Hope asked.

Faye tried to give her a reassuring look. "I'll be fine, I'm just glad that I will see him again."

"Sooner than you think, looks like they're here," said Frank.

They turned and saw an aircraft approaching them, they could feel powerful gust of wind slamming into them as it landed. The cargo bay doors opened and emerging with the five people from the images they received.

"Howdy strangers," said Frank flicking his Stetson.

"Look at those weirdos," said the large glob.

"You know we're not exactly managed to talk," said the fish man.

"Excuse our colleagues," said the cockroach apologetically as he approached them. "I am Dr Cockroach that there is Link."

"How is it doing?" said the fish man.

"That is B.O.B," Dr Cockroach continued.

The big glob just sat there.

"Say, hello, B.O.B," said Dr Cockroach.

"Hello, B.O.B," B.O.B waved.

"You have to forgive him if he doesn't have a brain," Dr Cockroach explained. "And this young lady is…"

"Susan," said the giant woman waving at them nervously.

"Hi, I'm Hope… that's Frank and Faye," said Hope introducing her friends.

Faye looked at them anxiously. "We were told that you have another member of your party."

"Oh, you must mean Shadow," said Link as he turned towards the transport. "He becomes now."

All of them just stared as they saw Rex walking outside, he no longer was wearing his hood and he no longer had his stern expression. He loved the three of them and looked uneasy, Hope looked at Faye, who just stood there in some sort of daze.

Rex approached them. "Hi, I'm told that you guys know me."

Faye couldn't contain herself and immediately rushed towards him and gave him a big hug.

"I would take that as a yes," said Link.

"I missed you so much," said Faye as she began crying into his shoulder.

Rex had actually no idea how to respond. "I wish I could say was good to see you, but—"

Faye then pulled away from him. "Sorry, I just couldn't contain myself. I'm sure that you have a lot of questions and we would be happy to answer them."

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait," said a gruff voice.

Then appearing in an armoured van was a military officer, who clearly had the rank of general.

"I'm General Monger and I'm glad that you're here to assist us in our little skirmish," he said.

"So long as we get Rex, or as you've been calling him Shadow," said Frank.

"Any help you can offer would be appreciative," said Monger and his eyes turned towards down the road. "And it looks as if you got here in time."

They all turned and they saw a giant robot that had to be a good 100 feet tall making its way down the road, it had a single blue eye and a pair of large stomping feet. It looks as if nothing would stop in its path.

The most troubling thing was that below it was a shroud of darkness, and Hope was certain that it was producing Heartless.

"It's huge," said Susan horrified.

"I'll leave you to it so I can handle the evacuation," said Monger as he retreated back into the transport plane.

"Wait, you didn't say anything about it being huge," said Susan frantically.

They then watch as the transport plane left and then suddenly a blue light shone down on top of them. They turned and saw that it was coming from the robots giant eye and just as quickly as it appeared it vanished.

"I think it sees us," said B.O.B and he made his way towards it. "Hello, hi! How are you doing? Welcome… we are here… to… destroy you!"

Faye then pulled out Rex's sword and handed to him. "This was yours, I hope you still remember how to use it."

Rex took the blade and frowned. "It's sheathed."

"Long story," said Faye. "The short of it is that you're able to use that blade."

Rex frowned. "Nothing is coming to me."

"Well, we better do something and fast," said Frank looking up at the robot. "I don't think this fella is going to wait for us to make a plan."

"Relax, old Link has got this one under control," said Link.

"We've got Heartless," said Hope as she summoned her Keyblade.

Hope was right emerging from the shadows were some Shadows, Soldiers and Large Bodies.

"We can deal with those guys," said Frank as he pulled out his pistols.

"Got room for one more?" said Rex as he stepped forward. "This could be a perfect opportunity for me to remember how to use this thing."

"Then we'll handle the robot," said Dr Cockroach.

"Let's go!" said Hope.

Before than then immediately charged at the Heartless, who were quick to react and immediately pounced on them. Hope quickly used a Fira spell to blowback some Shadows with an explosion, Faye was staying close with Rex as they were fighting Soldiers no doubt to back up in case things got a bit too dicey. Frank was keeping the Large Bodies obey with some quick laser fire and began manoeuvring himself to attack them from behind where they were vulnerable.

Hope then unleashed a powerful Thundara spell down upon the Heartless wiping a good majority of the Shadows out. She then quickly moved in and began slicing through some Soldiers and charged towards a Large Body, who was charging at her. She quickly raised her Keyblade and blocked it and then used her Sonic Blade technique to slice right through it.

She turned around and saw the others had dealt with the remaining Heartless, but they had no time to celebrate. It was then that she noticed that the giant robot had left and it was only making its way towards the city.

Dr Cockroach immediately rushed towards them. "Good job, chaps. But I'm afraid the robot has already entered the city."

"Where are the others?" Hope asked.

"I had Susan go into the city, she was hyperventilating," he explained. "B.O.B is currently stuck to its foot and Link is making his way to the city as we speak."

"What about us?" Frank asked.

"We're going to catch up with that metal monstrosity," said Dr Cockroach.

"How?" Faye asked.

"Oh, I have a few ideas," he said and then started to laugh maniacally.

* * *

_Area Fifty Something: San Francisco City_

Dr Cockroach's solution was strapping rockets to a tram car and now they were racing across the city at of reckless speed.

"Is this thing is safe?" Rex yelled.

"Not even remotely!" Dr Cockroach yelled.

"Do we have any idea where this robot got to?" Frank asked. "I mean it can't be hard trying to find a 100 feet tall alien robot can it?"

"It's the Heartless I'm more concerned about," said Faye. "I know the side of this robot is enough to spread fear to the people, but this should be this many Heartless. Also concerned about who sent that robot here in the first place."

"Questions we can ask once we take it down," said Rex.

"Speaking of Heartless, looks like a few of them have got into the city and a new friend seem to be fighting them," said Frank.

Frank was right, Link and B.O.B were currently fighting against some Heartless and it looked as if they were about to be overwhelmed. There were few Soldiers among them, but also a new kind of Heartless which had tentacles for feet and long Waverley arms holding what appeared to be a ray gun.

"Never seen that kind before," said Faye.

Toodles then appeared. "It's known as an Alien, because of all of its tentacles as they might try to grab you. Also it ray gun has a nasty kick."

"I'm pulling up," said Dr Cockroach.

The rocket-propelled tram then came to a halt and the immediately rushed towards Link and B.O.B and began to back them up.

"We've got your back," said Hope.

"Please, I can do this all day," said Link, though he looked quite exhausted.

There was no time to argue and immediately engaged with the Heartless. B.O.B was proving himself extremely useful as no matter how many times they attacked him he seemed unfazed also when they entered into his body they immediately disintegrated. Hope then suddenly found herself ensnared by an Alien's tentacles.

However, she quickly broke free of its grip and struck it in the head with her Keyblade. It then immediately pointed its laser directly at her and fired, but she quickly blocked it with a barrier. She then dashed out in front of it and then dealt a powerful hit destroying it.

Frank performed a Ricochet Shot which bounced around taking out a good number of Soldiers. Faye was proving to be quite quick with her rapier and had already taken down an Alien. Rex appeared to be getting used to his blade as he was taking down a good number of Soldiers.

"Looks like you getting the hang of that sword," said Hope approaching Rex after the last of the Heartless had been taken down.

"It does feel familiar," he admitted.

"Where's Susan?" Frank asked.

"That robot appears to be following her towards the Golden Gate Bridge," said Link.

"Wait, it's following her?" Faye frowned.

"Yeah, it shone this big blue light on her and then suddenly turned red," said B.O.B.

Dr Cockroach scratched his chin. "Intriguing."

Rex looked at them. "Look at that thing is following her then we need to backup, she clearly does not have experience in combat like the rest of us."

"Rex is right," Hope nodded. "Besides their people still been evacuated on the bridge."

* * *

_Area Fifty Something: Golden Gate Bridge_

They got back onto Dr Cockroach's rocket-powered tram and immediately rushed towards the bridge, it looked as if they got there just in time. People are running away from the bridge as the giant robot was now entangled in the cables.

Susan was in the middle of the bridge, scared but of why she was fine. Unfortunately the robot was starting to put its weight on the bridge and it looked as if I was going to collapse at any moment. Its chest and opened up revealing some sort of grinding mechanism like that, trash compactor.

"Looks like she needs help," said Hope.

"We need a distractor that thing," said Frank as he immediately got onto the roof. "And I'm a very good distraction."

He immediately activated his jet pack and flew in front of the robots massive eye. He then combined his pistols together to form a rifle and then fired a capsule. The moment it struck the giant eye a massive web appeared blocking its eyesight.

"That should keep it busy for a while," said Frank.

The robot was now utterly confused as it tried to free itself from the webbing and Hope and the others immediately approached Susan.

"You okay?" Hope asked.

"That thing is trying to kill me!" she said gesturing to the robot. "Why would it do—"

The robot then smashed one of its giant arms down on top of that and for the moment they all feared the worst. However, she managed to pull it scooped like fingers apart revealing that she was all right.

Unfortunately, the set could not be said for the bridge as was beginning to crumble and there were still people trapped in cars with people inside. Susan then immediately stretched out her leg stopping the cars falling over the edge.

"A little help here!" Susan yelled.

"Come on, guys, let's take this thing down," said Link as he immediately pounced on the robot.

Unfortunately, Link struck some sort of force field you were bounced several feet away from it.

"A deflector shield, typical," Dr Cockroach muttered.

"You think you can get inside it?" Hope asked.

"Of course, my dear," Dr Cockroach nodded.

Hope look to the others. "Then let's did that thing distracted and get some of the pressure off Susan."

Hope and then immediately fired a Fira spell directly at the robot, but it didn't appear to have any effect. Frank kept on shooting at it as well, but he just had as much luck as Hope. Dr Cockroach managed to get inside it through the garbage dispensing its chest, though how he managed to survive but wielded them.

"We need to get these people off the bridge," said Rex looking at Faye.

Faye nodded and looked at B.O.B. "You think you can give us a hand?"

"Sure," said B.O.B and then he immediately grabbed a car and looked as if he was about to toss it over the edge of the bridge.

"No, move the dividers!" Rex yelled.

"Oh, right," said B.O.B putting the car back.

He then began moving the dividers with the assistance of Rex and Faye in the cars wasted no time to drive off. Of course, there was still the big problem of the giant robot that was beginning to crush Susan.

"This isn't working!" Hope yelled.

"Yeah, I think we need a Plan B," said Frank.

Susan could tell that everyone's little busy with their own thing and she realised that she was the only one here capable of stopping this thing.

"Oh, Susan… you can do it," she said to herself.

She then immediately grabbed two cables that were wrapped around the robot arms and began pulling them, forcing the robot closer to the bridge. It then began to lose its footing and began to topple over towards them.

"Move!" Hope yelled.

They quickly ran away from the robot, Susan grabbed Link along the way and Dr Cockroach re-emerged from the robot after deactivating its shield. Finally the bridge could no longer take the robots weight and shattered and one the arches snapped clean off the supports. It then fell on top of the robot's giant head like some sort of guillotine slicing it clean off.

"I say we did it," said Hope.

"Yeah, but whether that thing come from?" Frank asked.

* * *

_Area Fifty Something:_ _Gallaxhar's Ship Bridge_

Standing on the bridge of a ship in the middle of space was an alien which was a mixture of an octopus and a monkey, but with four eyes.

"Retrieval failed," said the computer.

"Send another probe at once!" the alien demanded.

"Gallaxhar, that would be a wasted effort," said a voice behind him.

Gallaxhar turned and looked at Rattus. "I don't see you coming up with any other ideas."

Rattus merely smiled. "If you want something done right do it yourself, and add a little terror while you're at it."

"I still don't understand why you're assisting me?" said Gallaxhar giving him a suspicious look. "You tell me that you're from another world and that these four individuals are as well." He gestured to the screen pointing at images of Hope and her friends. "You give me command of a group of strange creatures and you haven't asked for anything in return."

"Perhaps I just like to sew a little chaos," Rattus smiled.

Gallaxhar didn't buy it. "I get the feeling that you're not that petty."

"I'll let you draw your own conclusions, but be careful to girl with that Keyblade, she could be troublesome," Rattus warned.

"Please, she's nothing more than a lower life form once I have my quantonium no one can stop me."

Rattus said nothing, but he smiled.

* * *

_Area Fifty Something: Highway_

It was now night and Hope and the others were talking to Sora by Toodles, giving him their report.

"So you able to destroy the robot," said Sora.

Hope nodded. "Yeah, but we still don't know how it created those Heartless or who sent it in the first place."

Sora frowned. "I don't like the idea that you're staying, you know that we can't interfere in the affairs of other worlds."

"Considering the large amount of Heartless activity that might very well change," said Faye. "Besides, we still need to work on Rex, this is a new experience for him."

Sora sighed. "Very well, but I want you to leave tomorrow if you can't find anything. We do need you to investigate other worlds after all."

"You got it," said Hope.

This screen then went blank and they all looked at one another.

"So what do we do now?" Frank asked. "We don't exactly have any leads."

"Maybe we should stick close to Susan," Rex suggested. "I mean that robot was following her."

"But we've got no idea where she is, the moment she got free she went to check on her fiancé," said Faye.

"I think she may be a bit closer than you think," said Frank pointing behind them.

They turned into their surprise they saw Susan walking towards them and she looked extremely upset.

"Something tells me the reunion didn't go too well," said Faye.

"Hard to believe, she talked about him constantly," Rex frowned.

"Looks she wasn't the only one to be rejected," said Frank.

Approaching towards them were Link, Dr Cockroach and B.O.B, the three of them had gone to a party hosted by Susan's parents. Judging from the look on their faces they want exactly welcome with open arms.

Hope approached Susan. "You all right?"

"No," she cried. "Derek is a selfish jerk. All that talk about _us_, I'm so proud of_ us_. _I just got a job at Fresno_. There's no us there was only Derek. Why did I have to get hit by a meteor to see that?"

"Things didn't go so well with us either," said Link rubbing the back of his head. "No matter how many aliens we take down there will just keep seeing us like monsters."

"I don't see that," said Hope. "I mean look at you guys, you guys just took down an alien robot how many people could brag about that?" Hope then looked at Dr Cockroach. "Dr Cockroach, you can crawl up walls and build a supercomputer out of junk." Hope then looked at Link. "And Link you're actually the missing link, I mean they had agreed an entire special force to take you down." She then looked at B.O.B. "And B.O.B, you're indestructible and no matter how many times you attack you can walk away with not a single scratch." Hope then looked at Susan. "And Susan, you manage to bring down a giant alien robot single-handedly."

Hope's words clearly reach their hearts and they began to lighten up.

"You're right, Hope," said Susan as she brushed away her tears. "We are amazing and no one can take that away from us."

Then suddenly a bright light hovered over Susan and suddenly she found herself floating upwards.

"Susan!" everyone cried.

Floating directly above them was a spaceship and from the ground, it looked like a plane propeller.

"What's going on?" Hope stared.

"I think we just found out who sent that robot," said Frank.

They watched as the ship swallowed Susan up and it just floated there, not showing any signs of movement.

"This can't be good," said Rex.

"An alien spaceship hovering directly above us and just kidnapped our giant friend, I would say that would fall under that heading," Dr Cockroach agreed.

"We've got to help her," said Hope.

"How? None of us can fly?" Link asked.

"We'll just have to fight ship with ship," Frank smiled.

* * *

All of them and soon got on board the Excalibur and began heading straight towards the alien ship.

"Is everyone ready back there?" Frank asked.

"Ready as will ever be," said Hope.

Hope and the others were at the back and had jet packs strapped to them, General Monger had provided them.

"We know the plan?" Hope asked.

"Yes, Frank will distract the alien ship and the rest of us will sneak on board," Faye nodded. "Once that is done we will locate Susan and find a way to disable the alien ship."

"You best get ready, because I think that we've just become a target," said Frank.

The alien ship had indeed noticed them and was firing some sort of purple energy orb at them. Thankfully the Excalibur was quite manoeuvrable and with Frank the helm quite untouchable.

"Okay, contact me once you're done, I'll see if I can't retrieve you," said Frank.

"Good luck," said Rex.

"You too."

With that Frank open the hangar doors and the immediately took off, they only had enough fuel in those jet packs in order to reach the hangar door. Fortunately Frank was providing a good distraction so they managed to get on board without being seen.

"Okay, we don't know what to expect so let's try and keep as much of the low profile as possible," said Hope as they took off their jet packs.

"But were we supposed to find Susan?" Link asked. "I mean she could be anywhere."

"We could just ask," said B.O.B pointing.

They immediately turned into their astonishment they saw Susan being escorted by several Heartless, mostly Aliens. The one thing that caught their attention was the fact that Susan was now normal size.

"Let's help her!" said Hope summoning her Keyblade.

They then charged at the Heartless and caught them completely by surprise, it intake them long to destroy the Aliens.

"You're right, my dear?" Dr Cockroach asked helping Susan up.

"I am now that you guys are here," she said.

"What happened to you?" Hope asked looking at her. "I mean your normal size now."

"There's this alien named Gallaxhar and apparently he was after the stuff that meteor that made me super-sized, he called it Quantonium. Anyway, he's using it in order to create a clone army of himself, he's also been aided by a guy named Rattus."

Hope and Faye eyes lit up.

"You know him?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, and so do you," said Faye. "He killed your father and gave you those scars."

"What?" Rex stared.

Faye gave him an apologetic look. "Look I know this is coming as a shock, believe me, I wish we had more time to talk about it, but…"

Rex held his hand up. "I know, we have big concerns like an alien invasion on our hands."

"Then we better hurry, time is of the essence," said Dr Cockroach.

* * *

_Area Fifty Something: Gallaxhar's Ship Extraction Chamber_

Toodles had managed to locate the main power core the entire ship, unfortunately, was hovering above the extraction chamber where there were hundreds of clones. The extraction chamber was a giant chamber with three platforms that joined in the centre, there was a strange machine hovering over the platforms creating more these clones every 30 seconds and then outfitting them with weapons. Hovering above the centre platform was what they can only assume to be the power core.

Unfortunately, they had no other choice but to fight their way through them, luckily they were not that strong.

Link was finally showing just how strong he was as he took on an entire battalion by himself and showed no signs of stopping. Things got a bit more complex when Heartless appeared more specifically Aliens, but Hope kept on bashing them with her Keyblade and unleashed a Blizzara freezing them in place.

Susan had grabbed hold of one of the clones ray guns and was blasting them, there were making good progress and finally reached the centre of the chamber.

"The power core should be right above us," said Dr Cockroach.

"We'll hold these guys off while you guys deal with the core," said Hope.

"You sure?" Susan asked.

"Trust us," Hope smiled.

They nodded and B.O.B extended his gelatinous body towards the power core, the freer than then grabbed hold of him and launched themselves up towards it. Hope, Faye and Rex then continue to fight enough against the clones and the Heartless, in order to buy them some time.

Large Bodies and then started to appear amongst the Heartless and began running towards them. Hope managed to block one causing it to topple over and Faye jumped over it and stabbed it with her rapier. Rex was now starting to get the handle using his sword and was bashing clone and Heartless alike.

"They're never-ending," said Hope.

"That machine keeps on creating more clones," said Rex.

"I hope they hurry up and bringing this thing down," said Faye.

Just as she said it a huge swarm of electricity emerge from the power core evaporating all the Heartless and blowing back the clones.

"They do it!" Hope cheered.

Susan the others then appeared sliding down B.O.B looking quite pleased about themselves.

"Nice job you guys," said Faye.

"I thought we were in trouble for a second thought," said Susan.

"I'm afraid we still are," said Rex as he pointed.

They turned around and saw what he meant because the alarms were flashing red and adore the extraction chamber were beginning to close.

"Ship will self-destruct in T-5 minutes," said the computer.

That's all they needed to hear immediately rushed towards the doors as quickly as possible. Several Heartless attempted to block their path, but they didn't have time to deal with them and kept on running. Hope and Susan managed to reach the doors before they closed, unfortunately the others weren't as lucky.

Link tries to pry open the doors, but they were stuck tight. "It's no use, it won't budge."

Hope tried to find a keyhole, but there wasn't any. "I can't find a lock, will be able to use my Keyblade."

"Hope, you and Susan need to get out of here while you can," said Faye.

"No, I'm not gonna leave any more friends behind," said Hope.

"You don't have a choice," said Rex. "Frank will rendezvous with you at the hangar, you need to go while there is still time. You've only got about four minutes left."

Hope and Susan looked at one another and they both agreed silently that they were not going to leave their friends behind.

* * *

_Area Fifty Something: Gallaxhar's Ship Bridge_

On the bridge, Gallaxhar was frantically trying to escape his sinking ship. He had managed to divert all the Quantonium he collected into a sphere that was being held in a statue of himself, which also houses escape pod.

"So you're planning to run away?" said Rattus.

"Hardly, so long as I have the Quantonium I can start again," Gallaxhar smiled.

Rattus looked behind him. "They still might."

Gallaxhar turned and then saw Hope and Susan running into the room.

"Hope you don't mind as crashing this little party?" said Hope and then her eyes fell upon Rattus. "I'm surprised you're still here, I thought that you would have cut your losses and fled."

Rattus merely smiled. "So lovely to see you again, Hope. I see that you manage to reunite with your long lost friend, though you going to lose him and your other friends soon."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," said Susan.

"You don't actually think that your match for me?" Gallaxhar smirked. "As you see I have made powerful allies."

"Who has just abandoned you," Hope noted.

Gallaxhar turned and just saw a Corridor of Darkness disappearing and it intake them long to realise that Rattus had just abandoned him.

"Knew I shouldn't have trusted a rat," he growled and turned back to look at them. "It matters not, I'm still more than capable of defeating you."

He then immediately launched himself at the two of them, knocking back Susan with one of his tentacles and grabbed Hope's arm of another. He then spun her around causing her to crash into his statue, but Susan tackled him to the ground and began to pummel him. Using his alien strength he was able to pull her off of him, but before he had a chance to finish the job Hope came in and struck him across the side with her Keyblade.

He began to pick himself up but then saw Susan aiming her radon directly at him. "Now open the doors," she ordered.

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't!" he yelled. "That's what happens when you set this chip to self-destruct! Now we're all going to die and there's nothing you can do about it, Susan!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Susan. "And the name is Ginormica."

She then aimed at the radon above and then shot off the arm of the statue holding the Quantonium landed directly on top of her.

* * *

_Area Fifty Something: Gallaxhar's Ship Extraction Chamber_

Rex and the others were still trapped inside the extraction chamber fighting against Heartless, but falling debris started to destroy the bridges. With no other choice, they began to retreat back to the centre platform.

"Total annihilation in T-1 minute," said the computer.

"It's been an honour knowing you, Doc," said Link extending his hand to Dr Cockroach.

"The feeling is mutual my friend," said Dr Cockroach shaking his hand.

Faye looked at Rex. "I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you more about your life."

Rex shrugged. "It's all right, not a bad way to go out been with friends."

"This is the best day ever! I love you guys!" B.O.B cried.

They looked up and saw a large piece of debris heading straight towards them and they braced themselves for the end. However, it never came in when they looked up they saw Susan standing above them back to her old Ginormica self and Hope was sitting on her shoulder.

"Hi, guys!" Hope waved.

Susan then move the debris and then quickly grabbed all them and then she jumped off the platform. She punched straight through the hull just before an explosion destroyed the platform and now they were falling towards the ground.

"Where's Frank?" Susan yelled.

"He should be here!" Faye yelled.

Then suddenly the Excalibur appeared and Susan quickly grabbed hold of it with her free hand.

"You guys certainly know how to make an exit," said Frank as he tried to keep them in the air despite the weight. "I'm going to set us down before that thing blows up."

He quickly flew down towards the ground just in time as the ship exploded just a few seconds later.

General Monger was already meeting them and he looked quite pleased at their success.

"Well done," he said. "The entire planet owes you a death they will be able to repay."

"No problem, general, but I get the feeling that this is only the beginning," said Hope.

Susan looked down at her. "You're concerned about Rattus?"

"Yeah, not sure why he was here," said Hope.

"Whatever the case we need to get going," said Frank.

Faye looked at them. "The three of you should carry on ahead, I'll report to his Majesty."

"You're not coming with us?" Rex asked.

Faye looked at him. "I want to, but you travelled with these guys before maybe will help get your memory back. And a quest like yours should only have three members."

"If you're sure," said Hope. "Then it's time for us to move on."

"If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask," said Susan.

"We'll keep that in mind," said Hope.

* * *

_Unknown Location_

Rattus had exited his corridor darkness into a dark room and he was facing the shadow of Rumpelstiltskin.

"It would seem as if Rex is alive and well and Hope and her friends have returned as well," he informed him.

"Just as I suspected," said Rumpelstiltskin. "No matter, we must carry on with our mission."

"Your word is my command, my lord," Rattus bowed.


	3. I've Got a Dream

_Lanes Between_

As they left Area Fifty Something, Hope had retrieved a new Keyblade which had features from her for new friends on the world. The keychain had a question mark at the end of it and was connected to the hilt by images of B.O.B, the handle was green and scaly like Link, the blade itself all and just like Dr Cockroach and the teeth were silver like Susan's hair.

Toodles scanned it. "It's called Monster Heart, and it appears that it is able to transform."

"I'm sure will come in handy," said Hope and she looked at Frank. "So what I had been?"

"Bit bumpy, and there is the odd Heartless ship we come across, but I think we're approaching our next destination," he said.

He was right directly in front of them was another world, at the top they could see a large tower and at the bottom was castle, between the two of them, was a vast forest.

"This world is known as Kingdom of Corona," said Toodles. "A long time ago the Princess of this world was stolen when she was a newborn baby. Since then the king and queen have launched lanterns into the air hoping that she would find her way again."

"Why do I get the feeling that the reason why we're here?" said Hope.

"We won't know until we land," said Rex.

* * *

_Kingdom of Corona: Forest Hills_

The three of them landed in a beautiful meadow filled with hills and the sun was shining brightly.

"It's certainly a beautiful day," said Frank.

"This would be a good place to have a picnic," Hope agreed.

"Do you think we have come here because of the missing Princess?" Rex asked.

"Who can say, but we're not supposed to meddle in the affairs of other worlds," said Frank.

"We'll figure it out as we go, we always do," Hope smiled as she placed her hands behind her head. "The only thing I know is that we were brought here for a reason, though sometimes I wish they tell us for what reason."

"At least there's no Heartless," said Frank.

Then as if on cue they immediately heard a scream.

Rex looked at Frank. "You had to say it."

Then suddenly appearing out of nowhere rolling downhill was a roguish looking guy holding a satchel. They looked up and then saw jumping down from the hill were group of Heartless, Sam looked like flowers while others look like archers.

The guy ran as quickly as he could away from them and that when he saw Hope and the others.

"Make way! Make way! Make way!" he screamed.

"We've got this," said Hope that she and the others brought out their weapons. "But I we're going have to put a hold on that picnic."

"Hey, it's not like I brought them here," said Frank.

"Never mind, let's just take these guys down," said Hope.

"Say, since you free seem to know what you're doing, mind if I leave this one to you?" the guy asked.

"Yup," said Hope looking back at him. "We'll take care of them. Go on, skedaddle!"

"You have my thanks," he said and then took a sigh of relief. "The horse was enough. Don't need any monsters my trail."

"The _what_ was enough?" Rex asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," he said quickly. "Names Flynn. Flynn Rider. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take the advice from that girl and skedaddle."

They immediately began to engage the Heartless, Hope quickly unleashed a Fira spell of resurrecting some of the Heartless that Toodles identified as Puffballs and Rex moved in engaging the other group of Heartless identified as Bizarre Archer. Frank assisted Rex by attacking them from afar and soon they were all destroyed.

"Now where did Flynn go?" Hope wondered.

"He skedaddle," said Frank.

"I think I saw him go that way," Rex pointed towards a cliff.

"But there's only a dead end there?" Hope frowned.

"I'm not so sure," said Rex folding his arms. "I can't explain it but I'm sensing something powerful beyond those cliffs."

"Sounds worth investigating," said Frank.

They went to the place that Rex pointed out, but just as Hope said it was a dead end. There was no sign of Flynn and there was no way he would have been able to scale the cliff.

"There's no way he could have come this way," said Frank.

"Well, at least he got away safely. Right?" said Hope as she leaned against the cliff.

Rex and Frank heard a noise and turned, to their surprise they found that Hope had vanished.

"Great, now Hope is gone too," said Frank.

Hope head then immediately popped out from behind the vines. "This way, guys! A secret passageway!"

Without even waiting for the others, Hope dashed down the passageway and then stopped when she reached the cove. Inside this cove was the large tower, there was no visible doorways at the base and only single window at the top.

"Look at that," said Hope looking at the others as they emerge from the passageway. "A tower! Let's check it out!"

When they reached the base of the tower they saw Flynn climbing down and then suddenly a golden rope fell out of the window. However, then they saw a young girl climbing down it and it was only then they discovered that he was actually her long golden hair.

The girl was wearing a purple dress and was completely barefoot, she also looked rather chipper and excited. Though she stopped when she hovered over the ground and carefully placed a foot on the grass as if it was going to crumble beneath her.

She then fell to her knees and began to feel the grass. "It's so soft! I'm free… I'm really free!"

The three of them watched as she ran off and they immediately approached Flynn.

"Flynn, good to see that you're still in one piece!" said Hope.

"Guys! You're here, and just in time," he said joyously.

Hope looked at the girl. "So who is she?"

"Uh, that would be Rapunzel. Something tells me this could be her first time outdoors. Give a few minutes to get used to it."

"First time_ ever_?" Hope stared.

Rapunzel began dancing around joyously shelf now how exciting it was. However, she would then fall into deep depression saying that she was a bad person. He went to and fro with these mood changes as they walked out of the cove.

"I notice that you seem a little at war with yourself here," said Flynn.

"That is an understatement," said Frank.

"No kidding," said Rex.

"Yeah…" said Hope.

This apparently was the first time that Rapunzel was even aware that the three of them were present. She immediately rose to her feet hand for some reason pointed a frying pan directly at them.

"Stop right there! Who are you?" she demanded.

Flynn then immediately stepped in. "I told you before: my sidekicks."

"Sidekicks?" Hope blinked.

"May I introduce, eh…" Flynn then immediately realise that he was unaware of their names.

Hope decided it was probably best to play along. "I'm Hope."

"Rex."

"Frank. It's nice to meet you, little lady," said Frank lifting his Stetson politely.

"Hope, Rex and… Frank," said Rapunzel and she finally relaxed. "It's… nice to meet you, too. I'm Rapunzel."

"Yep. My sidekicks," Flynn nodded.

Hope then immediately grabbed him and pulled him towards them. "Since when is_ that?_" she hissed.

"Look, she really wants to see the lantern show tomorrow night. Now, I'm a nice guy, so I've decided to help her. The only problem is those monsters might show up again. I can get to the Kingdom—but you guys are clearly more cut out for combat."

"And you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart?" said Rex looking a little dubious.

"There's no denying they will be able to make it to the kingdom without us," Frank pointed out.

Hope sighed. "Just leave it to us!"

"Done," Flynn smiled.

With that, they began making their way through the forest and all three of them looked directly at Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel seems interesting…" said Rex.

"Yeah, her heart is pulling her in all kinds of different directions," Frank nodded.

"I wonder if she is the reason why we hear," said Hope. "I mean this is her first time in the outside world, I can only imagine how scary that might be."

* * *

_Kingdom of Corona: Forest Marsh_

They kept on walking until they entered what appeared to be a marsh, but so far they haven't encountered any kind of dangers. Naturally, that meant that they would do with an encounter and they soon got one at the entrance.

Rapunzel's eyes then immediately set up on what appeared to be a very large dandelion and without hesitation, she immediately rushed towards it.

"It's so fluffy," she said as she reached out to touch it.

Then suddenly popping out of the ground were Puffballs in the large dandelion in front of them turned out to be a Heartless as well. It was certainly much larger than the Puffballs and Rapunzel immediately jumped back in shock.

"Heartless!" Hope yelled and the immediately dashed in front of Rapunzel summoning their weapons. "Rapunzel, take cover!"

Rapunzel did just that and immediately hid behind Flynn. "Mother warned me the world was full of ruffians."

"Those on ruffians, those are Heartless," said Rex.

"You know the world is pretty scary out here, I could just take you back to the tower," Flynn offered.

"No, I want to see the lanterns," she said firmly swallowing her fear and went to join Hope and the others.

"Oh, come on!" Flynn groaned.

"Rapunzel?" Hope blinked.

"It's okay. I'm not afraid to face them," she assured him.

Hope could tell that she would not be dissuaded and so they attacked the Heartless. Rapunzel used her hair like a whip striking the Puffballs and Flynn, strangely enough, was using a frying pan though was proving to be quite effective. Hope focused her efforts on the Heartless which Toodles had identified as a Chief Puff, but its dandelions were acting as some sort of armour absorbing her blows.

Frank quickly placed his rivals together and the combined to form a rifle, he then fired his Phoenix Shot attack which completely destroyed the dandelions on top of the Chief Puff's head. Hope took this as her queue and immediately struck it with her Keyblade knocking it back.

Flynn had just managed to strike a Puffball with his frying pan and Rapunzel immediately grabbed it with her hair. She then spun around causing it to crash into the others surrounding her and Rex finished things off by slicing them to pieces with his sheathed blade.

"What are those monsters?" Rapunzel asked.

"Creatures of pure darkness, created from the darkness within people's hearts," Hope explained. "They're extremely difficult to take down unless you have the right weapon."

"Then it's a good thing I teamed up with you guys," Flynn smiled. "Don't worry Blondie, we'll get you to the kingdom before you know it."

"Is that so?" said a voice.

They turned and saw Wolf leaning against a tree with a large smirk.

"Wolf?" said Hope.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Rapunzel asked.

"Anything but…" said Frank narrowing his eyes.

Wolf sneered and looked at Rex. "I heard that you manage to survive, though I hear you're suffering from amnesia."

Rex looked at him. "Which probably means you're not worth remembering."

Wolf laughed. "I see you manage to find your sense of humour again though. Anyway, I'm not here to fight you."

"Then why are you here?" Rapunzel demanded.

Wolf looked at her. "On the bequest of your mother, she's extremely worried about you know. She is afraid that you might have run into the wrong crowd."

"Since when did you care about such things?" Frank asked.

"I have my reasons, that they have nothing to do with you. I'm just trying to educate the poor girl that she can't trust everyone she meets, especially him." He pointed directly at Flynn. "He will betray you, he cares nothing except getting his own castle."

"You leave Flynn out of this," said Hope.

Wolf shrugged. "Well, I have expressed my views, and a word of advice stay out of people's affairs."

A Corridor of Darkness than opened before anyone could stop and he entered inside it.

"Now that guy is a creep," said Flynn.

"Let's just ignore him and get to the kingdom," said Hope.

* * *

_Kingdom of Corona: Shoreline_

They soon entered the meadow then suddenly appearing out of the corner was a horse with beautiful white fur. The stallion's eyes immediately fell upon Flynn his nostrils flared in the city was about to run him over.

Flynn then slowly began backing away. "Oh, no. Not that horse again."

The horse looked as if he was about to charge, but then suddenly Rapunzel placed herself in front of him.

"Wh-wh-whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," she said gently. "Easy, boy, easy! Settle down. Whoa, whoa!"

The horse then looked at Rapunzel's chameleon, who she called Pascal, who moved his front feet telling him to do as she says. Spectacularly he did just that and sat down and Rapunzel immediately began to stroke his neck and head.

"You are such a good boy! Yes, you are," she said and began shaking his bushy tail. "Are you all tired from chasing this bad man all over the place?"

The horse nodded.

"Excuse me?" Flynn yelled.

"No one appreciates you, do they? Do they?" said Rapunzel hugging him and he nodded again.

"Oh, come on. He's a bad horse!" said Flynn indignantly.

"He's nothing but a big sweetheart," she said as the horse nuzzled her. "Isn't that right…" She then looked the buckle around his chest which bore the name _Maximus_. "…Maximus?"

"Have things just got weirder?" Rex asked.

Frank shrugged. "You get used to with this job."

Rex blinked. "Why do I get the feeling that that is an understatement?"

"Wha… You've got to be kidding me," said Flynn.

Maximus immediately narrowed his eyes at him.

"Look, today is kind of the biggest day of my life, and the thing is, I need you_ not_ to arrest him," Rapunzel pleaded. She then quickly noted of Maximus' disapproving face. "Just for twenty-four hours, and then you can chase each other to your hearts' content. Okay?"

Flynn groaned, but he raised his hand though Maximus still looked reluctant to let this slide.

"And it's also my birthday," Rapunzel added. "Just so you know."

Maximus clearly had a weak spot for sad stories from beautiful young girls, especially ones that complimented him. He then raised his hoof and the two of them shook though they still gave each other ugly looks.

"Great, so what you say that we go to the kingdom?" said Hope rubbing her hands together.

"Sounds great," said Rapunzel following her.

The moment that Rapunzel left Maximus then immediately struck Flynn's chest with his hook, so hard that it knocked the wind out of him and caused him to collapse.

* * *

_Kingdom of Corona: The Kingdom Thoroughfare_

When they finally reached the kingdom Rapunzel's eyes beamed upon laying eyes on it and it looks that there was some sort of festival going on.

"Rapunzel show looks happy," said Hope folding her arms.

"Well, her dream's going to come true," said Frank. "From what I hear there will be sending the lanterns after dark."

"I can't wait to see them," said Hope.

They began making their way through the streets and Rapunzel was looking at every single little thing. Sadly her hair kept on getting the when she ended up tripping over more times than they could count, though some young girls were more than happy to braid her hair and the even placed flowers on it.

The one thing that caught Hope's eye I was a beautiful mural that depicted the king and queen and in the hands of the Queen was a baby girl.

"Apparently that is the last Princess," said Rex as he approached Hope. "I've been talking to several people and apparently she was taken away when she was newly born. Apparently, her mother fell ill and so the king began searching for a flower with mystical properties apparently a single drop from the sun cause it to bloom."

"That's amazing, clearly they were able to find it," said Hope.

"Yeah, and apparently today is the day that the Princess had been taken. Apparently, they send the lanterns out in hopes of the Princess will see them and come back to the kingdom."

"It's a tragic story, I hope she sees them," said Hope.

She looked at the painting of the last Princess and can help but notice there was something familiar about her, but she couldn't quite place it. Sadly she had no time to dwell on the subject as music began to play and Rapunzel was quick to dance.

"Come on everyone! Dance with us!" she said looking at them.

Hope looked towards the others and they shrugged and soon all they began dancing, they were having a real joyous time. Hope can help but notice that Rapunzel and Flynn were dancing rather close to one another.

* * *

Later that night, Hope and the others sat on the pier as Flynn and Rapunzel sailed out into the lake. Then they saw a lantern flying within the palace gates and then suddenly hundreds more began to float into the sky after it.

Soon all throughout the kingdom people began sending lanterns into the air and it was a beautiful sight one that Hope could barely describe. She could only hope the last Princess would see them one day and seek them out.

"No wonder Rapunzel wanted to see them," said Hope.

They then heard a noise behind them and all them groaned as they rose to their feet. They turned around and as they suspected a bunch of Heartless had appeared among them were some Lance Warriors.

"Could you guys possibly pick a worse time?" said Hope.

"I don't think they appreciate the moment, Hope," said Frank.

"Not one bit!" Rex agreed.

"Then always show them the consequences of their actions," said Hope as they summon their weapons.

Rex immediately rushed in and began to engage two of the Lance Warriors clashing his sheathed sword with their lances. Frank began firing at a new kind of Heartless called a Parasol Beauty, which resembled an elegant woman holding a parasol in her hand.

Hope then unleashed a powerful Thundara spell destroying them and then she performed her Sonic Blade technique to eradicate the last remaining Lance Warriors.

Once all the Heartless had been dealt with Hope looked back at the others. "I'm very worried about the others, we should properly check on them."

"It looks as if they were heading towards the bank, we should go now," said Frank.

* * *

They soon reached the bank of the lake, but all they saw was their boat and there was no trace of either Flynn or Rapunzel. Hope then saw Rapunzel walking into the woods with young black haired woman holding a Green Lantern.

"Is that Rapunzel?" Hope frowned. "Who's that with her?"

"I don't know, but I sense some malice from her," said Rex.

They were just about to go after her when suddenly a Corridor of Darkness appeared right in front of them and blocking their path was Wolf.

"I can't allow you to interrupt this peaceful moment," he said.

"What you want this time?" said Rex.

"I merely reunited the girl with her mother and you should let that be," Wolf advised.

"And why is that?" said Hope.

"Because Rapunzel is far too important. Atop her tower, she must remain out of sight, and live out her days with Mother Gothel."

"And never see anyone else?" said Frank.

"Sounds more like a prison in a home to me," said Hope.

"You hit the nail right on the head," Wolf smiled. "For you see Rapunzel's hair has powerful healing properties. And yes, Mother Gothel wanted for herself. As do others. And if Mother Gothel's actions will protect Rapunzel, preserve her… then she is doing us a favour."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that she's keeping Rapunzel for safekeeping. Her hair could prove very useful to us into reviving our master and having a heart of light within our clutches will do us no harm either. Think of it as a New Seven Hearts."

Hope frowned. "'New Seven Hearts?'"

"Yes. Seven inherited the Princess' light after their role was fulfilled."

"Translation, you don't care about Rapunzel at all you just want to use her for your own purposes!"

Rex eyes and immediately lit up. "Wait, you said that Rapunzel's hair has powerful healing properties and the Queen drank a remedy created by a flower with almost the exact same properties."

Hope immediately realised what he was getting at. "Wait, Rapunzel is the last Princess?"

Wolf smiled. "Well done, but I'm afraid that doesn't help you."

"We're going to rescue Rapunzel, so-called mother and get her out of your clutches," Hope vowed.

"But if you do that then you will be able to save poor Flynn," Wolf smirked.

"What?" said Hope.

"Even as we speak, he's been taken to the dungeon of the kingdom and pay accordingly for stealing a priceless treasure. I did warn you that he was nothing more than a thief and now he's going to pay for his crimes, unless you stop and save him."

Frank looked at Hope. "I hate to say it, but he's right. If we go after Rapunzel now we may not be able to say Flynn from the noose."

Hope now would her eyes at Wolf. "Once we rescue Flynn we'll be coming right back."

"We'll see about that," said Wolf and he began backing away towards a Corridor of Darkness and vanished.

* * *

_Kingdom of Corona: The Kingdom Dungeon_

Without wasting a single moment the all immediately rushed towards the castle dungeons, fortunately, the festivities last night meant that most of the guards were elsewhere. This allowed them to sneak in and thanks to Hope's Keyblade they were able to open all the locked doors.

Frank: one of his pistols which had a mirror attached to it and use it to behind the corner and that when he noticed for them being escorted by some guards.

"He's coming," said Frank.

The immediately took positions behind the door and the moment the guards walked past the doorway, Hope and Rex struck them on top of the head with the weapons, just enough to knock them out.

"Guys!" said Flynn looking relieved. "Listen I got to tell you something very important—"

"We know that Rapunzel was the last Princess," said Frank as he grabbed the guards' keys and unlocked his shackles.

"And that you were framed," Rex added.

"Also Rapunzel's so-called mother is taking her away and if we don't have her we'll never find her again," Hope asked.

"Then we better hurry," said Flynn. "I don't suppose you guys have a ride or something?"

They all smiled.

Moments later they were riding into the words on top of Maximus, the fact that he was able to carry the fall of them was impressive, to say the least.

* * *

_Kingdom of Corona: Forest Tower_

They kept on dashing through the forest until they came into sight of the tower, but then heartless appeared blocking their path.

Hope and the others looked at one another and they nodded. They then immediately dismounted and summoned their weapons.

"Flynn, keep going, we'll handle these guys," said Hope. "You go and help Rapunzel!"

"Thanks," said Flynn and he Maximus immediately galloped off.

Hesitation the freer than then immediately charged at the Heartless, the Parasol Beauty immediately began firing lasers at them from the tips of their parasol. Hope quickly blocked them with her Keyblade and Frank immediately used his jet pack to get directly over them and fired a volley of lasers from his pistols down on top of them.

Rex began to engage the Bizarre Archers slicing clean through them with his sheathed sword. A Lance Warrior immediately charge towards him with its lance and he immediately turned around and suddenly was pushed backwards.

"Since when can I do that?" said Rex looking at his hand.

"It's a technique you learned during your years of travel," said Frank as he just fired on a Bizarre Archer. "It seems if your muscle memory is still very much intact."

Hope managed to slice through a Parasol Beauty which was the last of the Heartless. "Guys, we need to help Flynn I get the feeling that Wolf won't let Rapunzel go that easily."

She was right, Flynn had managed to reach the top of the tower and climbed up Rapunzel's golden hair, indicating she was still inside.

"Rapunzel! I thought I'd never see you again," he said.

However, when he stepped inside the tower you saw that she was gagged and chained to a post. It looks like she was trying to warn him about something and then suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side, as Mother Gothel had just stabbed him with a knife.

She then made her way to Rapunzel began to drag her towards the window, but she kept on fighting against her.

"Rapunzel, really!" she snapped. "Enough already! Stop fighting me!"

Rapunzel tripped over causing her gag to fall, it was by this time that she had come to the same conclusion as Hope realising that she was not her real mother. In fact, she had learned that she was using her in order to see young.

"No! I won't stop!" Rapunzel yelled furiously. "For every minute of my life, I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you! But… if you let me save him, I will go with you."

"No!" Flynn groaned clutching his side. "No, Rapunzel…"

"I'll never run… I'll never try to escape," she promised. "Just let me heal him… and you and I will be together—forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I promise. Just like you want."

Mother Gothel looked at her with an emotionless expression, she would never be able to get Rapunzel out of the tower she kept on fighting. She also knew that she was incapable of lying and knew she would keep her promise.

Mother Gothel then wrapped chains around Flynn's wrists, to prevent him from following them once he was healed.

"In case you get any ideas about following us," she hissed.

"Eugene!" said Rapunzel rushing to his side. "I'm so sorry, everything is going to be okay though."

"No… Rapunzel!" Flynn groaned.

"You have to trust me."

"No, I can't let you do this."

"And I can't let you die."

"But if you do this… then you will die."

Rapunzel placed a hand against his cheek. "Shh… it's going to be all right."

She was then about open her mouth, but then Flynn placed a hand against her cheek. "Rapunzel… wait."

He then leaned in towards her and she assumed that he was going to kiss her, but in his other hand, he had a shot from broken mirror. He then used it to slice her golden hair and then it slowly started to turn brown.

"Eugene… what?" said Rapunzel horrified.

Mother Gothel looked in horror as Rapunzel's long golden hair started to turn brown.

"No! She then frantically tried to grab it hoping to save even one strand of the golden hair. "No, no, no… What have you done?" She looked at her hand and saw that it was starting to wrinkle and turn pale. "What have you done?!"

It looked as if she was ageing rapidly as her beautiful black hair started to turn pure white and deep wrinkles began to form around her face. She then immediately rushed towards the broken mirror and saw that hope once young beautiful face had disappeared.

She grabbed her hood and try to hide her face and wasn't watching where she was going as she edged towards the window. Pascal grabbed a piece of long brown hair and she tripped over it and right through the window. She screamed and slowly her body began to turn to ash.

Hope and the others had just witnessed her falling out of the window and was wondering what was going on up there.

Wolf was standing close by and watch the entire scene. "Fallen to darkness… We can't allow her near our pure light now. Her presence would only endanger her now."

He then snapped his fingers.

Hope and the others then watched as darkness began to cover the cape and suddenly a giant Heartless and merged from that blackness. It had a serpent-like body and it had looked as if it was a tree and it had four wooden arms. It floated in front of them blocking their path to the tower and immediately the three of them realise they had to fight this new creature.

"What happened up there?" said Hope

"I don't know, but we have to stop that Heartless," said Rex.

Toodles appeared next to them. "It's called a Grim Guardianess.

Hope didn't really care what they called it so long as they took it down. Frank quickly fired several shots at it, but then started to create birds of darkness and they flew towards them. Rex quickly jumped and began swiping at them with his sheathed sword customer powerful Hope.

She decided to switch her Keyblade for Monster Heart and began striking it almost constantly. Suddenly the Keyblade began to glow and immediately transformed into a pair of pistols, they were slightly larger than Franks and are clearly more magical. Not going to argue with the change she immediately began firing magical bullets at the Heartless.

They clearly began having some kind of effect pushing it back, but then he began firing some sort of projectiles at them from its wrists. Hope felt as if she needed something with a bit more power to it and she got her wish has her pistols then began transforming into a large cannon. She then immediately pointed it directly at the Heartless and with one shot fired a powerful explosive magical bomb right in its face knocking it back towards the tower.

She must be used all the magic as he immediately as the cannon transformed back into its Keyblade form. The Heartless then immediately began wrapping itself around the tower and fired some sort of pollen bombs down on top of them.

Hope wanted to get close to attack it in the face, but it had blocked their path with a barrier of vines so they were forced to chop them down in order to get close to it. There was also the added problem that it was floating 50 feet above them, but Hope merely ran out of the side of the tower and then immediately began striking it with her Keyblade.

She struck it with so much force that it was not right off the tower and fell towards the ground and Hope then quickly jumped right down after it. She then immediately struck it with a powerful blast from her Keyblade before it had a chance to recover. That had been enough to defeat it and they watched as it body began to disintegrate and it's captured hard blue up towards the sky.

Within the tower, Rapunzel was cradling flinging her arms, as she was now unable to heal him.

"Don't go," she pleaded. "Stay with me, Eugene."

It was at this point that Hope and the others had managed to climb all the way to the top of the tower, but their hearts saddened when they saw the scene in front of them.

In desperation, Rapunzel placed Flynn's hand on top of her head. "_Flower, gleam and glow… Let your powers shine… Makes the clock reverse…_"

"Rapunzel," said Flynn weakly.

"_Bring back what once was mine…_" Rapunzel cried.

"Hey, Rapunzel," said Flynn softly.

Rapunzel looked at him her eyes filled with tears. "What?"

"Rapunzel… You were my new dream."

"And you were mine."

Flynn's eyes then began to close and his hand went limp. Rapunzel immediately began to cry and Hope and the others had no idea what to say.

"_Heal what has been hurt…_" Rapunzel sang. "_Change the Fates' design… Save what has been lost… Bring back what once was mine… What was once mine…_"

One of her tears and landed upon Flynn's cheek and then suddenly began to glow like from the light of the sun. Then the wounding Flynn side began to glow almost as if a magical flower was blooming inside it and it lit up the darkroom with radiant light. Then just as it appeared the light began to fade away and everyone looked at Flynn and saw that he was now breathing.

"Rapunzel…" said Flynn.

"Eugene," she gasped.

"Did I ever tell you… I've got a thing for brunettes?"

"Eugene!"

Rapunzel then immediately pounced on top of him and the two of them hugged deeply and Hope and the others cheered.

* * *

It took some doing climbing all the way down the tower, but once they reached the bottom they began to explain what happened in and outside of the tower.

"Looks like you finally get to see your real home, Rapunzel," said Hope.

"I know!" she said excitedly. "I mean… I can't believe it. I can finally be with my real family! I couldn't have done it without your help."

"You're welcome," said Rex.

"Well, from where I'm standing, the kingdom couldn't ask for better princess," Flynn smiled at Rapunzel and then looked back at the others. "And I couldn't ask for better sidekicks! Thanks."

"Yes, thank you so much," Rapunzel nodded.

"I just like happy endings," Frank smiled.

Hope smiled as she watched Flynn and Rapunzel grasping each other's hands. "You're going to be great."

"There you two should still be careful, the man can controlling those monsters may be gone for now, but you best down your guard," Rex warned.

"If he comes back I'm sure Flynn will keep Rapunzel safe and we won't be far behind," said Hope.

"If you asked me Rapunzel is the tough one here," Frank chuckled.

"True," Flynn agreed. "But nevertheless I won't let her out of my sight."

"Oh… Eugene," Rapunzel smiled.

"'Eugene'?" Hope frowned.

"Oh! That's my real name," Flynn explained. "Eugene Fitzherbert. That right. I never told you guys."

"In that case, take care of yourself Eugene," said Hope.

* * *

_Unknown_

Wolf soon reappeared in a dark chamber where Rumpelstiltskin's shadow and Rattus was waiting.

"What happened?" Rattus asked.

"I am afraid that Hope and her sidekicks managed to get in the way," Wolf growled. "Though I have determined that she is one of the Seven New Hearts, that means we've only got six left to identify."

"We'll keep searching for them," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Though my real goal was still trying to locate the Seven Heroes of Heart, we must find them all if my goal was to become a reality."

"We're scouting and every single world we come across, but with so many heroes it is hard to determine whether they are the ones we need," said Rattus.

"You know them when you see them, all of them have a certain invisible tie that wraps them around one another. Locate what links them together will be the key to discovering their identities."


	4. You've Got a Friend in Me

_Lanes Between_

Hope had received a new Keyblade thanks to their efforts on Corana and according to Toodles its name was Ever After. The blade itself was similar to that of Rapunzel's tower and the teeth were an actual sun, the handle was shaped like flowers and the keychain held a frying pan.

They have just gave the report to Sora and he looked quite troubled upon the news of the Seven New Hearts.

"I have a feeling that trying to search for new Princes of Heart," said Sora.

"But I thought we already knew who they were?" Hope frowned.

"After the Keyblade War their heart had been used in order to form the X-blade, but that meant they had to relinquish their power. It has always been known that the light would choose new vessels to house in which means locating them has to be our main priority so that we can protect them."

"Would you think they want with these princesses?" Rex asked.

"It could be any number of reasons none of them good, so keep on searching and find those answers."

"You got it, Dad," Hope nodded and then the screen went blank.

Frank looked at Hope. "Okay, Hope, you're the guide so do your thing."

Hope nodded and began guiding them through the lanes they encountered several Heartless ships, but eventually, they were able to navigate to a new world. This one looked a bit unusual as it looks as if it was made out of Lego, there was a building that looked like a daycare centre at the top and at the bottom was some sort of garbage site.

"Looks a bit strange doesn't it?" said Hope.

"Well, we were sent here for reason, we better get down there and find out why," said Frank.

"I believe this world is called Toy Box," said Toodles. "This world is very unusual, because according to my information that the toys here actually have hearts."

"Seriously?" Frank stared.

"It is not that unusual for inhabited objects to have hearts, King Sora and his friends came across a puppet named Pinocchio who also had a heart. This is no different, but you will have to blend into your surroundings."

"The magic would take care of itself," said Rex.

"I can't wait to see what this world is about," said Hope.

* * *

_Toy Box: Sunnyside Caterpillar Room_

Hope and the others then found themselves in some sort of play area and when they looked at themselves they saw that they were now plastic action figures. Of course, the strangest thing was now that they felt as if they were tiny.

"We're toys," said Hope as she looked at herself. "This is weird."

"I thought weird was part of the job," said Rex.

"Hey, do you hear something?" Frank frowned.

It was the first time that Hope noticed what appeared to be excitable screams, and they leaned over the edge into their horror they saw a bunch of small children playing with toys. However, they weren't exactly been gentle tossing them across the room, sticking their heads in paint and bashing their heads against certain objects.

"Stay up here," said Frank.

"Probably wise," said a voice.

They turned around and saw a cowboy toy approaching them.

"Who are you?" said Hope.

"Relax, my name is Woody and those are my friends down there," he said.

It took some time for Hope to realise that he was talking about the toys been played by the children.

"How come you're not down there getting beaten up?" Frank asked.

"I escaped yesterday, I only came back when I realised what was really going on here," Woody explained. "There's this guy named Lottso and any new toy that comes to Sunnyside and is up and here.

"Who is this Lottso guy?" Rex asked.

"At first I thought he was a kindly old teddy bear, who smells of strawberries. Turns out that he is bitter about being left behind by his kid and when he got home expecting to be loved he found that she had replaced him. He then made his way here with two other toys, he lied to one of them and nearly damaged the other. Since being here he's rigged the entire system any toy that disagrees with him he throws them in here and there lucky to survive a week."

"You're trying to get them out?" Hope guessed.

"Yeah, and it needs to happen tonight," Woody explained. "Our kid is going to college tomorrow, I was planning to make my way there myself, but—"

"You didn't want to leave your friends behind," Rex finished.

"Yeah, but I can't do it alone," he said looking at them. "From one toy to another, I could really use the help."

"How do you know you can trust us?" Rex asked.

"I don't know I have this feeling though that you won't leave a toy behind."

"Of course we'll help," said Hope holding out her hand. "I'm Hope, that's Rex and Frank."

Woody shook her hand. "Thanks for the help partners. Now we just have to tell the others about our plan."

* * *

They had to wait until break time until the toddlers left the play area to go outside. Once they were gone the toys rose to their feet, a bit battered and bruised, but otherwise they were fine.

"Pissed!" Woody whispered.

The toys turned into their utter astonishment they saw Woody standing there.

"Woody!" they cried.

Rushing towards them was a T Rex, a piggy bank, a slinky dog, three aliens, a couple of potatoes with faces, hands and feet, a Barbie doll, a horse and a cowgirl doll.

"You're alive!" said the slinky dog as they all hugged him.

"Guys this is Hope, Rex and Frank," said Woody gesturing to Hope and her friends.

"Hey, my name is Rex as well," said the dinosaur.

"This is going to get confusing," said Frank.

"Howdy there, I'm Jesse and this is Bullseye," said the cowgirl as she gestured to the horse.

"They call me Slinky," said the slinky dog.

"The name is Ham," said a piggy bank.

"I'm Mrs Potato Head and this is my husband, Mr Potato Head," said one of the potatoes and then she pulled the three aliens. "And these are our kids."

"Hello," they said slowly.

Mr Potato Head just merely shook his head in dismay.

"It's nice to meet you all," said Hope.

Woody frowned. "Hang on, where's Buzz."

"Lottso did something to him," said dinosaur Rex.

"He thinks he's a real space ranger again," said Slink.

"Oh no," Woody groaned.

"Oh, yes, the return of the Astro nut," said Ham.

"Are we missing something?" Hope asked.

"Long story," said Woody. "The important thing right now is to figure way out of fixing him and then we're busting out of here."

"But that's impossible," said Mrs Potato Head.

"There is a way out of here and with our new friends, we can make it," said Woody.

"I don't think you understand," said Jesse. "Lottso has these strange-looking Toys standing guard, they don't talk and they have this creepy feeling about them."

Hope looked at her curiously. "Some of them wouldn't happen to have some sort of heart symbol with a cross over it?"

Jesse looked at her. "You know them?"

"You could say that, and we know how to deal with them," said Hope.

Mr Potato Head gave them a funny look. "What are you guys doing here anyway? Don't remember seeing you here."

"We're Wanderers," Rex explained quickly. "We nearly go from place to place and help toys as we go."

"Look it doesn't matter where they come from," said Woody. "If these guys say they can handle these strange fellows, then I'm inclined to believe them. I don't know what it is, but I really think that these guys to help."

"If Woody says that okay then the okay," said Slink. "I mean how you know how bad things get we don't listen to Woody."

There was a lot of nodding going on and Hope suspected that statement was an understatement.

They had to wait until nightfall, in order to put their plan into action. Jesse and the other toys were put into cages inside the shelves which appear to be makeshift prisons. They waited with Woody in the rafters watching as a Ken doll along with a space action figure, who they assumed to be Buzz doing a rollcall.

Just as Jesse describes they saw a number of Heartless wandering around, these ones look like toys and according to Toodles they were called Toy Trooper.

"I hope you guys can take those guys down," said Woody.

"Don't worry, we can," Hope assured him.

"It's go time," said Frank.

Mr Potato Head had pretended in order to escape so that they would toss him outside. Hope was a little creeped out by the giant baby doll, nicknamed Big Baby and really hope they didn't have to fight him.

This created a distraction that allowed Slinky to get out of his cage. Frank then jumped down a rope and grabbed him pulling him back up to the rafters before Buzz and Ken realised what was going on.

"Let's start phase 2," Hope whispered.

They then jumped through a hole within the roof in order to get to the next objective.

* * *

_Toy Box: Sunnyside Surveillance Room_

The next part of the escape plan was to cut off the eyes and ears of this operation, there had been a previous escape attempts according to Woody, but they all failed because they were spotted before they had a chance to get outside.

The surveillance room was quite ordinarily, the only slight difference was that there was a toy monkey watching the monitors. Hope could sense something dark inside of it, but the moment they had more important issues that when she noticed a Heartless symbol on its back.

Woody's plan was to put a sack over the monkey while using Slinky as a sort of swing. It was a good plan, unfortunately, the monkey must have sensed them and screeched the moment they swung towards it. The end result was that Woody ended up crashing into the monkey and the two of them landed on the ground.

"Looks like were another do this the hard way," said Hope as she and the others jumped down.

The monkey screeched the moment it saw them and immediately charged swinging its tambourines at them. Hope ducked just in time before head got squashed by the tambourines and then struck it across the face with her Keyblade.

Unfortunately, this was not enough to bring it down and Frank began firing some shots from his pistol. However, it used its tambourines as a sort of shield blocking his attacks and raise them in time in order to block Rex's swing.

Woody then used his cord as a sort of lasso wrapping it around the monkey's neck. This gave Hope the opening she needed and immediately struck it right down on the head. The moment she did exiting out of its body was a Heartless that looked like it was some sort of puppet with some sort of dark entity hovering just over it. According to Toodles it was a Marionette that apparently had the ability to possess toys.

"What was that?" said Woody.

"Looks like Lottso doesn't trust his own people," said Hope. "He must have the Heartless posses some of the toys into following him."

"And I thought you couldn't get any more cruel," said Slinky.

"We best send the signal and you guys better go meet up with Barbie," said Frank.

"The rest of us will see how the handling Buzz," said Hope.

With that they went their separate ways, Woody and Slinky made their way to the Butterfly Room where they would meet up with Barbie. Barbie had managed to convince Ken to take her back into his penthouse where she would force him to reveal what Lottso did to Buzz so they could reverse it.

* * *

_Toy Box: Sunnyside Caterpillar Room_

Hope and the others managed to get back to the Caterpillar Room without any problems and dinosaur Rex and Ham were distracting Buzz. The signal they send was to alert the two of them to argue forcing Buzz to try and break them up.

"If you don't break it up this moment the two of you will be going into solitary confinement!" he snapped.

"I think you're the one who needs isolation," said Hope who appeared out of nowhere and swatted him with her Keyblade.

Buzz regained his footing and looked at Hope and her friends. "Intruders! Guards seize them!"

Toy Troopers immediately charged at them aiming their toy guns at them, but Frank was quick on the draw immediately shot them with his pistol. Rex then began slicing a then with his sheathed sword and Hope struck Buzz in the face once again.

Immediately lifted his hand in access his fake communicator. "Star Command, I needed immediate backup. I repeat I need backup!"

He then began firing his laser and they quickly rolled out of the way.

"Oh, I can't watch!" said dinosaur Rex as he covered his eyes and spun around.

He accidentally swatted Buzz with his tail knocking him to the ground and Ham took the opportunity by jumping on top of them.

"Nice going, Rex," said Ham.

"I hope Buzz will be all right," said dinosaur Rex.

"He will once we get out of demo mode," said Woody as he, Barbie and Slinky exited out of the hole in the roof.

"Hold him down!" said Hope.

They quickly began pinning Buzz down and then used a screwdriver to unfasten his back. Woody then switched a switch from demo to play and they waited for a few seconds.

"Uh, why are you guys on top of me?" Buzz asked giving them a puzzled look.

"Buzz, your back," said Jesse with relief.

"When I go?" Buzz frowned.

"To infinity and beyond, my friend," said Woody as he helped him up.

Buzz looked around and then looked back at all them. "I feel as if I've missed something."

"It's a long story," said Woody.

"Tell it later, we need a move," said Ham.

"But the door is locked?" said dinosaur Rex.

"I got it," said Hope as she summoned her Keyblade.

She pointed it at the lock to the door and beam immediately shot out in a few seconds later they heard a clicking sound.

"What colour toy are you?" Buzz blinked.

"Just a simple action figure with a skeleton key," Hope shrugged.

"Who cares how she got the door open, let get going," said Jesse.

* * *

_Toy Box: Sunnyside Playground_

Once they got outside they saw the entire place was patrolled by Heartless they had to meet up with Mr Potato Head over by the climbing frame.

Making their way to the crime inflame they had to engage a group of Heartless every now and then, but Hope and her friends were able to take them down. She still wondered how these toys didn't find it strange that she was using magic, but she suspected it had something to do with the glamour.

Hope had a little bit of research on glamour, it turned out it was some sort of magical barrier that altered the perceptions of certain people. It made sends considering that most people from other worlds looked different from another, for instance, was a bit unusual to see a giant raccoon or a falcon with a prosthetic arm walking around in the place mostly filled with humans.

They eventually reached the climbing frame, making sure to get Mr Potato Head body along the way. Mr Potato Head distraction was also to get outside so that he could monitor Lottso and the other toys in the Butterfly Room.

"How long do we have to wait?" Hope asked.

"He should be here," said Woody.

"Giving something went wrong?" Jesse asked.

"Something always goes wrong in every single plan in my experience," said Frank.

"Not helping," Rex hissed.

Then suddenly they saw a tall shadowy figure approaching them, it was only when it stepped into like they realise that it was Mr Potato Head. Only he wasn't a potato head more like a cucumber head.

"You have no idea what I'd been through tonight," he said stroking his left ear.

"Dearing are you okay?" Miss Potato Head asked.

"I feel fresh, healthy… it's terrible," he grunted.

Bullseye then pulled his potato body in front of him, still covered in sand.

"Ah, you're a site for detachable eyes," he said as he began putting himself together.

"Let's get moving, every second counts," said Hope.

They slid down the slide into the play area and began making a mad dash towards the garbage shaft. Apparently was the only way to get out of Sunnyside without getting caught.

Once there they began climbing onto the shaft and they began sliding down it, but they almost fell into the garbage bin. Woody almost then if Jesse hadn't grabbed him in time and pulled him to safety.

"Thanks, Jess," said Woody gratefully.

"How do we plan on getting across?" Hope asked.

"Slink, you think you can make it?" Woody asked.

"I might be old, but I still got a spring in my step," he said as he stepped back.

He then performed a long jump, but make sure to leave his rear end at their end. He managed to grab hold the side of the garbage bin, thereby creating a bridge for them.

"Okay, climb aboard," he said.

Then suddenly appearing right in front of him was a large purple bold teddy bear, which oddly enough smelled of strawberries and holding a cane.

"You lost little doggy?" he said looking down at him.

He then pushed him off the edge and Woody and Buzz quickly pulled him back.

"Well, well…" he said looking at them as other toys emerged including a large baby doll. "Look who's back and brought some friends. I take it that these were the ones you were talking about."

"That's them," said a silky voice.

Then appearing from behind locked so was a mouse action figure, with an extremely long nose. For a brief moment, Hope thought it was Rattus, but then she noticed the tail.

"Who are you?" Hope asked.

"Mortimer Mouse, at your service," he smiled.

"I've heard of you," said Frank. "Didn't you try to start a coup attempt at Disney Castle?"

"That I did, but that blasted Mickey Mouse ruined everything," he grunted. "Since then I've been drifting from world to world until I came across a kindred spirit."

"Rattus," Hope assumed.

"Nice guys isn't he? Anyway, I heard that you guys were in the neighbourhood and decided to get the help of Lottso here."

"Why?" Rex asked.

"I thought that was obvious, this place is in place to break toys. They come here feeling abandoned, we give them hope and then it instantly crashed creating a nice bit of darkness. But this little escape attempt could easily ruin everything."

"Exactly, I mean why would you want to go back to your kid you any more," Lottso agreed.

"That is a lie," Woody glared.

"Is it? Tell me this, Sheriff… if your kid loves you so much why is he leaving? Do you think you're special cowboy? You're a piece of plastic you were made to be thrown away."

They then heard the sound of a horn and saw the garbage truck approaching them.

"Speak of the devil," he smiled. "Now we need toys in our Caterpillar Room and you need to avoid that truck. Why don't you come on back, join our family again."

Hope narrowed her eyes. "You call this a family? You block these guys up and forced them to endure torture every single day. You rule by fear and cruelty, this is no family."

"If that's how you feel," he said.

"Barbie, wait!" said Ken rushing towards them in his underwear. "Don't do this Lottso!"

"She's up Barbie doll, Ken! There's a hundred million just like her!" Lottso snapped.

"Not to me there isn't," he said looking at Barbie.

"Fine! Why don't you join her!" he said and immediately grabbed him and tossed him towards the others.

Woody was able to grab him before he fell into the garbage bin and quickly pulled him up.

Ken then immediately looked at the other toys. "Everyone listen! Sunnyside can be cool and groovy if we treat each other fear! It's Lottso, he's the one that made it to a pyramid and put himself on top!"

"Anyone concur with Ken?" said Lottso.

The other toys looked at one another, but none of them said a word.

"I didn't throw you away! Your kid did! There ain't never been one kid that loved the toy really! Chew on that when you're at the dump!"

"Wait, what about Daisy?" Hope asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Daisy, you used to do everything with her?"

"Yeah, then she threw us out!"

"No she lost you!" said Woody.

"She replaced us!"

"She replaced_ you!_ And if you couldn't have her then no one could! You lied to Big Baby and you've been line ever since! She loved you, Lottso."

"She never loved me!"

"Don't you get it," said Hope. "The reason she replaced you, was because she loved you so much she couldn't afford to lose you. Whether you like it or not you still carry those memories of those happy times you had with her, every single toy here has those happy memories with their own kids and you can't take that away. They may grow up and started distancing themselves from all of you, but in their hearts they still remember the happy times that you all shared."

"Hope is right," Woody nodded. "Our job is toys is to look after our kids until they're fully grown then our job is done. The important thing is that we are there for them and we will always stay inside their hearts forever."

"Mama," Big Baby cried.

"What?" Lottso snapped. "You want your mummy back? She never loved you, don't be such a baby! This is what happens when you dummies try to think!" He then poked his cane harshly into Big Baby's chest and then turned and looked at everyone. "We're all just trash meant to be thrown away! That is all a toy is!"

Mortimer could see where the tide was turning. "Lottso, I think perhaps you should calm down."

Lottso turned on him. "You shut up, I'm the one in charge around here and don't you forget it!"

Big Baby then suddenly grabbed Lottso and lifted him into the air. Everyone just stared in shock as he carried him towards the trash bin.

"Hey, stop it! Put me down, you idiot!"

Big Baby certainly complied with that order and tossed him inside the trash bin and then he made his way to the lid.

"No! Wait a minute, Big Baby wait!" Lottso cried.

Big Baby then close the lid and everyone just stared in shock.

"Not what I had in mind, but I'll take it," said Hope.

Rex then looked at Mortimer. "I suggest that you get going on as you want to end up like him."

Mortimer then slowly began to back away. "You make a very good point."

They then watched as he ran away.

They then all immediately began running towards the other side of the trash bin, but Lottso's hand then immediately appeared from beneath the lid and grabbed Woody's leg.

"Woody!" Buzz yelled.

They then watch to their horror as he was dragged inside and they saw the garbage truck had just arrived. They quickly hid so they would avoid getting spotted and watched as it lifted the trash bin.

"Come on!" Jesse yelled as he immediately jumped and grabbed hold the trash bin.

No one questioned turned the immediately followed her example, apart from Barbie and they found themselves entering the garbage truck along with Woody.

* * *

_Toy Box: Garbage Site_

When Hope regained consciousness she found herself in unfamiliar surroundings and was sitting in a pile of trash. She sat up and saw that the others along with were sitting around looking rather helpless.

"What happened?" Hope groaned.

"Well, we're sitting on a pile of trash and are about to be incinerated," said Mr Potato Head.

"Let's just get out of here," said Woody.

Then suddenly the trash began to move and to everyone's horror, they saw what appeared to be a giant teddy bear looking down at them. It had a Heartless emblem on its chest it had massive rips across its body, it had razor-sharp claws and it looked as if cotton-wool was pouring out, but the eyes were a menacing yellow.

It didn't take them long to realise that this was Lottso' Heartless and began to turn on them. Toodless called this Heartless, Trash Toy.

"What is that thing?" Jesse yelled.

"Get back," said Hope as she summoned her Keyblade.

Frank immediately began firing his pistols aiming at its large eyes and it roared in pain. However, immediately swiped its massive claw across the garbage and send it flying towards them. Hope quickly dodged these attacks and began striking it with her Keyblade, which she changed into Ever After.

After a few swipes and immediately began to transform into a staff and Hope began to skate around on a magical surface shooting magical beings of light at it. Rex at the same time and least a powerful aura slash pushing it back. Woody and Buzz decided to assist and jumped in, Buzz fired his laser at its feet and Woody using his speech cord managed to climb on its arm and began punching it across the face.

The Heartless then began firing pieces of wool directly at them as projectiles knocking them all back. Despite this Hope was still skating around shooting magical beams of light and then she slammed her staff into the ground. Immediately a massive tower as tall as Rapunzel's tower shot out from the ground, Hope along with two light avatars raised their Keyblade in a massive orb of light as bright as the sun and immediately raining down upon the Heartless were rays of light.

That finally brought down the Heartless and they watched as its heart flew up into the sky and then vanished.

After the battle, it took the rest of the night to get outside of the garbage site and all them were completely tired.

"Come on Woody, we've got to get you home," said Jesse.

"That's right college boy," Buzz joked.

"Wait, what about you guys?" Woody asked looking at them. "I mean maybe the attic is not such a great idea."

"We're Andy's toys, Woody," said Jesse.

"We'll be there for him together," said Buzz as he grabbed hold of Jesse's hand.

Woody then looked at Hope and the others. "And what about you guys?"

"We'll just continue travelling helping toys like yourselves," Hope smiled.

"You know I am sure that we can find you a home," said Woody.

"That's a nice offer, but we prefer things like this," said Frank.

"Well, if you guys are in the neighbourhood don't be strangers," said Woody shaking hands with Hope.

"Good luck," said Hope.

* * *

_Unknown_

Mortimer had finally managed to re-enter the chamber, though he wished he had some better news.

"I take it that things didn't go according to plan," said Rattus.

"Lottso found himself in the middle of a coup d'état," Mortimer grumbled. "He's gone now."

"Did you at least find out more about these toys with hearts?" Rattus asked.

"They might be just hunter plastic, but they just like any ordinary people you would find in worlds some good some bad," Mortimer shrugged.

"Then perhaps it's not a total loss," Rattus smiled.


	5. The Fall of a Great Wizard

_Lances Between_

Hope was examining yet another new Keyblade she acquired from Tox Box. Toodles had called it _Favourite Deputy_, the bottom half of it was all spacelike, the handle looked like a spaceship and the keychain had an alien on it, but the blade was a cactus wearing a cowboy hat and it had a sheriff of star for the teeth.

"I seem to be getting quite the collection," she said.

"It will certainly give you more options in combat," said Rex.

Hope looked at him. "Has your memory started to come back?"

"Only bits and pieces," Rex admitted. "Not the good kind of memories though."

"We're getting a transmission," said Frank.

Suddenly appearing on Toodles' screen was King Sora.

"I just read your report," he said. "Excellent job at Toy Box, but the appearance of Mortimer is travelling."

"Has King Mickey been informed?" Hope asked.

"He has, though I'm not sure why he was at Toy Box."

"It looks as if he was experimenting on the toys there," said Rex.

"It is unusual to find in eminent objects with hearts," Sora agreed. "Anyway, I've just received word from Dumbledore. Apparently, he and your friend Harry on a little trip and he wouldn't mind a little assistance."

"What kind of trip is this?" Frank asked.

"He didn't say, but knowing Dumbledore it's important. I won't be surprised this has something to do with the prophecy surrounding Harry."

"Wonder how he's been doing with this over his head?" said Hope sounding worried.

"Am I missing something?" Rex asked.

"Sorry, Rex, I forgot that you've lost your memory," said Sora apologetically. "Hope and Frank will feel you win as you make your way to Hogwarts, I've already sent the coordinates where to meet them to Toodles."

"We'll be there as quick as we can," said Frank.

On their way to Hogwarts, Hope and Frank filled Rex in with everything they experienced the last time they were there, which was roughly a year ago.

"That boy sounds as if he's been through a lot," said Rex.

"A lot of people like him have," said Hope. "Anyway the world is at war at the moment, unfortunately, it's an internal matter so we can't assist."

"That being said with a number of Heartless appearing we have sent some forces to deal with them," said Frank.

Soon they came to Hogwarts and Hope could see the ancient castle on top of the world, but below that was a deep dark cave.

"Okay, I've plugged in the coordinates," said Frank.

"Then let's meet Harry and Dumbledore," said Hope.

* * *

_Hogwarts: Black Cove_

They soon landed on a stony beach next to a rough sea, next to them was a tall cliff and they could see a deep dark gloomy cave.

"This places rather cheerful," said Frank.

"Considering that it was a childhood memory of the greatest dark wizard in history, that should come to no surprise," said a dry voice.

They turned around and saw Dumbledore smiling at them and next to him was Harry.

"Harry," Hope beamed.

"It's great seeing you guys," said Harry.

"I don't suppose you care to explain why we're meeting here instead of the school?" Rex asked.

"A good question, but I assure you that I would not have brought you here without good reason," Dumbledore assured them. "You see I believe there's an object of some personal value to Voldermort."

"We came all this way to get a trinket?" Frank frowned.

"This is no mere trinket, there is, in fact, a good reason why Lord Voldermort managed to survive his encounter with young Harry here," said Dumbledore. "He, in fact, has split his soul into seven different parts."

"That's impossible," said Rex looking horrified. "Such a process would make him incredibly unstable, though it would explain his appearance and why he hasn't become a Heartless."

"How do you know that?" Frank frowned.

Rex blinked. "I don't know."

"Why is his soul been split would prevent him from becoming a Heartless?" Hope asked.

"A living being is split into three different parts, the body, the heart and the soul," Dumbledore explained. "Now a Heartless would consume the heart, but the heart and the soul have a sort of link and since pieces of his soul is still intact all over this world it would act as an anchor for his heart preventing it from being consumed."

"That being said it would make his personality dangerously unstable, but his mind would still be very much intact," said Rex.

"Exactly, now as fortune would have it we have managed to destroy two of these vessels, which we call Horcruxes and I have managed to locate one here."

"And no doubt it is very well protected," Frank assumed. "Which means you might need a little bit of backup."

"Indeed, one cannot be too careful especially when Lord Voldermort is involved," Dumbledore nodded.

With that, they began making their way inside and Hope looked at both Harry and Dumbledore. Harry had grown quite a bit since they last saw him, but he looked very much the same with his jet black hair and stunning green eyes, not to mention a lightning scar on his forehead.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, didn't look entirely well, she also noticed that his right hand was completely black.

"What happened to your hand?" Hope asked.

Dumbledore looked at her. "It's quite a fascinating tale, but I'm afraid that we are pressed for time."

"Clever way to avoid the question," said Frank under his breath.

They kept on walking until they finally came to a dead-end.

"This is definitely the place," said Dumbledore.

"Really? Because it looked like a dead-end," said Hope.

"No, he's right," said Rex. "I do sense some malice here, essence of dark magic, very powerful magic."

"Wonderful," said Frank.

Dumbledore then drew a knife and then began to cut his right hand.

"Sir!" said Harry stunned.

"In order to gain passage, payment must be made," Dumbledore explained. "Payment intended to weaken any intruder."

"You should let me, sir," said Harry.

"Or any of us," Hope added.

"Oh no, before you are far younger and healthier than I am," Dumbledore winked.

He then placed his hand over the stone wall and began to crumble away revealing a new passageway.

"Voldermort, would not have made it easy to discover his hiding place," Dumbledore explained as they began making their way through a secret entrance. "He would have put certain defences in position."

"Defences no doubt meant to cure any intruders," Rex surmised.

Once they exited the passageway they found themselves in yet another chamber, but this chamber was filled with a dark lake, so dark that they were unable to see the bottom of it. Dumbledore then pulled out his wand and flicked it sending of light across the lake and it stopped on an island in the middle of it.

"There it is," said Dumbledore. "The only question is how do we get there."

"I could possibly fly over with my jet pack," Frank offered.

"We don't know what's there, in this situation it's much safer numbers," said Rex. "And I would avoid trying to swim across, who knows what lurks within this lake."

Dumbledore then stepped forward and raised his hand and suddenly the light began to bubble and shooting out of the water was a chain which Dumbledore grabbed.

"If you would," he said handing the chains of the fourth them.

The fourth them together pulled on the chain and soon coming into view, sailing across the dark murky water, was a boat.

They soon climb aboard and it only took them a few minutes to get the small island, they climbed ashore making sure not to touch the dark water made their way to the centre. Once there they found a podium with bowl with a strange silver potion inside it sitting on top of it.

"Do you think that the Horcrux is in their, sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded.

He tried reaching into the potion, but it was as if there was an invisible barrier preventing his hand from touching the strange substance. His eyes then turned to a chalice resting against the bowl and realisation glimmered in his eyes.

"It has to be drunk, all of it has to be drunk," he said.

"One of its poison?" Frank asked.

"I doubt that Voldermort would want his enemies to die a quick painful death, no it's not meant to kill though I do expect there will be some discomfort."

Harry looked at him. "Sir, you're not offering to drink it are you?"

"Harry, remember the terms of our agreement," he said looking at him. "This person might paralyse me, it may make me forget why I am here, that it might cause so much pain that I beg with relief. You are not to indulge these requests, it's your job that I keep on drinking this potion even you have to force it down my throat. Understood?"

"One of us could drink it," Hope offered.

"She's right, you're the most powerful among us here and the wisest," Rex pointed out.

"I am also much less valuable than the rest of you," he said making his decision final. "To your good health, my friends."

He then grabbed the chalice and it touched the potion, the four them just watched as he began drinking the substance. They watched him for a few seconds then saw him begin to tremble.

"Professor!" Harry panicked.

Dumbledore began to stumble I would have fallen if Frank hadn't grabbed him in time and placed him gently on the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" Hope asked.

Rex then town began to examine him. "I think you reliving his worst memories, that potion is doing no doubt."

"What should we do?" Harry asked.

Rex looked at him. "He knew this might happen, we have to keep on giving him the potion."

No one really liked the idea, but neither did they have any choice and so they began to continue to feed Dumbledore the potion. It was a most unpleasant site as Dumbledore kept on begging for them to stop and continue to back them to kill him.

Finally, they gave in the last bit of potion and he finally began to calm down, it was as if the spell had been broken. Though the potion had certainly taken its toll, he looked extremely weakened and barely able to stand.

"Harry… water," he said looking a bit parched.

"If nothing else at least we got what we came for," said Frank as he showed them a locket inside the bowl.

Harry then immediately conjured some water within the bowl and put some of it inside the chalice. However, a quickly evaporated and no matter how many times he dipped the chalice into the water not a single drop was left.

Hope look to the black lake and look to the others. "You don't think…"

"It's a trap," Rex agreed.

"If we don't do something he's going to die," said Frank.

Frank, unfortunately, was quite correct, Dumbledore was dehydrating quickly which was no doubt a side effect of drinking the entire potion. With no other choice Harry made his way to the lake and dipped the chalice into it and thankfully the water did not disappear though that only meant that it confirmed their hypothesis about the trap.

Harry then wasted no time getting to Dumbledore and poured the water down his throat, but then suddenly of erupting from the water was a massive tower of Shadows.

"It's a Demon Tower," said Frank as they immediately pulled out their weapons.

"I don't care what it's called, take it down!" Hope yelled.

Frank immediately began firing several shots at its core, but the shadows covering it acted as a shield. It was creating a massive hurricane and began tossing Shadows towards them. Harry stood next to Dumbledore protecting him five in spells at the Shadows and Rex gave them a little bit of backup.

Hope and the other hand concentrated all her efforts on the Demon Tower and began to run across the water, spectacularly. She struck it with her Keyblade and it seemed had some sort of an effect, but it was proving to be quite persistent and she cast her new Firaga spell that created a massive explosion knocking it backwards.

Sadly more and more Shadows began crawling up the small island and look as if they were about to consume Harry and the others. Hope wanted to go back and help but the Demon Tower was still a much greater threat.

It was then that flames began to cover the surface of the water and they all turned and found Dumbledore had risen to his feet and cast a powerful spell. They were now starting to understand how come he was named one of the Seven Sorcerer Supreme as the Shadows would destroy the moment they touched the flames and then they began to consume the Demon Tower and soon it too went up in smoke.

Harry and Rex grab Dumbledore's arms and they began taking him back towards the boat, he caused the flames to part to allow them a safe passageway back to the mainland and they left the burning Heartless behind.

* * *

_Hogwart: Hogwarts Castle, Astronomy Tower_

When they got outside the cave they were able to find a teleportation crystal and used it to transport themselves back to Hogwarts. And the moment they reappeared in the astronomy tower, Dumbledore went completely limp and they lay him down.

"We need to get into the Hospital Wing," said Harry.

"No, Severus," said Dumbledore. "Wake him, tell him what happened and speak to no one else."

Hope had no idea who this Severus was, but judging the look on Harry's face he wasn't exactly a friend. Though they were not going to argue with someone much wiser than they were so they began to leave, but then they heard footsteps just as they reached the stairs.

"Hide yourselves below," Dumbledore instructed. "Make sure you're not seen or heard by anyone without my permission. Whatever happens, it is imperative that you stay below. Trust me."

Reluctantly the three of them made their way below and hit themselves, and then saw a pale boy about Harry's age with blonde hair had made his way to the top of the tower. They could see and hear everything from beneath the floorboards.

"Who's that?" Hope whispered.

"Draco Malfoy, you met his father last time you hear when he something of a rival of mine," Harry explained.

They could see that he was pointing his wand at the weakened Dumbledore, but he just merely looked at him casually.

"Evening, Draco," Dumbledore smiled. "What brings you here on this fine spring evening?"

"Who else is here," Draco demanded. "I heard you talking!"

"I often talk out loud to myself, I did extraordinary useful. Have you always talk to yourself, Draco?" He then looked at him seriously with a calm and gentle face. "Draco, you are no assassin."

"How do you know who I am?" he said looking a bit shaken. "I've done things that can shock you!"

"Like cursing a student and hoping that she would bring a cursed necklace to me? All replacing a bottle of mead laced with poison? Forgive me, Draco, but I can't help but think that these actions are so weak that your heart wasn't really in it."

"He trusts me! I was chosen!" He then pulled out his left sleeve revealing the Dark Mark.

"I shall make it easier for you," said Dumbledore raising his arms.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Draco yelled.

Almost instantly Dumbledore's wand shot out of his hand, he was also now in control of the situation. However, Hope couldn't help but notice that seemed rather hesitant and afraid.

"Very good," said Dumbledore.

Hope and the others then heard more footsteps coming up the stairs and they had a feeling they weren't friends.

"You have friends," Dumbledore noted calmly. "How?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement, I've been mending it."

"Let me guess, it has a sister… a twin."

"A few off-world friends found it and gave it to us, it creates a passageway."

"Ingenious," said Dumbledore looking quite impressed. "Draco, years ago I knew a boy that made all the wrong choices, please let me help you."

"I don't want your help! Don't you understand, I have to do this? I have to kill you or he's going to kill me."

Suddenly they heard people entering the room, one of them they recognised as Bellatrix Lestrange along with a vicious-looking man with matted grey hair and whiskers. Hope also saw Cam Chameleon amongst them, and she guessed that he was the off-world friends that Draco mentioned.

"Well, look at what we have here," said Bellatrix. "Well done, Draco."

"Good evening, Bellatrix," said Dumbledore looking relaxed as if he had just invited them for a cup of tea. "I think introductions are in order, don't you?"

"Love to Albus, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule," said Bellatrix.

"Calm now my dear, I think it least deserves to know the identity of his assassins before he dies," Cam smiled. "I would be Cam Chameleon and the roguish fellow there is Fenrir Greyback."

"Ah, so you would be the off-world that supplied the Vanishing Cabinet," Dumbledore assumed.

"It was my pleasure," Cam smiled. "Though it seems as if someone has done half the job for us, you're not in top form are you?"

"It is quite the exciting tale, but as dear Bellatrix stated you are in a bit of a hurry," Dumbledore smiled.

"Indeed, do it Draco," said Bellatrix.

Draco just stood there hesitant.

"The boy doesn't have the stomach, just like his father," Greyback grunted. "I'll finish in my own way."

Hope and the others could no longer stand idly by and were about to intervene, but they turned and saw a man in a black robe with black greasy hair looking at them. Judging from the expression on Harry's face that this had to be Severus Snape meeting exactly look friendly. He merely placed his hand on his lips telling them to be quiet and started to make his way up the stairs.

"Go on, Draco, now!" Bellatrix yelled.

"No," said Snape.

Hope and the others immediately realise that he wasn't there to help, Dumbledore's eyes pointed down towards them giving them a secret message to tell them to stay put. All of them want to disobey that order but their legs tinting to comply.

"Severus… please…" said Dumbledore.

Snape then raised his wand. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

A burst of green energy shot out of his wand and struck Dumbledore and they watched in horror as his body toppled over and fell off the tower.

Bellatrix last maniacally and then raised her wand towards the sky, then suddenly the clouds above began to take the form of a skull and a snake exited out of its mouth as if it was tongue. Hope and the others watched as Snape and the others began to leave the tower.

"We need to go," said Hope.

Harry nodded and soon all they began making their way down the tower and what they found was utter chaos. Cam apparently had several Heartless along, mostly Wizards and Defenders. They could see several students and teachers battling against the Heartless, but they had clearly been caught by surprise.

A Defender appeared in front of them and raised its shield, but Hope jumped over it and swung her blade across its back destroying it. Frank pulled out his pistols and took out a couple of Wizards that closed in on them. There were one or two extra Death Eaters and they appear to be enjoying themselves causing so much chaos.

One raised his wand towards them, but he was too slow and Rex shot past him striking him with his sheathed sword knocking him out cold. Harry raised his wand and fired disarmed the second Death Eater and then struck him with another spell sending him backwards.

* * *

_Hogwart: Hogwarts Castle, Grounds_

They eventually made their way outside and began to close in on Snape and his merry band.

"It would seem as if we have company," said Cam.

"Well if it isn't Potty and his friends," Bellatrix smiled. "Let's have some fun with them."

Snape raised his hand." The Dark Lords wishes to kill the boy himself and the last thing we need is to anger the Keyblade Council by killing one of their own."

"Plus we have a little arrangement, we need the boy for special kind of ceremony," Cam added and then he snapped his fingers. "And now would be an excellent time to acquire him."

Darkness than suddenly appeared in front of Hope and the others and soon appearing directly in front of them was a Heartless that resembled a Wizard, but it was three times as big and holding a very long sceptre. Its robes were pure white and it was wearing a pointed hat. Toodless informed them that this Heartless was known as a Sorcerer.

"Looks like we've got to deal with this guy first," said Frank.

"You ready, Harry?" Hope asked.

"Oh, I'm ready," Harry assured them.

The Sorcerer raised except and immediately cast down a powerful thunder spell down on top of them. They quickly dodged it strikes and Frank began firing his pistols at it, but it waved it's sceptre and created a shield to protect itself.

Rex somehow managed to get behind it and struck it with his blade, then immediately turned around and blasted him with a powerful fire spell. Harry kept on moving firing some magical blasts constantly causing a nice little distraction for Hope then fired a Waterra right in its face pushing it backwards.

It however recovered and then cast a blizzard spell freezing the water and it would have frozen her to if Hope hadn't jumped out of the way in time. Harry appears to be overcome by rage as he continued firing spells, no doubt seen Dumbledore die the hands of someone he trusted had caused him to snap.

His anger had taken over him so much that he felt a notice the Sorcerer weaving it's sceptre and creating a powerful gust of Aero magic that knocked him right off his feet. Hope then immediately rushed in switching her Keyblade for _Favourite Deputy_.

She performed several quick strikes at the Sorcerer while its guard was down and then her Keyblade began transforming into a massive hammer with a rocket attached to it. She began swinging the hammer and the rocket added an extra bit of momentum that allowed her to do even more damage when she struck the ground it practically created a small crater. Then it transformed once again and formed a mechanical arm and the handle resembled more the claw than anything else.

The claw spun around as if it was a drill and it smashed right through the sorcerer's force field. She then quickly fired the claw which grabs the Sorcerer, she then began spinning at around smashing it into the ground and when she was done its heart full up into sky.

Hope then turned and looked at Harry. "Harry, are you okay?"

Before she could get anywhere near him an explosion of pure light blinded her for a few seconds. When it faded she saw that Cam had grabbed Harry and was smiling at them.

"You guys sure aren't having a good day," he said.

"Release him!" Hope demanded.

"Can't do that, he's very important for our plans you see," Cam smiled. "But don't worry Voldermort won't be killing him just yet, you see we need him alive for the time being."

"Why?" Rex demanded.

"I'm afraid you have to figure that out for yourselves," Cam smiled.

Before they could make a single move immediately opened the Corridor of Darkness and jumped inside it. Hope moved desperately hoping to jump in before it closed, but she was a few seconds too late.

Three of them looked one another and they knew that they had failed.

The next morning they had joined up with Ron and Hermione and told them everything that had happened. The two of them were understandably distraught upon hearing the news, that Dumbledore was dead and Harry had been kidnapped.

"You said that they didn't want to kill him just yet?" Hermione asked.

"Cam said as much," Hope nodded.

"I won't complain," said Ron.

"Ron, that means they need him for something and they will keep him alive unless it was something important," said Hermione.

"We'll find out what it is," Frank promised. "If we find anything will contact you, I could the feeling we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Just take care of yourselves," said Hermione. "We don't want to lose any more people."

* * *

_Unknown_

Cam was inside the central chamber looking at both Rumpelstiltskin and Rattus, over who were quite pleased.

"One of the Sorcerer Supreme is dead and now we have a Hero of Heart," Rattus smiled. "Excellent work, Cam."

"It was a pleasure," Cam smiled.

"I imagine that Voldermort and his followers are demanding his death," Rattus assumed.

"They can demand all they want until I get what I want the not laying a finger on him," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Poor Voldermort, his attempt term to ruling his world fell apart because he underestimated the most powerful source of magic there is and it won't be the last."

"Would you mean, my lord?" Rattus asked.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, just make sure he is well-fed and keep on searching for the other six were nowhere near finished."


	6. Let it Go

_Lanes Between_

Everyone was back on the _Excalibur_ and they weren't feeling particularly cheerful, they had just lost two friends. They were looking at Sora, who looked particularly grave as they were upon hearing the news about what happened at Hogwarts.

"This is a disaster," said Sora. "Do we have any reason why they kidnapped Harry?"

Rex shook his head. "No, but obviously they needed him for something otherwise they wouldn't take him alive."

"This isn't the first time that people from off-world had been kidnapped," Frank pointed out.

"Yes, but last time they were Princesses of Heart," said Sora.

"Then perhaps it's some sort of similar reason?" Hope suggested. "Maybe they're trying to open the Door to Darkness."

"That's very much impossible with Kingdom Hearts now open," said Sora. "Still you could be onto something, but until we have more information everything is up to debate. Carry on with your journey, there are more welds out there that need your help."

Toodles' screen then went completely blank and all them looked one another.

"What you guys think?" Hope asked.

"I'm still surprised that we saw Wolf, I mean I thought he was gone for good," said Frank.

"At the moment we got too many questions and very little answers," said Rex. "Besides is entirely possible that this Rumpelstiltskin was able to heal his wounds."

"It is hard to kill off worlds when the off-world," Frank agreed and looked at Hope. "Your father and his friends managed to survive being blown up one time."

"Look Wolf is a secondary matter, I'm more concerned about why they wanted Harry," said Hope bluntly.

"And I'm saying we don't have any answers, but I think that your father is right," said Rex. "If we want to find these answers were going at the visit more worlds. We can't forget that there is also searching for the New Seven Hearts."

"Well, we're coming to a new world now," said Toodles.

They looked up and saw that he was right, directly in front of them was a world they had never seen. It was completely covered in snow with a palace made of pure ice in the mountain.

"Is this an ice world?" Rex asked.

"I do not believe so," said Toodles. "According to my information they have similar seasons like those on other worlds, but the strange thing is its summer."

"Certainly doesn't look like it," said Hope.

"I believe that Master Lea is already on that world, perhaps he can give an explanation," said Toodles.

"Adult first telling us what it's called?" Frank asked.

"This world is called, _Arendelle_," said Toodles.

* * *

_Arendelle: Treescape_

No sooner had Hope and her friends landed at the starry to engage a group of Heartless which consisted of Soldiers.

After dealing with the Heartless, Hope felt a gust of freezing cold wind and immediately began to shiver.

"It's cold!" she yelled hugging herself to stay warm.

"You're not exactly dressed for warm weather," Frank pointed out.

"Hey, it is supposed to be summer," Hope reminded them.

"Nice to see that you guys joined the party," said a voice. They turned and saw approaching them was a guy with blazing red hair. "And here I thought you guys wouldn't show up."

Hope recognised him almost immediately. "Master Lea!"

"The one and only so make sure you got that name memorised," he smiled. "Anyway you're right, it is supposed to be summer here. Only powerful magic would be able to cause this never-ending winter, you guys to find the source before everyone on this world is frozen to death."

"What are you going to do?" Hope asked.

Lea then turned towards the town on the other side the shoreline. "I heading towards the town see what I can do to warm things up. They're supposed to be another Keyblade wielder here, find him maybe he can help you."

"Good luck," said Hope.

Lea then tossed his Keyblade in the air summoning his glider, he jumped on top of it and began to fly towards the town.

"Okay, so where do we start?" Frank asked.

Hope then looked towards the sea. "Must be powerful magic, I mean even the sea is turning to ice."

She was right they could see that the sea was beginning to freeze.

Rex blinked his one good eye. "Am I seeing things always someone running across the sea?"

They all stared and saw that he was right, running across the sea was a young woman with silver hair. The way that she was dressed indicated that she was possibly a noble, but she was only wearing one glove. Hope saw the look on her face and it was completely filled with sadness. Upon closer examination she wasn't exactly running across the frozen water, instead with every step she took she froze water in front of her.

"That girl looks sad," said Hope.

"Not sad more like afraid," said Rex.

"However she feels it looked as if she is the cause of all this, we better follow her," said Frank.

They all agreed and immediately began to follow her.

* * *

_Arendelle: Gorge_

They follow the girl all the way towards a gorge and she had finally stopped running though she still looked terrified.

"Hey, hold up!" Hope yelled.

The girl turned and saw them approach her and gave them a terrified look.

"Why are you here? Where did you come from?" she asked.

"My name is Hope, and I—well, you could say that I'm from someplace a little warmer," she said.

"My name is Rex," said Rex.

"And I am Frank," said Frank.

"Are you visiting Arendelle? For the coronation?" the girl asked curiously.

"I suppose you could say that," said Hope. "I am actually a princess from a far off land. We only just got here, the weather was against us."

"I see," she said not looking totally convinced. "I'm Elsa… Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Hope eyes widened. "What? The Queen?!"

"You shouldn't be out here," she said. "Please go back to the village."

She then turned around and began to walk off.

"Why?" Hope asked. "Your Majesty, you look like you could use a friend. Don't you want to talk?"

She then stopped in her tracks. "Please leave. I need to be alone. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Hope looked at her with a sympathetic look. "Is it that bad? You must have been through a lot?"

Rex looked at her. "Your Majesty, I don't know what's going on but I don't think isolation yourself is the best move."

"In times like this you need a friend to help you out," said Frank.

"Enough!" Elsa yelled as she immediately spun around.

She outstretched her gloved freehand and then suddenly icicles shot out in front of them. Strangely enough, it was Elsa, who was more terrified than the rest of them.

Hope looked at her. "Elsa… Did you…"

Elsa began to back away slowly and then suddenly appearing behind her was a group of Heartless that resembled a herd of deer.

"The Heartless!" said Frank.

Hope immediately summoned her Keyblade and placed herself in front of Elsa. "Don't worry. We got them. Take cover!"

Elsa looked at her and nodded.

Rex and Frank pulled out their weapons and joined up with Hope and began to engage what Toodles had called Winterhorn. However, joining them was also a large rocky looking Heartless that was called a Rock Troll.

The Winterhorn started things off by firing icicles from the antlers and Frank immediately countered that with a few well-timed shots from his pistol. Rex then charged at them with his sheathed sword in hand and began slicing through them.

Hope focused her efforts on the Rock Troll which was holding a large club, it swung it and she immediately jumped in the air avoiding the attack. She then struck it constantly in the face with her Keyblade causing it to fall over and landed on a few Winterhorn. She then unleashed a Thundara spell completely obliterating all the Heartless.

Hope then turned towards Elsa. "Elsa, are you okay?"

"I… I'm sorry I was so upset," she said apologetically. "Thank you for your help."

Elsa then saw a surviving Winterhorn behind them and watched as it pounced. "Look out!"

She quickly raised hands and then struck the Heartless with a burst of ice destroying it instantly.

"That's amazing," said Hope looking at her. "You can control ice."

"Control it?" said Elsa backing away from them. "No, all I ever do… is hurt people."

"That was just a Heartless, you can hurt them as much as you like," said Frank.

Elsa looked at them. "You said that word before. What are they?"

"There are monsters that go after people's hearts, they are actually the living darkness within people's hearts," Rex explained. "Wherever they go travel soon follows."

"They're after people's hearts?" said Elsa.

"They are extremely dangerous!" said Hope. "You should go home before it gets any worse."

"This is my home now," she said turning her back on them. "I can't go back. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"What you mean?" Hope asked.

"Arendelle is safe with me staying up here," she said and she began to walk off.

"It's not safe for you!" said Hope approaching her.

She tried to reach out for her, but then suddenly a huge war ice suddenly appeared right in front of them blocking her path.

"Please, go away!" said Elsa's voice and they saw her running deeper into the gorge through the ice wall.

"She's afraid," said Hope.

"This is bad," said Rex. "I don't think she's even aware of the danger she has put herself in."

"What do you mean?" Frank asked.

"She's isolating herself from everyone, because she is afraid of hurting people," said Rex. "The problem is she's keeping her power locked up inside herself, very much doubt she has even learned how to use it properly. You saw her little outburst earlier, without a proper catalyst her magic will become vastly unstable."

"Then we have to help her," said Hope.

"Sorry, can't let you do that," said a voice.

They immediately turned around and saw Polly standing directly behind them.

Frank smiled at her. "Well, look what the bird dragged in."

Polly smiled back. "Hello, handsome, it's been a while."

Rex looked at Frank and blinked. "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

Frank merely shrugged. "We do have a sort of relationship."

"I heard that you made a miraculous recovery," said Polly looking Rex. "As matters, I would like to play with you guys I'm sad to say that I'm not here for any of you, I'm here for Elsa."

"Why do you want her?" Hope asked suspiciously.

"You could say that I'm testing her, don't worry I'm not planning on hurting her," Polly assured them. "Do yourselves a favour and stay here behave yourselves, I don't really want to find any of you."

Then watched as she walked away casually and Hope and the others looked at one another.

"That was strange," said Hope.

"Is she always like this?" Rex asked.

"She's a required taste," Frank smiled. "Course out the big question is what this you want with Elsa."

"Could you be looking to turn her into a Heartless?" Hope asked.

"I don't know, though I do think she was sincere in saying that she did not wish to hurt her," said Rex. "If we want to find out more then there's only one option open to us."

"You mean that we have to follow Elsa," said Frank.

"She may not want to be followed, but we least have to warn her that she might be in danger," said Hope.

"As for that is the least we can do," Rex agreed.

* * *

_Arendelle: Mountain Ridge_

They made their way through the gorge and soon reached the top of the mountain, but still there was no sign of Elsa. They kept on climbing their way up when they suddenly start hearing a voice singing through the winter wind.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_Kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like that I'm the Queen_

_The winning days howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows that I've tried_

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

Hope recognised the singing voice. "That's Elsa's voice."

They immediately rushed up to the mountain and saw Elsa standing there and watched as she just removed her other glove.

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

_Well, now they know_

He then watched as Elsa held out her hands and began creating sparkles of ice.

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

She then created a snowman from out of nowhere and continue to make her way up the ridge firing ice sparkles.

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_Turn away and slammed the door_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold and never bothered me anyway_

She then undid her brooch and allowed her cape to fly across the wind and it flew over Hope and the others.

_It's funny how distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and breakthrough_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free!_

Hope and the others had just reached the top of the ridge when they saw Elsa creating a bridge of pure ice. She had just placed her foot on the bridge and the frost dispelled leaving behind this move I see bridge and she began running across it.

Hope just blinked. "Look at that."

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand and here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

Once she reached the end of the bridge she then began creating a palace of pure ice and began to rise higher and higher.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiralling in frozen fact doors all around_

_And one through crystallises like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back_

_The past is in the past_

She then removed her tiara and tossed it aside and unrolled her hair so that her ponytail now slid across her left shoulder.

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

she then began creating a new longsleeved dress for herself, one that was long and icy blue, she had even created a pair of high-heeled shoes. Then appearing over her shoulders was a long glittering blue cape. She then started to make her way up towards the balcony just as the sun was beginning to rise.

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_The perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

She then turned on her heels and walked back into the Palace closing the icy doors behind her.

Hope and the others just stared them mesmerised by what they had just witnessed.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day," said Frank breaking the long silence.

"I don't know what we just saw but… wow," said Hope mesmerised. "That…was Elsa?"

"She certainly seems different than the frightened girl we saw down in the gorge," Rex noted.

"That's putting it mildly, she certainly much happier now than before," said Frank.

"We have to at least warn her about Polly," said Hope.

Hope was just about to step onto the icy stairwell towards the Palace, but then suddenly a gunshot was heard in a bullet just missed her foot. They quickly turned around and saw Polly standing there with her pistol drawn.

"Sorry dears, but I can't let you take a single step forward," she said. "I did warn you not to spy on her."

Hope raise an eyebrow. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Touché," Polly smiled. "I'll admit that Elsa is an interesting person. She could very well be another one of the New Seven Hearts. However, nothing is certain which is why we have to make sure and it would seem our timing is perfect. With the situation going on now we are in the perfect position to tell whether she has that special light inside her." She then turned towards the Palace. "Of course if she doesn't she could still prove useful, I mean just take a look at her icy palace of hers. It completely made of magic that she forced herself to keep hidden until now it could very well be dark magic."

"I didn't sense any darkness from her," said Rex giving her a suspicious look.

"That's because it's too early to say and it all depends on how she sees it. If she believes her magic is darkness than darkness it shall be. After all, magic is nothing more than a tool and it depends upon the person using it. The only chance she has of surviving this encounter is by accepting her power but the question is what she will accept will it be light or darkness? I can't wait to find out."

"We aren't going to sit around and wait, there's no way that I will let up ball into darkness," said Hope.

"This is her choice to make, perhaps that's the reason why she gave you the cold shoulder and I can't have you meddling in our affairs," said Polly.

She then immediately pulled something out and it looked like a grenade and she tossed it towards them. Seconds later it exploded with so much force that they were knocked off the peak of the mountain that when everything went black.

* * *

_Arendelle: Valley of Ice_

"Look at all the pretty colours," said a muffled voice. "There's red, and yellow—ooh, I love red! And look, black. Just like my buttons."

Hope opened her eyes, she was still barely conscious and she wasn't sure whether she was seen things. Because hobbling away from them was a snowman and it appeared to be talking.

"Was that… a snowman?" she said weakly.

Hope found some strength then managed to pick herself up, but the snowman was gone. A few seconds later both Rex and Frank came to and they were still quite shaken up.

"Huh? Uh… did you see that snowman?" Hope asked looking at the others.

"Snowman?" Frank frowned.

"I know this sounds completely crazy, but it was able to walk and talk," she said looking at them.

The two of them just gave her a strange look, not that she had been expecting anything less.

"Your head must be hit pretty hard," said Rex.

"Certainly looked real enough to me."

"Look we have no time trying to find strange snowmen, in case you forgot we got Polly to deal with," said Frank. "We find a way to get back up that mountain."

"Good point," she said.

They kept on walking until they entered a small valley which was filled with trees and they were absolutely beautiful. The leaves were completely frozen and when the sunlight touch than they had this glimmering effect.

Then suddenly wondering from behind a tree was a young girl and man, with reindeer behind them and strangely a walking snowman.

"I can't wait to meet Elsa," said the snowman. "I bet she's the nicest, warmest, best person ever."

Rex and Frank just stared at the snowman with their mouths wide open.

"I told," said Hope rather smugly. "I told you that I saw a walking talking snowman."

"Okay, you were right," said Frank.

Hope wasted no time and rush towards the snowman. "Wow! You really are alive! What's making you walk?"

That's when the young girl, man and reindeer turned around and saw her and her friends looking at the snowman.

"Um, well, I guess… my feet," said the snowman with a puzzled look.

"Hello," said the young girl. "Olaf, are these your friends?"

"Nope!" said Olaf the snowman. "Never met them."

Hope then looked at the young girl. "I'm Hope, this here is Rex and Frank."

"I'm Anna," said the girl.

"The names Kristoff and this guy is Sven," said the young man gesturing to his reindeer. "I know you guys are, you came here with Master Lea."

Hope blinked. "You're that Keyblade we wielder he mentioned."

Kristoff looked at Anna. "These are the guys I told you about, you are nothing to fear from them." He then looked back at Hope and the others. "Anna is, in fact, Princess of this kingdom, were up in the mountains trying to find her sister."

"You mean Elsa?" Hope blinked.

"Wait, you guys know Elsa?" Anna stared.

"We ran into her up the mountain. We've seen her use her powers, but we don't really know what happened that causes her to flee her kingdom. Also, we believe that she is in some kind of trouble."

Anna's face lit up with worry. "Trouble? Are you sure?"

Anna looked directly into her face and no doubt she could tell that she wasn't exaggerating.

"It happened just after the coronation ceremony," Anna explained. "I had just announced my engagement to my sister, but she immediately refused. I was so angry with her that she lashed out and revealed her powers much the shock of everyone."

"You're getting married?" Hope beamed. "How long have you known him?"

"One day," she frowned.

"Wait, you only met him over the course of 24 hours?" Rex frowned.

"Less."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," said Rex.

"Never mind that," said Anna. "I know I shouldn't have upset her in the way that I did. She then ran off because she was frightened. I have to bring her home."

"I'm sure she knows how much you love her," said Hope encouragingly. "My father had a similar problem with his best friend, he kept on pushing him away in order to protect him. But if there's anyone who can help her, it's you."

Anna smiled at her. "Thanks."

"We had better get going, time is wasting," said Frank.

* * *

_Arendelle: Mountain Ridge_

They climbed all the way back up the mountain, Hope and the others had explained about the ice palace Elsa had created but seeing it in person they all just stared.

"Wow," said Anna. "You guys weren't kidding."

They started to make their way up the staircase towards the front door and Anna then knocked, though she was reluctant at first. Almost instantly the door opened by itself.

"Can you guys just give us a minute, I think maybe it would be better if I talk to her alone," said Anna.

"Probably not a bad idea," said Rex. "Last time we saw her, she gave us the cold shoulder and I mean that in the literal sense."

"I don't like it, but she is your sister," said Hope. "We'll give you a minute."

Anna nodded and started to enter, closing the door behind her.

Hope looked at Kristoff. "So how did you become a Keyblade wielder."

"It was by accident," he said. "I saw the king and queen making their way to this cove and that's when they saw her, Lady Naminé. She was helping the King and Queen and that when she saw me, I don't know what she saw inside me but she trained me."

"Wait, my mother's Nobody is your master?" Hope stared.

"Yeah, I found that entire topic rather confusing and it still hurts my head," said Kristoff.

Rex then raised his head towards the balcony. "Something is wrong, I'm sensing a lot of fear."

Kristoff rose to his feet. "We got a get up there!"

They immediately rushed into the Palace and immediately ran up to the steps to the next level. There they saw Elsa unleashing a burst of ice magic around her and some of it struck Anna's heart and a few moments later fell to her knees.

"Anna, are you okay?" Kristoff yelled slicing his way towards her.

"I'm okay," she said as she rose to her feet.

Elsa looked at Hope and the others. "You guys again, but—It doesn't matter, you just have to go."

"No, I know we can figure this out together," said Anna.

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

Rex noticed that the ice was not having it same glimmers before and he leaned in towards Hope. "Fear is taking hold."

"Elsa, you can't let your fear consume you," said Hope. "Elsa, we can help you if you just allow us."

"No, I'm better off alone," said Elsa fearfully.

She then unleashed a powerful burst of icy wind, so powerful in fact that it knocked them right off the balcony and once again fell off the mountain. Fortunately, they had a soft landing in a snowbank.

"I'm getting really sick of falling," Hope grumbled.

"I can't feel my legs!" Olaf cried out as he played with Kristoff's feet.

Kristoff pulled himself out of the snow. "Those are my legs."

"I've got yours right here," said Frank as he was holding Olaf's lower half.

"So where we gonna do next?" Rex asked. "Elsa is getting consumed by fear and now she doesn't want to talk to anyone."

"I've got no idea," said Anna looking a little panic-stricken. "I can't go back to Arendelle like this."

Kristoff looked at her. "I think you should be a little bit more worried about your hair."

"I just fell off a cliff, you should see your hair," said Anna.

"No yours is turning white."

Hope and the others immediately looked up and saw that he was right, the white streak in her hair was becoming more profound and more for hair was turning white as well.

"She struck it with her magic," said Kristoff fearfully.

"Is it bad?" Anna.

"No," said Kristoff after a small silence.

"You hesitated," said Olaf.

"We need to get you help and I know just the person who can help," said Kristoff.

"How do you know they'll help?" Anna asked.

"Because I saw her done it before."

With no other choice, they had to follow Kristoff and nightfall was upon them.

* * *

_Arendelle: Rock Grotto_

They followed Kristoff all the way towards a grotto which was filled with rocks with strange symbols upon them.

"What do we do now?" Rex asked as he supported Anna.

"I'll have to try and summon her and hope she is listening," said Kristoff.

He then outstretched his hand and appearing out of nowhere was a Keyblade. The handle looked like a pair of pickaxes and in fact, the keychain was, in fact, a pickaxe, the blade itself looks as if it was made of ice and it had some icicles as teeth.

He then immediately plunged his Keyblade into the ground and immediately the symbols on the rocks began to glow. A beam of light than erupted in front of them and emerging from it was a young woman in her 30s with long blonde hair, she was wearing blue open-toed sandals and a plain white sleeveless dress.

"Kristoff," she said.

"Lady Naminé," Hope stared.

"Hope, I heard that you were here," she said and then she turned towards Anna. "Unfortunately we have no time to catch up, bring her to me."

Kristoff to Anna from Rex and brought over to Naminé. "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice within your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed the solid ice will freeze you forever."

"But you were able to remove it last time?" said Kristoff.

"Last time it was her head, I was able to pull it out of her and rearrange her memories," said Naminé gently. "I could do serious damage if I tried to remove this spell from her heart. There was only one cure that I know, only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?" Anna blinked.

"True love's kiss would do the trick," said Rex.

Anna then collapsed within Kirstoff's arms and her hair turned more white and then she began to shiver.

"Elsa will have to wait, we have to get her back to her love," said Frank.

"Time is against you, I'll open a portal for you," said Naminé.

She raised her hands and then immediately a portal appeared right in front of them.

"Let's go," said Hope.

Immediately all of them entered into the portal and it closed behind them.

* * *

_Arendelle: Palace_

The portal took them instantly into the Palace courtyard and they were met by Master Lea.

"Master Lea," said Hope looking relieved.

Lea rushed over to them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"None of that matters, we need to get Princess Anna to Prince Hans," said Kristoff.

Lea nodded and guided them into the Palace.

Hope then saw Kristoff and Sven walking away, she wanted to go back and stop them, but saving Anna was the more important issue at the moment.

When they got inside they saw Hans, who certainly fit the description of a dashing Prince.

"What happened to her?" said Hans rushing to Anna's side.

"It's a long story, but right now she needs you," said Hope.

Hans looked at them. "Can you give us a moment?"

They nodded and left the room and Lea then began to tell them what had happened since the departure.

"When we hadn't heard anything from Princess Anna, Hans led a small group to find her and that when we came across Elsa's Palace. A struggling happened and they managed to capture her, she's in the dungeon at the moment."

"Elsa is here?" Hope stared.

"And she's isolated in a dungeon," said Rex. "Master Lea, you got a convince them to release her. Her fear is getting out of control and it will only make this winter even worse."

"I tried, but everyone here is fearful as well," Lea sighed.

Frank then turned towards the doors. "How long does it take for someone to kiss ya?"

"Now that you mention it has been a while," said Lea.

Knowing that something was wrong they immediately rushed inside and saw Anna shivering next to the fireplace. Olaf was there tending to the fire, though he appeared to be melting in his attempt to feed the flames.

"Anna, what happened?" said Hope rushing to her side. "Where's Hans?"

"I was wrong about him," she said tearfully. "It wasn't true love."

"I just found her like this," said Olaf.

"Olaf, you can't stay here," said Frank as he bent down towards the snowman. "You'll melt."

"I'm not going anywhere until we find another true act of true love to save Anna," said Olaf stubbornly.

"I don't even know what love is," Anna sighed.

"I don't think anyone truly knows what love is," said Rex. "The basic principle is that you put someone else's needs before yours."

"Hey, like how Kristoff brought you back to Hans and left you forever," said Olaf.

Anna blinked. "Kristoff, loves me?"

"How you really don't know anything about love," Olaf blinked.

The window then blew wide open. "I've got it," said Frank as he rushed towards the window.

Then just before he was about to close the windows he saw something. "Where minute, I think I see Kristoff and Sven racing towards the town."

"They are?" Anna stared.

Unfortunately, before they could say anything they saw that ice was starting to consume the palace.

"What's happening?" Hope yelled.

"Elsa's fear is getting out of control," said Rex. "If we don't stop it soon anything could happen."

Flames then immediately erupted around Lea. "I'll keep the ice at bay, you must get Anna to Kristoff and fast!"

* * *

_Arendelle: Frozen Lake_

They managed to get outside of the castle and now will racing towards Kristoff over the lake as quickly as they could. A blizzard was now erupting around the town it was only getting worse.

Anna's hair was now pure white and fast was beginning to cover her body, it is that they only had a few minutes before she would be frozen completely.

Then suddenly the blizzard came to a standstill, literally, the snowflakes were just hovering in midair. However, they had no time to contemplate this has Anna was only a few moments away from been completely frozen and that when they saw Kristoff in the distance.

"Kristoff," Anna breathed.

"We're almost there just hang on a little longer," said Hope.

Kristoff was running towards them as quickly as he could it looked as if he would get there just the nick of time. However, Anna then saw out of the corner of her eye Hans raising his sword over Elsa, who was completely distraught.

"Elsa…" she breathed.

She looked over at Kristoff, but she knew if she saved herself and her sister would die. She then immediately pushed away from Hope and the others and ran towards Elsa with all the strength she had left.

"No!" Anna yelled placing herself between Hans and Elsa just as he lowered his sword.

At that precise moment, her body froze completely and when Hans' sword struck her frozen hand is shattered. A powerful shockwave then erupted knocking Hans away, she had saved her sister but at the price of her own life.

"Anna…" said Hope horrified.

She then looked over at Hans body and then suddenly darkness consumed it and then materialising in front of them was a Heartless that resembled a frozen wolf covered in absolute darkness. It hovered in midair growling at Hope and her friends who immediately pulled out their weapons to face this beast.

"What we do about Anna?" Frank asked.

"I don't know… but what I do know is that we need to put this Heartless down," said Hope.

"Let's get it," said Rex.

According to Toodles, the Heartless was called Sköll in the first thing it did was pounce on them. Hope quickly raised her Keyblade and then unleashed a Firaga spell pushing it back and then they watched as it ran across the area.

Frank immediately combined his pistols together to form a rifle and fired his Phoenix Shot manoeuvre and apparently did some damage. However, the Heartless turned around and swiped its massive cause towards them and Rex quickly jumped in and blocked them with his sheathed blade.

Then suddenly began launching dark fireballs from its mouth, one of them struck Frank knocking him back and Hope began running across the field and unleashed a Thundaga spell striking Sköll, but then it roared loudly and suddenly began creating clones of itself which were nothing more than wolf's heads.

To this end, Hope and Rex performed a combination move spinning around striking powerful slashing attacks in all different directions slicing the clones to pieces. However, the Heartless was still proving to be quite powerful swiping its claws at them.

Hope really wish that she had some help and reached in deep within our heart and then suddenly flames began to appear around her. She opened her eyes and saw that the flames had taken the shape of a large lion and she immediately realise that it was Simba.

"Simba, what are you doing here?" Hope stared.

"You called for my help," he said.

"It's a Link Summon," said Rex holding his shoulder. "I've heard about this, sometimes powerful Keyblade wielders are capable of summing allies from other worlds."

"Get on," said Simba.

Hope smiled and immediately jumped upon Simba's back in in a fiery fury they began charging at the Heartless. Simba's flames seemed to have some sort of an effect on the Heartless, weakening it. Simba then suddenly jumped into the air creating a massive explosion that burned the Heartless to cinders.

The Heartless fell to the ground now severely weakened and it's hard soon left its body.

With the Heartless defeated they turned back to Anna and found that Elsa was crying over her frozen body. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were with her in all three of them were quite as they had no idea what to say.

Then suddenly the ice around Anna's heart began to melt away and slowly the rest of her body began to thaw out as well.

"Anna, she's all right!" Hope cheered.

"Well, this was unexpected," said a voice behind them.

They immediately turned and saw Polly standing behind them smiling.

Hope narrowed her eyes. "Polly?"

"Finding two in one world… I doubt even the Dark One could have imagined of such a thing," she said.

"What is it that you want?" Hope demanded.

"I'm sure that Wolf had already explained it, but obviously he wasn't clear enough," said Polly. "We're trying to find the Seven New Hearts, the new successors of the Princesses of Heart in case we might need them in the future."

"Why would you need them?"

"Don't now, Rumpelstiltskin keeps his own counsel, I'm merely following orders. Anyway, my work here is done so I'll leave you to this happy ending."

Polly disappeared in a beam of light, a teleportation beam no doubt to her gummi ship.

Hope looked to the others. "Would you think about this?"

"Don't know, but it's not good," said Rex.

"At least you manage to keep those to save," said Frank pointing at both Elsa and Anna.

Elsa had finally realised that her sister was now fully revived the two of them immediately embraced each other in a deep hug.

"You sacrificed yourself from me?" Elsa stared.

"I love you," she said simply.

Olaf's face lit up. "'An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.'"

Rex smiled. "Love can come in many different shapes and forms, not only from a romance point of view, but also with friends and family."

"Love… will thaw," said Elsa slowly. "Love… Of course. Love!"

They then all watched as Elsa's magic began to lift over the kingdom, the frozen lake melted away and then suddenly rising from within the water was a ship beneath them. The storm cloud above them dispelled and the sun began to shine down upon Arendelle.

Elsa then looked at Hope and the others. "I can't thank you guys enough for what you've done."

Hope shook ahead. "You don't have to thank us, this was all you guys. We yours nearly gave you a gentle nudge in the right direction."

"But you should still be wary, others may come for both of you," Rex warned.

Anna smiled at her sister. "So long as we have each other, we have nothing to worry about."

* * *

_Unknown_

Rumpelstiltskin was within his dark chamber with Rattus as Polly gave a report on her previous mission.

"Two princesses?" said Rumpelstiltskin looking intrigued. "Looks like we have four more to find."

"It is progress," Rattus agreed. "However, if we wish for our plans to continue we need a keep on searching for the Heroes of Heart."

"True enough, you have done well Polly," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Certainly better than some of my own subordinates."

"So long as I get paid, I will continue to serve you to the best of my abilities," Polly assured him.

Rattus looked at Rumpelstiltskin. "Are we sure we can trust her? I mean it her loyalty can be bought, what's stopping someone from buying her off?"

"I'm able to create gold out of straw, we have more than enough to keep a satisfied."

"They have the Hand of Midas."

Rumpelstiltskin turned on him. "It's a dark relic, they only use it on rare occasions. Right now you should be a bit more concerned about putting our plans into motion."

Rattus bowed. "I am your humble servant, my lord."


	7. Strike Back

_Lanes Between_

Hope had received yet a new Keyblade after their little adventures on Arendelle and Toodles said that its name was Crystal Snow. The Keyblade looks as if it was made completely out of ice, the handle resembled Elsa's ice palace and Olaf was a keychain, the teeth were, in fact, an enlarged snowflake.

They were currently informing Sora on what had transpired on Arendelle, though Hope imagined that Lea and Naminé had already informed him.

"So there are two new princesses on Arendelle," said Sora.

"Yes, but we've managed to keep them safe," Hope assured him.

"It was a little touch and go through," Frank pointed out.

"I don't suppose you have any idea why they're searching for these Seven New Hearts?" Rex asked.

"Could be any number of reasons, none of them good. Though it would appear as if these attacks on worlds have an agenda, they're looking for something."

"The only question is what?" said Hope. "Do you think that Harry has something to do with it?"

"They wouldn't take him unless it weren't," Sora sighed. "But we are working tirelessly trying to locate him."

"You think he's still alive?" Rex asked.

"We're working on that assumption, but the moment I find anything you will be the first to know. In the meantime you should carry on with your journey, hopefully, will be able to find more pieces of this giant jigsaw."

"Let us hope that the picture is a favourable one," said Rex.

Toodles screen then went blank and they continued through the void, there were more Heartless ships attacking, but it was nothing they could handle. Eventually, they arrived at a very familiar world, one that was just a vast galaxy with a number of planets which were very visible.

"Its Distant Galaxy," said Hope.

"I think I remember something from this world," said Rex. "We've been here before and something about darkness consuming it."

"I see that your memory slowly coming back," said Frank. "Yeah, there's a little rebelling going on there and we did help them."

"I hope the doing all right, I mean they had a tough fight ahead of them," said Hope.

"I've logged onto a set of coordinates, though it almost seemed as if someone is guiding us there," said Frank.

"Then we better see who it is," said Hope.

* * *

_Distant Galaxy:__Dagobah Swamp_

They immediately beamed down and found themselves in a swamp, it was very hard to describe their a lot of trees and mist covered the murky water.

"Delightful place, isn't it?" said Frank as he was shaking some muck off his boot.

"There has to be a reason why we were brought here," said Hope.

"Reason must there?" said a voice.

They immediately turned around and saw a rather old green creature with pointy ears looking up at them. Hope didn't even realise that he was sitting there appeared to be studying them carefully.

"Hello," said Hope.

The creature looked at them carefully. "Strange things must be happening if you come here to this place."

"I'm sorry, were you expecting us?" Rex asked.

"No and yes."

"Thanks for clearing that up," Frank muttered.

The creature then looked at Hope. "Keyblade wielder, you must be."

Hope eyes lit up. "How did you—"

"Know a lot of things I do. Battle against darkness your order does, much better than mine it would seem."

Frank looked at him. "You were a Jedi."

"One never stops being Jedi, but yes I was. Massive imbalance prevented us from seeing clearly before too late it was."

"The Empire," Hope assumed.

"Live in exile I do, pay for my mistakes I must. I am known as Yoda, though that was a long time ago that was."

Frank eyes lit up. "I know that name, you were one of the most powerful Jedi Masters within the Jedi Order and the wisest."

"No longer I am Jedi. Of course, now train new pupil I must.

Hope's eyes widened. "Luke? Luke is here?"

"Ah, met the young Jedi to be you have."

"We've crossed past," Hope nodded.

His eyes then turned to Rex. "Strong with the Force you are as well, though forgotten you have."

"I'm suffering from amnesia," Rex explained. "My memory is coming back."

"Good, needed you will be soon."

They then heard a familiar beeping sound and to their delight, they saw R2 rushing towards them beeping enthusiastically.

"It's nice to see you too," Hope laughed.

He continued beeping frantically.

"He says, that he wasn't expecting to see you here," Frank translated.

"Well, we hadn't been expecting you either," Hope smiled and looked around. "So where is Luke?"

Yoda then pointed with his cane towards a cave made of tree roots. "Down there he is, whether he comes out no way to know."

"So you're just going to sit here?" Hope asked bewildered.

"Find the path he must, master himself he must or else fall into darkness he will."

"But he could be in danger."

"Danger he is in, but overcome he must."

Hope looked as if she was about to storm inside the cave, but Rex grabbed her arm before she could do anything.

"Hope, this is his journey, we can't interfere," he said.

Hope looked at him and sighed. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I don't either, but it is what needs to be done."

"And it looks like you had nothing to worry about either," said Frank.

Hope looked up and to her relief, she saw Luke emerging from the cave, though he looked a bit disturbed.

"Luke!" Hope yelled.

Luke looked up and stared at them. "Hope? Rex? Frank? What are you guys doing here?"

"No clue, but we're glad to see a friendly face," said Frank. "Where's Han and the others?"

"I don't know, we got separated after the Empire attacked," said Luke.

"I thought that destroying the Death Star was a major blow to them?" Hope frowned.

"It was, but they still had a massive fleet of Destroyers and they knew our base. We had no choice but to evacuate an ever since we've been on the run, we haven't really managed to launch any kind of counter-attacks."

"It makes sense," said Rex. "Hope can be a very dangerous thing and the Empire wants to stamp it out."

"Obi-Wan told me to seek out Master Yoda to continue my training," Luke explained.

"Problem is too emotional he is and impatient," said Yoda.

Luke sat down. "So how are things been with you guys?"

"Not good, dark forces on the move and we have no idea what they're planning," Hope sighed.

"At least we're not the only ones having problems," said Luke looking somewhat relieved.

"Strange we haven't seen any Heartless here," Frank noted.

"This planet doesn't have much when it comes to intelligent life, in fact, we here are possibly the only intelligence on this planet," Luke explained. "Anyway I hope you guys aren't into much of a rush, because you might be staying awhile."

Luke hadn't been joking, for the next few days, they had been watching as Yoda trained Luke in the way of the Force.

"You know this is not what I expected when we landed," Hope sighed.

"Just relax," said Frank as he laid on the ground with his Stetson over his face. "The ones I'm quite glad they were not rushing around."

"You should use this as an opportunity to practice your magic," Rex suggested.

"I guess you're right, but personally I think it's Luke who is having the most trouble," said Hope.

Hope was right Luke seem to have been struggling and grasping the fundamentals rather slowly. There again he was a full adult, Hope knew that Jedi were trained from early childhood sometimes will only a few months old.

They had only recently witnessed Luke attempting to lift his X-Wing out of the swamp, but he failed to do so claiming that it was too heavy. Yoda, on the other hand, had no such trouble as he lived the entire thing out of the swamp and placed it back on solid ground.

Luke was now standing on his hand attempting to lift everything including R2.

"I say that he is improving," said Rex.

"Good, calm," said Yoda softly. "Through the Force, things you will see, other places. The future, the past, old friends long gone."

Luke's eyes and immediately widened. "Han? Leia!"

He then suddenly lost his concentration and everything fell back to the ground including R2 as the poor little astromech landed on his back. Rex and Frank immediately rushed over to his side and helped him up.

Yoda shook his head in disappointment. "Control… control, you must learn control."

Luke didn't appear to be listening as he lay there looking horrified. "I saw… I saw a city in the clouds."

Yoda nodded as if he had already known this. "Friends you have there."

"Han and Leia?" Hope blinked.

Luke nodded. "They were in pain."

"It is the future you see," Yoda explained.

"The future?"

"They could be in danger," said Hope.

Luke picked himself up and looked at Yoda. "We all they die?"

"Difficult to see, always in motion is the future," said Yoda.

"It could be a trap," said Frank. "It is a common tactic, attack those that are close to you in order to draw you in."

"Trap or no, I've got a go," said Luke.

"And we'll come with you," said Hope.

"Decide you must, how to serve them best," said Yoda. "If you leave now, help them you could, but you could destroy all fall what they have fought and suffered."

Despite Yoda's warnings Luke decided to leave and he and Frank were trying to get his X-Wing operational.

Yoda, on the other hand, was not very happy that they were leaving. "Luke, you must complete your training."

"I can't get that vision out of my head, they're my friends and I've got to help them," said Luke.

"You must not go!"

"So you want him to abandon our friends?" Hope asked.

"You don't know that," said a voice.

Then to their utter amazement, they saw appearing next to Yoda the ghostly form of Obi-Wan.

"Not even Yoda can see their fate," he said.

"Does anyone else see the ghost of Obi-Wan in front of them?" Frank asked.

Hope stated. "But we watched Vader kill you?"

"He destroyed my body, but not my spirit I am now one with the Force," said Obi-Wan.

Finally not visiting here strange to Luke as he remained perfectly calm. "I can help them, I feel the Force."

"But you cannot control it. This is a dangerous time for you Luke when you will be tempted by the Dark Side of the Force."

"Yes, yes, to Obi-Wan you listen," Yoda nodded.

"We'll be with him," said Hope. "We can make sure that he stays on the straight and narrow."

Obi-Wan looked at her. "My dear, you will not always be here as you have many battles to face."

"Look I promise to return and finish will I have begun, you have my word," said Luke stubbornly.

"It is you and your abilities that the Emperor wants, that is why your friends are being made to suffer," said Obi-Wan.

"So it is a trap," said Frank.

"And that's why I have to go," said Luke.

"Luke I don't want to lose you to the Emperor like I lost Vader," Obi-Wan pleaded.

"You won't," Luke promised.

"Only a fully trained Jedi Knight will have the power in order to defeat Vader and bring balance to the Force," said Yoda. "If you and your training now, if you choose the quick and easy path as Vader did you will become an agent of evil."

"I will not sacrifice Han and Leia," said Luke firmly.

"If you know what they fight for, you must," said Yoda.

"If you choose to face Vader you will do so alone," Obi-Wan warned him.

"He won't be alone, he's got us," said Hope.

Luke smiled at her. "Thanks, now let's get going."

Obi-Wan looked up at Luke as he climbed into the cockpit. "Luke, do not give in to hate. Hate leads to the Dark Side."

"Strong is Vader, remember what you have learned. Save you, it can," said Yoda.

"I will and I will return," Luke promised.

Hope and the others then teleported back onto the Excalibur and they began to follow Luke into the deepness of space.

* * *

_Distant Galaxy: Bespin Cloud City_

They soon exited out of hyperspace and then began flying down towards the planet it was a gas giant called Bespin. The began making their way towards the planet towards a colony that rested quite happily over the atmosphere of the planet which had breathable air.

As they were flying towards it they noticed that they hadn't been stopped by any kind of patrols.

"Don't see anything dangerous so far," said Frank.

"That's because they want us to land," said Rex.

"Luke I want to save Han and Leia as much as you do, but I don't like this at all," said Hope.

"I don't either, but we have to do this," said Luke.

Luke landed on the landing platform while Hope and the others beamed down.

"One of these days you have to tell us how you are capable of doing that," said Luke as he got out of the cockpit.

"That would go against the World Order," said Frank.

"Let's get moving, the longer we stay here the more we're in danger," Rex advised.

No one disagreed and they started to sneak their way through the city keeping their eyes and ears open for anything that moved. They saw some Stormtroopers walking past with a container of some kind and along with them was a bounty hunter in green armour.

They watched as they went behind the corner and Luke popped his head out and then suddenly the bounty hunter appeared began firing at them.

"So much for sneaking in," said Hope as she summoned her Keyblade.

"I think we've got other problems," said Rex.

He was right suddenly appearing out of thin air were Armored Knights and they were rushing towards them. Luke quickly pulled out his lightsaber and immediately slashed through one of them and Frank returned fire against the bounty hunter.

The bounty and had clearly had enough and soon retreated leaving for them to deal with the Armored Knight. Fortunately, there weren't that many of them so they quickly dealt with them before moving on deep into the city.

It didn't take them long to run into more Stormtroopers, who were escorting Leia, Chew and C-3PO. Also with them was a black-haired guy wearing a cape, but they didn't have long to dwell on this because the moment the Stormtroopers saw them they opened fire on them.

There was so much fire coming from them that they had no chance of getting anywhere near them or getting a clear shot at the troopers without striking Leia and the others.

"Luke, don't it's a trap!" Leia yelled as she was being dragged away.

"What do we do?" Frank asked.

"We all them of course," said Hope.

"Of course, right into the trap," Frank sighed.

* * *

_Distant Galaxy: Bespin Carbon Freezing Chamber_

They had followed the Stormtroopers through the passage when immediately closed behind them. A few moments later they found themselves been lifted upwards on the left and found themselves in a creepy-looking chamber.

"This is not foreboding is it," said Rex.

"Stay on your guard," Luke advised.

"I think it's safe to say the trap has been sprung," said Hope.

They then started to hear deep heavy breathing and they knew instantly that they weren't alone.

"The Force is with you young Skywalker, but you are not a Jedi yet," said Vader's voice as he approached them from out of the shadows.

Vader was wearing black armour and his entire face was hidden behind a helmet. That's when they noticed that Rattus was standing next to him smirking slightly.

"And it would seem as if they had brought friends with him," Rattus added. "You guys sure know how to get around."

"We go where we needed," said Hope.

Luke then immediately drew his lightsaber and seconds later Vader to the same thing. Rattus also drew his own lightsaber and Hope and the others drew out their weapons.

Luke was the first to strike, but Vader easily blocked him and it was easy to see that he had far more experience than Luke. Rattus was no slouch either as he immediately swung his lightsaber at Hope who quickly blocked it with her Keyblade.

Rex tried to attack Rattus from behind, but he quickly spun around and blocked his attack kicking Hope in the chest at the same time. Frank then immediately fired several shots, but he quickly deflected them.

Rex approached Luke who had been knocked back onto the floor by Vader. "You have to attack smarter, not harder."

Luke nodded and picked himself up and immediately swung his blade at Vader and this time he was putting up more the fight. Frank took the opportunity by firing several shots at Vader while he was battling against Luke, but he quickly raised his left hand and sent him flying backwards before he could fire.

He then turned back at towards Luke. "You have learned much, young one."

"You'll find that I'm for surprises," Luke panted.

Rattus was not having as much luck as Vader, as he was facing against two skilled opponents. Hope had jumped back in order to fire a Blizzaga spell and he barely had time to counter with his own Firaga Spell and then yet the turnaround in order to block Rex's blow.

He then fostered his hand towards Rex, but Rex reacted perfectly and the two of them tried to push one another using the Force. However, they only ended up knocking each other backwards indicating they were both evenly matched.

Luke was still duelling with Vader, but he had managed to disarm him and when he swung Luke rolled out of the way just in time. Vader then jumped down towards him and a platform began to lower within the chamber.

"Your destiny lies with me Skywalker," said Vader. "Obi-Wan knew this to be true."

"No," said Luke defiantly.

Vader then began to approach and Luke step backwards unaware of the platform opening behind him and he ended up losing his footing and fell into the chamber.

Hope's eyes widened. "Luke!"

"All too easy," said Vader as he turned towards a nearby console.

Using the Force he flipped a switch activating the chamber, but Luke spectacularly was able to jump out of it before it activated.

"Perhaps you're not as strong as the Emperor thought," said Vader looking down into the chamber.

Frank held out his prosthetic arm and then immediately launched his Photon Laser grazing Vader's shoulder. Luke then jumped down from the cables above and used the Force to retrieve his lightsaber.

"Impressive," said Vader with a hand over his shoulder.

"It would seem as if the tide is changing," said Rattus bitterly.

"Only just figured that out have you?" said Rex.

Luke then immediately swung his Lightsaber at Vader, but he managed to raise his own in time to block the attack.

"You learn to master your fear," said Vader as the two of them swung at one another. "Now release your anger. Unleashing your rage is the only way for you to defeat me."

Luke continues to press on his attack and appeared to be getting the hand now and then kicked Vader in the chest causing him to fall off the platform.

Rattus was now hopelessly outnumbered and he knew he didn't stand a chance against the four of them. "You won the battle, but the war still rages on."

"Stop him!" Hope yelled.

It was too late, Rattus had already summoned a Corridor of Darkness before anyone could stop and he jumped into the dark void closing behind him.

"We can still get Vader," said Frank.

* * *

_Distant Galaxy: Bespin Maintenance Level_

Hope and the others jumped down to what appeared to be the maintenance centre and they began searching for Vader.

"Keep your guard up, he could be lurking around anywhere," said Frank.

They wandered around and then they started to hear heavy breathing and instantly knew that Vader was close by. They turned around and summoned their weapons as they watched Vader walking towards them.

Vader had his lightsaber drawn, but they were so focused on him that they failed to notice that he was using the Force to tear off some pipes. They realise this too late as a bunch of pipes began flying towards them, but Rex managed to slice them to pieces with his sheathed blade.

Vader then immediately began to engage Luke and Hope dashed forward in order to support him. Frank and his pistols at Vader, but he was unable to get a clear shot in the last thing he wanted was to put the others in danger.

Then suddenly a crate shot out of nowhere and struck Luke and a few moments later Vader began sending various items towards them. Frank tried to shoot them down but there is just too many of them and one of them smashed the window behind them.

They suddenly felt been sucked backwards by a powerful vacuum, Vader was able to hold on to a pillar however the others weren't as lucky. Seconds later they found themselves falling, but Luke and Hope managed to grab hold of a maintenance platform.

Frank dived down in order to rescue Rex using his jet pack, about that left Luke and Hope completely at the mercy of Vader. The two of them managed to climb their way back onto the platform and utterly exhausted.

"How was fun," Hope panted.

"It's not over yet," Luke reminded her.

Two of them got their feet and began making their way back to the maintenance centre. Then suddenly heard heavy breathing and Luke jumped back just in time to avoid Vader's lightsaber. The two of them then started to clash with Vader, but now they were the ones on the defensive and were being pushed back towards the maintenance platform.

Vader then unleashed a powerful surge of lightning from his fingertips directly at Hope and she barely was able to block it with her lightsaber, but the impact was enough to knock off her feet. He then began to push against Luke and he managed to overpower him.

"You're beaten, it is useless to resist," said Vader. "Do not let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did."

Luke refused to give in and continue to fight back, but he was now exhausted, freezing cold and now alone. Hope had just managed to get onto her feet and charge that Vader from behind, but he sensed this and counted.

Luke then tried to use this as an opportunity to attack Vader, but he managed to push Hope back and spun around slicing Luke's right hand clean off. Luke screamed as he clutched his right arm in pain.

"Luke!" Hope cried.

"There's no escape," said Vader looking down at Luke. "Don't make me destroy you. Luke, you do not yet realise your importance. You have only begun to discover your power, join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

"I'll never join you!" said Luke defiantly.

"If you only knew the power of the Dark Side of the Force. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."

"He told me enough… he told me that you killed him."

"No… I am your father."

Luke's eyes widened in horror. "No… No… That's not true… that's impossible!"

"Search your feelings, you know it to be true."

Luke could sense that he was telling the truth. "No!"

"Luke you can destroy the Emperor, he has foreseen this. It is your destiny, join me and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son."

Vader then extended his hand, but Hope rose to her feet.

"Don't listen to him, Luke! Don't give in to the darkness like he did!" she yelled as she charged at Vader.

She then immediately switched her Keyblade for Crystal Snow and Vader quickly turned to block her moves. However it then started to transform into a pair of ice gauntlets attached with ice blades.

She then immediately began striking Vader with them with atrocious speed and even enlarge and in order to form a sort of drill punch. Then they transformed this time forming a pair of ice blades that attached to her elbows and a pair of ice skates had now attached to her feet.

Vader found himself unable to block Hope's speedy attack as she skated around. As she attacks she also created ice constructs out of the ground which was even harder for Vader to block. She then immediately slammed her foot into the ground and began jumping into the air creating an ice chandelier.

When she reached the top she immediately slammed it down right on top of Vader, knocking him backwards. The attack had been enough to weaken him, but he was still very much alive and she had only granted the rest bit.

She then immediately ran to Luke and grabbed him. "Time we get out of here."

Then before Vader could stop her she jumped over the side with Luke with an arm over her shoulder. He just looked over the edge and then walked away.

The sudden realisation that Vader was his father combined with losing his hand had been a sudden shock to Luke and he drifted out every now and then.

"Toodles, I could use a left!" Hope yelled.

"Asking you shall receive," said Frank's voice.

"Frank, is Rex okay?" Hope asked.

"We're good were bringing some friends," said Frank.

They fell right out of the station and began falling towards the gas cloud below them. That's when they saw the Excalibur heading towards them and behind them was the Millennium Falcon. Hatch opened on the Millennium Falcon and the guy they saw earlier with Leia poked his head out.

"I've got him," he said as he extended his hand to grab Luke.

Hope nodded and handed him, Luke.

"I'm beaming you are bored now," said Frank.

Hope was soon teleported inside the cockpit and Rex rushed to her side.

"Vader?" he asked.

"Still alive, but I'm more concerned about Luke he's suffered from quite a shock," she said not wanting to get the more details.

"We best get off this planet while the getting is good," said Frank.

"Good idea, because we've got company," said Leia over the comm.

She was right heading towards them were several TIE Fighters and they began shooting at them.

"We'll assist you as much as we can to get you out of the system, but then we have to leave as well," Hope warned Leia.

"I wish you could come with us, we need all the help we can get in the Rebellion," said Leia.

"I'm sorry, but we have other missions," said Hope.

"Understood."

They then flew out of the atmosphere and found a good number of Star Destroyers blocking their path along with a good number of Heartless ships.

"We'll try making opening for you, the moment you see one get out of here," said Frank.

"Appreciate the help," said a new voice.

"And you are?" Rex asked.

"Lando, Lando Calrissian," said the new friend. "I'm an old acquaintance of Han."

"And the guy who got captive," said Leia bitterly.

"What? What happened to Han?" Hope stared.

"It's a long story which can wait until we're safely out of here," said Lando.

"Just get ready to make that jump," said Frank.

The Excalibur began to open fire at the Heartless ships as well as the TIE Fighters, firing lasers and missiles. However, with this overwhelming force, they would be able to last out for very long, already they're shields were beginning to fail them.

"I'm losing shields," said Rex.

"Any time you're ready," said Frank.

"Just give us a few more seconds," said Lando. "Done! Entering hyperspace now!"

They then watch as the Millennium Falcon turn into a blur and then vanished.

"Time for us to get moving as well," said Frank.

A portal then opened in front of them and they entered through it disappearing themselves.

* * *

_Unknown_

Rattus had returned to the chamber in order to give his report to Rumpelstiltskin.

"How was your trip to Distant Galaxy?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Productive, the Empire has the Resistance on the run and now Luke Skywalker knows who his father really is," Rattus smiled.

"Excellent, bad we can get on our side, but tell me was he one of the seven?"

"I don't believe so, but do not worry we will find the other six you have my word."

"If you don't I will have your heart," Rumpelstiltskin warned. "Remember I do not tolerate failure, Deary."

Rattus nodded remaining silent menu that Rumpelstiltskin was good on his threats.


	8. The Lord of Time

**Sorry for the late update, but I've just moved house and didn't have time to write over the last few days.**

* * *

_Lanes Between_

Hope was looking at yet another new Keyblade which Toodles said was called Last Jedi. It mostly resembled that of a lightsaber, but it had a hilt, had blue teeth at the end of the blue blade and had a keychain of a miniature lightsaber.

"It would seem as if the situation at Distant Galaxy is not what we hoped for," said Sora as he had just finished listening to their report.

"Did you know about Luke's father?" Hope asked.

"What happened with the Jedi coincided with many of my own adventures I had no idea even existed," Sora explained. "Though I do imagine that Yen Sid probably knew what was going on."

"What's going to happen with Luke now?" Rex asked. "In discovering that your father is a Sith Lord must be quite a shock to the system, not to mention he just lost his hand."

"All in all I think that we were pretty lucky that he did not fell into the Emperor's hands," said Sora. "I imagine that he wants to make him his new apprentice in order to replace Vader."

"Why would he do that?" Hope frowned.

"There has always been two Sith, a master and an apprentice, no more no less. The Emperor no doubt feels threatened by Vader and wants to replace him with someone young, it's not the first time he's done this. The Sith always ready to betray one another, that has been their way for centuries."

Frank just shook his head. "I'm starting to get a headache."

"We'll keep on monitoring the situation in Distant Galaxy, but we do have our hands for the moment so you must continue your mission," said Sora.

"We will Dad," Hope promised.

Sora smiled before his image disappeared.

"Where to next?" Hope asked.

"It looks like we're going to another world we know," Frank smiled. "It's Camp Half-Blood."

Sure enough, appearing in front of them was Camp-Half Blood, this time they could actually see the fabled camp at the top, but underneath that looks what appeared to be a massive labyrinth.

"This world feels very familiar," said Rex.

"It sure, this is the world where we thought we lost you," said Frank.

"Percy and the others think you're dead, it would be nice to give them the good news," said Hope.

"I can't guarantee where we might land," said Frank as he looked over the controls. "Getting some massive interference, but it looked as if we're going to land somewhere within that labyrinth."

"Not exactly ideal, but it looks as if we have no choice," said Hope.

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood: Antaeus' Arena_

They soon beamed down, but it was almost impossible to tell where they were as far as they could tell they were in the labyrinth.

"Okay, so now what?" Frank asked.

"Is it me or do you guys hear cheering?" Hope asked.

They listen closely and realise that she was right, there was cheering in the distance though its tone was rather bloodcurdling.

"Doesn't exactly sound cheery," said Rex.

Frank looked at Hope. "So I take it that we're going to follow the bloodcurdling cheers?"

Hope shrugged and immediately made their way down the labyrinth heading towards the cheers.

It didn't take them long to find themselves in a very large arena, it was circular with a dirt floor and a cheering crowd was looking down 4 m above the arena. The creepiest thing about the arena was the skulls that were ringed around the edge, decorating the steps to the benches, on pipes at the back of the stands and there was even a huge chandelier of them.

"Guess we found the source of the cheers," said Frank.

"Look up there!" Hope said pointing up towards the on a seat where they found a familiar sandy-haired guy with a scar. "It's Luke."

"I take it he's the bad guy?" Rex asked.

"It's a long story, which seems to be the general theme for all this," Hope blinked.

"Something tells me that an understatement," said Rex. "Next question, who were the ones fighting in the arena."

Hope had been so horrified with the decor of the arena that she failed to notice what was going on in the arena itself. There was a huge guy that was 5 meters tall at least with dark red and tattooed with blue wave designs all over his body and only wearing a loincloth. He was currently swinging his fists at a black-haired guy, who looked roughly 15 years old.

"It's Percy!" Hope gasped.

"Not just Percy," said Frank as he looked at the side.

Hope turned and indeed saw Annabeth, along with her was another black-haired boy, but he had an eye patch covering his left eye. Hope then noticed that they had a fiery redhead girl with them and she immediately recognised her from Hoover Dam.

"I know that girl, me and Percy bumped into her last time we were here," said Hope.

"Percy looked as if he could use some help," Rex noticed.

"Then what is it we give them a hand?" said Frank.

No one argued and immediately charged in just as the giant swung his massive fist towards Percy, Hope just got there in time to block his attack.

"Hey, Percy," Hope smiled.

"Hope?" Percy blinked.

"What is this?" the giant roared.

Frank then combined his pistols together to form his rifle and immediately fired his Phoenix Shot technique right at his face. Rex then immediately charged in swinging his sheathed sword dealing some powerful blows.

Percy looked at them in shock. "Hope? Frank?" He then looked at Rex. "And Rex? I thought you were dead."

"Not quite, though he did suffer from amnesia," said Hope. "We can explain all this later, but I now have you tell us what's going on."

"To put it short my half brother is trying to kill me," said Percy.

"He's your brother?" Hope stared.

"I am Poseidon's favourite son, I am Antaeus!" the giant roared.

"How about we beat this guy and then we can trade stories?" Frank asked.

Antaeus looked furious. "This was supposed to be a one-on-one duel, how dare you interfere!"

"Sorry, but when I see a friend in trouble I just had to jump in," Hope smiled as she pointed her Keyblade.

Antaeus smiled upon seen the blade. "A Keyblade, that certainly explains things. Okay, girl, you and your friends can stay defeating all of you would only make me more famous."

"Is it me or is he hearing himself?" Rex asked.

Sadly Rex was right, the ground beneath Antaeus' feet appear to be healing all his wounds they had just dealt.

"He does that," said Percy.

"Please tell me you know how to beat him?" Hope asked.

"If I could I would have already done that."

Rex looked at Hope. "If his power comes from the ground, then perhaps all we have to do is knock into the air."

"Move!" Frank yelled.

They quickly jumped out of the way just in time to avoid Antaeus' fist, though only just.

Hope believe she understood what Rex meant, and decided to use her more powerful Aero spell, Aeroaga. Immediately she began creating a massive tornado and send it directly at Antaeus and it appeared strong enough to lift him off his feet.

"What is this?" he roared.

"Guys, I don't know how long I can keep this up!" she yelled.

"We're on it!" said Frank as he fired several shots towards the giant.

Rex and Percy drew their blades and jumped into the air dealing some very deep slashing attacks. This onslaught of attacks was doing a number on Antaeus judging from the roared he was yelling and soon he turned into a pile of dust leaving only his loincloth.

Hope fell to her knees looking utterly exhausted. "That was awfully intense."

"You put too much of your magic and that spell," said Rex as he helped her up.

"It did the trick didn't it?" Hope smiled.

Luke looked down at them. "I should kill you all a long time ago."

"You tried," Percy reminded him. "Now I don't suppose you would let us go."

Luke smiled. "Of course not. Kill them all—" He then pointed to Annabeth, "but spare the girl."

Immediately every single monster within the stands jumped down into the arena and began to surround them.

"Don't suppose you got any ideas how to get out of this one?" Hope asked looking at Percy.

"I was hoping that you would," said Percy honestly.

"Well, someone had better think of something quick," said Annabeth.

Percy then immediately pulled out of his pocket a whistle made of ice. Before Hope could ask him what it was, he placed it against his lips and blew. However, there was no sound on the whistle and immediately melted in his hand.

"What was that?" Frank asked.

"I was hoping that it was our escape plan," Percy admitted.

Luke laughed. "What was that supposed to do?"

They then heard a loud barking sound and turned and Hope saw them biggest dog she had ever seen in her life. It was the size of a small car with thick black fur and its own appearance caused many of the monsters to panic.

"Let's go!" Percy yelled to all of them. "Mrs O'Leary heel!"

"Mrs who?" Hope blinked.

"Long story," said Percy.

"The far exit!" the redhead girl cried. "That's the right way!"

With those directions in mind, they immediately ran towards the far exit with Mrs O'Leary right behind them.

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood: Labyrinth_

After running for a good few miles they eventually came to a stop in order to catch their breath, but it looked as if they had lost their pursuers.

"That was fun," said Frank.

The redhead girl looked at Hope. "I remember you, I saw you at you at Hoover Dam with Percy."

"You name was Rachel, wasn't it?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, but I never caught your name," said Rachel.

"It's Hope and that's Rex and Frank," said Hope pointing to her friends.

Annabeth immediately hugged Hope. "It's great to see you, but why you here?"

"Don't know, but I suspect it has something to do with you guys," said Hope.

"We're trying to prevent Luke from invading our camp," Percy explained.

"It could be where here for the same reason," said Rex.

"Maybe you should start from the top," Frank suggested.

Percy then started to explain everything about the entrance of the Labyrinth, how he and Anna were looking for Daedalus and his magical string that would allow them to navigate the labyrinth easily. He also mentioned that Grover and Tyson had accompanied them but they got separated when Grover wanted to go looking for Pan. He then explained that the portrait along, whose clear site would allow them to navigate easily.

"Looks like you guys have had a busy few weeks," said Hope.

"Yeah, and it's not over yet," Annabeth agreed.

"And who is he?" Rex asked pointing the black-haired boy.

"The name is Ethan and I'm out of here," he said.

"You're going to go back in the gauntlet alone?" Frank stared. "You're either really brave or really foolish."

"Believe what you will, I don't belong here," he said as he walked off.

Rex looked at him as he walked past. "I can sense a lot of resentment inside of you."

Ethan raised his one good eye. "It's none of your business. And Jackson you really shouldn't have spared me. Mercy has no place in war."

"He's an odd one isn't he?" Hope blinked.

"Anyway, what have you guys been up to and how come Rex is alive?" Percy asked.

It was now Hope's turn to explain some of the goings-on, she explained that Rex had been blasted to another world and lost his memory. She also explained that the Heartless War wasn't going well in many worlds and that the Order was stretched thin.

"And I thought we had it rough," said Annabeth.

"That's enough catch-up, we need to find this Daedalus guy and fast," said Hope.

Percy nodded. "Rachel if you wouldn't mind."

Rachel nodded. "This way."

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood: Daedalus' Workshop_

it was impossible to tell how long they had been walking in the dark, but they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Normally this would not be a good sign, but judging from the look on Rachel's face they were getting close to their destination.

"This is it, we're close," said Rachel.

"That makes no sense, Daedalus' workshop should be in the oldest part of the labyrinth," said Annabel shaking her head.

"Clearly that's not true," said Rex. "I do sense an ancient aura up ahead, I believe that Rachel is right."

That's when they saw a pair of metal double doors in front of them, but it looked as if they were sealed.

"Looks like it's locked," said Percy.

"Allow me," said Hope as she summoned her Keyblade.

She aims her Keyblade directly at the door and immediately being shot out of it end striking the door. They then all heard the sound of a lock clicking and then the door began to open wide.

"Neat trick," said Rachel.

Hope shrugged. "I'm full of them."

When they entered inside all of them just marvelled at what was before them. It was a necessary workshop more like an artist studio, in the centre was a spiral staircase that led to the second floor. There were half a dozen easels displaying hand-drawn diagrams of buildings and machines and there were good number of laptops on the tables. Hope could have spent the entire day describing what they were seeing and even then it wouldn't do it justice.

"This place is amazing," said Hope.

"I'm pleased you like it, my dear," said a voice.

They immediately turned around and saw a grey-haired man standing there in Greek armour.

"Quintus!" Percy gasped, both he and Annabeth reached for their weapons.

"You know him?" Hope asked.

"He was a sword instructor back at camp," Percy explained and then looked back at the swordsman. "What have you done with Daedalus?"

"My boy, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet," he said. "I_ am_ Daedalus."

Frank stared at him. "Hang on, that guy lived over two thousand years ago how can you be him?"

"He's not lying," said Rex. "But at the same time, he is not Daedalus."

"Can you be any more vague?" Percy asked.

"Your friend has certainly got a good eye, pardon the expression," said Daedalus.

Percy then turned towards him slowly. "You're an automaton."

"Percy, that's not possible," said Annabeth.

"Oh, it's quite possible my dear." Daedalus held out his forearm. He pressed his elbow and part of his wrist popped open—a rectangular hatch in his skin. Underneath, bronze the gears whirred and glowing wires.

"That's amazing!" said Rachel.

"That's weird," said Percy.

"That's not natural," said Annabeth.

"I guess I'm all those things," he chuckled.

"Then why have you been spying at our camp," Percy asked.

"I want to see whether you're Was worth saving. Luke had given me one side of the story and I prefer to make my own conclusions. Though I have to admit that the boy is very persuasive."

"So you have seen our camp!" Annabeth persisted. "So you know we need your help. You can't let Luke through the maze!"

"You make it sound as if the mazes under my control," said Daedalus. "I may have created it and is tied to me by force. But I have allowed it to grow and live on its own. The price I paid for privacy."

"That explains why it felt as if the maze was alive," said Rex.

"Which begs the question why do hiding?" said Frank.

"To avoid my punishment," Daedalus sighed. "I have committed many crimes, as I am fearful of a certain judge of the dead by the name of Minos. Ever since he died his ghost had been tormenting me in my dreams and he has promised to hunt me down. I was left with only one resort, to flee within this Labyrinth and I managed to discover how to avoid death."

Percy then turned to Mrs O'Leary. "The whistle you gave me actually worked. You allowed her to save us."

Daedalus nodded. "You have a good heart, Percy. And I knew that Mrs O'Leary like you. I wanted to help you and perhaps I felt guilty as well."

Hope looked at him. "You gave Luke exactly what he wanted."

"I did tell him that the best way to navigate the mazes a mortal guide with clear sight, but he did not trust me. Instead he focused on a magical item which is not as accurate as your mortal friend here, but good enough."

"And what did you get in exchange?" Frank asked.

"Kronos promised me freedom," said Daedalus. "Once Hades is overthrown, he will allow me to reclaim my son Icarus as was my young nephew Perdix. I will also see Minos' soul cast into Tartarus where he can no longer bother me and then I'll no reason to run from death."

Annabeth looked furious. "That is your brilliant idea? You're going to let Luke destroy our camp, kill hundreds of demigods and then attack Olympus? You're going to bring down the entire world so you can get what you want?"

"Your cause is doomed, my dear," said Daedalus looking somewhat sympathetic. "Not just this world, but all worlds. The Keyblade Order is doomed as well, they cannot win this war there are too few of them and too many worlds to battle."

Hope narrowed her eyes. "So we should just give in? Everything is possible so long as you believe it is so long as you fight with all your heart."

"Quite the speech," said a voice.

They immediately turned and saw entering the room was Wolf and a group of Heartless which resembled Satyrs and according to Toodles that exactly what they were called. Following close behind Wolf was a ghostly figure wearing a robe, his eyes were called and tendrils of mist were coiling of his robes. Hope also noticed that there was a young man chained beside them, he had dark eyes and his skin was pale.

"There you are, my old friend," said the ghost.

"Minos," said Daedalus horrified. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry old man, but Minos here gave us a very good offer," Wolf smiled. "In exchange for this young man here that we would offer him your head. Besides we already have what we wanted from you."

Daedalus paled. "Treachery."

"This is what happens when you make a deal with the bad guys," Wolf smirked.

"Who's that kid?" Frank asked.

"That's Bianca younger brother, Nico and he is the son of Hades," Percy explained.

"I'm so sorry. Minos told me you in danger," said Nico. "He convinced me to go back into the maze."

"Anyone got an escape plan?" Percy asked.

Frank pressed a few buttons on his prosthetic arm. "Might be able to teleport us out of here, but I need some time."

"We'll give it to you," said Hope.

Frank hanged back with Rachel as the rest of them charged towards Wolf and his entourage.

"Kill the inventor! Kill him!" Minos roared.

Rex made a beeline directly towards Wolf and soon the two of them were clashing their blades against one another. Hope slammed her Keyblade on the head of a Satyr and Annabeth rolled so that she got below the guard of another and plunged her knife into its chest. Percy immediately rushed towards Nico's side and sliced through the chains.

"To me!" Minos cried. "Spirits of the dead!" He raised his ghostly hands in the air began to hum.

"No!" Nico cried as he rose to his feet.

"You do not control me, young fool," Minos sneered. "All this time, I have been controlling you! A soulful soul, yes. But it is not your sister who will return from the dead. It is I, as soon as I slay the inventor!"

Spirits then suddenly began to appear around them and one by one they began to solidify into skeletons. Hope remembered the last time they encountered these guys was pure luck of the escape.

"I am the son of Hades," Nico insisted. "Begone!"

Minos laughed. "You have no power over me. I am the Lord of spirits! The ghost king!"

"No." Nico drew his sword, which was completely black. "_I_ am."

He then plunged his black blade into the floor as easy as if the floor was made of butter. The ground and started to rumble. The windows cracked and shattered to pieces and then officially began to open in the ground. Minos, his spirit and the Heartless were been sucked in the last thing they heard was a hole wail.

"There's more Heartless where those came from!" Wolf snarled snapping his fingers.

Suddenly appearing out of thin air were more Satyr and this time several Soldiers as well.

"Now would be a good time for an escape!" Hope yelled.

"Got it, but I'm not able to register Daedalus or his pet," said Frank.

"No time, we need to go now!" Rex yelled as he disengaged from Wolf.

"Teleporting now!" Frank yelled as he pressed on a button on his arm.

Immediately they all disappeared.

Wolf snarled. "You can't keep running forever."

* * *

_Camp-Half Blood: Gummi Ship_

They soon all appeared on the Gummi ship and they gave up a sigh of relief.

"What do we do now?" Percy asked. "Tyson and Grove are still in the maze. If what Daedalus is true and the mazes link to his Lifeforce then if he dies—"

"He's not dead," said Nico.

"How can you be sure?"

"I_ know_ when people die. It's this feeling I get, like a person my ears."

"What about Tyson and Grover, then?"

Nico shook his head. "That's harder. They're not mortal so they don't have mortal souls."

"We should head back to camp, we need to warn them about Luke's army," said Annabeth.

Hope looked at Toodles. "Toodles, do you think you can contact the camp."

"Can do," said Toodles.

Hope looked at Annabeth. "You can take your corn the back."

Annabeth nodded and left with Toodles.

Frank was looking over the controls. "I'm getting a signal and I think it's coming within the labyrinth."

Hope looked up. "How?"

"No clue, further is only one real way of finding out," said Frank at them.

"It could be a trap," said Rex.

Annabeth then returned. "I just contacted Chiron. They'll do their best to prepare for battle, but he still wants us back. They are going to need every single hero they can get."

"I'm not able to transport is at the camp, this signal is confusing the teleporter," said Frank. "It could very well be a trap, but it's our only option."

Annabeth sighed. "Let's go jumping into danger."

* * *

_Camp-Half Blood: Mount Othrys_

They beamed down and Hope wasn't surprised they found themselves in a stone corridor and once again Rachel was guiding them. Percy had told Hope that Annabeth felt extremely uncomfortable having Rachel on their team, though she wasn't seeing this now.

In fact, the two girls seem to be having a conversation about art and unsurprisingly Percy was keeping his distance between the two of them.

"Mind if we girls talk?" Hope asked.

"Not at all," said Rachel. "So you come from another world."

"Yeah, normally am not supposed to tell anyone this, but these are unusual circumstances," said Hope awkwardly.

"Why keep it such secret?" Rachel asked.

"A Keyblade Master turned bad, told an evil fairy by the name of Maleficent about these worlds. She then immediately began going on a rampage in a bid to conquer the more, she destroyed many worlds in her conquest. My father managed to stop and restore all the worlds, but it set a chain of events that started the Second Keyblade War."

"Oh," said Rachel. "And I thought Percy had it rough."

"Yeah, we just have to protect this world Hope has the entire multi-verse to protect," Annabeth smiled.

Rachel that is if she was about to say something, but then she came to an immediate stop and Percy rammed right into her. That's when they discovered that they had come to a crossroads.

"Is that the way?" Annabeth asked gesturing down the dark tunnel ahead of them.

"No," said Rachel nervously. "Not at all."

"I seem to be picking up a signal down there though," said Frank looking at his prosthetic arm. "I can't tell what it is but it certainly not any kind of technology I know about. That means it's magic, very ancient kind."

"there's something evil down that tunnel," said Rachel. "Something very powerful."

"And the smell of death," Nico added.

"There's definitely something down there and its ancient," said Rex.

"This must be Luke's entrance," Annabeth deduced. "The one to Mount Othrys."

"I have to check it out," said Percy.

"Not alone you won't," said Hope.

"Are you two crazy?" said Annabeth.

"Probably," they said in unison.

With that, both of them began to sneak their way down the dark tunnel.

As they got closer they started to hear voices.

"It took a lot of magical power to recreate this, the Dark One expected to be used to good use," said Wolf's voice.

"It will," said a second voice.

Only took them a few moments to realise that the second voice belonged to Ethen. Hope couldn't believe that he was helping them after Percy saved his high. When the entered the place resembled like oversized mausoleum.

They watched as Wolf was presenting Ethen with a scythe—a two-metre-long blade curved like a crescent moon, with a wooden handle wrapped in leather. The blade also had two different colours steel and bronze. Hope then immediately realise that this was Kronos' weapon re-forged.

She then noticed that they were standing over a sarcophagus which was about three metres long, much too large for a human. There were carvings of elaborate scenes of death and destruction, pictures of the guards been trampled under chariots, temples and famous world landmarks being smashed and burned.

However, the most disturbing thing inside of it was that they could see Luke's body was in a grisly state. His body was completely pale and a piece of his chest was missing leaving behind only a black hole the size of a bullet wound right where his heart would have been.

"All you have to do is pledge your allegiance," said Wolf. "Pledging your services. Renounce the gods."

"No!" Percy yelled stepping out into the open. "Ethen, don't!"

"It would seem as if we have uninvited guests," said Wolf.

Ethen looked at them. "I did tell you should not have spared me. 'An eye for an eye.' You ever hear that saying? I learned what it means the hard way—when I discovered my godly parent. I am the child of Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge. And this is what I was me to do."

Before they could stop him he immediately bent down on one knee. "I will announce the guards! What have they done for me? I will see them destroyed. I will serve Kronos."

The entire place one board as wisps of blue light rose from the floor beneath Ethen's feet. They drifted into the sarcophagus began to shimmer, like a cloud of pure energy. Luke's body then immediately shot upright and when he opened his eyes they were completely golden. The his chest was gone.

As he began to emerge from the coffin smile appeared on his lips as he saw the two of them.

"This body has been well prepared." His voice was like a sharp blade scraping against a rock. "Don't you think so. Percy Jackson. Princess Hope."

Percy blinked. "Princess?"

"Later," she said.

"Luke feared you, Percy Jackson," said the Titan. "His jealousy and hatred have been powerful tools. It has kept him obedient. For that I thank you."

Percy managed to swallow his fear and immediately thrust his blade towards Kronos. However, it just bounced off his chest and looked completely unfazed. Kronos looked at Percy with amusement before he flicked his hand and sent him flying across the room slamming into a pillar.

"Curaga!" Hope yelled casting the healing spell over Percy.

"Thanks," said Percy as he rose to his feet.

They turned back towards Kronos and saw that he had already grabbed his scythe.

"Ah… much better," he said. Backbiter, Luke called it. An appropriate name. Now that is Forge completely, it shall indeed _bite back_."

"What have you done to Luke?" Percy demanded.

Kronos raised his scythe. "You serve me with his whole being, as I required. The difference is, he feared you, Percy Jackson. I did not."

Hope knew that they didn't stand a chance against him. "Let's get out of here!"

Percy nodded and immediately they ran, but that was easier said than done. Hope's feet felt like leather and it was as if they were running through water. Hope to realise that this was time magic and Kronos was the cause behind it.

"Run, little heroes," he laughed. "Run!"

They looked back and saw that Kronos was walking towards them casually and it really did look as if this was the end.

"Percy! Hope!" Rachel's voice yelled.

Then, and Hope was in making this up, a blue plastic hairbrush hit Kronos in the eye.

"Ow!" he yelled and for a brief moment, he sounded like Luke.

Then suddenly he stopped writing his tracks and when Hope turned they saw Annabeth and the others in front. Rex had raised his sword and placed his hand against its sheath casting his own time magic.

"Kronos, isn't the only one who is able to bend timed his will, but we only have a few seconds," said Rex looking exhausted.

Annabeth just stood there staring at Kronos. "Luke?"

As Percy ran past he grabbed her hand and soon they were running towards the entrance to the Labyrinth. They were almost there when Rex's time spell was broken and Kronos glared at them furiously.

"AFTER THEM!" he roared.

"No!" Nico yelled.

He clapped his hands together and a jacket spire of rock shot out from the ground in front of them striking the fortress. It struck with so much force and power that the front columns of the building began to crush down on top of Kronos and his companions.

A split second later they all dived into Labyrinth and all they could hear was the howls of the Titan Lord behind them.


	9. Battle of the Labyrinth

_Camp Half-Blood: Pan's Sanctuary_

They kept on running through the Labyrinth until they were utterly exhausted. With Rachel guiding them they were able to avoid the traps that they had no destination in mind all they wanted was to get away from Kronos.

Finally, they came to a stop in a tunnel of wet white rock when they were confident enough that Kronos was far way. Annabeth had been crying the entire way clearly seen Luke had shopped her immensely.

Hope look to them. "Thanks for coming to our rescue."

"We knew you would end up in trouble," said Frank.

"I was about the only thing that Annabeth and Rachel agreed on," said Nico.

"Nice to know they had such confidence in us," said Percy. "Though I think you gave yourself away Nico."

"What you mean?"

"That black wall of stone? I think it's pretty safe to say that Kronos knows now that your child of the underworld."

"Can we please talk about what happened with Luke?" Annabeth asked. "What did they do to him?"

Percy and Hope looked at one another, they were reluctant to say anything but they decided to explain what happened. I suspected Annabeth was completely traumatised and evidently in denial.

"No," said Annabeth. "That can't be true. He couldn't—"

"He gave himself over to Kronos willingly," Percy emphasised. "I'm sorry Annabeth. But Luke is gone."

"No!" she insisted. "You also what happened when Rachel hit him."

Hope looked at Rachel impressively. "I still can't believe that you struck the Lord of the Titans in the eye a blue plastic hairbrush."

Rachel looked embarrassed. "It was the only thing I had."

Rex looked at Annabeth. "There may be traces of him, it's not the first time that a powerful being has possessed a human body. Master Riku was possessed by a powerful Heartless willingly. However, that's no guarantee that something of Luke still remains."

"And it doesn't mean that Luke was in control, he probably just hadn't settled in his new body yet," Percy added.

"You_ want_ him to be evil, is that it?" Annabeth yelled. "You didn't know him before, Percy. I did."

"What is it with you?" Percy snapped. "Why do you keep defending him?"

"How about the two of you stop arguing like an old married couple," Frank suggested.

Almost immediately both Percy and Annabeth's faces turned bright pink and that certainly got them to stop arguing.

"We need to get going," said Nico.

"Then we need to get outside," said Percy coming to his senses. "Rachel, can you—"

Percy stopped in midsentence because just a few metres away was a clump of red fabric on the ground.

"Is that important?" Hope asked.

"It belonged to Grover," said Percy.

That's when Hope noticed that the cave floor was marshy and wet with water dripping off the stalactites. They could also see large footprints bigger than an ordinary human and next to them were smaller prints the shape of goat hooves.

"We have to follow them," said Percy. "They went that way. It must have been recently."

"What about Camp Half-Blood?" Nico asked.

"We have to find them," Annabeth insisted. "They're our friends."

"I do sense something down there it's ancient, but it's fading," said Rex.

On that cheery note, they continued down the tunnel which was trickier than one would imagine. It's loaded weird angles and was slippery with moisture. They spend most of the time slipping and sliding rather than walking.

It took some effort but finally, they got to the bottom of the slope and found themselves in a large cave with huge stalactite columns. Through the centre of the room ran an underground river, and Hope then saw a large cyclops sitting at the bank holding a satyr in his arms. Hope recognised them as Tyson and Grover.

"Tyson!" Percy yelled.

"Percy! Come quick!"

The immediately ran over and thankfully they discovered that Grover wasn't dead, burst entire body was trembling like he was freezing to death.

"What happened?" I asked.

"So many things," Tyson murmured. "When we reach this room, he fell. Like this."

Rex went over and examined Grover waving his hand over him. "I can't explain it, but I don't think he's in any danger. It's almost as if he's just received a massive shock."

Grover's eyelids then began to flutter. "Percy? Annabeth? Where…"

"It's okay," said Percy gently. "You passed out. The presence was too much for you."

"I—I remember. Pan."

"There is indeed something powerful just beyond the doorway," said Rex gesturing ahead of them.

Percy quickly made some introductions, because apparently neither Tyson or Grover had met Rachel before. Tyson immediately said that Rachel was pretty, which caused Annabeth's nostril to flare up.

They also were extremely pleased to see Hope and her friends again and want all the introductions were over the began to wade through the underground river. It was slow going at the current was strong, but they kept on pushing forward.

When it finally got out of the water and continue to make their way they felt their weariness fading away and they could smell the scent of trees and flowers on a warm sunny day.

When they entered the cave of them were completely speechless as the Walls were bloated with crystal of red, green and blue. Within the light of the crystals, beautiful plants were growing of all different varieties. The floor they were standing on was soft green moss and above them was a chandelier sparkling like a galaxy of stars. In the centre of the cave was a Roman-style bed made of wood shaped like a curly U, with velvet cushions.

Sitting upon this bed was the oldest looking satyr Hope had ever seen, there again the only real satyr she had seen was Grove so wasn't much of a comparison. He was watching them with eyes as blue as the sky. He pure white hair and a pointed beard. Even his goat fur was a frosty grey. His horns were enormous—glossy brown and curved.

Grove immediately fell to his knees at the foot of the bed. "Lord Pan!"

The guards smiled kindly, but Hope could see a sadness within his eyes. "Grover, my brave satyr. I have waited a long time for you."

"I… got lost," said Grove apologetically.

Pan laughed.

"This is a beautiful place!" said Annabeth. "It's better than any building ever designed."

"I'm glad you like it, dear," said Pan. "It is one of the last wild places in this world. My realm above is gone, I'm afraid. Only pockets remain. Tiny pieces of life. This one shall stay undisturbed… for a little while longer."

"By Lord," said Grover, "please, you must come back with me! The Elders will never believe it! They'll be overjoyed! You can save the wild!"

Pan placed his hand on Grover's head and ruffled his curly hair. "It would seem as if I have chosen well."

"Chose?" said Grover. "I—I don't understand."

"That's what I've been sensing," said Rex. "Pan has been holding on long enough that this day and it has been agonising."

"Your friend has a rare gift," said Pan looking at Hope. "He will be useful in the battles you will soon face. And he is right as your companion Nico will vouch."

Nico nodded slowly. "He's dying. He should have died long ago. This… this is more like a memory."

"But Gods can't die," said Grover.

"They can fade," said Pan, "when everything they stood for is gone. When they ceased to have power, and there is good places disappear. The wild, my dear Grover, is so small now, so shattered, that no god can save it. My realm is gone. That is why I need you to carry a message. You must go back to the council. You must tell the satyrs, and dryads, and the other spirits of nature, that the great god Pan_ is_ dead. Tell them of my passing. Because they must stop waiting for me to save them. I cannot. The only salvation you must make yourselves. Each of you must be strong."

And then looked directly towards Percy. "Percy Jackson, I know what you have seen today. I know your doubts. But I give you this news: when the time comes you will not be ruled by fear."

He then turned to Annabeth. "Annabeth Chase, your time is coming. You will play a great role, though it may not be the goal you imagined."

She then looked at Hope. "Hope, you carry the greatest responsibility upon your shoulders as your father did. And just like your father, you must keep your friends close to your heart if you wish to win your battles. And Miss Rachel Dare…"

Hope noticed that Rachel flinched when he said his name. To Hope it almost looked as if she was guilty about something, but Pan merely smiled.

"I know you believe you cannot make amends," he said. "But you are just as important as your father."

"I—" Rachel faltered.

"I know you don't believe this now," said Pan. "But look for opportunities. They will come."

Finally, he turned back towards Grover. "My dear satyr, will you carry my message?"

"I—I can't."

"You can," said Pan. "You are the strongest and bravest. Your heart is true. You may have believed in me more than anyone ever has, which is why you must bring the message, and why you must be the 1st to release me."

"I don't want to."

"I know. I may fade but the spirit of the wild shall remain inside your heart and you must spread it to others. Reclaim the wild, a little time, each in your own corner of the world. You cannot wait for anyone else, even at god, to do that for you."

Grover wiped his eyes. Then slowly he stood up. "I've spent my whole life looking for you. Now… I release you."

Pan smiled. "Thank you, dear satyr. My final blessing."

He closed his eyes and then began to dissolve. White missed drive into wisps of energy, but this kind of energy wasn't scary like the blue power Kronos had conjured. It filled the room and curl of smoke went straight into their mouths, though it looked as if Grover got a little more than the rest of them. The crystals dimmed and the vines withered and soon found themselves alone in a dark cave with an empty bed.

Percy looked at Grover. "Are… are you okay?"

"We should go now," he said, "and tell them. The great god Pan is dead."

"I think I might be able to open a portal to Camp Half-Blood, but Rachel would have to stay behind," said Rex and he looked at her. "I can't explain it, but I think it might have something to do with the magical barrier in place."

"So what I stay here?" Rachel frowned.

"I may be able to open a portal for you to get back to the surface," Rex offered.

"It might be for the best, that place is going to be a war zone and unlike the rest of us Rachel doesn't have much in battle experience," said Frank. "Though I will admit she throws a mean hairbrush."

Rachel shrugged. "I figured as much."

"We could have done any of this without you," said Percy.

"I wouldn't have missed it. I mean, except for almost dying, and Pan…" Her voice faltered.

"He said something about your father. What did he mean?"

"My Dad… he's a famous businessman."

"You mean… you're _rich._"

"Well, yeah."

"He's a land developer. He flies all over the world, looking for traces of undeveloped land." She took his shaky breath. "The wild. He—he buys it up. I hated, but he ploughs it down and build ugly subdivisions and shopping centres. And now that I've seen Pan…Pan's death—"

Hope placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rachel you can't blame yourself for that. You have a good heart just trust it."

Rachel smiled at her. "Thanks, Hope."

Rex then swung his sword creating a portal for Rachel. "They should take you to the surface in New York."

"I'll find my way around," Rachel assured him and she began to enter the portal. "See you guys around."

The moment she stepped through the portal vanished.

"Next stop Camp Half-Blood," said Percy.

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood: Camp Half-Blood_

the portal opened right in the middle of the cavern area and they were immediately met up by Chiron. He was a centaur, his top half was that of a middle-aged man while the bottom was that of a pure white stallion.

"Percy, you've returned," he said and he noticed Hope and the others. "And I see that you brought friends."

"I hope that's not a problem," said Percy.

"Not at all we can use all the help we can get," he said.

They gave in the quick version about everything that had happened and surprisingly didn't seem to be quite surprised to discover that his former sword instructor happened to be Daedalus.

"I feared as much," said Chiron. "We must hurry. Hopefully, you have slowed down the Titan Lord, but his vanguard will still be coming through. They will be anxious for blood. Most of our defenders are already in place. Come!"

Hope took this moment to look around the camp and it was rather peaceful despite the fact that everyone was getting prepared for a siege. There was total of 12 cabins, no doubt representing each one of the Olympians and they formed a sort of U shape.

At the front lines, Hope was rather pleased to see that Bacchus was there with his Keyblade in hand.

"Hope, it's lovely to see you again," he said.

"Wish it was under better circumstances," said Hope.

"Heard on the grapevine that you saw Kronos rising."

"Not exactly, it's a long story."

"Let's hope we live long enough for me to hear it."

They soon joined up with Percy and Chiron to stand in to enforce anyone who would need them.

"I have no doubt they will see a great number of Heartless in this battle which means we will need you to help our campers," said Chiron. "For a similar reason until we know more the situation you should stay with me, Percy."

"I still don't understand how Kronos takeover mortal body?" said Percy in disbelief.

"I do not know, Percy," said Chiron. "Guards have assumed the shapes of mortals for ages, but actually become one… to merge the divine form with the mortal. I do not have to know how this could be done without Luke's form turning to ashes."

"Could be magic from another world," Hope offered.

"It is possible and the presence of Wolf certainly does support that theory," Chiron nodded.

Unfortunately, they didn't have any more time to discuss this as the ground began to shake and the battle commenced.

Emerging from the ground first were several Rock Trolls swinging their massive axes down upon the campers. Bacchus quickly jumped into action using his drunken fighting style completely avoiding a Rock Trolls axe and striking it in the face so hard that it fell to the ground.

Sartys, the Heartless kind, then immediately charged in and Frank joined with the arches and they soon fired upon them. A hellhound, that was not Mrs O'Leary then started to break through the line and Rex quickly rushed in with his sheathed blade and sliced clean through it.

As the battle raged on the enemy warriors began setting fire to the forest forcing the dryads to retreat in order to put out the flames. A few Soldiers managed to break through the lines and Hope quickly engage knocking them aside with her Keyblade.

Nico was actually reinforcing the campers by summoning about a dozen skeletons, the last time she saw them had not been a pleasant memory. She was found for that they were now on their side as they began to engage the enemy warriors.

Then suddenly shooting out of the sky was a massive Heartless, which had the body of a dragon and the top part was the upper torso of a humanoid woman. In her hand, she was holding a pair of twin blades that when pressed together formed the shape of a heart and it looked as if they were laced with poison. The Heartless emblem was directly on its chest. According to Toodles this Heartless was called Tartarus Jailer.

She then landed directly in the centre of the command centre and she began lashing out at the children of Athena who were directing the war effort.

"We've got this one," said Hope.

"Not alone you don't," said Percy joined her side.

They immediately rushed over towards the Heartless and found that Annabeth was already fighting it with her knife.

The Heartless then immediately switch swung it's massive blades down towards them and they quickly jumped out of the way. Frank immediately began to fire a volley from his pistols directly at its face, there is only seem to make it even more angry.

Poison then immediately launched out of its mouth and Rex quickly cast an Aeroaga spell to dispel it. It then tried to swipe at them once again, but Percy blocked one of its strikes with his blade giving Hope and opening to deal a few blows towards its face. Annabeth had turn invisible using her invisible hat and was now striking at the Heartless' legs.

Rex then placed his hands together and formed an aura sphere and send it flying towards the Heartless. Hope then immediately switched out her Keyblade for Last Jedi began dealing a good number of strikes. It then immediately began to transform into a massive long sword so it was almost as if she was wielding a lightsaber.

With its began striking the Heartless wears many powerful swipes as possible and it appeared to be unable to defend itself. She then slammed her blade into the ground and immediately appearing around her were X-Wings made of pure magic and the immediately fire down upon the Heartless.

That appeared to have done the trick as the Tartarus Jailer felt the ground and its captured heart was now floating away.

"Well, that was fun," Percy panted.

"It's not over yet, they're still coming," said Annabeth.

Unfortunately, she was right, defeating that giant Heartless did not stop the attack and everyone seemed to be reaching their limit. However, at that precise moment Grover then opened his mouth and the most hobo sound came out of it. It was so terrible that Hope could even describe it, though it appeared to be a blessing as Kronos' army didn't like it any more than they did as they were running away in a panic.

They immediately rushed towards the front lines to see what was going on and saw Daedalus fighting against the enemy and Mrs O'Leary was bouncing around knocking enemy combatants aside.

"Daedalus?" Percy stared.

"I came to help," he said.

"We appreciate the help, but I don't think anything can save the camp now," said Rex.

"Rex is right, the Titan army is still down there, they'll just keep coming back. Their find a way sooner or later, this time with Kronos leading them.."

"You are right," said Daedalus as he sheathed his sword. "As long as the labyrinth is here, your enemy can use it. Which is why the labyrinth cannot continue."

Annabeth stared at him. "Bird you said the labyrinth is tied to your life force! As long as you're alive—"

"Yes, my young architect," Daedalus agreed. "When I die, the labyrinth will die as well. And so I have a present for you."

He then unzipped his leather satchel and then took out a silver laptop computer.

"My work is here," he said. "It's all I managed to save from the fire. Note on product I never started. Some of my favourite designs. I couldn't develop these over the last few millennia. I did not dare reveal my work to the mortal world. But perhaps you will find them more interesting."

He handed the computer to Annabeth, who stared at it as if it was made of solid gold. "You're giving me this? But this is priceless! This is worth… I don't even know how much!"

"You were right, Annabeth, about children of Athena," said Daedalus. "We should be wise, and I was not. Someday you will be a greater architect than I ever was. Take my ideas and improve them."

"You make it sound so final," said Frank.

"My time has come to an end then I must face my punishment," said Daedalus and then he looked at Percy. "Percy, I have a small favour to ask you. Look after Mrs O'Leary."

Before Percy could give an answer Daedalus turned to Nico who drew his sword. "Your time is long since come. Be released and rest."

Hope saw small smile on Daedalus' face as his body began to crumble into grey ash and immediately disintegrated. Seconds later the earth began to rumble and she realised that it was the labyrinth collapsing in on itself.

All they just stood there completely speechless.

"I was possibly the bravest thing I've ever seen," said Frank as he placed his hand against his chest.

All of them stood there in silence for a few moments, but then they suddenly heard a grunt and quickly turned. To their shock they saw Wolf standing there with Percy slumped on his shoulder, out cold.

"A very touching scene, but alas this is no victory for you," Wolf smirked.

"Let him go!" Hope roared summoning her Keyblade.

Unfortunately, they didn't have much to back up that fret as all them were pretty much exhausted with the battle.

"I'm afraid not, he's important you know one of the Seven Heroes of Heart," Wolf smiled.

"The Heros of what?" Hope frowned.

Wolf clearly realised his mistake. "Not important, and as much as I would like to fight all of you are you in this pitiful state I'm afraid I have to say goodbye."

A Corridor of Darkness than appeared behind him and he stepped through it and before anyone could stop him he vanished.

* * *

There was so much sadness within the camp, so many had been killed and Percy had been kidnapped. They had survived, though from what miracle they had no idea.

"This is indeed disturbing," said Chiron. "You're saying they wanted Percy for a specific reason?"

"Looks like and he's not the first," said Hope. "Don't worry, Chiron we'll find him, though we might need some help."

Annabeth just sat there utterly quiet, the poor girl had been quite through an ordeal losing two people she cared about all the same day.

"We'll be there," Grover promised.

"Then I say it's time for us to get moving," said Frank.

With that, they teleported back onto the Gummi Ship and began to continue on their journey.

* * *

_Unknown_

Wolf had just dumped Percy into a cell and changes hands against the wall.

"Two down, five to go," he smiled.

"You have done well Wolf," said Rumpelstiltskin who was floating behind. "However your loose lips have now alerted the Keyblade Order of what we're searching for."

"The wheels have already been set in motion, they were unable to stop as the last two times," Wolf pointed out.

"True, but things did not go according to plan. Kronos was supposed to destroy Camp Half-Blood and yet they're still standing."

"Not for long, it was only by a pure fluke that the army was forced to retreat, they won't have the same luck constantly."

Rumpelstiltskin then immediately turn towards another cell where Harry sat chained to the wall just like Percy.

"At least you will no longer be alone, Mr Potter," he smiled. "I imagine that you have you will have a lot to talk about."

Harry said nothing and merely narrowed his eyes as he watched the two of them walk off.


	10. It's a Happily Ever After After All

_Lanes Between_

Hope was looking at her new Keyblade which Toodles informed her was named Sea Breeze, in terms of looks it resembled Percy's sword, but the teeth resembled more like the prongs on trident and its keychain had an omega symbol on it.

Sadly she didn't have much time to admire it considering the circumstances. She and the others were now giving the report to her father, though she wished they had something joyous to talk about.

"This is indeed a grave news," said her father.

"I wish we could have done more," said Hope looking at the floor.

Her father smiled. "Hope, you did everything you could. Camp-Half is still standing thanks to your efforts, you have bought them time to regroup. Though this second kidnapping is slightly more concerning."

"Wolf mentioned the Heroes of Heart, any idea what he meant by that?" Rex asked.

"I'll look into it, but right now you should continue with your mission. We're fighting on all fronts trying to stem the tide of darkness, some world succumb more easily than others and there's not a lot we can do except trying to evacuate people."

"Are they been destroyed?" Hope asked.

"No, they're still intact."

"The last time the Heartless went on a rampage they destroyed worlds, what's the difference this time?" Frank asked.

"Those destroyed worlds will be news in order to form a version of Kingdom Hearts I imagine now whoever is controlling the Heartless has a different agenda."

"Still no sign of any Nobodies?" Frank asked.

"Roxas is keeping a close eye on their movements, but so far they seem to be neutral in this war. Truth is their numbers weren't that large to begin with and without anyone organising them they're in disarray."

"Suppose we should be spanked over small blessings," said Rex.

"I'm sure we'll find them, just keep on your journey," said Sora encouragingly.

Hope nodded. "We will, Dad."

Sora smiled at her one last time before Toodles' screen went completely blank.

"So what's our next destination?" Toodles asked.

"Family not it's a world we know," said Frank.

They turned and indeed are familiar world was coming into view it was Far Far Away and it looked roughly the same. The beautiful castle city stood majestically, though they appear to be a slight difference that in the courtyard of the castle seems to be some sort of stage. On the other side of the world they could see a large forest with an opening.

"I wonder how Shrek and the others are doing?" said Hope.

"Only one way to find out," said Frank as he lifted his controls. "I'm afraid I'm going to have the transporter so that forest rather than at the castle."

"Why?" Rex asked.

"Because something is messing with my controls," said Frank.

"We better get down there," said Hope.

* * *

_Far Far Away: Magical Hovel_

They beamed down in the clearing within the forest, though there was nothing aside from some small hillock.

"Peaceful place," said Rex.

Frank then came to a stop. "Does anyone else hear the sound of a piano?"

All of them stopped and indeed they heard a piano in the distance.

"Let's check it out," said Hope.

They immediately rushed towards the sound of the piano been played and they could hear fighting. They turned around the hillock and then they saw Shrek, Donkey and Puss fighting against some Heartless. With them appear to be a scrawny boy, in some sort of uniform and if that was not strange enough there appeared to be a pirate playing the piano.

"Shrek!" Hope yelled.

Shrek turned around and saw them. "Hope! You guys have perfect timing!"

"Let's get in there!" said Frank.

Immediately they drew their weapons and joined the fray fighting against the Heartless which consisted of Soldiers and Large Bodies. Frank began firing a volley from his pistols shooting many of the Soldiers and Rex had a hand over his sheathed sword as he charged towards one of the Large Bodies, slicing it clean through.

Hope somersaulted directly over Shrek and quickly took out to Soldiers while he wrestled with a Large Body. While they were doing this the pirate playing the piano just kept on playing, which was both annoying and distracting. In the end Frank combined his two pistols to form a rifle and fired a Phoenix Shot destroying the piano.

"Finally some peace and quiet," said Frank as he put his pistols back in his holster.

Shrek then marched up towards the pirate. "What has Charming done with Fiona!"

"She'll be getting what is coming to her!" the pirate yelled and immediately ran off. "And there ain't anything you can do to stop him!"

Shrek looked at Hope and the others. "Hope, it's great seeing you guys again, but as you can properly tell I've got other things on my mind."

"Charming? I thought we took care of him last time we were here," said Rex.

Frank looked at him. "You remember?"

"My memory starting to come back."

"We need to get back to Far Far Away and fast," said Donkey.

"In case you forgot, it took us days to get here," Puss reminded him.

"I can open a portal," Rex offered.

"Then let's go," said the boy.

Hope looked at him. "And you are?"

"This is Artie," said Shrek. "And he's going to be the new king of Far Far Away."

"New? What happened to the old one?" Frank asked.

"He passed away about a week ago," said Puss.

Hope looked at Shrek confused. "Hang on, but aren't you the—"

"We don't have any time to waste, we need to get going now!" said Shrek.

"One portal coming right up," said Rex as he raised his sword.

He swung it and immediately a portal opened in front of them without hesitation all of them entered through it.

* * *

_Far Far Away: City of Far Far Away_

When the exited the portal they found themselves just outside the gates of the castle city.

"Be ready for anything," said Shrek. "Who knows what Charming has done to the place."

They step through the main gates and found the entire city was in chaos. Roguish figures were looting the place and there was no sign of any kind of order.

"Talk about your fixer-upper," said Frank.

"Guys, you might want to see this," said Donkey.

A turned and saw posters had been spread across the walls. They depicted some sort of stage show where Charming had just slain Shrek.

"It's a Happily Ever After After All," said Puss as he read the poster.

"'Shrek's Final Performance?'" Shrek frowned.

"Sounds as if Charming wants to make a spectacle of your death," said Rex.

"I'm flattered," said Shrek. "We need to find him and free Fiona."

"Then I suggest that we start the most obvious place," said Hope.

"And I would be?" Donkey asked.

"Well, if you were self-centred wannabe Prince and you just conquered a massive kingdom and wanted to slay your greatest enemy in front of a live audience where would you set things up?" Hope asked.

"At the Palace," said Shrek.

"Then let's get going," said Artie.

Hope leaned in towards Shrek. "So what's his story?"

"Like I said he's going to be the new king of Far Far Away," said Shrek.

"But Shrek, you're next in line."

Shrek looked at her. "And what makes you think that an ogre would make a good king? Artie will make a much better king than I could ever be."

"Sounds more like you're trying to run away from something," said Hope.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you do have a tendency of taking the easy way out."

"You call this easy?"

"I'm just saying that you're not able to run away from every single problem."

"Oh, he has bigger things to worry about them being king, is going to be a father soon," said Donkey.

Shrek narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you tell the entire kingdom?"

Hope looked at him. "You're going to be a father?"

"Look at the moment are more focused on trying to say Fiona than becoming a king or father so let's stick with one problem at a time!"

* * *

_Far Far Away: Far Far Away Palace Courtyard_

They managed to sneak their way into the Palace virtually undetected, not an easy feat when they had a 7-foot ogre by their side. They could see people working on a stage and sorting out benches making sure that everyone would get a good view.

"Now that we're inside where do we find Charming?" Frank asked.

"How about we try his dressing room?" Hope offered.

They quietly made their way towards Charming's dressing room, which was easy to find as it was the fanciest one in the entire courtyard. When they got inside they found that Charming was inside look in a large mirror in front of him.

"Break a leg out there," said Shrek as he marched towards Charming. "On second thought, let me break it for you."

"Thank goodness you're here, I was beginning to think you would make it," said Charming looking a little flushed.

Shrek grabbed him and lifted him off his feet. "Where's Fiona!"

"Don't worry, she and the former Queen are safe… for now."

Before they could do anything else immediately storming into the tent was Mortimer with several Armored Knights and they immediately surrounded them.

"I suggest that you put pretty boy down," Mortimer smirked.

"We should know that you were involved in all this," said Hope.

"Looks like we got a little more than we bargained for Charming," said Mortimer.

"Indeed," he said as he made his way over to Hope. "Having you here is quite the bonus."

Hope merely narrowed her eyes and said nothing.

He then turned and looked at Artie. "And let me guess… Arthur."

"It's Artie actually," said Artie.

"This boy is supposed to be the new king of Far Far Away?" said Charming looking back at Shrek laughing. He then drew his sword and placed it against Artie's. "How pathetic. Now stand still so that I won't make a mess."

"Charming stop!" Shrek yelled. "I'm here now, you got what you wanted. This isn't about him."

"Then who is it about? I'm supposed to be King, right?" Artie asked.

"You weren't really next in line for the throne, okay… I was."

"But you said the king asked for me personally."

"Not exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look I said whatever I had to say all right? I wasn't right for the job so I needed some fool to replace me and you fit the bill. So just go."

Artie looked utterly heartbroken. "You are playing me the whole time."

"You catch on real fast, kid. Maybe you're not as big of a loss as I thought."

Hope looked as if she was about to say something, but Rex stopped and shook his head.

"You know," said Artie looking at him. "For a minute there I actually thought that you—"

"What? That he cared about you?" Charming sneered. "He's an ogre! What did you expect?"

Mortimer merely shrugged and allowed the Heartless to release him and Artie then left the room without looking back.

"You really do have a way with children, Shrek," said Charming.

* * *

_Far Far Away: Far Away Prison_

Hope and her friends, minus Shrek were then tossed into a prison cell.

"Hey, watch it!" Donkey yelled.

"Hope? Donkey? Puss?" said a voice.

They turned and to their surprise, they found Fiona and her mother in the cell with them.

"Fiona," said Hope as she got to her feet and the two of them hugged.

"What happened?" Fiona asked.

"It's a long story, but we came here to rescue you," said Hope.

"Sadly now we're the ones that are needing to be rescued," said Rex.

"Where's Shrek?" Fiona asked worriedly.

"Charming's got him, Princess. And he plans on killing Shrek tonight in front of the whole kingdom," said Donkey.

"All right, everyone, we need to find a way out now," said Fiona.

"Fortunately, I've got a skeleton key," Hope smiled.

She held out her hand and immediately summoned her Keyblade.

"Strange that Mortimer failed to mention the Charming that Hope's weapon always returns to her and is capable of unlocking any kind of lock," said Frank.

"You're right," Rex nodded.

"You guys think it's a trap?" Puss asked.

"Maybe, but we don't have much of a choice," said Hope.

She then immediately fired a beam from the tip of her Keyblade directly at the lock of their cell. A few seconds later they heard a clicking sound and it opened.

"Let's get going," said Fiona.

"So what's the plan?" Hope asked.

"We split up and meet up at the Palace."

* * *

_Far Far Away: Far Far Away Palace_

They managed to sneak their way out of the prison, strangely enough, the one that many guards no doubt all of them were at the Palace trying to round up as many people for the stage show as possible.

When they got outside they split up, Fiona and her mother decided to take a side entrance leaving Hope and the others to make their way through the front gate.

"Looks like the coast is clear," said Puss.

"We just have to wait for nightfall and sneaking," said Hope.

Rex then looked over her shoulder. "Is that Artie."

How they turned around and indeed they saw Artie standing there glaring at them. He looked at them one last time before storming off.

"Hey, where's the fire _señor_?" Puss asked rushing over towards him.

"Oh, please, don't act so innocent," he said glaring at them. "You all knew what was going on the whole time and you kept it to yourselves."

"Artie, it's not like it seems," said Hope.

"It's not? I think it seems pretty clear, he was using me. That is all there is to it."

"Using you?" Donkey stared. "Man, you really don't get it."

"Shrek only said those things in order to save your life," said Rex.

"In case you have forgotten Charming was about to cut your head off, yes he should have told you right from the beginning that he was first in line. The things he said to you may have been harsh, but that's necessary in order to protect your friends."

Artie looked at them briefly, but then he walked off.

"We better get going, guys," said Frank.

All of them then left reluctantly and started to make their way to the Palace.

* * *

_Far Far Away: Far Far Away Palace Courtyard_

It was night when they finally reached the courtyard and it looked as if Charming had completed his stage. The tyre stands were packed, no doubt with unwilling spectators and they watched as Charming began singing and dancing around the stage. Mortimer was there as well conducting the orchestra which was being played by a good number of Heartless.

"What a palaver," said Frank.

"That's actually a good thing if it wasn't for his sense of drama he would have already killed Shrek by now," said Rex.

"We best get in position," said Puss.

"Good luck," said Hope.

A Donkey end Puss then left them and they continue to watch the show. Suddenly a trapdoor in the state opened and rising into the air was Shrek chained to the floor.

"You are about to enter a world of pain, with which you are not familiar!" Charming sang at the top of his voice.

He reached such a high pitch that glasses, spectacles and even pearl necklaces shattered.

"Well, it can't be any more painful than a lousy performance your giving," said Shrek.

Everyone then immediately burst out laughing.

Charming then cleared his throat. "Prepare vile beast, your time is done!"

"Oh, if you don't mind could you kill me and then seeing?" Shrek smiled.

They then heard a comical drum sound as people began laughing and the three of them began to snicker.

"Be quiet!" Charming demanded.

"Ah, come on, I'm only having fun with you," said Shrek. "That's actually a very nice leotard."

Charming smiled. "Oh, thank you."

"Do they come in men's sizes?"

Once again the entire crowd burst out laughing and even Mortimer was joining in.

"This guy cracks me up," Mortimer laughed.

"Enough!" Charming out of the top of his voice and then turned slowly towards Shrek. "Now you'll finally know what it's like to have everything you worked for… everything that is precious to you taken away! Now you know how I felt!"

He then raised his sword, but Frank pulled out his pistol and fired a shot disarming him. Charming then turned and saw Hope, Rex and Frank swinging down onto the stage on some ropes. A few moments later both Puss and Donkey appeared upon the stage.

Then smashing through the scenery was Fiona's mother and then Fiona herself kicked the door down on replication of Shrek's home.

"Hi, honey," she said. "Sorry we're late."

"You okay?" she asked.

"Much better now that you're here."

The entire crowd went aww upon the happy couple.

"It's over Charming," said Hope.

"I have a better idea," he said and that his hands together.

Mortimer and the Heartless orchestra then immediately jumped onto the stage along with Charming's thuggish allies.

"You really didn't think this through did you?" Mortimer smiled.

Charming then snatched a sword from one of his men. "You will not ruin things this time!"

"Everybody stop!" a voice yelled.

"Oh, what is it now?" Charming grumbled.

"Artie?" Shrek stared.

Believe it or not, it was Artie and he jumping from cloud to cloud and slid down a rope until he reached the stage floor.

"Who really thinks we need to settle things this way?" Artie asked.

All of Charming's villains looked at one another and raise their hands, a little perplexed with the question.

"You're telling me you just want to be villains your whole lives?" he said.

"But we are villains! It's the only thing we know!" said one of the pirates.

"Did you ever wish you could be something else?"

"Easy for you to say, you're not some evil enchanted tree," said an enchanted tree.

"You morons, don't listen to him attack him!" Charming ordered.

"What my friend here is trying to say is hard to come by with honest work when the entire world is against you," said a second enchanted tree.

"Okay, there are enough, you're right I'm not a talking tree," said Artie. "But you know are good friend of mine once told me, that just because people treat you like a villain or an ogre or just some loser…" He then turned and looked at Shrek, "it doesn't mean you are one. The thing that matters most is what you think yourself. If there's something you really want or someone you really want to be then the only person standing in your way is yourself."

All of Charming's villains began looking at one another and began nodding in agreement. Then one by one they lower their weapons onto the ground and freed Hope and the others.

However, the only one who was not moved by this situation was Charming and suddenly darkness began to consume him.

Mortimer smiled. "Finally all that rages about to take form."

Everyone immediately moved away from Charming as he immediately erupted and grew twice as large. Standing in front of them was now a heavily armed Heartless wielding a sword and with a golden crown on its head.

"He's just transformed into a Heartless," said Hope.

According to Toodles, this new Heartless was called Charming King added immediately swung its sword directly towards Shrek. Everyone the stage immediately began to panic and scattered and Rex quickly cut through the chains around Shrek's wrists and the hit the deck avoiding the sword.

"Have fun," said Mortimer as walked away into a Corridor of Darkness.

Frank pulled out his pistols and began firing several shots, but they didn't seem to have any effect on his armour. Rex then immediately jumped into the air and dealt a powerful slash onto the Heartless pushing it back. However, it quickly recovered and swung its fist directly at Rex sending him flying across the stage.

Shrek then quickly charged in putting as much strength into his shoulder as possible and slammed into one of its legs. This caused it to lose its balance and it fell down upon one knee and Hope jumped in switching her Keyblade with Sea Breeze.

She dealt a few powerful attacks and immediately began to transform, within a few seconds it had transformed into a trident. Hope then slammed the trident into the Heartless face unleashing a powerful burst of water at the same time. She then quickly jumped into the air and thrust her new Trident down upon it so quickly that it looked as if it had multiplied.

She then immediately began spinning it into the air and once again began to transform into a surfboard. The surfboard was producing its own water allowing her to move in the air with the greatest of ease, she kept on spinning around dealing massive blows against the Heartless. Then she immediately shot straight up into the air and then with powerful kicks slammed her surfboard right down into the ground unleashing a powerful tidal wave that engulfed the Heartless.

When the water disappeared the Heartless just stood there for a few moments before it fell to the ground and a heart left its disintegrating body. All that was left of any trace of Charming was the crown he had worn and it rolled its way over towards Artie, who stopped with his foot.

He then bent down and picked it up and noticed that all eyes were now upon him.

Shrek then approached him. "It's yours if you wanted you know. But this time it is your choice."

He looked down upon the crown and then turned to face the crowd and held up the crown. Immediately the crowd applauded and cheered as he placed it on top of his head and began to cheer his name.

Hope then approached Shrek. "You know not many people would give up a chance of becoming King."

Shrek shrugged. "The crown fits on top of his head way better than mine. Besides, I think the kid is going to be a great king."

"Well, for what it's worth, you would have too," said Fiona she joined him.

"I have something much more important in mind," said Shrek placing a hand over her stomach.

"I'm sure you will be a great father," said Rex.

Shrek looked at them. "I seem to be owing you guys a lot."

"Just put in our tab," Frank smiled.

"Anyway we better get going, you two take care now," said Hope.

* * *

_Unknown_

Mortimer had returned to the dark chamber where Rumpelstiltskin was floating.

"I hear that you were less than successful," said Rumpelstiltskin without looking back at Mortimer.

"Charming was nothing more than a sham, he insisted on making a great spectacle despite my warnings," Mortimer muttered.

"No matter, I am not out of means of controlling that world, we just have to wait for the right time," he said. "Though to do that I will need a body."

"You still haven't mentioned how you're going to accomplish that?"

"All the pieces are coming together and soon all will make sense."


	11. Inner Peace

_Lanes Between_

Hope and the others had just finished giving the report to her father and he seemed rather pleased with the outcome.

"At least that's another world secured," said Sora.

"Let me guess we've lost several," said Hope.

"Every time we hold a world we seem to lose two others, we need to figure out what they're planning and quick," said Sora. "The strangest thing is that according to the reports they seem to be searching for something."

"The New Seven Hearts?" said Hope.

"So it would seem, though they could be trying to find more of these Seven Heros of Heart."

"Do we know anything more about them?" Rex asked.

"Not much, that if they're anything like the Princesses of Heart then we can deduce that the seven heroes are special in their own right."

"You wouldn't be trying to hide anything from us?" Frank asked suspiciously. "I find it hard to believe that you know nothing about them."

"Unless just say that I have my suspicions, but I want to confirm it first."

"Well, whoever they are we know that they've got two of them already that leaves another five," said Hope. "Do we have any idea who they could be?"

"I wish I knew, but I think will be able to figure it out if you carry on on your journey," said Sora. "Just remember to let your heart be your guiding key."

"I don't know where it's going?"

"That's the thing about the heart, no one knows where it leads. Just do what you think is right, that's all I ask."

Sora then disappeared off the screen and Toodles floated around them.

"So what are we up to next?" Toodles asked.

"We have to keep on searching apparently," said Frank. "Though I wish we had a general direction, the Heartless ships have been getting stronger and stronger. I've been making upgrades to the _Excalibur_, but I don't know if it's enough."

"It'll have to be," said Hope. "Let's just carry on to the next world."

"Which appears to be right in front of us," said Rex.

They turned and found a familiar world coming into view it was the Valley of Peace, they could see the Jade Temple top of it and below was some sort of city and it was next to a destroyed village.

"I wonder how Po is doing?" said Hope.

"What you say we find out?" Frank smiled.

* * *

_Valley of Peace: Gongmen City_

Hope and her friends soon landed in a beautiful city, though the people did not seem happy. They just walked around with solemn faces and they could see the ruins of a beautiful palace.

"What happened here?" said Frank.

"Last time I was here, the city was filled with joy," said Rex.

"You remember being here?" said Hope.

Rex nodded. "This city used to be ruled by family of peacocks, the introduced fireworks in order to spread joy to people their city. However, the son of the ruling family only saw the dark side of them."

"Typical, how come every time something is created there's always someone that focuses on using them for their own petty means," Frank grumbled.

"I don't know the full details, but apparently he did something terrible that resulted in him being banished to the city. His mother and father died of a broken heart and the city was given to the Kung Fu Council."

"We were brought here for reason, maybe that story has something to do with it," said Hope.

Rex closed his eye. "I do sense a familiar presence close by, we should investigate."

So they followed Rex through the city until they entered what appeared to be some sort of jail cell and to their amazement they saw Po just sitting there.

"Po?" Hope stared.

Po looked up at his face beamed the moment he saw them. "Guys? What are you doing here?"

Before they could answer Po rushed over to them and gave them a big bear hug, nearly taking the wind out of them.

"Can't breathe," Hope wheezed.

"Sorry," said Po quickly releasing them. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question," said Rex.

"Me, me and the Furious Five were sent here because this guy Shen over the city and we were sent here to kick him now."

"I get the feeling that things didn't go exactly according to plan," said Hope.

"No," Po admitted. "Before I could the guy I froze, I've recently been having these flashes of my real parents."

"Your parents?" Frank blinked.

"Yeah, turns out my dad was in my dad, who'd have funk?"

Po _dad_ was a goose front a noodle restaurant, so the realisation that he was not Po's real father did not come as surprise to them.

"Okay, so if you're here where are Tigress and the others?" Rex asked.

"Oh, they let me here because my mind was in the game," said Po. "They're going after Shen by themselves."

"And you didn't go with them?" Frank frowned.

"I wanted to, but Tigress stopped me."

Rex looked at him. "And these visions? You say that you've been seeing your real parents."

"Only flashes and the memory is really painful. Though I do know that Shen was there and he might know what happened to my parents."

"I don't know, Po. From what I hear he's not exactly the most trustworthy guy," said Hope.

"He's the only one who can tell me and I want to know the truth." He then looked at them. "And no one is going to stop me."

Hope sighed. "Then we'll come with you."

"We will?" Frank blinked.

"So he doesn't kill himself," said Hope.

Rex looked at Po. "Po, are you sure you want to go through this? Those memories may not give you the answers you seek."

"It's better than not knowing."

* * *

_Valley of Peace: Shen's Factory_

They had managed to trace Shen to a warehouse where he appeared to be making war weapons. The place was heavily guarded with Heartless mostly Fu Masters.

"Looks like he's only got the Heartless on his side," said Hope.

Frank looked at Po. "You know it's not too late."

"We're going in," said Po firmly.

With that they began sneaking their way through the guards, taking out a few Heartless along the way. Head took some doing but eventually they were able to enter warehouse and there was another firework powder to decimate an entire city.

"Look at all that powder," said Hope stunned.

"It's enough to take out the entire city," said Frank.

"Move it!" said a voice above them. "Faster! Faster! Load them all!"

"Was that Shen?" Rex whispered.

Po nodded.

With that they began climbing their way up, but they hadn't gotten very far when they heard a small laugh.

"Greetings, panda," said Shen's voice within the smoke.

The smoke immediately parted and they saw a proud looking Peacock extending his tail to its fullest extent. Upon seen the markings on his tail Po turned away looking pain stricken.

"Po, you all right?" Hope asked.

"Tell me what happened that night!" Po demanded.

"What night?"

"_That_ night!"

"Aw, that night…"

"Yes… we are talking about the same night, right?"

Shen began to walk slowly around them. "Yes, I was there. I watched as your parents abandoned you, it was a terrible thing. I believe it went something like this…"

Then using his razor sharp talons he sliced through a chain and swung down towards them was a tub field of molten metal. Hope, Rex and Frank managed to jump back in time, but Po wasn't so lucky fortunately he grabbed hold of the top before he fell.

"Not as elegant as I thought he would be," said a voice.

The three of them immediately turned around and they saw Cam standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Cam?" said Hope narrowing her eyes. "What have you done with Harry!"

"Don't worry yourselves about him, he's perfectly safe for the moment," Cam assured them. "Though I would have for that you be more worried about your fat friend here."

"So, your little posse decided to jump up with another despot in this world," said Frank.

"Yes, though this time we decide to be a bit more refined. Shen has quite the vision for this world and his weapons will be able to slay any Kung Fu master that gets in his way. Allying ourselves with him was a smart decision."

"I don't suppose you tell us what his connection with Po really is?" said Rex.

"Ah, it is such a tragic story," Cam smiled. "That one night set off a chain of events that led us to this point. Faith apparently has a funny sense of humour, if it's directed that overweight panda to be a constant thorn our side."

"Get him!" said Hope.

They immediately summoned their weapons and charged at Cam, who summoned his sais and immediately use them in order to block Rex's attack. He then immediately stretched out his tail using it to wrap it around Hope's arm and used her Keyblade in order to deflect the shot from Frank.

At the same time Po had managed to pull himself back onto the stack folding and faced Shen.

"So these are the interlopers you mentioned," said Shen.

"Be careful of the girl, she's extremely powerful," Cam advised.

Shen looked at Po. "Are you willing to die do find out the truth?"

"You bet I am."

Po and immediately charged at Shen, but he caught his foot with his talons and then pinned his it to the ground. He then used his tail to temporary blind him and sweep them off his feet causing him to fall onto the platform below.

To make matters even more complicated Tigress and the rest of the Furious Five had stormed the factory. There were initial plan was to blow it up with crates of firework powder, only after the dumps the stuff that they realise that Po and the rest of them were inside already.

The immediately try to put out the canisters of powder and immediately engaged the Heartless, but they had completely lost the element of surprise.

Cam was proving himself to be quite skilled as he just uses tongue in order to snag one of Frank's pistols and used it to fire a stun shot at Rex. He then quickly blocked Hope's Keyblade with his sai and then kicked her aside. He then used his tail like a web knocking all three of them down onto the platform with Po and soon joined up with Shen.

"So, these are the interlopers you mentioned," said Shen.

"Be careful to girl, she's extremely dangerous," Cam warned.

"I can easily dispatch them," said Shen confidently.

"Be careful not to get overconfident, in my very well be your downfall," Cam warned him.

Shen dismissed his warning. "I am more than capable of despatching a fat panda, two crippled warriors and a girl."

"Hey!" Hope glared.

"There's no more running, Shen! I want answers!" Po yelled.

"Be careful what you wish for, Master Po," said Cam cautiously. "The answers you may get are not the ones you might hope for. Did it ever occur to you that perhaps there's a reason why you forgot what happened to your parents?"

"Are you hoping that knowing will feel some creature within your soul?" said Shen. "Well, here's your answer your parents didn't love you. But allow me to heal you!"

Then suddenly both he and Cam jumped into the air and the tarpaulin behind them revealed a massive cannon pointed straight at them. Shen then lit the fuse and immediately fired a massive blast towards them at incredible speed.

Rex quickly jumped in front of them and casted a Protect spell, to shield them. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough time in order to strengthen the barrier and the blast was extremely powerful. The four of them were sent flying straight through the wall and into the river about a mile away.

* * *

_Valley of Peace: Destroyed Village_

When Hope regained consciousness she found herself in a ruined house which was barely holding together. She noticed that she was covered in bandages and when she turned her head she saw a female old goat sitting over fire.

"Ah, your wake?" said Rex's voice.

Hope turned and saw that both Rex and Frank were close by, they too were covered in bandages but other than that they were no worse for wear.

"What happened?" Hope groaned as she lifted her head.

"My Protect spell protected us partially from Shen's attack," Rex explained. "Though I was in a bit of a rush to cast the spell so was nowhere near its full strength."

"We were sent flying into the river and the old goat here saved us," said Frank gesturing to the goat by the fire.

The goat looked at her. "I'm just a simple soothsayer, who wishes for the panda to complete his destiny."

Po groaned indicating that he was very much awake. "What are you talking about? Where are we? What is this place?"

"Supplies that you remember so little, bird you were so little when it happened," said the soothsayer. Po then clutched his head in pain and this did not go unnoticed by the soothsayer. "Or perhaps you do remember."

Rex looked around the village. "I think my father mentioned this place, he did mention ones that he was protecting a village from a dangerous peacock."

Frank looked at him. "Do you know what happened?"

"He didn't speak much of it, but I think Po remembers," said Rex looking at Po. "Something traumatic must have happened that buried those memories deep inside his mind."

"This was a thriving village, young Shen was next in line to rule Gongmen City, but he wanted more," said the soothsayer. "I thought hold that someone would stand in his way, a panda. But I never could have foretold what came next."

Hope's eyes widened. "Shen attack this village didn't he, to kill every single panda?"

All of them watched as Po wandered through the village, clearly he was starting to remember things. He then picked up a stuffed panda and then he groaned in pain is another painful memory entered his mind.

"Stop fighting, let it flow," said the soothsayer softly.

Hope looked at Rex. "What does she mean by that?"

"Inner peace. It's basically the peaceful state of both mind and spirit, fully mastered it would allow you to harness the flow of the cosmos. The master it is extremely difficult, I haven't haven't mastered myself though one can learn it through experiencing great pain."

"So, he's going to use it in order to relive his past memories?" Frank guessed.

Rex nodded. "Using some magic I'll be able to show us all his memories, though I warn you it won't be pleasant."

"He shouldn't do this alone," said Hope.

Frank looked at Po. "You know you don't have to do this."

"I have to," said Po.

Rex then sat cross-legged and placed his hands together meditating as Po stood out in the open. It was now beginning to rain, though this mattered very little to Po and he closed his eyes and began to position his body.

He then caught a single raindrop that fell from the sky and began moving it around his body without it even touching his skin. At the same time appearing around Hope and the others was a holographic projection of the deep forest.

They watched as a mother panda was running through the woods with Fu Masters on her tail. They noticed that in her arm she was carrying a baby panda and immediately realised that this was Po's mother. She had managed to slip by them in quickly approached a crate of turnips placing baby Po in the crate.

Po was crying and she was doing everything she can to keep them quiet, she then kissed him on the forehead and rubbed her hand against his cheek with tears in her eyes. She then started to slowly move away from her child and ran back up the hill, exposing herself to the ones that were chasing her. They watched as Fu Masters ran after her with Shen just behind them and that when the image disappeared.

Po then placed the raindrop on a single leaf and fell to his knees. Hope and the others were utterly speechless and they didn't know what to say. Po's mother had sacrificed herself in order to protect her son from Shen.

Hope then stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Po."

"Your story may not have had a happy beginning, but that doesn't make you who you are," said the soothsayer. "It is the rest of your story, who you choose to be."

"If it wasn't for that terrible tragedy, you will be the panda you are today," said Rex. "You would not have been chosen as the Dragon Warrior, we wouldn't have become friends."

"Your mother loved you," said Hope gently. "That's why she abandoned you, she did it in order to protect you not because she didn't love you. Shen has Tigress and the others, he's also going to conquer this world and we need to stop him."

Po just sat there enquired before rising to his feet.

"So who are you, panda?" the soothsayer asked.

Po turned around and looked at them seriously. "I am Po and were going to stop Shen."

* * *

_Valley of Peace: Gongmen City_

Back in the city, Shen had finally finished creating his fleet which had enough firepower to decimate who knows how many cities. On one of the ships he had the Furious Five tied up and he couldn't help but gloat in their faces.

"Such sad sad face," he said. "But now it is supposed to be a time of joy, you are going to be part of something beautiful. Once he reached the harbour, in front of all the world you and your precious Kung Fu will die."

"And when that happens this world will fall," Cam added.

Shen looked at him. "Our arrangement still stands?"

"Of course, you shall rule over this world, but in exchange you will assist us on one or two campaigns," said Cam.

"We may not stop you, but the Keyblade Council will!" Tigress snarled.

"I'm afraid little busy, putting out fires all over the cosmos," said Cam. "Why do you think they sent a simple apprentice and her friends to assist you? I'm afraid it's all over for you and the world you've come to know."

"Set sail!" Shen ordered.

The ships then immediately began moving down the river towards the harbour, once they got outside there will be no stopping them. He proved this by demolishing a bridge that blocked their path, despite the fact they were still people on it.

All really did seem lost, but that's when they all noticed several figures standing on a nearby rooftop. Upon closer examination they immediately realise that it was Po, Hope and her friends.

Shen clenched his feathers. "How many times do I have to kill the same stinking panda!"

"And he's not alone," Cam added. "I had a feeling they would return, though I had hoped we delayed them."

Shen looked at him. "You knew the girl and her friends would return?"

"Eliminating off worlders is not as easy as you believe," said Cam.

Shen looked at his forces. "Take aim!"

They immediately aimed the cannons directly at the four of them. However, they immediately began jumping around the building making it very difficult for them to aim straight. They were so busy claiming that they failed to notice that they were actually getting close and closer to the boats, and to it was too late.

"We can't fire, not unless your destroy your ships," said Cam.

"Attack!" Shen roared.

The Heartless then immediately charged at the fourth them and soon they began fighting from boat to boat. Po quickly dispatched several Fu Masters with some powerful punches and Hope jumped into the air swinging her Keyblade eliminating some Air Soldiers.

Frank then jumped into the air pulled out his pistol, then immediately fired a shot shooting the chains that traps the Furious Five. They then jumped down and joined the rest of them invitingly Heartless.

"We need to stop Shen before he gets the harbour," said Hope.

No one disagreed and the immediately began charging at the Heartless, which they clearly outmatched. Already they had cleared several boats filled with Heartless and that's when they saw even more Heartless were been dispelled. Then suddenly jumping into the air was Master Shifu and with him, to their surprise, was King Oswald.

"Master Shifu?" Po gaped.

"Your Majesty?" Rex and Frank cried.

"So adding get here sooner, but we only just received word," said Oswald as he and Shifu joined them.

"We need to use their boats to block the way!" Shifu yelled.

They quickly made their way back to the front of the fleet and began pushing the heavy cannons in front of the ships. This sudden weight cause a few of them to rise creating a blockade. Po then began using his strength to tip two of the ship sideways and Crane unleashed a powerful burst of wind and they crashed into the other ships. The harbour was now effectively blockaded preventing any of the ships from getting outside.

All of them then began jumping into the air and began to engage the Heartless getting close and closer towards Shen's flagship.

Cam looked at Shen. "If you're not able to stop them, then the deal is off."

Shen looked outraged and then he immediately jumped onto the large cannon on the head of his ship. He pointed straight towards Po and the others and then lit the fuse. There was a huge explosion as everyone was sent flying out of the canal and into the habour.

The blast had destroyed all the ships blocking Shen, including the ones that barricaded the canal. Thankfully all them were still alive, though there were badly injured and drifting on driftwood. Nothing stopped Shen and his remaining ships from entering the harbour and it really did look as if all was lost now.

Po looked up and then swam to the nearest boat he could find and climbed on top of it. He then turned and faced Shen and his remaining fleet and merely stood there.

"As you wish," said Shen he then turned and looked at his Heartless. "Let's finish this."

All of the ships then aimed their cannons directly at Po, who then took up a stance similar to the one that they saw in a destroyed village.

"Fire!" Shen ordered.

One of the ships fired one of its cannons directly at Po, but instead of blasting him to pieces he actually grabbed it. He then spun around his body as if it it was a rain droplet much to everyone's shock as it struck the water.

"Again!" Shen roared.

The Heartless did as they were commanded and immediately fired upon Po, but like before he deflected their shots. Shen was overcome by rage and continue to order them to fire, but no matter how many times they fired Po just kept on redirecting the shots. As they got closer he then began tossing the shots back at the ships destroying them one by one.

"So much for your mighty weapon's been stronger than Kung Fu," said Cam as he turned around.

"Where are you going?" Shen demanded.

"Leaving the sinking ship."

Shen looked outraged and immediately turn towards Po. "Keep firing!"

They then fired the main cannon on his flagship, hoping that it had enough force to kill Po. However, Po spectacularly caught it in his hand and began spinning around and using all his strength sent it flying right back.

The cannonball struck his cannon, slicing into pieces and then suddenly there was a huge explosion.

"You think you survived?" Rex asked as he swam towards Hope.

"Only one way to find out," she said.

Shen had indeed survived the attack and he looked at his destroyed ship, it would seem as if the destiny the soothsayer foretold had come true. Cam was looking down at him from the top of the mast shaking his head.

"Such promise, but it would seem as if this world is now out of our grasp," he said and then snapped his fingers. "Let the darkness consume you."

Darkness than began to cover Shen just as Po, Hope and her friends climbed aboard.

When they got onto the deck they saw instead of Shen was a large Heartless hovering above the destroyed ship. Its head resembled that of a peacock and it had a peacock's tail which was using to fly somehow. However, the rest of its body was made of metal and it had arms shaped like cannons. Toodles informed them that it was called Kung Fu Destroyer.

"Shen has become a Heartless," said Hope.

"Really taken down before he destroys the city," said Rex.

"Let's do this," said Po.

The Heartless then immediately aimed one of its arms down towards and fired a blast. Quickly the old jumped into the air and avoiding the attack. Frank then immediately began firing a volley of Ricochet Shots from his pistols in the Bouncing around Striking the Heartless. However, it then spun its tail striking Frank sending him flying.

Po grabbed Rex and tossed him into the air as high as he could so that he was directly over the Heartless. Rex then plunged his sheathed sword down onto the Heartless' head, but it barely phased it. Hope then casted a Firaga spell aiming directly at its chest, but it would seem as if Fire Magic had very little effect on it.

The Heartless then fired upon them once again forcing them to jump off the flagship and onto another destroyed ship. It was clear that they weren't going to win like this, its armour was far too thick for traditional means and there wasn't much they could do in open water.

"We're not going to beat it like this," said Frank.

"If we want dryland I'd say that we had more options," said Rex.

"But we can't lead it towards the city," said Po.

Hope just stood there trying to think, obviously the biggest problem was the large body of water. The Heartless was able to fly over it and none of them were able to fly, plus there was also the father was able to attack them from long-range. What she really needed was some way to fight over the water, but nothing came to mind.

Suddenly a light shone from her chest and the water around and began to rise around them. That's when Hope saw, made out of water completely, was Ariel as a mermaid.

"Ariel?" Hope stared. "What are you doing here?"

"You were the one that called for me," she said smiling.

"I did?" Hope blinked.

Ariel then extended her hand towards her and without a single bit of hesitation Hope took it. Then suddenly Ariel took off and dived into the water and Hope found herself able to brief. They kept on launching of the water and diving back in again around the Heartless every time they did they dropped water droplets around.

They then will launch themselves the water one last time and Hope took Ariel's hand and began spinning around on a column of water. They danced around as the water droplets they had dropped erupted didn't powerful fountains striking the Heartless with powerful blasts of water.

They then landed back onto the ship and Ariel released Hope's hand and smiled at her. "Remember, your friends are never too far away."

She her water form dispelled and she vanished.

The Heartless then fell into the water and they watched as its heart full up into the sky and then vanished.

"It would seem as if you have mastered Inner Peace," said Shifu as he approached Po. "At such a young age."

"I had a pretty good teacher," Po smiled.

Oswald then approached Hope and her friends. "You three did a good job yourselves."

"It was our duty your Majesty," said Rex as he bowed.

"We were pretty shocked that you came all the way here?" said Frank.

"It's just a shame I didn't come sooner, you should know that were not trending well in the war," said Oswald regretfully. "In fact I have to get back to the battlefield."

Hope looked at Po. "At least were leaving this world in capable paws?"

Po nodded. "It was nice seeing you guys again."

"Same here," said Hope.

* * *

_Unknown_

Cam had appeared back in the dark chamber and kneeled in front of Rumpelstiltskin.

"I regret that the Valley of Peace has escaped our clutches once again," said Cam.

"A shame, that world has powerful ties to worlds that practice hand-to-hand combat, taking it out of the equation would have weakened our enemies."

"Oswald was also there, if more Keyblade Masters join up with Hope and her friends—"

"Do not fear, I very much doubt it will happen on a regular basis. In the meantime we need to keep on focusing on our true agenda, locating the other Hero's of Heart."


	12. Dancing the Dreaming

_Lanes Between_

Back on the Excalibur, Hope and the others began to report on their previous mission to Hope's father.

"It's nice to see you didn't come out any worse for wear," said Sora.

"If it wasn't for Po than the Dark One would be in full control," said Hope.

"We Keyblade wielders can't maintain the order of the world alone, sometimes it is necessary to call for aid. And this moment would be calling out every single favour we can, we're losing many fronts."

"Don't suppose you got any more details about these Hero's of Heart?" Rex asked.

"I have a working theory, but I would prefer to make sure before telling any of you. However, I believe that these are seven young heroes, who are capable of leadership, compassion and a strong heart."

"Makes sense," said Frank. "Though another factor seems to be that the old human at the moment and it is possible they all have big prophecies over their heads, I mean we know that Harry and Percy have a destiny."

"Which remains to be seen," Sora added. "Until we can identify more of them we can't very well figure out why they were chosen. Though I imagine this war will bring them out of hiding."

"You think this is the reason why they started the war?" Hope asked.

"Loads of people in danger… monsters roaming around… I'd say it's a good way to find them. After all is said that heroes appear in the most unexpected of places whenever trouble appears."

"And they get innocent people heard in the process," said Hope shaking her head. "It's monstrous."

"Not a lot we can do about it, but we must maintain the World Order at all costs," said Sora.

"Don't worry your Majesty, we'll make sure the blighters don't get away with this Scott free," Frank promised.

"Good luck, and keep me informed," said Sora.

Toodles screen then went blank and he floated around looking at them concerned.

"So, where to next?" Toodles asked.

"We go whether the Keyblade takes us," said Hope.

"And it seemed to be taking us to yet another world we know," said Frank.

Coming into view was a world almost completely filled with water, there were several islands surrounding it forming an archipelago.

"The Barbaric Archipelago," Hope gasped.

"Looks like we're going to see how Hiccup and the gang is doing," said Frank.

"They're gonna be quite shocked when they discover that I'm alive," said Rex.

"Seems as if our destination is on the ice island, though it seems to be deep inside of it," said Frank looking at the controls.

"Then let's get going," said Hope.

* * *

_Barbaric Archipelago: Dragon Sanctuary_

Hope and the others then suddenly found themselves in some sort of cavern and it was wondrous. There was vegetation everywhere and a deep ravine in front of them and flying overhead were all different kinds of dragons.

"Wonder why we were brought here?" Hope wondered.

They then heard a deep growl above them and slowly they looked upwards. There clinging onto the ceiling was a large dragon with all wings and a head that resembled an owl. However, they saw a woman in armour holding a staff clinging onto the dragon's wing, looking down at them.

"Uh, hi," Hope waved.

The woman then immediately jumped down and began spinning her staff over her head. Immediately they quickly jumped out of the way just before she struck the ground.

"Not a big on conversation is she?" said Frank as he pulled out his pistols.

"Well, in fairness we did just invade her home," Rex pointed out as he grabbed his sword.

Hope looked at the mysterious woman hoping to convince that they meant her no harm.

"We're sorry that we barged in, but we honestly don't mean you any harm," said Hope.

Clearly, the women didn't believe them and she immediately charged them and Hope summoned her Keyblade and blocked her attack. However, using her staff she hooked her blade and spun her around causing her to crash into Frank before he had a chance to fire. Rex quickly began to engage and it looks as if he had the upper hand for the time being.

Unfortunately, her Dragon and landed on the ground snarling at them along with several others. Then at the situation didn't get any worse suddenly rising behind them was the largest dragon Hope had ever seen, it was even bigger than the Red Death.

This dragons scales were as white as snow and didn't have wings, more like large fins. However, the most noticeable thing about it was that it had too large tasks and mist was pouring out of its mouth.

"As if this couldn't get any worse," Hope groaned.

It really did look as if for the moment they were about to be devoured by the dragons, but then they heard a voice with the crowd.

"Mum, stop!" a familiar voice yelled and then pushing through the dragons was Hiccup with Toothless in tow. "They're friends, please don't let them get eaten."

Hope was stunned that Hiccup and Toothless were here, but then she remembered that he mentioned the word 'mum'.

"Hiccup? Toothless?" Hope blinked. "Hang on, did you just say 'Mum'?"

The mysterious attacker then immediately pulled off her helmet revealing a middle-aged woman with a few greys in her auburn hair. She did bear some similarity to Hiccup in appearance, except her eyes were blue instead of green.

"You know them, son?" she said looking at Hiccup.

"They're friends," said Hiccup. "This is Hope, Frank and…" He stopped when he saw Rex, "Rex? But you're—"

"Not quite," Rex smiled. "I got blown away to another world along with my memories."

"You seem different," Hiccup blinked.

"Never mind me, haven't you explain what's going on?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, you can start by explaining her," said Hope.

"I'm Valka, Hiccup's mother," she explained.

Hope looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, you said that your mother died 20 years ago?"

"Not quite," he said rubbing the back of his head. "Turned out she just left."

"So she abandoned you as a baby," said Frank.

"I thought that he would be better off without me," said Valka quickly. "Both he and Stoick nearly died because I wouldn't kill a dragon… if I had known that Hiccup would've taken after me then I would have stayed."

Hiccup looked at them. "Guys, I know how this seems but I'm just happy to have my mother back."

"Okay, but where's Astrid and the others?" Frank asked.

Hiccup sighed. "That's a long story, but we discovered that there was a man by the name of Drago Bludvist creating a dragon army. I wanted to confront in order to change his mind about dragons, but dad wouldn't hear of it."

"For good reason," said Valka. "I may not agree with Stoick on many things, but he is right about Drago. He wants nothing more than to conquer this world, I have been doing my best to free his captured dragons, but it's not enough."

"I still say we should try and change his mind in order to prevent war," said Hiccup.

Valka sighed. "I'll leave you with your friends."

She then walked off leaving them.

"So what with the big dragon here?" Frank asked gesturing to the gigantic dragon behind them.

"Him? He's the King of Dragons, he protects them and commands them," Hiccup explained. "Don't worry about him, he's harmless."

Toothless growled happily at Hope and she laughed.

"It's great seeing you to, big guy," she laughed.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"You remember the last time we met?" Hope asked as she stroked Toothless' head.

"How could I forget?"

"Well, we're at all-out war at the moment a few friends have been kidnapped, Percy included."

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Apparently there the Seven Heroes of Heart," said Rex. "And don't even ask us what that is, because we haven't the foggiest."

Hiccup sighed. "Well, it's great seeing you guys again. But it's time for me and Toothless to move on."

Hope looked at him. "Wait, you're going to leave after reuniting with your mother for 20 years?"

"I can't just sit around and wait for Drago to attack this place, I have to find him first," said Hiccup.

Then suddenly appearing out of nowhere a giant hand clasped around Hiccup's mouth. Hope was about to summon her Keyblade when she realised that the hand belong to Stoick.

"Stoick?" Hope stared.

Stoick released Hiccup. "I see you ran into some old friends when you took off."

Hiccup stared at him. "Are you kidding me? How did you get in here?"

"Same way we're getting you out," he said handing Hiccup his helmet.

"_We_?" Hiccup blinked.

Then appearing of the crevice was Gobber and Master Terra.

"Master Terra?" Hope stared. "What are you doing here?"

"A simple family reunion," he said and gave her a small wink.

Hope blinked wondering if he knew about Valka, it was pretty hard to forget that he was, in fact, Hiccup's uncle which meant that he was Valka's sister.

"All clear," said Gobber.

Clearly, none of them had run into Valka yet as Stoick was anxious to leave. He grabbed Hiccup's arm and then started to escorting down a narrow passage.

"D-Dad, there's something you need to know," said Hiccup.

"Tell me on the way."

"Well, this isn't an on the way kind of update actually."

"I've heard enough."

"It's more the earthshattering development variety."

"Just added onto the pile."

"Sir, you might want to listen to him, because it will come as a great shock," Hope warned.

They soon reached the end of the passageway and saw Gobber standing at the entrance and Terra was just leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"Uh, you might want to take this one," said Gobber patting Stoick on the shoulder.

"Oh, and you might want to prepare yourself for a shock," Terra added.

Stoick drew his sword and made his way to the edge of the passageway and all of them realised was on the other hand. Or rather _who_ was standing on the other end.

When Stoick stepped outside, his eyes widened as standing before him was his wife, who he had assumed to be long dead. Hope and the others then popped their heads behind his shoulders, not saying a single word.

Stoick dropped his sword and removed his helmet.

Valka looked uneasy herself. "I know what you're going to say, Stoick. 'How could I have done this? Stay away from all these years and why did I come back to you? To our son?' Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?"

"Boy, they really need some marriage counselling," said Frank rubbing the back of his head.

Hope looked at Terra. "You knew she was alive, didn't you?"

"I did," Terra nodded.

"And you didn't say anything?" Hiccup stared.

"But if you want me to say? 'Oh, by the way, Stoick. Valka is very much alive, she's just living in isolation in an underground cave with more dragons than you can shake a stick at.'"

Stoick didn't appear to be listening as he was staring transfixed at Valka and was slowly moving towards her.

"I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone, but I thought he would be better off without me," Valka continued backing away from her husband. "And I was wrong, I see that now. But—" She stopped when her back was against the ice wall and Stoick stopped right in front of her. "—stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go one, shout… scream… say something!"

Stoick then placed a hand over her cheek and looked into her eyes. "You're as beautiful as the day I lost you."

Valka just stared at him as tears formed in her eyes and Stoick then leaned in towards her and kissed her.

"Well, I went better than expected," said Hope.

* * *

A few moments later, Valka invited them all to her den and began preparing a meal for them. The shock of being reunited with his wife, seem to make Stoick forget everything, including being angry at his brother-in-law for hiding the fact that she was alive.

Although it was clear that Valka, was still very uneasy with being reunited with her family. Fact she proved when Stoick touched her shoulders causing her to drop the plate of food she was carrying.

"I'm a little out of practice," she said.

"Well, you know… I didn't marry you for your cooking," Stoick smiled.

"I hope not, her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battleaxe," Gobber whispered.

Terra nodded clutching his stomach. "It was also one of the reasons why I left Berk."

"Do you think she'll go back with them?" Hope whispered.

"I have visited here a few times, though moving to village filled with people after being isolated for 20 years, and something different entirely," said Terra.

Stoick looked at Valka sympathetically, who was filling a gourd of water. He then began to whistle a tune. Valka seemed to recognise the melody because her eyes were widened and she didn't notice that the gourd was starting to overflow.

Stoick continued to whistle and approached Valka and the young adults watched curiously. Valka expression was hard to read, but it seemed too looked uncomfortable. Stoick grabbed the gourd and placed it on the table Valka was leaning against.

"Remember our song, Val?" Stoick whispered.

That's when the young adults realised that the melody was about. Stoick then began to sing the first verse:

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_

_with ne'er a fear of drowning._

_And gladly ride the waves of life,_

_If you will marry me._

Valka didn't even look at him, clearly, she was in wallowing in a mess of emotions.

_No scorching sun,_

_nor freezing cold_

_will stop me on my journey!_

_If you will promise me your heart…_

Stoick pauses and gripped her hand, in order to set Valka up for her part of the duet.

_And love…_

Stoick looked at Valka eagerly hoping that she would sing as well. However, Valka closed her eyes and showed no signs that she was going to sing. Stoick gave a big sigh. However, Valka wasn't able to contain her feeling anymore and began to sing:

_And love me for eternity._

Stoick looked up and beamed at her, as if he had fallen in love with her all over again. Valka then walked to the centre of the chamber and held her forearm aloft in invitation. Stoick crosses his forearm against hers, initiating a beautiful dance to accompany the song.

_My dearest one, my darling dear,_

_you mighty words astound me._

_But I've no need of mighty deeds,_

_when I feel your arms around me._

Hiccup stared, wonderstruck, this was the first time he had seen his parent dance with one another and it was something he wasn't going to forget. He joined with the other, who began to clap in beat with the song.

_But I would bring you rings of gold._

_I'd even sing you poetry._

_"Who would you?" said Valka as she danced around him._

_And I would keep you from all harm,_

_if you'd stay here beside me._

Valka laughed and continued to sing as her husband danced with her.

_I have no use for rings of gold._

_I care not for your poetry._

_I only want your hand to hold._

_Stoick then spun her around and sang once again:_

_I only want you near me._

Gobber was tapping in time with the beat, but he could hold himself any longer. He drags Hiccup onto his feet so that he can join in the dancing, too. Hope and her friends continue to clap with the beat smiling.

Stoick and Valka then sang at the same time:

_To love and kiss, to sweetly hold._

_For the dancing and the dreaming._

_Through all life's sorrows and delights,_

_I'll keep your love inside me._

Hiccup was laughing as he looked as his parents spinning and laughing in each other's arms, singing. For some reason Gobber decided to join in with the singing as well:

_I'll swim and sail through savage seas,_

_with ne'er a fear of drowning._

_And gladly ride the waves of life,_

_if you will marry me!_

They all laughed as the sound ended, but Gobber was carrying the last note as long as possible.

"I'm still going…" He sang off-key. He was only stopped when Hiccup elbowed him in the chest. "I'm done."

Stoick and Valka hugged each other as the others joined them looking on.

"Ah, I thought I'd have to die before we'd have that dance again," said Stoick.

"No need for drastic measures," Valka laughed.

"For you, my dear… anything," Stoick laughed. He then yet on one knee as if to propose to her again and looked into her eyes. "Will you come home, Val? Will you be my wife once again?"

Toothless looked passed and gave Valka a friendly nudge to Stoick. They laugh as Hiccup joins them. Stoick throws his arm around him.

"We can be a family!" said Stoick. "What do you say?"

Valka looked at her brother, who nodded her encouragingly. She then turned and looked at Hiccup, to Toothless, to Stoick.

"Go on," Hope whispered.

"Yes!" said Valka teary-eyed.

Gobber then pulled all of them together.

"Great! I'll do the cooking!" he said making them all laugh.

"Thank Odin you didn't listen to me, son," said Stoick looking at Hiccup. "We never would have found each other." He then turned to Terra. "Still can't believe you hid this from me for so many years."

"What exactly on the best-speaking terms," Terra reminded him.

"What about five years ago?"

"You were busy with your duties as chief and being a proper father with your son."

Hope step forward. "Look it doesn't matter who kept what from who, but at last the two of you are together again."

Stoick nodded. "Aye, I suppose you're right."

However, the celebration was short-lived, as the dragons sensed something and became restless. They then watched as every single dragon in the sanctuary began flying around as if they were in some sort of frenzy.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Frank.

"I think we have some idea on why we were summoned here," said Rex looking at Hope.

* * *

_Barbaric Archipelago: Ice Cave Island_

They immediately rushed outside and saw a massive armada of ships and marching onto the shores were Heartless, mostly Vikings, Air Vikings and Wyverns.

Frank looked directly towards the flagship and used his artificial eye to scan the one responsible for the attacks. There he saw a large man with scars covering his face, black dreadlocks that covered his entire body making him look like some sort of octopus and his right arm was false.

"Don't know about the big guy, but I know who's next to him," said Frank as he noticed Polly standing beside him. "It's Polly."

"Do you think they're here for the King of Dragons?" Hope asked.

"Most definitely," said Hiccup.

Stoick looked at Valka. "Val, we're a team now. Now what you want to do?"

"We have to save the dragons," she said looking at her husband, brother and son.

"Then we best get out there and fast," said Terra.

It was a full-scale war, the dragons of the sanctuary were already engaging with the enemy, who were attacking with dragons of the own. These dragons, however, were covered in scars and had battle armour.

Drago and his ally Polly jumped onto the ground and watch the battle unfold.

"You remember our agreement," said Polly looking at him.

Drago grunted. "Do you not trust me?"

"You're power-hungry psychopath, why should I trust you?" Polly questioned.

"You will get what you want, though why you want _him_ is beyond me," Drago grunted.

"_He's_ important, which means we have to capture him alive," Polly prompted. "Then you'll gain a place at our table and with an army of dragons at our side, conquering worlds will be child's play."

Drago nodded and looked at his forces. "No matter what comes, keep hitting the mountain! We need a draw the alpha out!"

Dragons then swooped in attacking the Heartless army along with the armoured dragons. Drago then unleashed his trappers, who ensnared any dragon that was unlucky enough to come across their path.

The traps were metal domes with dragons tied inside, the idea was that the dragons would fly down to save their brethren. Once that happens they would close the trap signalling the Dragon inside, didn't even care whether its wings stuck out so long as they capture it.

However, Gaston started to pour out of one of the traps and then there was a huge explosion. Then launching out of the traps were Astrid and the other Riders and accompanying them was a man in his mid-20s with jet black hair.

"What?" Drago roared furiously.

"It looks as if you didn't deal with the intruders," said Polly.

Astrid and the others then immediately attacked the war machines and freed all the captured dragons in the traps.

"Cut them down!" Drago roared.

Several Wyverns then began swooping down towards Astrid and her passenger. Then suddenly a plasma blast appeared out of nowhere destroying them.

Astrid looked up and saw Hiccup flying down with Hope behind him.

Polly looked up at them. "So Hope and her friends have joined in the fight and it seems as if Master Terra has joined the battle."

Drago looked at her. "You know them?"

"Master Terra's appearance is of some concern, but our goal hasn't changed," she said looking at him.

Hiccup then flew up towards Astrid and smiled at her.

"Welcome aboard Dragon Rider," said Hiccup looking at the man riding with Astrid.

"Thanks, I think?" he said.

"You know him?" Hope asked.

"Oh, this is Eret, Son of Eret," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked at him. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know, catching up with mum," Hiccup shrugged.

Astrid then followed his gaze towards Valka, who stood there on top of Cloudjumper waving her staff over her head and appeared to be directing the dragons. Then appearing behind her was the King of Dragons which roared loudly across the battlefield.

"That's your mother?" Astrid stared bewildered.

"Well, now you know where my dramatic flair," Hiccup shrugged.

"Believe me we were surprised when we met her," Hope assured her.

Drago smiled when he saw the King of Dragons had emerged from the mountain.

"The alpha, now we have a fight," he smiled.

"Just make sure you don't lose," said Polly.

The King of Dragons and immediately unleashed a burst of ice that throws everything in its path, a good number of the Heartless were frozen instantly. Valka remain on the back of Cloudjumper poisoning her staff in order to direct the dragons attack.

Frank was shitting on the back of Gobber's dragon, Grump with his pistols. He then turned towards Rex who was flying on the back of Stoick's dragon Skullcrusher.

"We're not going to win like this?" Frank yelled.

"Agreed," Rex nodded as he unleashed one of his slash attacks at an Air Viking.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Hope asked as she and Hiccup flew down towards them.

Rex looked down at Drago. "We take off the head of the snake."

Hiccup looked at them. "Guys, I still say that we should try to talk him down."

Hope looked at him. "Hiccup, he's already allied himself with the Heartless and Polly is with him. I get the feeling that talking with him won't achieve anything."

"Still—"

"Let's do it guys," said Frank.

Then before anyone could stop and the three of them jumped off the dragons and flew down towards Drago. The three than then landed perfectly on the ground in front of him and immediately pulled out their weapons.

"You must be the infamous Drago we've heard so much about," said Hope.

Drago nodded. "And my compatriot has talked about the three of you. I must admit I was expecting a whole lot more."

"Don't underestimate them, Drago," Polly advised. "They are quite dangerous."

"Fancy meeting you in a place like this, Polly," said Frank.

Polly shrugged. "I go where I'm sent, the boss figured that they needed someone with ceiling experience in this world."

"So you looking to create a dragon army?" Rex asked.

"What world would stand a chance against such a powerful force, the problem is dragons are difficult to control at the best of times. Not everyone here has the same talent as your friend Hiccup, but Drago has a plan and we're merely assisting him."

"But the King of Dragons is the one that controls them," said Hope.

"Which is why I brought a challenger," said Drago.

He then suddenly started swinging his bullhook over his head screaming and then emerging out of the water was a dragon of the same species as the King of Dragons. However, there were few differences, it scales were darker and it had chains on its tusks.

They all watched in horror as it began making its way onto the land heading towards the King of Dragons. Apparently didn't care what it's stepped down, as it destroyed traps and Heartless alike.

Hope quickly looks at the others. "We need to stop them… now."

They immediately charged at Drago and he quickly spun around blocking Hope's attack and used his strength to push back. Rex ran behind him try to attack him from behind, but he quickly pulled his bullhook behind him stopping the attack and then kicked him back.

Frank pulled out his pistol and was about to fire when a gunshot, not one of them out of his hands. He quickly turned and saw Polly standing there with a smoking pistol with a smile crossed her beak.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, doll," she said.

While they were fighting on the ground Stoick, Valka and Terra, who was on his Keyblade glider, flew side-by-side and looked at Drago's alpha.

"If Drago controls the dragons, who set them loose not only in this world but in every world," said Terra looking at them. "We're having a hard time pushing back the forces of darkness without the confusion of dragons firing above us."

The two dragons were now facing one another and were about to do battle, Stoick had seen this kind of battle many times. The King of Dragons may have more experience, but it was clearly older and therefore slower. Drago's, on the other hand, was much younger meaning he had more speed and power. In every case when a younger and stronger challenger faces older leader very often it was them that when the challenge.

"Val, you think you can stop them?" Stoick asked.

"I'll do my best," said Valka flying towards them.

Stoick looked at Terra. "We need to defend her."

Terra nodded and the two of them began to engage the flying Heartless began to chase after Valka.

Down the ground, Hope and her friends were still battling against Drago and even despite the fact that he only had one good arm he was proving to be quite a challenge for Hope and Rex. Add the complication was the fact that Polly was engaging Frank preventing him from giving them any kind support.

The two massive dragons were still battling it out and Drago's alpha managed to get beneath the King of Dragons guard and using all its strength slammed him into the ground. Then before anyone could stop it plunged its tasks right into its chest killing it.

Everyone stopped fighting in horror realising that they had just lost the fight despite all their efforts. The new king then roared and all the dragons they had been fighting against Drago's army began to rally to it.

"We've won," Drago smiled.

Hope just stared. "This can't be happening."

"I'm afraid it is, love," Polly smiled as she placed her pistols back into her holster. "Don't feel so bad, you fought valiantly."

"Now it's time to end you," said Drago pointing his bullhook at them.

"Stop!" Hiccup yelled as he landed.

He dismounted and removed his helmet and looked directly at Drago, who laughed.

"This is the great Dragon Master, the son of Stoick the Vast and one of the Seven Heroes of Heart?" Drago laughed and looked at him disappointingly. "What shame he must feel?"

"Did he just say that Hiccup was a Hero of Heart?" said Rex.

"Guess we should have figured that out sooner," said Hope looking at her friends. "I mean five years ago they targeted him as his village specifically and a few months ago they tried to kidnap him."

Polly narrowed her eyes at Drago. "You just can keep your mouth shut, could you?"

"I was under the impression that the boy was something special," said Drago looking at her. "Yet all I see is a weak spineless child."

"That weak spineless child is stronger than he looks," said Polly giving him a warning look.

"All this loss and for what?" Hiccup asked Amy his question at Drago. "To become unstoppable? To rule the world and others? Dragons are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together."

"Or tear them apart," said Drago removing his false arm. "You see I know what it is to live in fear… to see my village burned… my family taken… but even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the feel of dragons and liberate the people of this world."

"Then why the dragon army?" Hiccup questioned not sounding convinced.

"Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons."

"Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people, to control those that follow you and to get rid of those who won't."

Drago laughed, now looking somewhat impressed. "Clever boy. I'm beginning to see why my allies want you so badly."

Hope looked at Polly. "Why attack this world? It has no magic, it may have a large population of dragons, but the people of this world don't give in to fear as easily as others."

Polly nodded. "That is true, but it is a dangerous wild card."

"A wildcard?" said Frank.

Polly began walking around them. "When we first discovered this world we didn't find it that impressive. The people of this world were more focused on battling against dragons, than anything else. We originally tried to use the fear created by their conflict with dragons as a means of creating more Heartless, but that experiment ended five years ago."

"When Hiccup pretend the dragon conflict on Berk," said Hope.

"Indeed and almost right after that, he began spreading peace across this world, resulting in the majority of the people here to stop hunting and killing dragons. We began to wonder how such an ordinary boy could have changed so much in such a short period of time, when we discover that he was, in fact, Master Terra's nephew it piqued our interest. We watched as this boy-based challenge after challenge with no magical abilities or any physical enhancements and we realise just who he was."

"And why do you need the Heros of Heart?" said Rex. "What makes them so special?"

"I'm not as big lipped as Wolf some of radio going to have to figure that out for yourself, but I can tell you there is that something big is about to happen," Polly smiled. "But for that, we need your friend."

Drago then began screaming and spinning his bullhook over his head. The new King of dragons then immediately turned its gaze down upon them and the next thing they realised it unleashed its icy breath down upon them.

Rex quickly formed a protect spell in order to shield them, but it struck with so much force that everything went black.

* * *

When Hope came too they found themselves lying on the ground and Astrid was looking over her.

"Thank Thor, you're all right," she said as she helped her up.

"What happened?" Hope asked as she began looking around. That's when she noticed that all the dragons and Drago's army was gone. "What did we miss?"

Astrid looked heartbroken. "They took Hiccup and all the dragons."

"You're lucky to have survived," said Terra looking down at them.

"We lost," said Frank as he rose to his feet.

"No two ways about it," said Gobber.

"Will they make a move on Berk?" Rex asked.

"Not if I have something to say about it," said Stoick. "But I still don't understand why they wanted my son?"

Hope then began to explain everything that had happened and everyone listens to her.

"Sounds as if they wanted him alive, at least for now," said Terra.

"So this a chance to save him?" Astrid asked hopefully.

"Possibly, but it won't be easy," said Terra.

"When is it ever?" said Rex.

"We should make our way to Berk just in case the attack," said Valka.

"I'll take you there and defend the village if worse comes to worst," Terra promised.

"I guess we'll just keep on travelling, at least until we find out more," said Hope.

"And when you do, don't hesitate to ask us to help," said Astrid.

Hope smiled. "You can count on it."

* * *

_Unknown_

Hiccup regained consciousness and found himself in a cell and chained, he also noticed that his sword had been removed.

"Where am I?" Hiccup groaned.

"Wish we could tell you," said a voice.

"But at least you're in good company," said the second and this one was more familiar.

Hiccup looked up and saw that he wasn't alone there were two others in separate cells. They were, in fact, Harry and Percy and they were in the same situation as he.

"Percy?" Hiccup blinked.

"Yeah, nice to see you despite the circumstances," said Percy.

"You two know each other?" said Harry.

"It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Nice to see that you're all getting along," said Rattus as he entered the chamber.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

Rattus smiled. "All will become clear once we find the last four of you, but I would be patient if I were you. You see we made certain promises to certain allies the hand you over one salvage was complete and chances are you'll be dead."

Then before they could answer any more questions Rattus walked out laughing.


	13. Song of the Ancestors

_Lanes Between_

The mood within the Excalibur was at rock bottom, Hope had never felt so terrible since the time they thought that Rex had gone. Not only had their enemies now had an army of dragons, but they had also snagged Hiccup.

She had received a new Keyblade out of this venture, which was called _Dragon Soul_. It was completely black, the pattern on the blade looks like dragon scales, the keychain had Toothless' head on the end and the teeth looked like a Night Fury's wing.

"I can't believe this is happening," said Hope.

"Join the club," said Frank.

"And I thought losing Dumbledore was bad," said Rex.

"The situation is not yet hopeless," said Sora talking through them on Toodles.

"We were utterly defeated, Dad," said Hope looking at him. "We didn't change a single thing on the _Barbaric Archipelago_."

Sora looked at her sympathetically. "Hope, I've stumbled a few times myself. All you can do is pick yourself back up and try again."

"I wish I had your confidence," said Hope.

Rex looked at Sora. "Do you have any more information on these Heroes of Heart, your Majesty?"

"Actually, I think I might," said Sora.

"Don't keep us in suspense," said Frank.

"You all know about the χ-blade?" Sora asked.

"The first Keyblade ever created, the key that allows the user to access Kingdom Hearts?" said Hope.

"Yeah, that one," Sora nodded. "I used it in order to open Kingdom Hearts, allowing the great light to shine upon all the worlds. It resulted in a good number of the Heartless been destroyed, but of course, it could totally eradicate darkness so was only a matter of time before it gathered once more. I feared that someone might try to use the χ-blade for evil so I decided to separate into seven pieces and I scattered them towards the stars."

Rex looked up. "Just like the Princesses of Heart, are you saying that the Seven Heroes of Heart hold pieces of the χ-blade?"

"It makes the most sense, unlike the Princesses of these new fragments have equal measure in both light and darkness. To that end needed to choose worthy vessels that would protect them, those that no matter what hardship they might face would always do the right thing."

"Yeah, Harry, Percy and Hiccup the one thing they all have in common is that they've had a hard childhood. Harry was raised by his ghastly aunt and uncle, Percy ever fitted in in any of his schools being kicked out in every single one and Hiccup was a social outcast of his entire tribe," said Frank counting them off his fingers.

"So we can assume that the last four have similar origins," said Hope.

"It is indeed something to work on, but at the same time they might have latched on to those who share certain heroic ideologies," said Sora. "But this is all speculation, what is important now is that we try to do what good we can and stem the tide of darkness."

"Is Berk going to be all right?" Hope asked. "I mean Drago might decide to attack, it does have the largest concentration of dragons left."

"Master Terra is maintaining a presence there, I very much doubt that even Drago would wish to tangle with the Keyblade Master especially as one as strong as Terra," said Sora.

"There's nothing we can do is keep on moving, try to find clues that could lead us to them," said Frank.

"I'm sure you will find them soon Hope, you just got to believe," said Sora and then the screen turned blank.

Toodles flew towards Hope. "I'm sure everything will be okay, Hope."

Hope nodded. "Let's go find friends."

"And I think it's safe to say that we're reaching our next destination," said Frank.

They looked up and indeed they were coming up towards a new world, though this one almost seemed completely covered in water. There were a few islands, but compared to the Barbaric Archipelago they were leveraging the small.

"I wonder what world is this?" Hope frowned.

"I've got some data," said Toodles. "Apparently it's called _Oceania_, it's a world almost completely covered in water. Everyone on this world worships a goddess by the name of Te Fiti, who brought life to the ocean using a special stone."

Rex looked at him. "Why do I get the feeling that something bad happened to said stone."

"A demigod by the name of Maui, a shapeshifter and master of the sailing, stole it so that he could give it humanity. However, things did not go according to plan and now a Te Kā, a volcanic demon, is terrorising the seas."

"Sounds if we have gone our mission," said Frank as he looked at the controls. "And as luck would have it our destination is on one of the small islands."

"Time to have some fun at the beach," said Hope.

* * *

_Oceania: Maui's Island_

They teleported down and landed on a small island, it was nothing particularly special as it was just covered in rocks.

"You know I was somehow expecting a whole lot more," said Frank.

"Would a shipwreck do?" Rex asked pointing.

They turned around and indeed they saw some sort of draft had crashed on the island and they saw a young girl with bushy black hair laying on the sand.

"Hey, are you all right?" Hope yelled rushing to her.

The girl woke up and rubbed her head she immediately screamed when she saw Hope and the others.

"Easy, easy," said Frank softly. "We don't mean you any harm."

"Who are you?" she said grabbing an ora and pointed it at them.

"I'm Hope, this here is Rex and Frank," said Hope gesturing to her friends. "Now do we get to know who you are?"

"I'm Moana, daughter of the chief of Motunui Island," she said respectfully. "And I'm currently on a quest to find Maui in order to restore the heart of Te Fiti." She then opened her seashell necklace to reveal a green glowing stone.

Rex looked at it. "I do sense a powerful presence inside of it."

Hope looked at Moana. "So this Maui, he wouldn't be by any chance be about 7 foot tall, covered in tattoos, wearing a skirt made of leaves and has long black hair."

Moana blinked. "You know where he is?"

"He's right over there, stealing your raft," said Hope pointing.

Moana eyes widened and she immediately spun around and indeed there was a 7-foot tall guy, covered in tattoos, wearing a skirt made of leaves sailing away on her raft.

"Hey!" Moana yelled.

Maui look to them and nearly waved as he sailed away.

"We need to go after him," she said looking at them.

Frank blinked. "We do?"

Hope looked at him. "You think it's a coincidence that we were sent here to a girl with a magical glowing rock to chase down a demigod?"

"Point taken."

"Unless you're able to walk on water, we're not able to catch," said Rex.

That didn't seem to stop Moana she rushed towards the ocean, Hope looked at the others and they merely shrugged and decided to follow her. Of course, the moment they stepped into the ocean and the immediately grabbed them and suddenly they found themselves rushing off towards the raft. Seconds later it dropped them off right into the middle of it in front of a bewildered Maui.

"Did not see that one coming," he said.

Moana then immediately turned on him. "I am Moana of Motunui, this is my canoe, and you will journey to—"

Maui didn't seem to care as he immediately grabbed and tossed overboard, but before Hope and the others could object he turned towards them.

"Now you guys," he said.

Before you could grab them, however, the ocean dropped Moana onto the raft.

"I am Moana of Motunui—"

Maui pulled on the rudder causing the rafter ship and she fell into the water once again. However, just like last time the time before that, the ocean dropped her back onto the raft.

Maui tiredly turned around to look at her. "It was Moana, right?"

Moana, looked quite annoyed, though considering that she had been tossed off the raft about two times it was quite understandable.

"Yes," she said impatiently and held out the heart. "And you will restore the heart."

Maui looked at the stone, grabbed it and immediately tossed it into the ocean as far as he could throw. Moana looked absolutely horrified, but then the stone came flying in and struck Maui on the forehead causing him to fall backwards.

"All right, I'm out," he said and died into the water.

However, the ocean seems to have grabbed him and slammed him back onto the deck, much to his annoyance.

"Oh, come on!" he yelled infuriatingly.

"Looks like you're stuck with us," Hope smiled. "I'm Hope, that he is Rex and Frank."

"Pleasure," Maui grunted.

"What is your problem?" said Moana as she grabbed the heart and noticed that Maui was looking at it fearfully. "Are you afraid of it?"

"No," he said quickly backing away.

"He's afraid," Frank smiled.

"Am not!" he glared and then he looked back at Moana. "That is not a heart, it is a curse. The second I took it, I got blasted out of the sky and I lost my hook."

"From what I understand, you stole it from a goddess and then was attacked by a powerful demon," said Rex. "So in truth, you're the one to blame."

"You don't know the half of it," she said looking at them.

"What you mean?" Hope asked.

"A blight has struck my island, killing the plant life and all the fish," she said and she turned towards Maui. "Because of him. When he stole the heart, he unleashed monsters that destroyed every single boat coming and going, forcing my ancestors to quit voyaging. Now darkness is creeping its way across our world scaring away the vision killing all the vegetation."

Hope looked at Maui. "And you're supposed to be some sort of hero?"

Maui looked uneasy. "It was an off day."

"But my grandmother told me that one day someone would go beyond the reef of our island, fight Maui, the liver him across the Great Ocean to restore the Heart of Te Fiti."

"So sounds as if we're off on a little adventure," said Hope.

"There is no way I'm taking that heart back," said Maui flatly. "If you wish to get to Te Fiti you would need to go through a whole ocean of bad, not to mention Te Kā, a lava monster. Ever defeated a lava monster?"

"No," said Moana. "Have you?"

"Burn," Frank snickered.

"We've fought some terrible monsters before," said Hope with her hands behind her back.

Maui looked at her and laughed. "You… you defeat monsters? That is a good one, I mean how could you have possibly—" He stopped when Hope summoned her Keyblade and smirked. "—you're a Keyblade wielder, of course you are."

"Oh, so you know about us?" Hope smiled.

"I thought in the First Keyblade War and after that, I wanted nothing to do with you guys," he said flatly.

"Well, you're stuck with one now," said Hope.

"Well, Keyblade or not, I am not going on a suicide mission with a bunch of mortals," said Maui pulled out a banana out of the storage hold. "You can't restore the heart without me and me says no. I'm getting my hook, and of discussion."

Moana groaned, but then she noticed one of the tattoos showed a bunch of people cheering for Maui.

"You'd be a hero," she said.

Maui looked from his banana at her. "Little girl, I am a hero."

"Maybe you were, but now you're just a guy that stole the Heart of Te Fiti, the guy that cursed the world," she said snatching the banana out of his hand and took a bite out of it. "You're no one's hero."

"No one?" said Maui dubiously.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Hope smiled realising Moana's plan. "I mean you did set loose a demon upon the world, which is now poisoning every single island scaring off the station killing all vegetation. Everyone's going to curse your name."

"And if you restore the heart," said Rex playing along. "You would be known as the guy that brought life back to the islands and they'll begin to praise you again."

"They might even make a statue of you," Frank added.

"We would never be able to get past Te Kā without my hook," said Maui.

"Then we get your hook," said Moana. "We get your hook… take out Te Kā… restore the heart." Moana then extended her hand. "Unless you don't want to be Maui… demigod of the wind and sea, hero to all."

"First we get my hook," said Maui bluntly.

"Then save the world," Moana finished. "Deal?"

Maui shook her hand. "Deal."

"Right," said Maui as he made his way to the end of the canoe. "First we go east, to the lair of Tamatoa. If anyone has my hook, it's that beady-eyed bottom feeder."

They watched as he began to drive the canoe flawlessly and Moana then rushed over to him.

"Teach me to sail," she said. Maui scoffed and Moana narrowed her eyes. "My job is to deliver Maui across the great ocean, I should be sailing."

"For starters, it's called wayfinding," said Hope.

Maui looked at her looking rather surprised. "You know about wayfinding?"

"My father taught me, he grew up on his own set of islands," said Hope and smiled at Moana. "I'll be more than willing to teach you."

Maui looked up. "Hey, you won't be teaching anyone not so long as I'm still standing."

They then heard a gunshot and Maui then suddenly fell to the deck in a slump. Upon closer examination, Hope could see a dart sticking out of his butt cheek and it intake long for her to figure out that Frank had been the one that divided.

"Well, now you know longer standing," he said.

"You are a bad person," Maui grumbled.

"If you can talk you can teach," said Hope folding her arms.

Maui groaned and began to teach Moana everything she would need to know about being a Wayfinder and Hope helped her get used to the different parts of the canoe. Moana taught her how to navigate the stars and by the warmth of the water.

* * *

_Oceania: Lalotai_

It took them all night but eventually, they reached their destination, which was a very gloomy island with nothing but an extremely tall mountain reaching up towards the sky.

"You're sure this Tamatoa has your hook?" Moana asked as they jumped ashore.

"Oh, he'll have it," Maui assured them. "He's a scavenger, he collects stuff makes him feel as if his cool. And for Tamatoa, trust me, my hook is the coolest collectable."

"And he lives up there?" Hope asked gesturing to the top of the mountain.

"No, no, no, that's just the entrance," said Maui. "We simply jump into the gate where you can enter into the realm of monsters."

"Lovely, I do these monsters always live in dark gloomy places? Why not on a tropical island or something?" Hope groaned.

"If they did I would be even more worried," said Rex.

They began climbing their way up the mountain, it was quite easy for Maui though for Moana it was a little trying. Hope and the others helped as much as they could and eventually they reached the top.

When they got off the top of him exactly find anything that resembled an entrance or gateway.

"So where is this entrance?" Frank asked.

"You're standing on it," said Maui and began to blow away the dust around them.

When it dispelled they saw what appeared to be a gateway shaped like a head and Maui was standing on its nose. They then watch as he jumped into the air and slammed down on the nose and the mouth began to open revealing a bottomless pit.

Maui wasted no time and jumped down cannonball style.

Moana looked more than a little nervous and Hope placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're with you."

Moana relaxer the touch and nodded. Then the fourth them jumped down at the same time and the gateway closed behind them. It felt as if they were diving through water, though it was bright purple and a few moments later they were out of it as if it was the sky. Of course, now they were falling towards the ground with no way of stopping.

"Uh, the ground is coming awfully close," said Hope.

"On it," said Frank activated his jet pack.

He then quickly grabbed the three of them and then gently lowered them towards the ground.

Hope looked around but there was no trace of Maui. "Where's Maui?"

"He probably already went ahead to grab his hook," said Moana folding her arms. "I guess you didn't expect us to jump down after him."

"I can track him," said Rex.

* * *

_Oceania: Tamatoa's Cave_

They followed Rex as he traced Maui's aura and they soon came to a cave in the good hear voices. Rex pressed his finger against his lips telling them to be quiet as they poked their heads out of the cave entrance.

What they saw was a giant crab, whose had so much gold and items strapped to the back of the shell it just wasn't true. They could see perched on top of his shell was a wooden fishhook, but Tamatoa seem to be more focused on beating up poor helpless Maui.

"The way that he taught I thought Maui would eat him for breakfast," said Frank.

"Well, in fairness he hasn't exactly touched that magical fishhook for some time," said Rex. "I fear he may be a little out of practice."

"We got a help him," said Hope.

Moana looked at them. "You guys deal with the giant crab, I'll get Maui,"

Hope and the others nodded and the immediately charge into the cave towards Tamatoa.

"Tamatoa!" Hope yelled as she summoned her Keyblade. "How about you dance with us."

Tamatoa looked down at them. "Ah, a bunch of mortals has visited me. How fortuitous, I was starting to get hungry."

He then swung his giant claw down on top of them and they quickly moved out of the way. Frank immediately began firing several shots at his head, but him they appeared to be nothing more than a bee sting. Rex somersaulted on top of one of his legs and try to strike him with his sword, but his armour was too tough.

"My armour is too tough a stuff," Tamatoa laughed.

Hope saw that Moana had managed to reach to Maui and was now dragging him towards the cave.

"Get the hook!" Hope yelled at Rex.

Rex nodded and immediately somersaulted in on top of his shell and immediately rushed towards the hook.

"You're not be taking my stuff, you rodent," said Tamatoa as he extended his claw towards him.

Frank then immediately fired his photon laser would seem to have more effect than his pistols aggravating the giant crab. Tamatoa tried to squash him with one of his legs, but Frank used his jet pack in order to get out of the way.

"You are really starting to annoy me," Tamatoa growled.

"Good, because I haven't even gotten started," said Hope noting that Rex had just taken Maui's hook.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me?" Tamatoa laughed. "I'm totally invincible, not even Maui was able to beat me. What makes you think you can fare any better?"

Hope smiled. "Because gold is an excellent conductor of electricity. _Thundaza!_"

She then unleashed a massive lightning attack from the tip of her Keyblade and Tamatoa cried as he was electrocuted. A few seconds later the attacks stopped and all that was left was a smouldering crab.

"That would do it," said Tamatoa huffing out a bit of smoke before collapsing.

"We better get out of here," said Rex.

"This way!" Moana yelled.

They followed her towards a geyser and stood on top of it just as it unleashed its water. They suddenly found themselves flying up towards the water ceiling.

* * *

_Oceania: Lalotai_

A few moments later they shot out of the water and landed next to the canoe, only a little worse for wear.

"We're alive! We're alive!" Moana cried.

"Though we didn't exactly come out unscathed," said Rex looking slightly uneasy.

His uneasiness was actually due to the fact that Maui's upper torso was now that of a shark he didn't seem to be aware of it.

"Listen," said Maui looking uneasy. "I-uh-I appreciate what you guys did for me down there. It took guts, but…" He stopped when he looked at their strange faces. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to be sincere for ones and it feels like you're distracted. Because you guys intervene looking at me as if I have a—" He stopped when he noticed his friend and immediately felt around his body came up with the conclusion why they were looking at him funny. "—shark head."

All of the men immediately burst out laughing.

"Look at the point is, you guys did me a solid," he said sincerely. "But I can't even beat the dumb crab so the chances of beating Te Kā are zip. We're not ever going to make it to Te Fiti, this mission is cursed."

"Well we're not going to succeed with that kind of attitude," said Hope. "Look no one ever said it was going to be easy, but we still got quite a distance to go before we reach Te Fit so maybe things will get better."

Unfortunately, things did not improve their night as Maui was in a slump on the deck and Moana sailed the canoe.

Frank looked at Rex. "You know this entire quest seems a lot more plausible when we had an all powered demigod on our side."

"We just need to work on his confidence," said Rex.

"You try telling him that."

"Perhaps you should let me and Moana do the talking," Hope suggested.

The two of them looked one another and shrugged.

Hope and Moana then approached Maui and sat down next to him.

"So how'd you get your tattoos?" Moana asked.

"They show up when I earn them," he said.

"So how did you get that one?" Hope asked pointing at his back.

This was the first time she had seen it, his long hair had completely covered it. However, now it depicted a woman tossing a baby into the sea.

Maui just looked at her. "It's none of your business."

Moana sighed. "Look I have no idea what I'm doing, I don't know why the ocean chose me."

Hope nodded. "Sometimes I don't even know why the Keyblade chose me, our last little adventure when sideways. There is a massive war going on and I don't know if we can win it."

Moana looked at Maui. "It's just us to save this world and I want to help. But I can't if you won't let me."

"I wasn't born a demigod," said Maui. "I had human parents, they took one look at me and decided that they did not want me. They threw me into the sea like I was nothing. Somehow I was found by the gods… they gave me the hook… they made me Maui. And back to the humans I went, I gave them islands, fire, coconuts… anything they could ever want."

"You took the heart for them," said Moana. "You did everything for them so they'd love you."

"It was never enough."

Moana then sat next to him. "Maybe the gods found you for a reason, maybe the ocean brought you to them because it saw something worthy of being saved. But the gods aren't the ones that made you Maui you are."

Hope nodded. "They didn't tell you to do all those things, you did that yourself. You followed your heart to help people and now my heart is telling me that you need our help."

Maui took a deep breath and then reached over his hook.

* * *

_Oceania: Te Fiti_

As they continue to travel over the sea they began to help Maui with his powers. They started by having him shapeshift to smaller creatures and work their way up. Little by little he was improving transforming into creatures like sharks and eagles and once they got close to some sea stacks they began doing combat training. At the same time Maui was teaching Moana how to wayfind and she appeared to be a natural.

It was soon nightfall and now they were sailing through a fog bank, getting close to their destination.

"We're here," said Maui and he turned to Moana. "It's time."

Moana nodded and opened her necklace and handed him the heart.

They soon exited the fog bank and saw what appeared to be some smouldering lands. Maui stepped forward and cracked his neck as we prepare to do battle with the most dangerous enemy he had ever faced.

"Go save the world," said Moana.

Maui then jumped into the air and transformed into an eagle and headed towards the island. That's when they saw Te Kā emerging from the black smoke, she had to be over hundred feet tall covered in molten rock and the top of her head was on fire. She immediately began firing fireballs at Maui, but when he tried to get over the island she reached other hand and slapped him into the water.

"He looked as if he could use some help," said Hope.

Moana wasted no time and opened the sails to bring them closer.

Maui and managed to recover grabbed both the heart and his hook and transformed into an eagle once again. He narrowly avoided Te Kā's hand, but he failed to dodge the second one he was not the air once again.

Hope provided some cover by firing a Blizzaga spell, but now they were well within range of Te Kā. However, Moana noted that when she placed her hands into the water she screeched in pain.

It was that point that a fish that was Maui jumped out of the water and landed on the canoe. He looked utterly exhausted, clearly fighting Te Kā head-on was not advisable.

That's when they heard a creepy laugh and Hope recognised it. She looked up and indeed saw the shadow that was Rumpelstiltskin hovering above them.

"Having fun dearies?" he said.

"Rumpelstiltskin," said Hope.

Rex and Frank immediately drew their weapons, but Rumpelstiltskin merely shook his head.

"I don't have a body, you will be wasting your efforts," he said.

"What do you want?" said Hope.

"I want many things, but the thing I want most from this world is that heart," he said pointing at the heart in Maui's hand.

"You and everyone else," said Maui.

"The heart of a goddess, who wouldn't want to miss the chance of acquiring that?" Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "I can't speak for others, but what I want from it might possibly solve my little issue."

"You want to use it in order to create yourself a body," said Rex.

"Clever lad, yes I do wish to have my body again. I have been finding means to acquire it, but the heart would accomplish that far more quickly than anything else. I might even have to abandon my other schemes." His eyes then turned towards Moana. "Though I am also curious about you my dear."

"Me?" Moana started.

"An ordinary human girl, who managed to befriend the sea why wouldn't I take an interest in you? You might very well be one of the New Seven Hearts I've been looking for."

"You won't get your hands on her," said Hope pointing her Keyblade at him.

Rumpelstiltskin merely smiled. "Perhaps not today, but I will be taking the heart."

He then immediately dived down towards them and Maui quickly swung his hook and a massive clash of magic erupted. It was so powerful that it created a massive wave that sent the canoe far way from Te Fiti then everything went black.

* * *

When they regained consciousness they could no longer see the island, but they had a much more immediate concern. Maui's hook had been damaged in the collision looks as if it was barely holding together.

"We can fix it," said Moana.

"It was made by the gods, you can't fix it," said Maui and then he immediately turned on Hope and the others. "And you guys seem to fail to mention that the Dark One is roaming around."

"You know him?" said Frank.

"A long time ago, he's an immortal dark wizard, possibly the most powerful one to ever exist," he said narrowing his eyes. "If I had known that he was involved I wouldn't take part in this quest. If my hook takes one more hit like that it's over."

"Maui, you have to restore the heart," said Moana.

"Without my hook I'm nothing."

"That's not true."

"Without my hood I am nothing!" Maui roared.

He then held out the heart and dropped it on to the canoe.

"So after the first hurdle you're just giving up?" said Hope. "You know this is your fault, you're the one who stole the heart to feel that your ego. If you leave now you will be no one's hero."

Maui looked at them. "Maybe I never was."

He then transformed into an eagle and flew off leaving them behind.

Moana just looked at the ocean. "Why did you bring me here? I'm not the right person, you have to choose someone else."

The ocean then immediately rose up and took the heart from her hand and retreated back into the sea.

"At least the dark one day and get it," said Rex.

"Do you really think that's the issue here?" Frank asked. "Everyone on this world is going to die, you'll become a natural breeding ground for Heartless."

Hope looked at him. "And what you think we should do? We can't restore the heart ourselves, were not allowed to interfere in the affairs of other worlds. It has to be someone in this world that restores the heart."

Moana was crying over the canoe as they all argued, but then they saw something glowing in the water and they stopped everything to look at it. It was shaped like a manta ray and it swam beneath the canoe.

"Your long ways past the reef," said a voice.

They turned and saw the spirit of an old woman sitting at the end of the canoe.

"Grandma?" Moana stared.

"Guess I chose the right tattoo," she smiled.

"Grandma!" Moana cried rushing to her arms.

Hope and the others watched as she embraced her grandmother.

"Do you think you can introduce us?" Hope asked.

Moana looked at them. "Guys, this is my grandmother."

"Call me, Tala," she said smiling at them.

Moana looked back at her grandmother. "I tried grandmother… I couldn't do it."

"It's not your fault," she said placing a hand over her cheek. "I never put should have put so much on your shoulders. If you are ready to go home, I will be with you." Moana looked a bit hesitant something which her grandmother took notice. "Why do you hesitate?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's because your heart is telling you otherwise," said Hope looking at her. "You're not the only one who has to share the burden."

"Not everything works well the first time, but that does not mean you should stop," said Tala gently. "I know that you love the sea and your people and you feel conflicted, but at times like these you need to ask yourself of who you are."

"Who am I?" she said as she rose to her feet. "Just a girl that loves her island and the sea. I'm the daughter of the village chief, descended from voyagers that crossed the sea of the world."

Hope approached her. "You know, I know this guy who will someday be the chief of his village. He is unsure of himself, does know who he is but he always lets his heart guide him. What is your heart say?"

Moana then looked at all of them. "I am Moana."

They then watched as she dived into the sea down to the depths where the heart laid. Tala merely smiled and then faded into mist just as her granddaughter reemerged.

Hope then helped onto the canoe. "So does that mean we're back on track?"

"I could use some help," she said looking at the three of them.

"We've got your back," said Rex.

"Was there any doubt?" Frank smiled.

With that, they began to sail back towards Te Fiti.

* * *

It took all night for them to finally reach Te Fiti in a dark cloud was now covering the island and ash was falling from the sky.

"What's the plan?" Hope asked.

"Te Kā can't follow us into the water, we make it past the barrier islands we make it to Te Fiti," said Moana.

"Simple and straightforward," said Frank.

When they came in view of the island they immediately saw Te Kā appearing over the barrier islands. They watched as she reached out for them, but with incredible skill, Moana turned the canoe away just before she could grab them.

She roared in pain as her hand touch the water, she then turned and saw them sailing around the island. She then began to crawl over the islands towards them before they could reach the next opening and then fired a fireball.

Fortunately, they avoided getting hit and it struck the water creating a massive steam cloud. This gave Te Kā the opportunity to reach the entrance before they could, but there was no sign of them. She turned and immediately realised that she had been tricked, using the cover of the steam Moana had managed to turn the canoe back towards the entrance and now they were picking up speed.

Moana masterfully turned the canoe into the entrance just as Te Kā fired a fireball causing many rocks to fall. Despite this, they managed to get beyond the barrier islands and now they had a clear run to Te Fiti.

"Te Fiti!" Moana smiled.

Then suddenly appearing directly in front of them was Rumpelstiltskin.

"Impressive work, dearly," he said smiling. "However you're doomed to fail, but if you give me the heart I'll be more than happy to secure your safety."

Moana looked at him. "I will return the heart and no one is going to stop me."

"Such a pity," he said.

He then extended his hand and was about to fire magical blast towards them, but then at the last moment Maui came flying towards them in any legal form, he then transformed back to human and struck Rumpelstiltskin's shadowy body with his hook.

"Maui!" Moana cried.

Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes. "I can't deal with two powerful forces at once."

He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Maui then landed on the canoe and smiled at them.

"Maui, you came back?" Moana smiled, but then she turned towards his damaged hook. "But your hook? One more hit and—"

"With Rumpelstiltskin gone only Te Kā remains and she has to strike me first," Maui smiled.

"You think you could use some help?" Hope asked.

Maui nodded and all them turn towards Te Kā who was now hovering directly above them.

"We'll buy you some time," said Hope.

"Be careful," said Moana.

Without the four them immediately charge towards Te Kā, Hope had to use her gliding ability in order to hover over the water. Rex was actually running on top of the water, Frank was using his jet pack to fly over and of course, Maui was using his shapeshifting powers.

Hope began by unleashing a blizzaga spell which wounded Te Kā and Rex began sending slashes of aura at her. Frank then flew in writing her face and began firing his pistols directly into her eyes and when she tried to grab him Maui transformed back into human form and sliced her hand off with his hook.

Te Kā then noticed that Moana was getting close to the island and immediately fired a fireball towards her. The sea immediately rose up catching it and when it passed through slowed it down and pulled it down. Though it had not been enough when it struck the water it knocked Moana right of the canoe.

Hope quickly grabbed her and they flew towards the island. "I've got you."

"Get the heart of the spiral!" Maui yelled.

He then turned and saw Te Kā was starting to get another fireball this time aiming at both Hope and Moana. Rex and Frank were doing their best to distract her, but she now appeared to have a single focus. He then picked up his damaged fishhook and then jumped towards her, slamming it right into her chest causing a massive explosion.

The explosion was powerful enough to knock Rex and Frank unconscious on one of the smaller islands and Maui slammed into the ground and noticed that his hook was now totally destroyed. However, the biggest concern was when Hope and Moana reach the top of the island they found nothing.

Te Fiti was completely gone and the only thing left was an imprint.

"Te Fiti, it's gone," Moana stared.

Hope shook ahead. "But how can an entire island just disappear? It could have just walked off on its own, could it?"

Moana then turned towards Te Kā had recovered from Maui last attack. However, the attack had exposed her chest and that when she saw a spiral image in the very centre of it. She looked down the heart and saw that the spiral match the engraving on it.

Hope realised what was going through her mind. "Te Kā is the Heartless of Te Fiti, she's been searching for her hard this entire time."

Moana then raised the heart and it immediately glowed bright green that seemed to calm Te Kā. She then began to walk towards the shore and then she looked down at the sea.

"Let her come to me," she said.

The sea then immediately parted creating a passage for Te Kā and she immediately began crawling down it. Moana walked towards her as calmly as possible and soon they were face-to-face.

"This is not who you are Te Fiti," she said.

Te Kā just merely stood there and Moana approached her chest and placed the heart with in the spiral. Almost instantly the molten rock began to crack and plant life began to thrive and soon standing in front of them was a beautiful green-skinned goddess, with tree branches and bushes which resembled hair and vines running down her to form a dress.

The storm clouds parted with feeling sunlight which shone down around them. Everyone watched as she made her way to her island and she then touched on the ground and the barren wasteland disappeared creating a lashed forests and beautiful meadows. The sea carried everyone to the shore and they all looked at one another.

"I'm sorry about your hook," said Moana.

"Well, hook… no hook… I'm Maui," Maui shrugged.

Then suddenly they were picked up by Te Fiti, who brought them to her face. All of them immediately bowel, showing respect to the goddess. However, her eyes turned towards Maui with a disapproving look, considering that he was the one responsible for turning her into a Heartless it wasn't unjustified.

"Te Fiti!" said Maui smiling awkwardly. "How have you been?" She continued with that disapproving look and Maui cleaned his throat. "Look, what I did was wrong. I have no excuse… I'm sorry."

A smile appeared on her lips as she raised her other hand and when she opened it she revealed an identical hook to the one that Maui lost. Maui looked at her and nodded, taking the hook and then she gently placed them back down onto the beach. She then opened her hands and flower petals began to fly around them and she created a canoe out of thin air.

They then watch as she began to lay down onto the island and fell asleep, if they hadn't seen her with the own eyes they would never believe that the island was, in fact, a goddess.

* * *

They then began packing food for Moana for her journey back home.

"You know my people going to need a master Wayfinder," she said looking at Maui.

"They already have one," he said and then suddenly they saw appearing on his chest was a new tattoo which depicted Moana on her canoe. He then turned and looked at Hope and the others. "Hey, you guys ever need help I'm there."

"Just try and act like a hero this time," said Hope.

Maui laughed and then he transforms into an eagle and flew into the sky.

* * *

_Unknown_

Down in the cells, the captive Hero's of Heart were passing the time by telling each other about one another.

Hiccup looked at Harry. "And I thought I had it rough as a kid."

"I think you had it plenty rough, growing up with an overprotective father, not a single friend for 15 years and everyone doubting you," said Harry.

Hiccup shrugged. "True, but I'm not the one with the prophecy over his head."

"Yeah, but you're the future chief of your tribe," Percy pointed out. He then looked at the four empty cells. "Who do you think the other four going to be?"

"No clue," said Harry. "Though obviously, they need us, because Voldermort would have killed me by now."

"One thing is for certain it can't be anything good," said Hiccup as he looked around. "We just have to hope that Hope and the others can stop whatever they're doing."


	14. Rise of the Shield Hero

_Lanes Between_

Hope and the others were reporting everything on their last mission, specifically on Rumpelstiltskin's appearance.

"He wanted the heart?" said Sora.

Hope nodded. "Yeah, he said he was going to use it in order to recreate his body."

"Makes sense, but now the heart is in its rightful place-making inaccessible for him. Though I am concerned about what he said about other means."

"Do you think he was talking about the Heros of Heart?" said Rex.

"It's possible, but until we know more about this ritual is only speculation."

"Can't say what else it could be though," said Frank. "But it looked as if they have found yet another of the New Hearts."

"That now makes a total of four," said Hope. "Who could the other three be?"

"It is probably best that we don't try and find out," said Sora. "In the meantime, you must find out more about Rumpelstiltskin and his plans."

"We will," Hope promised.

This screen then went blank and Toodles flew down to them. "So, we just keep going?"

"It's all we can do it all we have been doing," Hope sighed.

"And the roads are certainly getting more treacherous," said Frank. "More and more Heartless ships seem to be popping out all over the place."

"Nothing you can't handle," Rex smiled.

"Still wish there was a way to avoid them," said Frank. "But we won't have to worry about that for awhile because it seems as if we have reached our next destination."

All of them looked up and saw a new world appear in front of them, they could see a large lake, some ruined buildings and what appeared to be a massive wall.

"So what is this world called?" Hope asked.

"According to this it's called _Land of Heroes_," said Frank.

"What do we know about it?" Rex asked.

"It land made of several countries, but at this moment they're facing against waves of monsters, which they call the Waves of Catastrophe," said Toodles. "The information we have on this is sketchy, but it appears in order to combat these waves they summon four heroes from other worlds each one specialising in the certain weapon."

"Heroes, huh?" said Frank looking at Hope. "Sounds like a perfect place to find a Hero of Heart."

Hope nodded. "Do we have any information on these heroes?"

"Well there's the Spear, Sword, Bow and Shield Heroes," said Toodles. "Though for some reason the Shield Hero is suffering from injustice, I'm afraid we know very little. As there is no proof of any off-world interference the Keyblade Council is unable to intervene."

"Doesn't stop us from investigating and if one of these heroes is a Hero of Heart they need protection," said Hope.

"Well, and picking up a signal next to that large lake," said Frank.

"Then let's investigate," said Hope.

* * *

_Land of Heroes: Great Lake_

Hope and the others beamed down, it was dark and they found themselves close to a large lake.

"So where should we start?" Hope asked.

"Perhaps we should start trying to find one of the Heroes," Rex suggested. "I imagine that we had been teleported close to one close by."

"Yeah, and it would seem as if the running this way," said Frank.

They turned and saw that he was right, a group of people running towards them. There was a young woman, with a brown raccoon tail and ears and dark red hair, a young girl, who couldn't be any more than 10 years old with blue hair, there was a large birdlike creature wearing a blue ribbon around its neck and finally the only male among them was roughly 20 years old with black hair wearing a metal chest plate and a green cape around his shoulders and a shield attached to his right hand.

The moment they saw them this strange party immediately came to a stop and look to them weary.

"Who are these guys?" said the man was the shield.

"Don't know, but they don't look dangerous," said the raccoon woman.

Hope was about to explain everything when suddenly they saw that chasing after this party were a group of Heartless. There were few number of Neoshadows, Vermilion Sambas and a Rock Troll.

"Introductions later," said Hope as she drew her Keyblade. "We've got these guys to deal with."

Without waiting response they immediately charged at the Heartless and Frank began firing at the Vermilion Sambas as they began firing down fireballs. The Neoshadows sank within the shadows, but Rex was able to sense them and sliced through them. This left Hope to deal with the Rock Troll has it swung its massive club towards her.

Suddenly the man with the shield immediately jumped in her path and block the attack. Hope then somersaulted over him and dealt several blows to its face. The strange birdlike creature then immediately moved with such speed that Hope barely saw her at all and stuck it in the chest with its talons. Hope then spun around and performed her Sonic Blade technique destroying it.

"Impressive work," said the man with a shield. "But who are you guys? You're clearly not from around here."

"I'm Hope and that's Rex and Frank," said Hope gesturing to her friends. "Do we get to know who you guys are?"

The man with a shield looked them with suspicion, he had a very cold hard expression. She could tell instantly that gaining his trust was not going to be an easy thing she suspected there was a story behind it.

"They didn't just jump in to save us, Naofumi," said the young girl.

The man named Naofumi sighed. "I'm Naofumi that's Melty." His eyes then turned the raccoon girl. "That's Raphtalia."

"And I'm Filo nice to meet you," said the bird much to their shock. If that wasn't surprising enough she immediately transformed to a young girl roughly the same age as Melty, she had long blonde hair, a beautiful blue and white dress, she was completely barefoot, and she had a pair of wings on her back.

Naofumi then looked at them. "So what are you guys want? I can't believe that this is just a coincidence."

"Most of the time it is," said Rex. "I'm guessing by the shield that you're the Shield Hero?"

"I am," said Naofumi narrowing his eyes. "Were you sent here to capture us by that bratty Princess?"

"We got no idea who that is," said Hope. "We just got here sought to speak."

Melty looked at Naofumi. "Naofumi, I think we can trust them. That is a Keyblade the girl was holding, that means that she is part of the Keyblade Order?"

"And what's that?" he asked.

"A group of people they go from world to world, bringing balance to dark and light," she said and then looked at them. "The fact that they here means that something bad is going on."

Hope looked at her. "You know about the Keyblade."

"My mother, the Queen, made sure I was well educated," Melty explained.

"Princess?" said Frank stunned and he and Rex immediately bowed.

"Forgive us, your Highness, we had no idea who you were?" said Rex.

"It's quite all right," said Melty.

"So you have arrived," said a new voice.

They turned and saw a young girl standing there with short silver hair wearing a beautiful gown.

"Who are you?" said Hope, she didn't even sense her presence.

"I mean you no harm," she said calmly. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Queen of all the Filolials in the world. My name is Fitoria, nice to meet you."

"Fitoria?" Melty stared. "It is you!"

"Wait, you know her?" said Naofumi.

"Who doesn't? Centuries ago, one of the heroes of the time raised a Filoial named Fitoria."

Fitoria looked at all them. "So this is the party of the Shield Hero and the Keyblade's chosen. We have much to discuss, but this isn't probably the best place to discuss such things. Letters go somewhere more comfortable."

She then gestured toward a chariot, which Hope hadn't noticed before. May decided not to argue and climbed into the chariot and then once the door closed they vanished.

* * *

_Land of Heroes: Filolial Sanctuary_

When they stepped out of the carriage they found themselves standing in a set of ancient ruins.

"There was a quick trip," said Frank.

"Obviously she's able to use teleporting magic," said Rex.

"Impressive ruins," said Naofumi.

"Imagine the history behind them," said Raphtalia.

"Supposedly these are the remnant of the civilisation defended by the original heroes of this world," said Fitoria.

They then soon set up camp began to talk and explain everything that was going on. Naofumi explained that his party was on the run because Melty's older sister wanted to kill her in order to acquire the throne. Hope notice there was a lot of bad blood between him and Melty's older sister jiggle instinct impression that she wasn't someone to trust.

"So why are you guys hear?" Naofumi asked.

"You're probably not aware of this, but the Keyblade Order is at war," said Hope.

Melty looked up. "War?"

"A dark sorcerer by the name of Rumpelstiltskin has emerged and he has gathered followers," said Rex. "He's been attacking and conquering worlds with his army of Heartless, the creatures you saw back there."

"What are they exactly?" Naofumi asked.

"Darkness made real from people's hearts, if someone gets too close to the darkness they themselves get turned into a Heartless," Hope explained. "And now Rumpelstiltskin seems to be looking for the Seven Heroes of Heart."

"Heroes of Heart?" Raphtalia blinked.

Hope gave the quick rundown, explaining of all the kidnappings as well as her father's theory.

"So when we got to this world we thought that maybe there is one here," said Frank.

Naofumi snorted. "Then you've come a long way for nothing."

"Master Naofumi," Raphtalia protested.

Naofumi looked at Hope. "So you're able to travel to other worlds? I don't suppose you can take me back to my world?"

Hope rubbed the back of the head. "Easier said than done, do you know how many worlds that are out there?"

"No clue."

"There are as many worlds out there as there are stars in the sky," said Hope. "Besides even we could find your world, we would be able to take you it would go against the World Order."

"And what is that?"

"The World Order is something that the Keyblade Order established, its rules are very clear. You are not to interfere in the affairs of other worlds and you cannot let on that you are from another world. You may come from another world, but you were summoned by the inhabitants of this world for special reason and as such we can't interfere."

"But aren't you technically interfering?" Raphtalia frowned.

"Not really, not if Heartless are involved and are duty used to maintain balance. Losing a single hero in this world could destroy that balance," said Rex.

"And for that reason, I must speak with the Shield Hero and the Keyblade wielder alone," said Fitoria.

* * *

No one argued and Fitoria took both Hope and Naofumi to another part of the ruins.

"So is there any particular reason why you showed up when you did?" Hope asked.

"I was told that a suitable candidate for the next Queen had been found," said Fitoria.

"You mean Filo?" said Naofumi.

She didn't answer and then looked at them. "I am appalled about how the Cardinal Heroes are acting, squabbling amongst themselves when the impending Wave is approaching."

"Wave?" Hope frowned.

Naofumi looked at her. "This world gets hit by a Wave of monsters every few months and we heroes are supposed to stop them." He then turned back to Fitoria. "And for the record they were the ones that started it."

"I know that the Shield Hero has always been shunned by the human supremacist countries."

"Which is why we're trying to cross the border—"

"Leaving won't solve anything," she said turning on him. "Work it out. The Heroes must not fight amongst themselves."

Hope looked at Naofumi. "She does have a fair point, I mean you guys are supposed to protect this world."

Naofumi looked at her. "It may sound easy on paper, but in real life I don't know whether it's possible."

"If the heroes of fighting each other, instead of fighting the Waves of Catastrophe, then you leave me no choice," said Flitoria. "I must kill all four of you."

Hope was absolutely stunned by this warning, but she was unable to read Naofumi's expression.

* * *

The next morning they began to have breakfast and Hope had explained everything about their meeting with Flitoria to Rex and Frank.

"She's pretty hard-core," said Frank.

"She is extremely powerful, I think she is every bit capable of seeing that threat through," said Rex.

"But why kill them?" Hope frowned shaking her head.

"The answer that question is rather simple," said Rex. "From what we discovered, this world cannot summon any more hero so long as the other heroes are alive. Once all of them are dead only then would they be able to summon new heroes to replace them."

"And the next batch of heroes might be up to the challenge," said Frank.

"From what Melty told us, her father and sister as well as the Three Heroes Church have been fawning over the Spear, Sword and Bow Heroes and making the Shield Hero's life a misery," said Hope.

"Sounds as if they expected the Shield Hero to die rather quickly, but to their utter disappointment Naofumi not only survived but thrived," said Rex. "Apparently during the last Wave those three heroes got beaten rather badly and would have died if Naofumi hadn't jumped in."

"And of course after that the Three Heroes Church decided to take matters into their own hands," said Frank. "Framing Naofumi of stealing the Princess making this wild claim that he has some sort of brainwashing shield. And apparently Melty's sister decided take this opportunity to eliminate her so that she would become heir to the throne."

"Still don't quite get how come she second in line when she is the older sister?" said Frank.

"It's very simple," said Hope. "Her father spoiled her to death, fawning over her and not to mention that she is a pathological liar. The Queen is the true power of this country and with raising her second daughter decided to try a different approach, making her the better heir."

"Sounds like quite the smart lady," said Frank.

The conversation came to an abrupt end when suddenly there was a huge blast of wind magic. They quickly turned and discovered that Flitoria had trapped Melty in a cage of wind.

"Melty!" Naofumi yelled.

"She's my friend, what are you doing to her?" Filo demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to claim you as my hostage," said Flitoria looking at Melty.

"Why are you doing this?" Hope yelled.

"I need a promise from the Shield Hero," she said looking down at Naofumi. "Promise me that you will reconcile with the others."

"And if I don't? And why are you forcing the issue?" Naofumi asked.

"Because I made a promise long ago to the hero who raised me. If this world is going to survive the Cardinal Heroes must work together to fight off the Waves."

"I don't care how many times you're going to ask I am not making nice with those idiots," said Naofumi stubbornly.

Hope looked at him. "Look I know you have some beef with them, but maybe you should consider what she's asking? If you don't try shall be forced to kill you and the other heroes in order to summon new ones."

"Not as if she would have any problem pulling it off, she's extremely powerful," said Rex.

"I won't be forced to if you reconcile," said Flitoria.

Naofumi clinched his first. "I understand, but they're the ones that wronged me."

"In that case, you must prove that you and your party are capable of fighting off the Waves without the other heroes," said Flitoria.

"How are supposed to do that?" Raphtalia wondered.

Hope looked the others. "Should we help?"

"We're not supposed to interfere with this world politics," said Rex.

"On the other hand, if Naofumi is one of the Heroes of Heart and he dies then we have to do carry on searching," said Frank.

"You may assist if you wish, Keyblade wielder," said Flitoria looking down at Hope. "However, I must insist that your companions must stay out of this."

"Then let's get this over with," said Naofumi as he raised his shield.

Suddenly appearing around Naofumi's party and Hope was a barrier, an extremely powerful one.

Naofumi looked at Hope. "I hope you don't mind fighting with someone who can only use a shield?"

Hope smiled as she summoned her Keyblade. "Not going to be a problem, my father fought alongside someone who only use the shield as a weapon and they made an excellent team."

"Beginning," said Flitoria.

Filo was the first to act and jumped into the air, she then slammed a powerful kick towards Flitoria. However, she merely turned her body slightly and avoided the attack altogether.

"To slow," she said.

Raphtalia drew her sword and immediately swung a few swings at Flitoria, but she avoided every single one. She then fostered her palm towards her and then send her flying with an incredible force.

Hope was astonished when she turned back towards Flitoria she had completely disappeared. It only took a few moments to realise that she had moved with such speed that she appeared directly behind her. Naofumi quickly moved in and blocked her attack, it had been incredibly powerful and it was a miracle that he was still on his feet.

Hope took this as an opportunity and swung her Keyblade at her, but she blocked it with her bare hand. She then unleashed a powerful burst of wind magic that sent both her and Naofumi back.

"This doesn't make any sense," he said looking at Hope. "Why hasn't she transformed, she could easily beat us."

"Perhaps she's testing us?" Hope suggested.

"Possibly, but we're not going to beat her beat with brute force."

Filo had already gotten to her feet and unleashed a powerful wind spell, but Flitoria merely raised her hand and dispelled it with a spell of her own. She then suddenly appeared right in front of her using the smokers cover and then send her flying with a single hand thrust.

Hope then tried using her Sonic Blade technique hoping that it was enough to keep up with her speed, but once again she avoided her attacks. She then tried to unleash a Thundaga spell, but she used a wind spell powerful enough to send her flying into some of the ruins.

She then quickly spun around and fired a magical blast directly at Naofumi, who quickly raised his shield. However, it struck with so much force that he was sent backwards and actually copped out a bit of blood from the impact.

"I won't let you hurt Master!" Filo yelled as she raised to her feet.

Flitoria looked at her. "Tell me, Filo. What are you fighting for?"

"I would think that was obvious, I'm fighting for my Master!" she yelled as she began swinging her fists at her.

"You can't beat me," she said dodging her swings gracefully. "How do you expect to be any use to the Shield Hero?"

"I will become strong for master and I will beat you!"

"Not with willpower as shallow as yours!"

Flitoria then slammed a hand down unleashing a slash of wind that sent Filo flying. However, she merely got back onto her feet and looked at her defiantly.

"I won't let Master get hurt ever again! I'm going to get so much stronger than I've ever been before!"

"Will you?"

"Filo!" Naofumi yelled.

Filo turned and saw Naofumi been lifted up by both Hope and Raphtalia.

"Master?" she said.

"Stop worrying about me, I'll be fine okay!" he yelled. "Just stay calm and watch her attacks! You can do this I know it!"

Filo nodded. "Yeah!"

"You're too slow," said Flitoria as she raised her hand.

"Maybe, but I'll still beat you!"

She then jumped into the air as high as she could and then what appear to be magical talons appeared out of her fingers. Flitoria raised a hand creating a force field to block her attack, but Filo yelled putting all her power into this one attack and shattered right through it.

Flitoria appeared to be taken completely by surprise and Filo flew past leaving only a single scratch across her face.

"That was incredible," said Raphtalia. "Can you believe that she just did that?"

"She did it," Naofumi smiled.

Filo looked utterly exhausted. "I won't lose… I won't… I'll grow stronger… I have to… for Master… I have to be strong enough… to protect Mel and Raphtalia… I have to be strong… to protect everyone…"

Flitoria looked at her and smiled. "That's enough now, Filo. I believe that you've beaten me."

Then suddenly the force field around them dispelled much to everyone's confusion.

Flitoria then bent down towards her. "And you have earned Melty's freedom."

The spell around Melty then dispelled and she quickly rushed over to Filo and gave her a big hug.

* * *

After that Flitoria began to heal everyone and that when she began to explain the real reason behind the fight.

"I am quite glad that you passed the trial," said Flitoria.

"You mean all this was a test for Filo?" said Hope.

"Yes but a serious one, because if she hadn't passed you all would have died. Filo, I am delighted to appoint you as my successor."

"Successor?" Filo blinked.

"Are you saying that Filo is going to become the next Queen of the Flitoria?" Naofumi blinked.

"Congratulations, Filo," said Melty.

"Surely the most of been an easier way to choose a successor?" Frank murmured.

"How about we trying not to get her angry," Rex hissed.

The next night, Flitoria had yet another meeting with both Naofumi and Hope.

"Tell me did you ever really tried to make up with the other heroes? Or make an effort to clear your name?" Flitoria asked.

"No, I didn't," Naofumi admitted. "But what with the use be? None of them would have listened and they already made up their minds about me."

"But if you don't tell them how wrong they are of you sure that would make your guilt all the more certain?" Hope frowned as she sat down next to him. "Look I can't even imagine what you've been through, but just taking the hits won't change anything."

"Maybe you're right," said Naofumi.

"When I take you back I'll leave you off near one of the other heroes. I hope that you take the opportunity to talk to him," said Flitoria.

"I'll try my best," said Naofumi.

"Just remember that you've even one cardinal hero is missing fighting off a Wave becomes almost impossible. In that case, it would be better to kill you all to make room for new group of heroes to be summoned."

"Sounds also a great way of finding candidates for the Heroes of Heart," said Hope.

* * *

_Land of Heroes: Borderlands_

After breakfast the next morning, Flitoria teleported them close to the border and even provide them with a wagon.

"Thank you for the ride, Flitoria," said Raphtalia.

"Shield Hero, please take care of her and don't forget that you made me a promise," said Flitoria looking at Filo.

"I know, I'll do what I can," said Naofumi.

With that, they it wasn't long until coming into view was a massive wall, which was no doubt the checkpoint for crossing the border. Unsurprisingly there were several guards guarding it in there was a good chance that one of the other heroes was close by.

"If we can just get past that wall we'd be on the other side of the border," said Raphtalia.

Naofumi had been very quiet, he was no doubt thinking on their next move whether they could detour or just make their way to the gates.

"We'll head straight to the checkpoint," said Naofumi. "If it's Itsuki or Ren we might be able to persuade them."

"Okay, but what do we do if that doesn't work?" Melty asked.

"We'll just have to force our way through."

* * *

With that decided they got into the wagon and started to make their way towards the checkpoint and then they heard the sound of horns, indicating that everyone now knew of their approach. When they got to the checkpoint they saw many soldiers and in front of them was a young man with blonde hair in a red cape and wielding a spear.

"It just had to be the guy that least likely to listen to me," Naofumi grumbled.

"I take it that he is the spear hero," said Hope.

"Yep, Motoyasu. He has a deluded and extremely gullible."

"What do we do now?" Raphtalia asked.

"It's too late to turn back," said Rex. "Perhaps it would be wise if you let Hope do the talking, he might listen to her."

They then came to a stop and approached Motoyasu and Hope step forward hoping to talk down.

"Your name is Motoyasu, right?" Hope asked. "My name is Hope and we're not here to start a fight all that we're asking is for you to let us through."

"So he's brainwashed yet another innocent," said Motoyasu through gritted teeth. "This gives me all the more reason to kill the Devil of the Shield!"

He then suddenly spun his spear around and thrust it towards Naofumi, who quickly blocked it with his shield.

"So much for talking our way out of this," said Rex.

"Can you at least listen to me before you try to take my head?" Naofumi yelled.

"I won't listen to anyone that uses a brainwashing shield to enslave people. You're despicable!"

"Has it ever occur to you that perhaps we're not brainwashed?" said Frank.

"Will you just hear me out! I don't want to fight you!" Naofumi yelled furiously.

"I finally know the reason why I was summoned here," said Motoyasu. "I think that I'm here specifically to stop you!"

He then thrust his spear unleashing a massive surge of power directly towards Naofumi and he quickly raised his shield. The attack was powerful, but he was able to hold his ground and withstood it.

"This is getting ridiculous," said Hope glaring at Motoyasu. "Why are you doing this? I know you have a grudge against Naofumi, but all right kill him? What has he done to merit such behaviour?"

"Tell me were Ren and Itsuki that insignificant?" Motoyasu yelled glaring towards Naofumi. "People call you the devil and finally I understand. You told us that heroes should be on the same team, Utrecht us! We trusted you! I'm going to make you pay!"

He then swung his spear down towards Naofumi and Hope quickly summoned her Keyblade and block the attack.

"Now you're forcing them to protect you, does your cruelty have no bounds!" Motoyasu roared.

"How about instead of attacking us, you give us a straight answer!" Hope yelled. "What is it that you think Naofumi has done?"

"He murdered them!" Motoyasu yelled. "And he's going to pay for it!"

"Murdered them?" Naofumi stared in shock.

"The heroes of the Bow and Sword have been killed?" Melty stared. "How could this have happened? Both of them are so strong?"

Motoyasu glared at Naofumi with even more hatred. "You used your brainwashing shield on Princess Melty! You'd anything won't you?"

"I'm not brainwashing anyone!" Naofumi yelled furiously.

Frank looked at Rex. "What is saying is true…"

"It means this world is in deeper trouble than we realised," Rex finished.

Hope looked at Motoyasu. "Naofumi didn't kill anyone! What evidence do you have that he killed them anyway? I mean have you seen their bodies?"

Motoyasu remained silent, but he looked slightly more hesitant.

"I'll take that as a no," said Hope. "So how can you be certain that—"

"I think a representative of the Church is a reliable source," said a voice.

They all turned and saw a beautiful young woman approaching them. She was wearing armour and had blazing red hair. However, she looked at them as if they were nothing more than cockroaches and she had this sense of authority around her.

"They said that the Devil the Shield unleashed a monster is in the centre of a town and then used it as a distraction to kill Itsuki and Ren," she continued with a smug look on her face.

Hope looked at Melty. "Let me guess your conniving older sister?"

Melty nodded. "Yes, that's my older sister, Malty."

"I do sense quite a lot of malice from her," said Rex.

"Yeah, I don't have the sense aura to know that," said Frank.

"I can never understand why she's always like this?" Naofumi sighed.

"Rather convenient that she got this knowledge so quickly," said Rex.

Naofumi realised what he was leading to. "You killed them, aren't you?"

"Enough chitchat, it's time to battle," said Malty.

She then snapped her fingers and a force field began to appear.

Naofumi quickly turned to both Raphtalia and Filo. "Protect Melty!"

The force field surrounded Naofumi, Hope, Rex and Frank leaving Melty Raphtalia and Filo outside. The four them were up against Motoyasu and Malty judging from the looks on their faces they weren't about to listen to reason.

"You won't get away this time!" Motoyasu announced. "I swear that I will avenge their deaths!"

"Take it easy and think this through," said Naofumi. "You going to believe everything you hear without confirming it?"

"There's no need, Malty is trustworthy enough to take them at her word."

"He's been played and he doesn't even realise it," said Frank.

Hope looked at Naofumi. "I hate to say it, Naofumi. But it looks like were going to have to fight in order to knock some sense into him."

Naofumi nodded in agreement. "Let's do this."

Motoyasu then immediately charge towards them and Naofumi quickly blocked his attack with his shield. Hope then jump directly over Naofumi and swung her Keyblade forcing Motoyasu to disengage in order to block her attack.

Rex use this opportunity in order to make a move against Malty and perform some quick slashes with his sheathed sword. She clearly had not been expecting this as she hadn't even drawn her sword and was easily knocked back.

Motoyasu looked outraged and began thrusting his spear towards him, but Rex was a little too agile for him. Malty, who looked outraged, then unleashed a powerful fire spell, but Frank combined his two pistols to form a shotgun and unleashed his Phoenix Shot which hit right on target.

Motoyasu then fired a powerful attack directly at Naofumi, who quickly blocked with his shield and withstood the attack. Hope as her opportunity to switch her Keyblade with Dragon Soul and then swung some repeated attacks. Her weapon then started to transform taking the form of a shield that took the shape of Toothless' head.

Motoyasu stared at her. "You traded your sword with a shield?"

"I would have thought by now that you shouldn't underestimate the power a shield!" she yelled.

She then immediately began charging towards in swinging her shield and started putting him on the defensive. She then slammed her shield into him and then spun it around like a Frisbee, knocking him backwards.

Motoyasu yelled slamming his spear against her shield, but she withstood the attack. Then suddenly shooting out of the shield was a flaming head of a dragon which bit down on top of him.

"Sir Motoyasu!" Malty cried.

Rex then suddenly appeared directly behind her. "Your wide open."

He then slammed his sheathed sword down on top of her knocking her out cold.

"Myne!" Motoyasu yelled.

Hope then transformed her shield back into her Keyblade and looked at Naofumi. "Let's finish this off a link attack."

Naofumi nodded.

Hope started things off by charging at Motoyasu with incredible speed and slashing him when she went past. Naofumi then created a shield out of thin air, which he used as a springboard to attack and once again. This continued and Hope's speed kept on increasing until finally she was directly above him and Naofumi then created a prisoner completely made out of shields. She then slammed her Keyblade on top of it sending it crashing down on top of Motoyasu like a meteor.

The moment they took him down the barrier went down and Raphtalia and the others quickly approached them congratulating them.

Hope then approached Motoyasu. "Now you would you listen to what we have to say?"

"I don't care what you have to say, I've got to avenge Itsuki and Ren," he said as he slowly got back onto his feet. "If I give up, you and the other girls will never be free they will always be the Devil of the Shield prisoners and I cannot accept that! Not as long as I live, because I am the Spear Hero!"

"That's it, Sir Motoyasu," Malty smiled. "Fighting to the end… bring me the Devil the Shield's head and free my dear sister from his clutches."

"We're never going to convince them at this rate," said Frank.

Rex then immediately looked up. "Something big is coming our way fast!"

Naofumi do need to be told twice and immediately summoned his Shield Prison to surround them and then quickly created two shields of air directly over them. A good thing he did, because a second later a massive burst of magic slammed right down on top of them creating a huge crater in the ground. It took all of Naofumi's strength in order to protect them, but even he had his limits and his Shield Prison looks as if it was going to give way at any moment.

"Shell!" Rex yelled creating a magical barrier around them just as the Shield Prison was destroyed.

It was just enough to protect them when the smoke cleared they found themselves in a gigantic crater. Both Rex and Naofumi fell to the ground utterly exhausted, protecting them all took a lot out of them.

"What was that?" said Motoyasu.

They then heard the sounds of clapping and saw looking down at them from the crater was an old man in a row wearing a pair of glasses. Standing next to him much to their dismay was Mortimer.

"Ha-cha-cha, they actually survived it," said Mortimer.

"Indeed, that was an extremely powerful group ritual and yet you're still standing," said the robed man. "I expect nothing less from the Shield Hero."

"It's the Pope?" Melty stared.

"Who?" Hope blinked.

"He's the Pope of the Three Heroes Church," said Melty. "But I don't know who is that next to him?"

"We do, unfortunately," said Rex. "He's Mortimer Mouse, he's a wanted criminal that tried to steal the throne of King Mickey."

"How dare you!" Malty yelled furiously. "Do you realise what you've just done? You barely nearly killed the next Queen and the Spear Hero!"

"The Spear Hero and the Princess were murdered by the Devil the Shield, at least that's the story the world will be told," the Pope smiled.

"Sorry to tell you this Princess, but you were nothing more than a pawn," Mortimer smirked. "You see we have a standing arrangement with the dear Pope, to form a new form of government of this country."

"Starting another coup are we?" said Rex.

"This will be much easier than the one at Disney Castle after the king and the first Princess have abused their power," Mortimer smiled. "You see I been here for quite some time dry do find out who is worthy of being a Hero of Heart and it's not too difficult to figure out. The most ironic thing is that the only one capable of being a candidate is the one that is been low by this country, the Shield Hero."

"We figured as much," said Frank.

"Sadly that has made things rather more complicated as the dear Pope and this country see him nothing more as a Devil," Mortimer continued. "And since we don't wish to ruin such a relationship we've decided that killing all the heroes would be best suited and then summon new ones."

"What are you talking about?" said Motoyasu. "We have done our level best of helping people out and you think that we are just imposters?"

"Your arrogance and foolishness speaks volumes as theirs did," said the Pope. "In the end, they forced judgement down on top of them."

Motoyasu stared at him. "What are you talking about? Wait a second…" He then looked at Naofumi. "It wasn't Naofumi?"

"Boy you're slow," said Mortimer shaking his head.

"It's time to end this," said the Pope as he drew a golden sword. "The false Spear Hero and the Devil the Shield, who cling so desperately to live as if he was a cockroach. Will be purified with holy judgement and this country shall be given finally righteous order."

His sword started to glow brightly and then he pointed it directly towards them firing a powerful magical blast towards them. Naofumi quickly rushed forward and raised his shield which suddenly changed to something a little bit more demonic. The shield was now black, twice as big with ridges and had red markings all over it. It really looks as if Naofumi was struggling to withstand the attack, but he persevered and the attack ceased.

"You are certainly a tough one, but it's time to rein judgement down on top of you," said the Pope and then to everyone's amazement his sword then transformed into a spear.

"Wait a second, did he just change his sword into a spear?" Motoyasu stared.

"There's only one possibility… it's a replica of the Cardinal Weapons," said Melty. "A long time ago someone tried to find a way to duplicate the for weapons of the legendary heroes for personal gain. They wanted to make an ultimate weapon that could change forms between all four to use the skills of each, but I've been taught that it was lost centuries ago."

"Why do I get the feeling that Mortimer had a hand in retrieving it?" said Hope.

"A weapon like that has to have some downside," said Frank looking at Melty. "I mean with a weapon like that you wouldn't even need the Cardinal Heroes."

"It's powerful, but it requires a tremendous amount of magic for anyone to use it. Just taking the test when alone must have drained dozens of his disciples of all their energy."

"I do sense a few of his disciples have fallen unconscious," said Rex.

"I believe it's time, to wipe out these pests," said the Pope as he raised his spear.

Then suddenly several magical attacks headed straight towards him, if it wasn't for magical barrier protecting him he would have been a goner. However, the attacks were powerful enough to shatter his barrier.

"It's not possible," said the Pope.

"It would seem as if a few rats have escaped our trap," said Mortimer.

They turned towards the top of the crater and saw two armoured young men looking down at them, one holding a sword while the other a bow. Hope then noticed standing next to them were King Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"Itsuki? Ren? You're alive?" Motoyasu stared as they began sliding down the crater.

"We wouldn't be wasn't for them," said Ren gesturing to King Mickey and his company.

"King Mickey! Donald! Goofy!" Hope smiled.

"You have grown up a lot since last time we saw you," said Donald.

"It's great seeing you, Hope," said Goofy.

"You know them?" said Naofumi.

"They were my father's travelling companions back when he was my age," Hope smiled.

Naofumi took special note that Goofy was only holding a shield, it was the first time he'd seen someone other than himself use it as a weapon.

King Mickey then looked up at Mortimer. "Mortimer, I should have known you had a hand in this."

Mortimer narrowed his eyes. "Well, if it is in my old pal Mickey, you seem to be doing well. Not to mention interfering with our plans, but that is what you're best at."

"How are you guys even here?" Motoyasu asked looking at Ren and Itsuki. "I thought you were dead."

"We very nearly were, but we're fine," said Ren.

"So what happened to you?"

"Me and Itsuki thought something was strange about the church so we quietly started to investigating them."

"Unfortunately, they were already on to us and set up a perfect trap. Their assassination attempt would have succeeded if it wasn't for King Mickey and his Time Magic. Apparently he and his companions were doing a favour for the Queen of this country, keeping an eye on us."

"I had heard there were some off-world interference in this world and decided to investigate," said King Mickey. "However, when I got here I found this world was in a bigger mess than I anticipated."

"Well, we can catch up later," said Motoyasu as he turned towards the Pope. "Right now we need all the help we can get…" His eyes then turned to Naofumi. "…even yours."

"The heroes finally together," said Ren.

"I never expected to see that happen," said Itsuki.

Naofumi, however, turned towards his party and Hope's. "Melty will supply magic support…"

"And we'll back you up," Hope nodded.

"What are you guys doing?" Ren stared.

"I'm not gonna play along with you idiots," he said bluntly.

"This isn't the time for the Lone Wolf act," said Motoyasu.

"And why should we help someone who just a few moments ago tried to kill us when we were trying to talk?" Hope questioned.

"We have to fight together, surely you can see that," said Ren.

"That's funny coming from you guys," said Naofumi folding his arms. "All of you seem to do whatever you want."

"He does have a point," said King Mickey looking at them. "All of you have been doing whatever you want and from the stories I've heard, you've caused more harm than good. Naofumi is the only one here I would call a hero, which is rather ironic considering that he's always treated like the villain."

"Malty gets most of the blame because she felt her their schemes and fed them in with her own conspiracies," said Naofumi. "And you're just as guilty Motoyasu, she played you for a fool."

"How dare you accuse me of deceiving Sir Motoyasu! I would never do such a thing!" Matly yelled.

"You did dear sister," said Melty.

"There's nothing wrong with trusting a member of my party, you can't blame me for that," said Motoyasu.

Hope shook her head. "First one to admit that I'm a very trustworthy person, but even I know when someone is not telling me the entire truth. I mean you can't just take someone at their word at the drop of a hat. Mean you acted without thinking a moment earlier."

"And let's not forget that you unleashed a monster on an entire village, Motoyasu," Naofumi added. "And Ren, in case you forgot that the dragon corpse that you slew spread a poisonous disease on a village. And you Itsuki, your way of handling a small country's leadership put it in economic ruin."

"And Master Naofumi has been busy cleaning up all your messes," Raphtalia added.

"I can vouch everything they've said," said King Mickey looking at the three of them. "It's the main reason why everyone is starting to think that your nothing more than fake heroes."

"My father learned that it takes strength of heart to become a true hero," said Hope looking at them. "I don't really know what that means, but you can't just muscle your way through and expect to be praised sometimes you need to think before you act."

All three of them were utterly quiet as none of them had any ideal on what to say.

"Look at them arguing amongst themselves," said Mortimer shaking his head.

"Indeed, even more proof that they are fake heroes," The Pope agreed as he raised his spear. "Good riddance to you Devil of the Shield!"

The Pope then unleashed his attack once again down towards them, but Naofumi quickly jumped in front of it and blocked it with his shield.

"As far as I can see, you free and the Pope are no different," he said without looking back at them. "You use people and walk all over them for your own benefit. You talk about justice while using your power for no concern for consequences and you see nothing wrong with that, but more than anything…" He then turned back and looked at them. "…you keep trying to take the things I most hold dear."

For moment Hope was afraid that he might go back on his promise to Fitoria. However, he then took a deep breath and stood absolute.

"I'll work with you long enough to take this guy down, but don't get the wrong idea," he said. "I haven't forgiven any of you, I just made a promise."

"We'll stand with you," said Hope gesturing to herself and her party.

"As will we," said King Mickey alongside with his party.

"Let's do this, Malty," said Motoyasu.

"I'm here for you," she nodded.

"Let's go," said Ren.

"We finally fight as one, heroes unite," said Itsuki.

"It's time to fight," said Naofumi.

All of them took up fighting positions as all of them were now challenging the Pope and Mortimer.

"Looks like they're not gonna go down without a fight," said Mortimer.

"A foolish decision, they shall be purged completely and there will be no trace of them," said the Pope.

Mortimer then snapped his fingers and then suddenly appearing around themselves and the Pope was a force field.

"Get ready!" Hope yelled.

Goofy was the first to react and immediately tossed his shield and it struck some sort of barrier in front of the Pope. Donald then unleashed a Firaga spell but just like with Goofy's shield the barrier protected him.

Raphtalia jumped onto Filo's back and she moved with incredible speed smashing through the barrier. Raphtalia then jumped into the air and swung her sword directly down on top of him, but he blocked it with his own sword. However, she struck him with enough force to push him back, but no matter how many times they struck he was instantly healed.

King Mickey then immediately charged at the Pope using his speed and small-sized with advantage, the Pope tried to block as many of his attacks and strike back but it was almost impossible. He then switched his sword with a bow and fired a shot that seemed to follow King Mickey.

Frank immediately pulled out his pistols and fired at the arrow destroying it and then he performed his Ricochet Shot technique, but the magical barrier was still in place around the Pope.

"That barrier starting to get really annoying," said Frank.

Motoyasu then looked at Naofumi. "Hey, how about you put that shield to use? Can't it do something? I mean that thing does seem kinda overpowered."

Naofumi remained quiet for a few moments. "This might be a gamble, but if we're lucky it will work."

"What are you planning?" Hope asked.

Naofumi didn't answer and then suddenly a red blazing aura began to cover his body, it was almost like something demonic. Then his armour began to change turning black and more rigid becoming just as the demonic as his shield.

"I'm sensing a lot of rage coming from him," said Rex.

"Did he just become the Devil the Shield?" said Motoyasu.

Hope then quickly got in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Naofumi, don't lose yourself to your rage! Remember that we're your friends! I know that you've been through a lot of pain, but you do have friends that stand beside you. Friends like Raphtalia, Filo, Melty and I don't let your anger rule of your heart. You're not the kind of person that has is hard over his sleeve, but all of us know how deeply you care."

The red flames then started to fade away and he returned to normal.

"Hope, thank you," said Naofumi.

"Not interrupt this touching moment, but we are in the middle of a battle," Frank pointed out.

Naofumi nodded. "Right and I'm going to need _everyone's_ help."

"It's time to say goodbye, Devil of the Shield!" the Pope yelled transforming his bow back into a sword and firing a powerful magical attack.

Naofumi quickly turned and used his shield to protect them all.

"Now!" he yelled.

With that everyone jumped into action and Itsuki and Frank started things off by firing several shots at the Pope hammering at his barrier. Donald and Melty then fired several magical attacks of ice and water and the Filo jumped into the air moving at incredible speed.

The Pope dodged her taken immediately blocked Raphtalia's attack with his spear, but this was nothing more than a distraction. Rex had kept himself and Ren hidden with his magic and the two of them struck in while his guard was down. Then King Mickey began unleashing several blows with his Keyblade.

Malty powered up Motoyasu and he tossed his spear with all his strength smashing through the Pope's barrier. Hope, who's Keyblade was still in its shield form then charged in and then she had transformed into a black dragon. She jumped on top of the dragons back and began firing several plasma blast down upon the Pope until finally raining down a massive mirage of flames.

All of these attacks had finally drained the Pope of his power, but he was still standing and he wasn't going to give up without a fight. However, Naofumi step forward raising his Rage Shield and began to recite some sort of chant.

Pope may have been exhausted, but he saw this and immediately transformed his spear into a bow once again. He then fired several arrows directly at Naofumi, but Goofy stepped in and blocked them all.

"_Blood Sacrifice!_" he yelled.

Then suddenly blood shot out of every part of his body much to everyone's shock. They watched as the blood-soaked into the ground and the Pope merely smiled.

"A fitting end for a Devil, his death came because he was consumed by his own power," he said transforming his bow once again to spear. "Filthy monster… after all, you've done you should be grateful that I still feel fit to purify you."

He then pointed his spear down towards them, but before he could launch a single spell the ground around him cracked and blood began to pour out. Then suddenly shooting on the ground was what appeared to be some sort of monstrous bear trap attached to the ground with a chain.

The Pope quickly placed his spear between its jaws as not to be crushed, but then it snapped. He watched in horror as the bear trap closed around him and that was the last time they saw him. They watched as the bear trap sank back into the ground into a pool of blood.

"Looks like we won," said Motoyasu as the force field began to disappear.

"Not yet you haven't," said a voice.

Suddenly Mortimer appeared out of nowhere and slammed his sword against Goofy sending him flying and then grabbed Naofumi.

"Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia yelled in distress.

"Don't worry, we're going to make sure that he stays alive would be a bad thing if we lose a Hero of Heart," he smiled.

"So everything you said was a lie," said Rex.

"Only a few bits and pieces, but there is no way we were going to kill the Shield Hero," said Mortimer. "Just have to make sure to see whether he was the hero we needed not and I'm pleased to say that he passed the test."

"You better release him now Mortimer," King Mickey yelled.

"Sorry Mick, but I have a pressing appointment to make," he said as he created a Corridor of Darkness behind him.

Then before anyone could stop him he jumped into the portal and it closed behind him.

"Not again," Hope cursed.

"What will they do with him?" Melty panicked.

"I'm certain they'll keep him alive," said Hope looking at them all. "And I promise we will find him."

"And when you do, we'll help you," said Raphtalia.

"You bet," said Filo.

King Mickey looked at Hope. "We'll stay here for a while and talk things over with the Queen, there are certain things we need to discuss."

* * *

_Unknown_

Hiccup and the other prisoners were still in their cells when they suddenly heard footsteps and saw Mortimer entering with Naofumi over his shoulders and floating behind him was Rumpelstiltskin.

"You couldn't have acted before he nearly killed himself?" said Rumpelstiltskin narrowing his eyes.

"We needed to test him, right," Mortimer smiled.

"Just make sure he doesn't die on us," said Rumpelstiltskin.

Hiccup looked at them. "What have you done to him?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked at him. "Actually it's what he's done to himself, I imagine that he will be out for a while."

"Who is he?" said Percy.

"Is name is Naofumi but is more commonly known as the Shield Hero," said Mortimer. "Though I do warn you he can be a bit moody, though given his history that's to be expected. If he does come to don't expect to be talkative, he keeps very much to himself."

All three of them could do was narrowed their eyes as they walked away.


	15. Town of Twilight

_Lanes Between_

Hope was filling her father with everything that happened, she couldn't believe that this was the fourth time now that Rumpelstiltskin and his cronies got the better of them.

"Hope, I understand that you feel as if you failed, but you haven't," said her father gently. "If it weren't for you that world would have been under the control of a fanatic. You need to take your victories where you can find them, besides the rest of us aren't faring too well."

"I take it from your tone that the war is not trending well," said Rex.

"Our numbers were never great to begin with," said Sora. "Not all these dark forces are in line with Rumpelstiltskin. Plus there's the fact that we can't reveal our true nature to those we interact."

"I seem to remember that Radiant Garden had one tour must been overrun by Heartless," said Frank.

"That was many years ago, long before Hope was even born," said Sora. "The city took a big hit, but we managed to overcome the enemy, but it was only the start of our struggles."

"Dad, I don't know if I can do this," said Hope looking at him. "I mean we have helped a lot of people, but we've also failed to save others."

Sora looked at his daughter with a gentle face. "Hope, there's no denying that you've had a rough time. Your journey is even rougher than mine when I was your age, but the stakes are just the same. Just remember if you feel as if you're about to stumble lean on your friends, I'm sure they're more than willing to help you out."

"He's right," said Rex.

"We've got your backs," Frank winked.

Hope felt a little better. "Thanks, guys."

"But if you still feel unsure make your way to Twilight Town, there is someone there I think you should meet," said Sora. "I'll upload the coordinates to Toodles. Just promise me that you won't sell your yourself short."

"I won't," Hope promised.

Sora smiled and he vanished off Toodles' screen and then he immediately began to fly around Hope.

"I got the coordinates so what you say we get going?" he asked.

"I wonder who my dad wants me to meet?" Hope frowned.

"And in Twilight Town," said Frank. "If memory serves it's quite close to the border, we might expect to see some action."

"If memory serves that world has had a bit of an influence on your father," said Rex looking at her. "It's where your father's Nobody was found by the Organization and it is also the place where your grandfather hid your father."

"Which tells me that he wouldn't ask us to go there unless he had a very good reason," said Hope.

"Twilight Town it is," said Frank.

Took some time navigating their way through the Lanes Between and avoiding any kind of Heartless patrols.

Eventually coming into view was Twilight Town, the entire world was basically one big city filled with trams. The most notable thing about it was the huge clock tower, but there was a forest outside next to an abandoned mansion.

"Our see if I can't get as close to the town, but I can't make any promises," Frank warned them.

"Let's get going," said Hope as she got to her feet.

* * *

_Twilight Town: The Woods_

They beamed down and found themselves in a thick forest, appeared in the distance away from the town.

"Close to the town, huh?" said Hope.

"I said I can promise it," said Frank defensively.

"That just make our way there," Rex suggested.

They walked around probate and saw a large majority of through just lying on the ground forming some sort of trail.

"What's this?" Rex pondered.

Frank looked up and saw some Power Wilds climbing a tree.

"Heartless!" Frank yelled.

"First time I saw them climb a tree," said Hope.

Frank uses prosthetic eye and zoomed then and that's when he saw that there was a rat or a nearby tree branch. The rat looked utterly terrified as the Heartless seem to be trying to grab him for some reason.

"Looks other try to get that rat," said Frank looking back at them.

"Why would they want a rat?" Rex frowned.

"We can figure that out later, but if they want him it can't be for anything good," said Hope as she summoned her Keyblade.

The Power Wilds sensed this and jumped down towards them or at least some of them the others just remained contempt to stay on the tree branches. Fortunately, they had Frank who fired his ricochet shot which bounced off the trees striking them. Hope and Rex dealt with the ones on the ground and they try to use their nimble bodies and the trees to their advantage.

If it hadn't been for Frank been part of their party, the Heartless would have had the advantage of attacking them in three dimensions. Fortunately, he was a crack shot and he was on their side so taking them out was quite easy.

When the danger was over the rat climb down an approach them.

Hope and down towards him. "Don't know why they were after you, but we're glad we could help. You best take care now."

With that, they began to walk off, but the rat looked at the fruit that had been scattered all over the place. He sighed and then immediately raced up towards Hope and then quickly climbed all the way to the top of her head. Next thing she realised he was tugging her hair and somehow controlled her body.

"Wh-what is—" she yelled unable to control her body.

"Hope what's wrong?" Rex asked.

The rat made Hope stop at a nearby apple and had her pick it up much to her confusion.

"Looks like you got yourself a hitchhiker," Frank smirked.

The continued to control her body grabbing yet another apple.

"Will you cut that out!" Hope yelled furiously.

"Guess we now know why the Heartless were after him now," said Rex with a small smile. "Looks like that little guy is able to hijack just about anybody."

"And it looks as if he wants you to pick up the fruit," Frank noted.

The rat nodded at them indicating that was what he wanted.

"Okay, that's fine," she said looking up at him. "But I can do that myself." The rat believed her and jumped off her head and soon sat on top of the apple in her hand. "So I have to do is collect the fruit?"

He nodded.

"Well, let's get to it."

All of them began to pitch in and in no time they piled up all the fruit into a nice neat pile.

Hope looked at him. "So what you can do with all this, anyway?"

They watched as he began moving his paws, but they had no idea what he was getting at much to his own annoyance.

"Well, good luck with whatever you're doing," said Hope. "Just be careful in your way home, okay?"

They then began walking off leaving the rat alone with his pile fruit.

* * *

_Twilight Town: Tram Commons_

Hope and the others soon found themselves in the town market, it was a bustling place with many many shops. There are also quite a few tram lines so they have to be careful where they walked.

"Well, bless my bagpipes!" said a crafty voice. "Never dream would be you lads and lass that who saved my chef!"

They turned around and saw an old duck waddling his way towards them with a cane in one hand and some sort of box in the other. Hope recognised him almost immediately, it was Scrooge McDuck Donald Duck's uncle. She had met him a few times when her father was discussing trade, he was a sly businessman and a little bit stingy, but on the other hand he always believed that hard work deserved rewards.

"Scrooge McDuck," said Frank. "What are you doing here you old rascal?"

"Setting up more businesses, what else," he laughed.

"You certainly know how to get around," said Hope. "Last time I saw you was in Radiant Garden, selling ice cream."

Scrooge chuckled. "Aye, you can get enough of it if I remember correctly. I heard that you're on a grand adventure of your own with these two."

"That's right," said Rex. "So what's this about saving your chef?"

"Och! Right, right," he nodded. "The chef of my bistro here wanted to show ye his appreciation, so he baked this for ye."

He then handed Hope the box he was holding.

"What is it?" she asked she opened it and inside it they found a cake.

"Wow, cake!" they smiled.

Scrooge's hat then rustled slightly and Hope looked up at him. "So the whole cake? It's for us?"

She then frowned when she saw his hat jostling up and down slightly.

"Aye, settle down…" he said to the hat. "The chef wants ye to know it's not a cake, but a _tarte aux fruits_."

"He does?" Frank frowned.

"Why keep it under my hat? May I introduce…" Scrooge then lowered his hat to reveal the rat they saw earlier sitting on top of his head and then he jumped down on. "Little Chef."

"It's you!" said Hope.

"So you've opened a bistro in Twilight Town now," said Rex.

"Aye," Scrooge nodded. "It all started a little while ago, when I was enjoying one of the best meals of my life. And when I asked to speak to the chef, I met this wee genius. As it turns out, he wanted to expand his culinary horizons. So, I thought: 'that's an opportunity.' And I financed the whole operation."

Rex then gave a small smile. "And I couldn't help but notice there is an open-air theatre in the courtyard. You wouldn't happen to be behind a that would you?"

Scrooge chuckled. "You could always forgive me out, Rex. I provide a little bit of entertainment, and then give folks a nice, cosy place to relax. Like me bistro here. They'll all be happy, an' hungry an' eager to spend their money."

"He certainly a crafty old bird isn't he?" said Frank. "I always wondered how he keeps on keep customers coming into his over and over."

"I certainly wouldn't want to be one of Scrooge McDuck's competitors," said Hope.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Hope then looked at Scrooge. "Oh, Mr McDuck my father told me to meet someone here."

"Aye, I think I know just the person you're speaking of," Scrooge nodded. "He's inside waiting for you just follow me."

* * *

Scrooge then led them into the bistro and it was just as busy insiders it was outside making it abundantly clear that Scrooge's new business venture was bearing fruit. They kept on walking until Scrooge led them to a table where an old man in a row was sitting having a nice cup of tea.

Hope immediately recognised him, he had been one of her magic tutors when she was growing up. "Merlin?"

Merlin looked up and smiled. "Ah, greetings, Princess and you two gentlemen. What brings you all the way out here? Besides the finest tea this side of Big Ben, of course."

"I'll leave you to your meeting," said Scrooge as he waddled away.

Hope looked at Merlin confused. "Uh… my dad said that I should meet you."

"Gracious, did he?" said Merlin rubbing his beard.

"But you were the one that told him where we could find you," said Frank.

"Oh, of course," said Merlin as he gestured to the chairs in front of him. "Please down on our order you a drink."

Hope looked the others and they all shrugged and sat down opposite Merlin.

"So what seems to be the problem young Princess?" Merlin asked.

"How much do you know about our journey?" Hope asked.

"A fair bit, I understand that it has been a rocky journey for the three of you."

"That's putting it mildly," said Frank.

"Hope feels as if she's failing," said Rex.

"Because of the Heroes of Heart? Merlin assumed.

Hope looked up. "You know about them?"

"Your father asked both me and Yen Sid to look in on the matter, but I won't repeat what he's already told you. So I'll be blunt and tell you that you have not failed, Hope."

"I haven't?" said Hope looking sceptical. "Dumbledore is dead… Kronos now has a body… Drago has control of almost every dragon in the Barbaric Archipelago… and the Land of Heroes has lost its only competent hero and you're saying I haven't failed?"

"And how many people have you saved?" Merlin asked. "You were a key player, if you pardon the expression, in freeing Rapunzel from her prison, helping Elsa to control her magical gifts and assisted Moana was returning the heart of a goddess."

"He's got a point," said Rex looking at her. "You have helped a lot of people in those wells you mentioned, you manage to save a lot of people or at least delayed their world from being lost."

"Still doesn't feel much like a victory," said Hope.

"You must believe in yourself, Hope," said Merlin looking at her gently. "We all have a destiny and believe me when I tell you that your destiny will make a big impact in the multi-verse."

"How can you be so sure?" Hope asked.

Merlin winked. "I know a few things." However, he could still see the doubting Hope's eyes. "Don't give yourself to doubt, remember that you're the light of hope. Your father saw that, which is why he named you after that special light that never gives up even in the deepest darkness."

"With all taken some hard hits, but the point is we get back up and deal some of our own," said Frank.

"Remember, you have the same power as your father and even when everything seemed lost he always found a way to win," said Rex.

Hope looked at them and smiled. "Thanks, guys."

Unbeknownst to them, looking down at them from a rooftop was a man wearing a coat similar to that of Organisation XIII.

"Like father like daughter," he said. "Will she be overcome by despair or bring new hope to the multi-verse. I wonder do they truly know the enemy they'll face?"

* * *

_Unknown_

Naofumi had finally regained consciousness and was now talking to the other Heroes of Heart, but at the moment he didn't find anything in common with them. Apart from the fact that all of them seem to know Hope.

"So your wizard, your a demigod and your the son of a Viking chief," he said looking at them.

"We're a motley bunch that's for certain," said Harry.

"So you find using a shield?" said Percy curiously.

"Not by choice, I was sort of chosen to be the Shield Hero, but apart from a select few everyone seems to hate me the moment I arrived," said Naofumi bitterly. "Accused of a crime I didn't commit, being hampered at every turn and nearly getting killed."

"That sounds familiar," said Hiccup. "When I was growing up, I wasn't exactly a role model Viking. I kept on trying to prove myself and it always backfired, plus I had an overprotective father."

"Monsters keep on chasing after me, I was even accused of stealing something which almost caused a war amongst the gods," said Percy.

"I was considered a hero when I was just a year old," said Harry. "Everyone kept on staring at me like I'm some sort of zoo animal and then when I try to tell everyone that the most evil Dark Wizard had returned I was accused of lying and been an attention seeker."

Naofumi remain silent he was starting to wonder whether he did had something in common with them. Began to wonder whether that was the common thread that tied the Heroes of Heart, but there was no way to know until the other three were captured, something he wasn't entirely looking forward to.


	16. Goblin Town

_Lanes Between_

Hope was actually feeling a lot better now ever since talking to Merlin, she still had a little bit of doubt. However, that doubt was overshadowed by the trust she had with her friends and now they were setting off on their adventure with new vigour.

"You certainly seem a lot happier now," said Frank looking at Hope.

Hope nodded. "Talking to Merlin certainly helped."

"He only said what you already knew," said Rex. "But are you sure that you okay, I mean we might run into more hurdles."

"Truth is I don't know," she said sincerely but she smiled at the two of them. "However, with you guys by my side, I know that there is no one who can take us down."

"Don't forget about little old me," said Toodles as he floated around.

Hope smiled up at him. "Don't worry, I haven't."

"Good, because we're coming up to a new world," said Frank.

Sure enough in front of them was yet another new world, but this one was just basically a big city with tall skyscrapers.

"Big city," said Rex.

"It's another world of heroes," said Toodles as he floated around. "It's called Marvel City, it has so many heroes that we can't even keep track of them. At the same time, we can't even keep track of all the supervillains as well."

"A city full of superheroes," said Hope looking astonished.

"Which means we could be here for any number of reasons," said Rex.

"Also seems like a good place to find another Hero of Heart," said Frank.

Hope began scratching her chin. "Let's see if we can't narrow them down, so far all the Heroes of Heart have not been anything older than 20 years old, plus they've had bad reputation or have had a rough childhood. Plus they would have led a group as a team leader."

"That certainly now is it down, but don't forget heroes generally have a rough origin," Frank pointed out.

"Actually there is someone who fits that description," said Toodles. Then appearing on his screen was a 16-year-old in a red and blue leotard, with a web motif and a spider symbol on his chest. It was impossible to tell what he looked like as he was wearing a mask. "His name is Spiderman and according to a certain newspaper publisher he is a menace, seem to keep on slandering him at any chance."

"Sounds like our man," said Rex.

"Okay, so where is he now?" Hope asked.

"According to information he is working for an organisation called S.H.I.E.L.D and he is a leader of a team," said Toodles.

"It's a long shot, but I think we found our boy," said Frank.

"Then let's go meet him," said Hope.

* * *

_Marvel City: New York City_

the freer they soon found themselves on top of a skyscraper overlooking a large city they recognised as New York.

"Certainly some similarities to that of Percy's world," said Hope.

"I accept there are no Olympian gods living on top of the Empire State building," said Rex.

"So where we gonna find our elusive Spiderman?" Frank asked.

Then suddenly they saw appearing in a large TV screen below them was a news reporter with a moustache.

"Breaking news, we just got word on Rikers Island Prison is under attack," he said. "A massive breakout is underway and the prisoners are escaping. No doubt Spiderman is somehow involved in this mayhem and destruction."

"Boy, that guy really does hate Spiderman," said Hope.

"At least we know where our web-swinging friend will be," said Frank.

Rex nodded. "Looks like we're heading to this Rikers Island."

* * *

_Marvel City: Rikers Island Prison_

The prison was on a nearby island and using a little bit of pixie dust they flew directly there. Once they got there they found a bunch of prisoners running amok inside the prison and the prison guards were having a hard time suppressing them.

"We best give them a hand," said Hope.

"Probably would be a good idea to show we're friendly," Rex agreed.

They jumped down and immediately began attacking the prisoners, fortunately, there were nothing more than second rate fog so it intake them too long. However, there were more where that came from and it looked as if they were about to be overwhelmed.

"Where's the cavalry when you need it?" said Frank as he kept on shooting his Stun Shots.

"Looks like someone already been lost to the punch," said a voice and then suddenly landing directly in front of them was a large young man with black skin wearing a yellow and black costume.

They watched as a prisoner tried to punch him, but he seemed unfazed. He then picked the prisoner up with a single hand with very little effort.

Then they saw a young man with dark blonde hair, wearing a green leotard and yellow bandanna mask joining the fray. His fist was glowing and when he signed it into the ground he unleashed a powerful pulse that knocked the prisoners aside.

"It would seem as if new allies have joined the fight," he said.

They then saw a girl in a white tiger costume taking out the prisoners. "Maybe, but I like to know who they are?"

Hope then noticed that flying overhead was a young man wearing some sort of space outfit. He was shooting beams of pure energy down upon the prisoners.

"Like we need the help of these chumps to take out these chumps," he said.

"At this point, I would take all the help we could get," said a voice.

They looked up and saw landing in front of them was Spiderman and when he landed he looked at them.

"So who are you guys?" he asked.

"I'm Hope that's Rex and Frank," said Hope gesturing to herself and her friends. "And we're here to help."

The girl in the white tiger costume approach Spiderman. "Spidey, we don't know anything about them."

"Not true," said the young man in the green leotard. "She wields an ancient weapon called a Keyblade, that means that she is part of the Keyblade Order."

"The Keyblade What?" said the young man with the helmet.

"An order of powerful magical warriors that are duty-bound to protect other dimensions. The fact that she is here indicates that something terrible has happened, they don't usually interfere in the affairs of other worlds without a good reason."

"So they're the good guys," said the muscular young man.

Then suddenly appearing out of thin air were several Heartless which included several High Soldiers, Mechanitaur and a Metal Troll.

"What are these guys?" said the girl in the white tiger costume.

"Heartless!" Hope yelled as she and the others took battle positions. "Don't worry, we've got this."

They immediately began to engage the Heartless and Frank started by shooting at the High Soldiers with his pistols using his Ricochet Shot to attack the ones in the back ranks. Rex decided to engage the Mechanitaur blocking the charge from one and then firing an Aura Sphere at another, he then used his Force Palm technique in order to send another one flying.

Hope engaged against the Metal Troll using her small size and agility to avoid its massive club. She stuck it in the centre with a few quick jabs and somersaulted back before using her Strike Raid technique destroying it almost instantly.

Spiderman looked at them to try to wrap his head around what he just witnessed. "Okay, we could really use the help. I'm Spiderman, that's Powerman, Iron Fist, White Tiger and Nova."

"Great meeting you all, but do you have any idea what caused this breakout?" Hope asked.

"Oh, I can answer that my dear," said a voice.

They looked up and saw a pasty looking man with small arms and legs hovering above them on for metal tentacle-like limbs.

"Doctor Octopus," said Spiderman.

"I knew it would only take a small break out prisoners to get your attention, Spiderman," said Dr Oc and his eyes then turned towards Hope and her friends. "And it would seem as if my new patron was quite correct that those creatures would bring you out."

"Patron?" said Spiderman. "So who are you working for this time, I thought you hate playing second fiddle."

"Oh, they promised me quite a bit for the exchange of my help," Dr Oc smiled. "Plus the idea of studying these other worlds is quite exciting."

"And this is why we're never supposed to tell other people about level worlds," said Hope.

"Does he really expect to defeat all of us?" said Powerman.

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion and suddenly five more individuals appeared. One was like a floating man-made of pure electricity, another was dressed up like a scorpion, there was a large creature resembling that of a rhino as well as a lizard and finally a man who looked as if he was some sort of hunter.

"Guess we now know why he decided to attack the prison," said Rex.

Hope looked at Spiderman. "Please tell me that their friends of yours?"

"I wish I could, but all of them hate me," said Spiderman. "Allow me to introduce to you the Lizard, the Rhino, Electro, Kraven and Scorpion."

"Say hello to my Sinister Six," said Dr Oc. "All of whom have a single goal in mind, killing Spiderman."

Hope looked at him. "But you need him alive, don't you."

"Regrettably, yes," said Dr Oc. "My patron was quite insistent that I keep the website going are alive, though he said it didn't matter if we didn't beat him up a bit."

"All this attention for me, I'm flattered," said Spiderman and he looked at Hope. "Care to explain what's going on?"

Hope looked at him. "Short version, a goober bag guys are collecting seven heroes from different worlds in some sort of ritual. They already have four and now the going for the fifth."

Spiderman blinked. "Me?"

"So far they seem to have one thing in common, that the isolated, hated or accused of things they didn't do. I mean when you think about it hardship is sometimes the best way to mould a hero."

"Yeah, good point," he said.

"Another this talk, get them!" Dr Oc commanded.

Immediately the Sinister Six began to attack them, though some of them seem to have their own specific targets. Kraven was attacking White Tiger and Scorpion immediately went after Iron Fist which made Hope wonder whether they had some sort of personal history.

Powerman immediately charged at Rhino and there was no denying that he was strong, but sadly Rhino appeared to be stronger and more heavily armoured. Nova was flying around as the only one of them able to fly and shooting beams of energy at Electro, though landing on ahead on a guy who is basically made of electricity seemed almost impossible.

This left Hope, her friend and Spiderman to deal with the Lizard and Dr Oc and the immediately began to attack in unison. Frank fired his stun shots at Dr Octopus, but he merely blocks them with his tentacles and then slammed one of them into him. Rex drew his sheathed sword it and attempted to slice through one of them, but the Lizard tackled him to the ground before he got anywhere close. Hope then began swinging her Keyblade at the large reptile but you can help but notice that there was something off about him and Spiderman came swinging in taking him aside.

"Try not to hurt him, used to be a friend," said Spiderman looking at her.

Hope stared at him. "Seriously?"

"It's a long story."

"We're not going to last long to hear it at this rate," said Rex as he blocked one of Dr Oc's tentacles.

Frank noticed that the others weren't faring much better as now their opponents had switched partners. Rhino charged in taking down Nova and the more agile Scorpion began to engage Powerman beating him with speed rather than strength. White Tiger was still slashing her claws at Kraven, but Electro then blasted her which meant that Kraven was now free to engage Iron Fist.

"Octavius!" a voice yelled.

Then suddenly flying in towards them was a man in armour which had been painted blue with red and yellow stripes. He began firing beams down at them, but it looked as if his anger was getting the best of him as he wasn't controlling where he was firing.

"Who is this guy?" Frank yelled. "And whose side is he on?"

Spiderman looked them awkwardly. "I don't really know how to answer that, but his name is Norman Osborn. Let's just say that he was a villain and now he's trying to be a hero."

"He should try harder, he nearly blasted us," said Hope.

Then suddenly they were struck by Electro's blasts and Rhino came storming in so in no time flat or they were on the ground.

"I think we need to try harder to be heroes," Frank groaned.

Dr Oc then grabbed Norman's ankle and slammed him into the ground. "Go ahead, end it now."

Dr Oc laughed as he began removing his helmet. "Now you want to suffer a hero's defeat?" He then lifted one of his tentacles up revealing some sort of syringe with a strange green liquid in it. "I want you to live as the monster you truly are."

"I get the feeling that stuff in the syringe is not for the common cold," said Hope.

"No!" Spiderman yelled trying to break free of the Lizard's hold.

Hope pointed her hand and then fired a Blizzaga spell directly at the Lizard causing him to loosen his grip. That was all that Spiderman truly needed to free himself and he managed to get on top of his back, the first thing he did was rip out some sort of device strapped to his neck.

"I hope this formula works," said Spiderman as he injected a blue liquid into the Lizard.

Almost instantly the Lizard began transforming into a man who appears to be missing an arm.

Unfortunately, he was too late to stop Dr Oc from injecting Norman and then he immediately turned on Spiderman.

"You might have saved the good doctor, but this fight is far from over," he smiled.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" said Spiderman in horror.

"Oh, I know exactly what I've done, I've won."

They watched as Norman began transforming into a monstrous creature with pointed ears and green skin.

Hope and her friends managed to get back onto their feet and joined up with Spiderman.

"What's happening to him?" Hope asked.

Norman used to be a villain named the Goblin, that formula he just used was a version of my blood and now he's transforming into a murderous power-hungry villain.

"Of course, he is," said Frank.

"But first, we deal with the rest of the Sinister Six?" Rex suggested.

All of them apart from Dr Oc and of course the former Lizard were now advancing towards them. Hope had no idea how to get out of this one and she prayed for some sort of miracle. Then suddenly appearing out of thin air made electricity was a small blue creature.

"Hope asked for help," he said as he landed on Hope and began scurrying around her body until he sat on her Keyblade.

"Do I know you?" Hope frowned.

"I do, his name is Stitch," said Rex. "He helped your father in the Battle of Hollow Bastion about 17 years ago."

Stitch nodded. "Stitch wants to help."

Hope looked at him and nodded and then he pulled out a pair of alien blasters. Almost immediately they charged at four of the six Sinister Six and a forming some sort of chain between their Keyblade and blasters. They kept on jumping around forming some sort of triangles which were linked by electrical currents. Obviously, they were magical at the seem to be affecting Electro and even forming them high in the air.

Once they were down there pointed their weapons upwards and began firing some sort of beams down from the sky down upon the markers they had left. Then with a massive surge of magical power, the unleashed a surge of power for the electrical grids they had created shocking all four of them.

At roughly the same time Dr Oc was looking down at the Goblin. "This is your true form, Goblin. You've always known this and it is in this true form that you will be destroyed by my Sinister Six."

"You're wrong Octavius, you who will be destroyed!" he yelled.

Then suddenly without complete warning Goblin jumped on Dr Oc and began pounding him until finally knocking him unconscious. He then noticed that he drops several vials of the Goblin serum and smiled as he began picking them up.

"What do we have here?" he smiled and then he looked towards Spiderman's fallen team. "And what do we have there?"

Hope and the others were now looking down at the unconscious Sinister Six.

"You took them all down?" said Spiderman in disbelief.

"It's not over quite yet," said Rex.

Unfortunately, he was quite right, because they heard laughter and saw the Goblin taking off in some sort of aircraft. To make matters worse inside they could see the rest of Spiderman's team still unconscious inside.

"Your new friend is quite right Spiderman, it's far from over," he laughed.

"No! I won't let you take them!" Spiderman yelled.

Unfortunately, there was nothing they could do as the airship took off and all they could do was watch.

* * *

_Marvel City: New York City_

Hope and the others were now in another airship flying directly over the city, they had managed to drop off Dr Connors with agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and were now talking to a dark-skinned man with an eye patch covering his left eye.

"I'm Nick Fury Director of S.H.I.E.L.D," he said talking to Hope and her friends. "And I'm already aware of who you three your."

"You are? Who told you?" said Hope.

"That would be me," said a voice.

They looked up and saw Master Ventus emerging from the bridge.

"Master Ventus?" Rex stared.

"I see that your memory has returned," Ventus smiled.

Hope had completely forgotten that Rex had been suffering from amnesia, but now that it was mentioned it seems as if he had made a full recovery.

"Do we know where the Goblin has taken my team?" Spiderman asked.

"He somewhere at the Hanson Docks, but why he's there we have no idea," said Fury.

"Whatever the reason you can bet it can't be good," said Frank.

"And given the information that Master Ventus has given, I would ask that you stay put Spiderman," said Fury.

Spiderman looked up. "What? I can't just abandon my team!"

"If you are indeed one of these Heroes of Heart, then we can't afford to lose you," said Fury firmly.

"But the Goblin has no connections to Oc's patrons," Spiderman pointed out.

"It's only a matter of time, I would be surprised if they've already met up," said Rex.

Hope nodded. "They do always seem to be one step ahead of us."

"I don't care I'm not going to abandon my team or my friends," said Spiderman firmly. "Besides, I know the Goblin best and Hope and her friends have just arrived."

"Kid does make a good point," said Frank.

Fury sighed. "Fine, but try not to get caught."

Then suddenly they saw rising out of the sea was a massive airship, battered and torn and covered in seaweed, but still able to fly.

"What is that thing?" said Frank as he looked outside.

"That's impossible, it's the old S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier," said Spiderman. "But it was destroyed."

"Obviously not completely," said Rex. "And I do sense the Goblin's aura on that vessel along with your friends, though something is off."

Fury then handed Spiderman a device. "Dr Connors said that you would know what to do with this."

"What is it?" Frank asked.

"Something I will cure the Goblin, there is enough to take down the Goblin," he said as he strapped the device around his wrist.

"Then let's get down there," said Hope.

"I wish I could accompany you, but I need a hang back just in case that the Dark One or one of his flunkies show up," said Ventus.

Hope nodded. "Don't worry we've got this."

_Marvel City: Hellcarrier_

They then jumped down and landed on the carrier and they weren't entirely surprised to find the Goblin was outside meeting them wearing armour.

"Trying on a new look?" said Hope.

"Welcome aboard the Hellcarrier," Goblin smiled.

"Where's my team!" Spiderman demanded.

"Closer than you think," he said.

Then suddenly landing around them were Spiderman's team, but all them had gone over goblin makeover much to their horror.

Spiderman glared at Goblin. "What did you do?"

"Goblin gas for them, goblin gas for all!" he laughed.

Frank eyes widened. "He's planning to gas the entire city! He's going to make an army of goblins!"

"And let me guess with them you going to take over the world," said Rex.

"I'll start with this world then I'll move onto others," Goblin smiled. "All I have to do is hand over you Spiderman."

"So they quickly jumped ship when Oc failed," said Spiderman. "What happens when you fail?"

"I'm not going to fail," Goblin smiled.

Spiderman's teen then immediately attacked them White Tiger started things off by slashing her claws and they quickly jumped out of the way. That was quickly followed by blasts from Nova and Hope barely had time to create a Reflega spell to block the attack.

"We're not going to beat them like this," said Rex as he blocked Iron Fist fists with his sheathed blade.

"Then let's shake it up a little," said Frank quickly fired his photon beam around them.

A few seconds later, all of them fell through the hole he had just created found themselves directly on the bridge.

"I say that we only have about 30 seconds until they get down here," said Rex looking at them. "So if anyone has a plan now would be a very good time to share it."

"I might have one," said Spiderman. "Though it is risky and it might not even work."

"At this point, we can't be too choosy," said Frank.

"Okay, just keep them occupied I can handle the rest," said Spiderman.

Hope nodded. "We can do that, but I hope this plan of yours works."

It was that point that Spiderman's former teammates jumped down and landed around them.

Iron Fist was the first one to attack swinging his two glowing fists towards them. Rex quickly raised his sheathed blade and blocked one of them and try to keep them at bay. Nova attempted to blast him from behind, but Frank combined his pistols together and fired his Phoenix Shot technique directly at him.

Hope meanwhile was doing her best to keep both White Tiger and Powerman at bay which was not easy. She fired a Blizzaga spell directly at Powerman's feet hoping to contain him for a few seconds and then quickly spun around striking at White Tiger.

Iron Fist then struck Rex in the chest with his free hand knocking him to the ground, but before he could strike him down Spiderman swung in kicking him across the face. Iron fist and immediately spun around swinging his glowing fist and then Spiderman somersaulted over him and trace the device against his back. Rex then immediately jumped in and used his Force Palm technique to send him flying across the room.

Powerman had finally broken free from the ice surrounding his feet and came charging in at Hope, who was holding her own against White Tiger. Hope quickly sensed this and quickly jumped into the air, but he managed to grab her foot and slammed her into the ground. He then raised his fist preparing to finish off, but Spiderman then came in place the device against his back just like he did with Iron Fist.

Hope then used this distraction and fired a Thundaza spell which was so powerful that he fell backwards and fell unconscious. White Tiger then immediately came in pouncing towards Hope, but Rex fired an Aura Sphere at her causing her to back off and Hope jumped back onto her feet and quickly engaged with her once again.

Both Hope and Rex then jumped in swinging their weapons towards her and she quickly blocked them with her forearms. However, they did this so only to keep still for a moment so that Spiderman could land on her back and slammed the device against like he did with the others. Then Hope and Rex each performed a Firaga spell with their free hands right in point-blank range sending her flying.

Frank was busy firing his pistols at Novo who was zooming around, his speed was incredible. Hope then came in and unleashed her Ragnarok technique firing magical bullets from the tip of her Keyblade and they began to follow him. He was so busy trying to avoid them that he failed to notice Spiderman sticking to the ceiling, he then jumped down and landed on top of him pressing the device against his back. He then jumped off of Nova before he realised that he was bombarded by the magical bullets from Hope's previous attack.

"Will they be all right?" Hope asked.

"Once they wake up, yes," Spiderman ordered.

Then they heard something falling down towards them and they saw Goblin have jumped down from above. They quickly jumped out of the way, but there were a few seconds to slow so they were caught by the shockwave was sent flying.

"Impressive work, but it was all for not," said Goblin. "Your little fight has given me more than enough time to gain enough altitude for my plan."

"He's planning to fire another goblin gas to transform the entire city," said Rex horrified.

"We have to stop him," said Hope.

"Too late," Goblin smiled.

He then pressed a button on his gauntlet and the missiles attached to the carrier fired directly at the city. However, before they got anywhere near the city a powerful tornado erupted right in the path of the missiles sending them completely off course and colliding in with one another.

"What happened!" Goblin roared.

Then appearing on the monitor was Master Ventus floating in midair smiling.

"Master Ventus!" Hope beamed.

Goblin turned on them and noticed that Spiderman's team were starting to get back onto their feet. "I may have failed from transforming the city, but I've still won."

Spiderman smiled. "Wrong."

Spiderman's teen then stepped out of the shadows revealing that they had reverted back to their normal human form, or as normal as one could get when one is a superhero.

"Impossible!" Goblin roared.

"While Hope and her friends were busy fighting my team, while I was busy curing them," said Spiderman holding out the device in his palm. "I have enough goblin serum to cure you, but divided it was just enough to bring my friends back."

"It's over, Goblin," said Hope.

"I'm afraid it's far from over my dearly," said a voice.

Then suddenly the dark shadow of Rumpelstiltskin erupted around them and everyone was not back with his dark magic. He then suddenly grabbed Spiderman before anyone knew what happened and flew over to Goblin.

"I believe it is time to cut our losses," he said.

Goblin grudgingly nodded in agreement and Rumpelstiltskin created a Corridor of Darkness. Hope you got to her feet and saw the two of them entering it with Spiderman in tow.

"No!" she yelled rushing towards them.

She was inches away, but the corridor disappeared before she could reach it.

* * *

_Marvel City: Tricarrier_

Hope and her team were on the bridge of the Tricarrier which was similar to that of the Hellcarrier only it was three times as big and a lot less grisly. They reported everything that has happened to Fury and Ventus, they only wish they had better news.

"So they got Spiderman," said Fury.

"If only I had been just a little bit faster," said Hope.

Ventus gave her a sincere look. "There was nothing you could have done, Hope. There is no way we could have anticipated the Dark One showing up in person, this means that he is getting bolder."

"So now he has five heroes, the list is getting shorter," said Frank.

"We'll find them," said Hope clenching her fist and then she looked at Spiderman's team. "And when we do we could really use some help."

"You got it," said White Tiger.

"We owe Spidey big-time," Powerman nodded.

"And it would be an honour to fight alongside you," said Iron Fist respectfully.

"Just tell us when and where," said Nova.

Hope knew that they would need all the help they could get once they found out Rumpelstiltskin headquarters. She still wishes she knew what kind of ritual they were preparing, but she knew that nothing good could come out of it which meant that they needed to hurry.

* * *

_Unknown_

Spiderman had regained consciousness and found that he had been shackled and the shadows appear to be reinforced to counter his superstrength as no matter how hard he pulled wouldn't break.

He looked around and saw four others were shackled just as he was. It then dawned on him that these were the other Heroes of Heart that Hope had mentioned.

"So this is the club of the Heroes of Heart," Spiderman assumed.

"Yep, it's an exclusive club only seven members only," Hiccup joked.

Naofumi looked at him. "So, your friends with Hope."

"Yeah, I suppose that's something we all have in common," Spiderman shrugged.

"At least we're in good company," Percy smiled.

"But there are only two people there before they start this ritual," Harry pointed out. "After that, I don't think they need us any more, certainly me and Percy."

"I'll try and forget that, thanks," said Percy.

Hiccup shook his head. "Don't worry, we'll find a way out of this we just have to have hope."


	17. Miraculous Ladybug

_Lanes Between_

Hope was talking to her father over the recent events that took place in Marvel City, she only wished that she had better news.

"I'm sorry, Dad," said Hope. "I should have been more attentive, I mean I knew they would be after Spiderman."

"You had other things on your mind, like trying to prevent an entire city from going goblin," said Sora gently. "Regardless we can't take more hits like this, but on the plus side it's getting easier to identify the Heroes of Heart."

"With only two left, we have to be on our toes," said Frank.

"Which is why we believe that we have identified another one," said Sora.

"You have?" said Hope looking up joyously.

Sora nodded. "She's another superhero and she has proven herself quite capable."

"She?" said Frank.

"Despite the fact that all the Heroes of Heart have been boys we can't assume that all of them are going to be," Sora pointed out.

"He's got a point," said Rex with a small smile. "I mean look at some of the powerful women we've met on this journey."

"Point taken," said Frank.

"So we're going to another superhero world?" said Hope.

Sora nodded. "She's a different kind of superhero compared to that of Spiderman, her powers are magically based and she's only appeared on the radar a few months ago."

"So you're saying that she is new to this," said Rex.

"And she's already got quite the reputation."

"But she fit the criteria that all the Heroes of Heart seemed to follow?" Rex asked.

"We believe so, but everyone more information about her I suggest that you speak to her master," Sora suggested. "Anyway, I have sent the coordinates and all the information you need to Toodles. All I can say is good luck."

With that, the screen went blank and Tooldes floated around them.

"I've got the data, sending it to the navigational controls now," said Toodles.

"Got it," said Frank.

Within moments they appeared at their new destination, which once again seen to be an entire city. Hope recognised a few landmarks to know that this was Paris, a city that commonly appeared in many worlds.

"Certainly looks peaceful," said Rex.

"On the surface maybe, but this world has suffered from many attacks," said Toodles.

"Don't see any battle scars," said Frank.

"That's because the superhero in question has the ability of creation," Toodles explained. "She basically is able to repair any damage, reverting everything back to the way it was."

"Handy little trick," said Hope. "So what's her name?"

"Her superhero name is Ladybug," said Toodles.

* * *

_Ville Miraculeuse: Master Wu's Massage Parlour_

Hope and the others teleported to the coordinates that were given to them and they found themselves in some sort of Chinese massage parlour.

"Not what I expected," said Frank.

"What we expect is not what we always get," said a voice behind them.

They jumped and turned around and saw a small old man in a Hawaiian shirt.

"You must be Master Wu," Hope assumed.

Master Wu nodded. "I am and I have been informed of the situation."

Then suddenly appearing in front of them was a small green creature which resembles a turtle.

"What's that?" Frank asked.

"That is not a thing, he's a Kwami," said Rex looking at him. "Did you bother to read the mission brief before we landed?"

"I was a bit preoccupied with flying the ship," said Frank.

"Then let me simplify it for you, he's a magical creature able to give his owner superpowers," Rex explained.

"And the name is Wayzz," said the creature.

Hope looked at Master Wu. "We need to get in touch with Ladybug, she could be in danger."

"I'm afraid that you are a little too late," Master Wu sighed as he pulled out his tablet and showed them a news report.

They saw a girl, who appear to be the same age as Hope, with black hair tied into ponytails, Bluebell eyes and wearing a red leotard with black spots with a mask covering her face. She appeared to be fighting with a yo-yo and she wasn't alone.

Fighting beside her was a boy you her age with messy blonde hair wearing a black catsuit, with a mask and a belt around his waist that looked like a tail. He appeared to be fighting with a staff that was able to extend.

She then noticed that the two of them were fighting a bunch of Heartless and they appear to be holding their own, but it looks as if they were about to be overwhelmed.

"Looks like they need our help," said Hope.

"Hang on, if that is ladybug whose the guy next to her?" Frank asked.

"That's her partner Cat Noir, his ability allows him to destroy anything he touches," Rex explained rolling his one good eye.

"When you encounter Ladybug and Cat Noir, tell them that they may need allies to fight alongside for this," said Master Wu. "It is extremely important they do not get Ladybug's earrings or Cat Noir's ring, together they allow one to have the ultimate power, able to make anyone wish come true."

"And if that happens it could disrupt the balance that was trying to maintain," said Rex.

"Someone in this world by the name of Hawk Moth is trying to acquire them, it is possible that he has allied with your enemies," said Master Wu. "He has the ability to give people superpowers, in exchange they do as he wishes and he targets specific people those who experience negative emotions."

"And he might be using the Heartless to do just that," said Hope.

"Then it sounds if we better get going," said Rex.

_Ville Miraculeuse: Paris, Eiffel Tower_

They were running through the streets towards the Eiffel tower where Ladybug and Cat Noir were fighting. The two of them were already fighting a massive group of Heartless which comprised mostly of Armored Knights and Surveillance Robots.

"Cat Noir, watch out!" Ladybug yelled as a Surveillance Robot began firing lasers at him.

Cat Noir dodged just in time. "Thanks for the heads up milady."

"You're welcome, but these things are relentless," she said. "We could really do with some help."

"We've got your back," said Hope.

Ladybug looked at her. "No, getaway it's far too dangerous!"

"There's no need to worry about us," said Hope summoning her Keyblade.

Both Ladybug and Cat Noir stared as Hope performed her Sonic Blade technique slicing through a good number of Armored Knights. Rex grasped his sheathed sword and quickly sliced through several Armored Knights as well. Frank then performed his Ricochet Shot in order to strike down some Surveillance Robots.

"Wow, they certainly make quick work of them," said Cat Noir.

"Who are you guys?" Ladybug asked stunned.

"Long story, but first let's take care of the Heartless," said Hope.

Ladybug looked as if she wanted to ask dozens of questions, but she nodded knowing that the Heartless were still quite a fret. Together with Ladybug and Cat Noir, they took care of the Heartless relatively quickly.

"Okay, care to explain who you guys are?" Ladybug asked.

"Sorry we didn't have time to introduce ourselves," said Hope. "I'm Hope and this is Rex and Frank."

"And there's no need to tell us who you two are," said Frank with a small wink.

Rex rolled his eye. "And yet you needed us to explain anyway."

"Well, whoever you guys are you okay in my book," said Cat Noir smiling at them.

Ladybug still looked a bit suspicious. "We appreciate the help, but I still like to know why you're here? Are you after those monsters, you called them Heartless."

"There the darkness within people's hearts, if someone strays too far into the darkness the transform into a creature of pure darkness and lose their heart hence the name," said Hope.

"Is there nothing we can do for them?" Ladybug asked.

"The only way to avert a Heartless back to its original form is slain it with a Keyblade," Rex explained. "Any other means it will just regenerate an attack again after it recovered."

"So basically you're saying there's nothing we can do," said Cat Noir.

"So long as a single heart has a shred of darkness inside of it, they can never be truly destroyed," said Rex. "Unfortunately riding a heart of darkness is impossible for both light and dark internal. Much like with your powers."

Cat Noir frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Only by destroying pain can someone create something and only when something is created can be destroyed," said Rex.

"I think I'm starting to get a headache," said Ladybug.

"Perhaps we should discuss some were a bit more private," Frank suggested noting some news reporters were recording everything.

"Okay, let's go," ladybug nodded.

_Ville Miraculeuse: Hawk Moth's Lair_

Standing in an empty room which was filled with bright butterflies was a man in a dark purple suit, with a cane in his hand in his head completely covered in a mask had observed everything.

"So you have found new allies Ladybug," he said.

"I did tell you that the little girl with a Keyblade would arrive soon," said a voice behind him.

Hawk Moth turned and saw Rattus standing there in the corner with a small smile on his face.

"So you did, but nothing shall stop me from acquiring both Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses," said Hawk Moth.

"Just you remember our agreement, we need Ladybug alive," Rattus reminded him.

"I always honour my agreement so long as you know yours."

"Then we have no problem so go ahead and do your thing."

Hawk Moth nodded and then suddenly one of the butterflies floating around flew towards him, he drafted in his hand and began to corrupted with darkness. Once he was done the butterfly then flew towards Rattus and attached itself to his sword.

Darkness than covered the blade and then began to cover Rattus until he was standing there wearing a black armour, a dark cave over his shoulders and now had a dark crown over his head. In fact, he looked a lot like a king and he appeared to enjoy his new form.

"Rat King, it is time for you to wreak havoc and to fulfil our agreement," said Hawk Moth.

"Just remember that unlike the other puppets, I'm not so easily controlled," Rat King reminded him.

"And you remember that I'm able to take your powers whenever I feel like it. So how about we continue this friendly mutual agreement."

Rat King nodded and the two of them then walked off.

* * *

_Ville Miraculeuse: Paris_

Hope and the others were now standing on top of a rooftop far way from any reporters so they could discuss everything in private.

"So what's this all about?" Cat Noir asked.

"This is about keeping Ladybug safe," said Hope looking at her. "I'm afraid you're in danger."

"It's part of the job," Ladybug shrugged.

"I'm very serious," said Hope.

"I think it would be best if we start from the very beginning," Rex suggested.

Hope agreed and they started to explain everything, about other worlds, the Keyblade Order and the Heartless War.

"You mean to say that there is a war going on across different dimensions," said Cat Noir.

"And we're losing," said Frank.

"But what are they after?" Ladybug asked.

"The Heroes of Heart, but why we have no idea," said Hope.

"And who are they?" Cat Noir asked.

"Seven chosen heroes that hold a piece of the original Keyblade in their heart," Hope explained. "And they've been taken one by one, at this time is only two left and we believe that Ladybug is one of them."

Ladybug stared at them shaking her head. "I'm what? Are you sure?"

"So far they all seem to have something in common, that they are skilled leaders and that they have gone through a series of hardships, been neglected or been falsely accused or just simply been lonely."

"Ladybug is a skilled leader, but I don't know about that other part," said Cat Noir.

Ladybug remained quiet and looked at Hope. "Do you think we can talk in private?"

"Is something wrong, milady?" Cat Noir frowned.

"You could just say that it's girl talk," said Ladybug and grabbed Hope hand before she could say anything and then took off.

"Well, that just happened," said Frank and he looked at Cat Noir. "So, I'm taking a wild guess that you have a thing for Ladybug."

Cat Noir looked at him. "That obvious, huh?"

"It's certainly more than just flirting with a pretty girl," Rex noted.

"Was she felt the same way, but apparently she's in love with another boy."

"And yet you keep on trying to charm her," Frank noted.

Cat Noir shrugged. "She'll fall for me eventually."

* * *

Ladybug had finally stopped on a rooftop far way from Rex and the others and finally released Hope's hand.

"So why did you want to drag me off to another rooftop?" Hope asked.

Ladybug looked around to make sure that no one was around. "Tikki spots off."

Suddenly her costume disappeared and then floating in midair was a small red creature with black spots.

"Marinette, you're sure about this?" the creature asked.

"I know not supposed to reveal my identity to anyone, Tikki, but Hope isn't from this world and I know that she won't tell anyone," said Marinette.

"I won't, I promise, but why are you revealing your identity to me?" Hope asked.

Marinette sighed. "Before I met Tikki, I was awkward and clumsy. Plus there's this going class whose a real brat, she thinks she's so much better than everyone else."

"So you're saying that now you're not awkward or clumsy," said Hope.

"Oh, she still is," said Tikki smiling mischievously. "Especially around Adrian."

"Ah, boy trouble," Hope nodded.

Marinette glared at Tikki. "Tikki…" She just sighed and looked at him. "He's just so perfect, charming and everything, but he's in love with another girl."

"Ah," Hope winced. "And you don't have the courage to admit your feelings, because you're afraid that he might reject you."

Marinette grabbed her arm awkwardly. "That's about it."

Hope placed a hand on her shoulder. "Marinette, not exactly expert when it comes to boys. But I do know this girl who has a very similar problem to you and eventually the boy she liked fell in love with her."

Marinette's eyes beamed. "How did she do it?"

"She just relaxed around him more and showed him what she was truly like. Then she started going out with other boys until the boy she loved actually was aware of her feelings and became available."

"So you're suggesting that I go out with other boys?" Marinette blinked.

Hope shrugged. "Love is a complex emotion, I've been told it's the most powerful magic in every world."

"She's right, Marinette," Tikki nodded. "I have been around for a long time and even I can't even understand it."

Marinette remained quiet for a few seconds before looking back at Hope. "I'll think about it."

With that Marinette turned back into Ladybug and they rejoined the others.

* * *

"You girls finished having a heart-to-heart?" Cat Noir asked as they returned.

Hope smiled. "Don't you know the curiosity killed the cat?"

Cat Noir smiled. "I'm starting to like this girl."

Ladybug then pulled out her yo-yo, which doubled as a phone notice a news report.

"Guys, someone has been akumaised," she said.

Immediately everyone looked at her phone and saw King Rat marching out on the streets with an army of Heartless that looked rat-like and wearing armour. Toodles informed them that they were called Rat Knights, but also with him was Hawk Moth.

"Hawk Moth?" said Cat Noir. "It's rare we see him out in the open, but who's the guy next to him?"

"That looks like Rattus," said Rex with a dark expression. "This confirms that they have made an alliance."

"He willingly akumised himself?" said Ladybug shaking her head. "But if he does that he is under the control of Hawk Moth."

"Might not be the case, let's forget that Rattus is from another world," Frank pointed out.

"Whatever the case we have to stop them," said Hope and she looked at Ladybug. "Ladybug, perhaps it would be best if you stay put blasphemy want is them to grab you."

She shook her head. "I can't, I'm the only one capable of capturing akumis and fixing the damage after the battle."

"Just as they planned," said Rex gravely. "If that's the case then perhaps we need more allies."

Hope looked at Ladybug. "Master Wu did say that you may need more allies."

Ladybug nodded. "I'll get them, in the meantime see what you can do."

"You can count on us, bugaboo," Cat Noir winced.

"Stop calling me bugaboo," Ladybug snapped.

Frank leaned in towards Hope. "He has his heart set on her."

"You don't say," said Hope not looking completely surprised. "Too bad she has a heart set on another boy."

"Don't suppose she told you who that is?" Rex asked.

Hope looked at them. "That is on a need-to-know basis and you guys don't need to know."

Ladybug and immediately took off and Cat Noir then let them straight towards the Arc de Triomphe.

* * *

_Ville Miraculeuse: Paris, Arc de Triomphe_

Rat King and Hawk Moth were standing in front of the Arc de Triomphe waiting for their prey to arrive. Then they saw Hope along with the others landing in front of them raising their weapons to battle.

"It would seem as if our pray has finally arrived, but I'll leading actress seems to be missing," Rat King noted.

"Oh, she'll be here, but in the meantime, we're here to keep you entertained," said Cat Noir.

Rex looked at Rat King. "I see you've gotten a makeover, Rattus."

Rat King smirked at him. "The name is Rat King now and this costume isn't just for show."

Hope then looked at Hawk Moth. "And I'm guessing your Hawk Moth."

"Yes, and your than that meddlesome Keyblade I've heard so much about," he said.

"I've heard that you have a habit of creating super villains to go on a rampage just so that you can get some jewellery. Don't suppose you ever considered buying them at a jewellery store?"

Hawk Moth narrowed his eyes. "Nothing will stop me from getting Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses and to make my wish come true."

"You would wish to endanger this entire universe just to get what you want," said Rex narrowing his eyes.

"I would sacrifice everything to get what I want."

Rex shook his head. "In your effort to get what you want, you might very well end up losing everything you wish to get."

Rat King shook his head. "You really are starting to regain your memories, and getting quite sick of your proverbs. Now attack my Heartless!"

The Rat Knights then immediately charged at them with their weapons drawn and Hope and the others began to engage them. Hope saw from the corner of her eye that Cat Noir was knocking them back with his staff, he was quite skilled that much was clear.

"So how are we going to deal with Rat King and Hawk Moth?" Hope asked looking at him.

"We have to figure out where the akumi is, but to capture we have to wait for Ladybug," he said and then he looked directly at Hawk Moth. "As will Hawk Moth, we've never really beaten him."

"That's encouraging," said Frank as he shot a Rat Knight.

"And there was another way of defeating Rat King," said Rex as he blocked a blow from a Rat Knight and then pushed it back with his Force Palm technique. "We simply take his miraculous, then Rat King will lose his powers and revert to normal."

"His miraculous is his broach," said Cat Noir.

"Got it," said Hope she immediately charged at Hawk Moth.

Hawk Moth and immediately drew his cane and began blocking her blows, it wasn't difficult to realise that he was a very skilled fencer. Then Rat King came charging in at Hope with his sword drawn and she was too busy engaging with Hawk Moth to avoid his attack.

Then suddenly a green shield zoomed past forcing Rat King to jump back and Hope immediately disengaged with Hawk Moth. She turned and saw Ladybug standing there with a small group of superheroes.

One of them was a dark-skinned girl dressed up like a fox, her costume was orange and white and she was holding a flute in her hand. Next, her was a dark-skinned boy in a green turtle outfit, he had a hood over his head and he appeared to be the owner of the shields that protected her. Then there was a young man wearing a turquoise coloured snake costume with a lyre strapped to his back. Then there was a short dark-skinned boy with his hair in a ponytail, he was wearing a dark brown horse like costume and strapped to his back was a horseshoe. Next to him was a young man dressed up in a light brown monkey costume and like Cat Noir, he had a fake tail as well as a staff. Finally, there was a young girl whose costume was red and black and looked like a dragon, her weapon of choice appeared to be a sword.

"So we're late, it took some time gathering everyone up," said Ladybug as the joined them.

Fox themed superhero approached Hope. "So you're the new heroes that Ladybug mentioned, the name is Rena Rouge."

"Pleasure meeting you dudes, the name is Carapace," said the turtle themed hero.

"You can call me Pegasus," said the horse-themed hero.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Viperion," said the snake-themed hero.

"You can call me King Monkey," said the monkey-themed hero.

The dragon hero bowed respectfully to them. "I am Ryuko."

"Looks like the gang's all here," said Cat Noir.

Hawk Moth narrowed his eyes. "I didn't expect her to do shower with so many allies."

"Our main goal is capturing her if we do that we win," said King Rat.

Ladybug looked at everyone. "Okay, Cat Noir and I will join Hope and her friends and take on against King Rat and Hawk Moth. The rest of you deal with the Heartless."

"You can count on us Ladybug," said Rena Rouge.

With that, they all separated and Ladybug led the charge against King Rat and Hawk Moth while the others dealt with the Heartless.

"So we meet, at last, Ladybug," King Rat smiled. "I have to say you exceeded my expectations, you're exactly the hero I've been looking for."

"You won't take her and we will free the others," Hope vowed.

"I wouldn't be too sure, you failed time and time again to protect your friends and this time will be any different," said King Rat.

"You should have given me your Miraculous is right from the very beginning, it would have been better for everyone," said Hawk Moth. "Instead you continue to put all these poor innocent people in danger and in the end it will be for nothing."

"You're the one who's putting them in danger, Hawk Moth," said Cat Noir.

"He's right, using the ultimate power will have untold consequences," Ladybug nodded.

Rat King looked at Hawk Moth. "You've had the same conversation with them and it has always led to the same result."

"Fair enough," said Hawk Moth and then he pulled on the hand of his cane revealing a sword.

He then immediately charge towards them and aimed directly at Hope, he was moving way too fast for her to react in time. However, showing up in front of her in a blaze of darkness was none other than Shade, who still had his eyes blindfolded.

"What?" he yelled.

"Shade!" Hope cried.

"Who is this guy?" Cat Noir asked.

"A friend," said Rex.

Shade smiled back at them. "Looks like I got here just in time."

"What are you doing here?" Frank asked.

"My father suspected that you might need some help, unfortunately, I was all that could be spared," he said.

"Either way the great having you here," said Hope smiling.

Rat King narrowed his eyes. "Interruption after interruption."

Ladybug and immediately swung her yo-yo and he quickly blocked it with his sword and Frank then immediately fired several shots causing him to back away. Rex then suddenly appeared directly behind him and swung his sheathed sword towards him, he ducked just in time and then kicked Rex aside.

Hawk Moth was still engaged with Shade, but Cat Noir extended his staff forced him to back off. Hope then fired a Firaga spell towards him with enough power to blow him off his feet and Cat Noir charged at him, but he quickly got back onto his feet and blocked his attack.

Ladybug saw that Hope and the others were having a hard time with Hawk Moth. Despite additional aid with Shade Hawk Moth was proving to be too powerful. She then opened up a yo-yo and pulled out a small box, insider contained a yellow comb with black stripes which was shaped like a bee.

"Hope, catch!" she yelled tossing the comb to Hope.

Hope caught it and literally confused, then flying out of it was a yellow and black Kwami which resembled a bee.

"You're a Kwami," Hope stared.

"Indeed my Queen, I am Pollen and I am at your service," she said respectfully. "Just say, 'Pollen, buzz on!' And you'll gain the power of Subjection."

Hope nodded and placed it in her hair. "Pollen, buzz on!"

Pollen then entered the comb and Hope began spinning around and within a moment she was wearing a yellow and black costume. Attached to her side was a spinning top, which he had to assume was her weapon.

"I'll need it back up when the mission is done," Ladybug warned her.

Hope nodded. "Don't worry, I don't think my father be too pleased if I kept it."

Hope then immediately charged at Hawk Moth and found that she was moving even faster than before, it appeared a transformation had strengthened her physical abilities. With one hand she began attacking Hawk Moth with her Keyblade and with the other with spinning top which he spun around in a similar manner to Ladybug's yo-yo.

Hawk Moth now found himself on the defensive, not only did he had to deal with her but with Shade and Cat Noir.

Hope then grasped her spinning top within her hand. "_Venom!_"

Her spinning top then spun around in her hand and then covering her hand looks like a magical illusion of a bee stinger. She then fostered her fist towards Hawk Moth striking him in the chest and then suddenly he froze instantly.

At almost exactly the same time Ladybug and the others were still fighting against King Rat and he was proving to be quite elusive. However, she noticed that he seemed to be focusing all of his attacks against Rex then an idea appeared in her mind.

She then swung her yo-yo striking King Rat in the face and Frank used his jet pack to attack him from above. While he was distracted she quickly made her way over to Rex and leaned in towards his ear.

"Do you have some kind of teleportation magic?" she whispered.

"I do," he nodded.

"And this is what I want you to do."

Rat King was blocking every single one of Frank shots when he noticed that Ladybug was whispering something in Rex's ear.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I'm going have none of it!" he yelled and charged at them.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug yelled turning towards him.

Cat Noir raised his hand. "Cataclysm!"

Dark energy then began covering his right hand.

Rex then swung his sword creating a rift in front of him and another one appeared right in front of Cat Noir. Without hesitation, he jumped through and was now directly in front of Rat King, who had just raised his sword towards Rex. His eyes widen as he realised it was too late as Cat Noir grabbed his sword and it disintegrated within his hand.

Hope then noticed a dark butterfly flying out the destroyed shards of the sword.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma," said Ladybug as she swung her yo-yo around. "Time to de-evilise!" She caught the butterfly before it could get away and pulled her yo-yo back she then released the butterfly which was now pure white and it fluttered away. "Bye-bye little butterfly."

Rattus reverted back to his original form, but then he pounced on Ladybug before anyone could stop him.

"Guess you forgot that I was originally evil, to begin with," he smiled.

"Ladybug!" Cat Noir yelled rushing towards him.

Hope eyes widened in horror as she and Shade try to assist him, but Hawk Moth had recovered from her little surprise attack and blocked their path. The could only watch in horror as Rattus opened a Corridor of Darkness and entered it with Ladybug in tow.

"No!" Cat Noir cried.

"It seems I fulfilled my end of the bargain," Hawk Moth laughed as he pulled away from Hope and Shade. His eyes then turned to Cat Noir. "You had better watch yourself, Cat Noir because all I need now is your ring."

All of them were about to pounce on him, but then suddenly appearing directly above him was a giant dark blue Moth. It flapped its wings so hard that they were blown away, Hope only realised that someone was riding on top of it a woman in a blue coat holding a fan covered in feathers in her hand. Hawk Moth jumped onto the more than they watched as they flew away.

* * *

As soon as the battle ended the Heartless had vanished hand all of them approached one another disheartened.

"What do we do now?" Cat Noir asked immediately looked Viperion. "Can't you use your powers of Second Chance to stop this from happening?"

Viperion shook his head. "I've already tried, every single time it ends in failure."

"We'll get her back, I promise," said Hope.

"This is bad Hope," said Shade looking at her. "We're only one hero away from them to perform this ritual of theirs and we still have no details about it."

"I know, we'll have to talk to my father maybe he and the other Guardians have some ideas," Hope suggested.

"I suppose it's the only thing we can do at the moment," Rex agreed.

Hope then remember that she was still wearing the Bee Miraculous. "What about the Bee Miraculous?"

Cat Noir shrugged. "I don't know where to take it, only Ladybug knows the exact location of the Guardian. Besides, she said that you should give it that once the mission was finished and you haven't finished it yet."

"You sure it's okay for me to take it?" Hope asked.

"I'm sure Master Sora can smooth things over with the Guardian," said Rex.

"Yeah, we don't have a second to lose this tuna we get to _Radiant Garden_ the better," said Frank.

"Once you find Ladybug, let us know and we'll be ready," said Rena Rouge.

"Yeah, she's helped amortise we can count, it's time that we returned the favour," said King Monkey.

"And I'm sure we can do with your help," Hope smiled.

* * *

_Unknown_

Ladybug regained consciousness and found herself in a cell, with her hands bound. She looked around and saw five young men, oldest of them looking about 20 years old.

"You all right?" Spiderman asked.

Ladybug shook ahead. "My head is still spinning."

"It'll well off," Hiccup assured her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Currently your guest in our castle," said Rattus' voice.

Ladybug looked up and saw Rattus looking into her cell with a smile on his face. "Don't try to struggle, just sit down and relax. Oh, and if you're worried about your earrings don't be we have no intention of handing them over to Hawk Moth until after the ritual."

"Why?" Ladybug asked.

"We told him it was because, we need you to wear them for the ritual, but in truth, we are just trying to delay him from getting his hands on them. We know what he wants them for and while we do maintain our agreement, we would rather if he didn't have them so soon."

"You're worried about the cost," Ladybug assumed.

"Clever girl, yes that is our concern. True we could use your earrings and Cat Noir's ring to get exactly what we want, but there's no telling of the repercussions. Our master while our goal is to disrupt the balance, we would rather do it in a more controlled process. Combining both the power of creation and destruction would have untold consequences and who knows how far they would spread."

"But after the ritual?" Ladybug asked.

"Then I'm afraid we'll have to give them to him, but our agreement was only for us to assist him from getting your earrings not Cat Noir's ring. As a result, we will prevent him from acquiring the last piece of the puzzle."

"You're planning to doublecross him," said Ladybug

"I suppose you could put it that way, but you of all people wouldn't want someone like him to have that kind of power would you?" Ladybug didn't answer him but satisfied he turned away and walked off. "Now we just need one more hero to complete the set."

Harry looked at Ladybug. "I don't suppose you care to explain what that was about."

"It's a long story."

"We're not going anywhere," said Percy gesturing to the chains.

"And we're running out of stories," Naofumi added.


	18. Last Hero

_Lanes Between_

Hope and the others were now heading directly towards her home, Radiant Garden, but this time they weren't alone as Shade had come along with the ride and now they had Pollen.

"This is amazing, my Queen," said Pollen respectfully.

Hope looked at her. "You know you don't have to call me that."

"I most certainly do, you are of royal blood after all."

"Technically she's a Princess, not a queen," Shade smiled.

Hope sighed. "Can we focus on the fact that we are losing this war, we're now down to one Hero of Heart and we have no idea who they are."

"Perhaps Masters Sora and Riku have some ideas," Rex suggested.

"With so many worlds out there and there's bound to be at least one hero on every single world, like trying to find a needle in a haystack," said Frank.

"True, but the Keyblade has so far led on the right path so far," said Shade.

Hope just leaned back in her chair. "I thought he just regained my confidence, but now I've lost it."

"Don't feel disheartened my Queen," said Pollen. "I know that you can succeed in your mission."

"I wish I was so certain."

"We won't succeed with that attitude," said Frank. "She's right you know, we haven't lost faith in you and look at all the good we've done so far."

Rex nodded. "We have managed to save many people, halting the darkness from claiming many worlds."

Shade looked at Hope. "Dad always said that you had the same power as your father and even when things were tough he always roast the occasion."

"People keep on saying that I have the same powers my father, but I have no idea what that is," she said shaking her head.

"It's not something we can tell you," said Rex. "It's something you have to discover by yourself, but deep down inside I think you already know the answer."

"Can you be any more cryptic?" Hope asked.

Rex shrugged. "What can I say? I'm starting to get my memory back now."

"Anyway we should be approaching Radiant Garden in just a few moments, I hope you figured out what to say to your dad," said Frank.

"I don't know where to begin," Hope sighed.

Shade looked at Hope and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hope, I've been way you've been. There was a time when I had no confidence in the slightest."

Hope blinked at him. "I find that hard to believe."

"But it's true, I was constantly afraid that I would let the darkness consuming and that I would measure up to my father. You know he still guilty that he allow the darkness in his heart to consume him."

"What changed?" Hope asked.

Shade looked at her. "Meeting you, you're the one who gave me hope."

Hope's cheeks turned bright pink and she quickly looked away from him. "That's so sweet."

"Sorry to break this up, but we're here," said Frank.

They all turned and indeed they saw Radiant Garden in front of them, it was just as Hope remembered it. The huge castle walls that surrounded the entire city with the magnificent palace in the centre and she could make out the fountains shooting out of water that sparkled in the sunlight.

* * *

_Radiant Garden: Radiant Palace, Courtyard_

They appeared directly in front of the Palace where they were greeted by Dilan and Aeleus. Hope remembered that the two of them had been apprentices under her grandfather Ansem the Wise and then betrayed him.

They along with the other four apprentices then became Nobodies and founders of Organization XIII and then banished him into the Realm of Darkness. Her father and Master Riku fought against them and destroyed them and as a result, the reverted back to human and became good again.

"Princess Hope, we have been expecting you," said Dilan.

"Your father is inside waiting for you," said Aeleus.

"Then we best not keep not keep them waiting," said Hope.

With that, they entered the Palace.

* * *

_Radiant Garden: Radiant Palace, Throne Room_

When they entered the Palace throne room they found that Sora was already there waiting for them and next to him was Master Riku.

"Dad?" Shade stared. "I didn't expect you to find you here."

Riku looked at him. "Given the circumstances, I thought it would be a good idea to come him in person."

"Are the rest of the Guardian is going to show up?" Rex asked.

"I'm afraid all extremely busy, Terra is preoccupied with keeping the Barbaric Archipelago save from invasion, King Mickey is currently in Land of Heroes to deal with the last remnants of the Three Heroes Church, Ventus is busy scouting and Aqua is trying to make alliances on other worlds."

"What about mum?" Hope asked.

"She's at the Keybalde Temple, training new young Keyblade wielders and protecting them."

"What about the other Keyblade Masters?" Frank asked. "Lea? Xion? Roxas?"

"Busy in battle, afraid we can't expect any help from them for some time," said Riku.

"So what you're saying is that we're on our own," said Shade.

"It's not all bad news, we think we now have an idea on why the Dark One wants the Heroes of Heart," said Sora.

"You do?" said all of them in unison.

"I've been doing some research on the matter with Master Yen Sid," said Riku. "And we do have a reference, have any of you ever wondered how come seven seems to be the most powerful number in all the worlds? Seven Princes of Heart… Seven Guardians of Light? It all dates back to the original Keyblade wielders, there was this man the Master of Masters who trained six young apprentices to become wielders of the Keyblade and it was he who created the Book of Prophecies."

"I've never heard of this story before," said Hope.

"Actually you have, it's actually based on the old fairytale that your mother told you when you were young," Sora explained.

Hope blinked. "But that was based upon the…" She stopped as she looked at her father. "They were the ones who started the first Keyblade War?"

"We don't know all the details, but yes we think that's what happened," said Riku. "Apparently the Master of Masters gave each of his six apprentices a task, but then some things happened and they started a fight with one another. However, one of them managed to sow the seeds that saved the worlds."

"It almost sounds as if they were tricked into fighting one another," said Frank.

"Perhaps, it could be that they had been all manipulated but there is no proof of that," said Riku.

"What does this have to do with the Heroes of Heart?" Rex asked. "As far as I can tell we're talking the time before they came into existence."

"True, but these seven were supposed to protect the light, but through their actions, they created an incredible amount of darkness which began the Keyblade War," said Riku.

"The Dark One," said Hope.

Sora nodded. "As you all know the Keyblade War ended, but not without many casualties. A lot of Keyblade wielders died on the battlefield, the worlds had been deeply scarred in the Dark One lost his body and was banished into the Realm of Darkness. We believe that this ritual been hearing about is opposed to giving back his body."

"Makes sense," said Frank. "And do that he needs the Heroes of Heart."

"The Heroes of Heart have both light and darkness inside of them, making them unique. They can tap into that darkness and remain unscathed from its corruption, at least in the short term," said Riku.

"Okay, so we know why they're doing this, but they still need the last Hero of Heart if we can find them and protect them we can prevent the ritual from happening," said Shade.

"Actually we already know who the last Hero of Heart is," said Sora.

Shade looked up. "You do? Who are they? And what world they live in?"

Riku looked at his son. "They don't live in one world and they spend most of their time travelling to other worlds."

"Are they a Keyblade wielder?" Hope asked.

"That would make a lot of sense," said Rex. "Keyblade wielders travel from world to world fighting against evil, very good candidate for the Hero of Heart."

Frank looked at Sora and Riku. "I take it that you already know their identity?"

"We do," Sora nodded.

"Then tell us so that we can protect them," said Shade.

Riku looked at him. "It's you."

Everyone immediately fell silent, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Me," said Shade breaking the silence.

Frank shook his head in confusion. "Hang on, last time I checked the Heroes of Heart are comprised of people that have a rough past and have excellent leadership skills. I don't see, and I mean no offence, how Shade can be a candidate."

"None taken, because I would like to know myself," said Shade.

"Shade the dirt have a rough past," said Riku looking at all them. "He's always afraid that you will walk down the same path as I did, that darkness will consume him. And I speak from experience when I say that that is not an easy thought to live with."

Thinking back Hope did remember the uncertainties surrounding Shade when they were little, the barely talk to her at all. It was only through her persistence that they eventually became friends, but he had always kept heard arm's length.

"And the leadership part?" Rex asked.

"Truth is we don't know if he is a skilled leader or not," said Sora. "He's always been alone, not accompanying himself with anyone and talking to very few people that he encounters."

"That being said he does seem to have a way of rallying those around him," said Riku.

Shade just shook his head. "How can I be a hero? I don't have the qualities of being one."

"You may wish to deny it as much as you want, but there's no change in the fact that you are a hero," said Riku bluntly.

Hope then stepped forward before Shade could say anything. "So we have to protect shade."

Her father nodded. "Yes, but how we have no idea, the Keyblade Temple is undermanned at the moment so we can't even there."

"What about Disney Castle or Castle Oblivion?" Rex suggested.

"Disney Castle has been infiltrated once before, it may have the Cornerstone of Light and while Heartless may not be able to enter its halls the truth cannot be said for actual people with dark content. Castle Oblivion might be an option if it wasn't for the fact that Aqua is this your diplomatic work."

"So what do we do?" Hope asked.

"Perhaps you can start by not talking as if I'm not here," Shade suggested folding his arms looking slightly annoyed.

Hope looked at him apologetically. "Sorry."

"So would you suggest we should do?" Riku asked looking at his son.

"Is that any chance that you're wrong?" Shade asked.

Before anyone could answer, rushing into the throne room was Leon. "Sora, the castle is under attack by the Heartless."

"There's no doubt now," said Frank.

Sora looked at Leon. "How do they get past the defences?"

"We have no idea, according to the centuries outside the city walls are still strong. That being said Heartless don't really need to breach any walls to launch a full-scale attack."

"Our first priority other civilians," said Sora.

"Lightning and the rest of the guard are dealing with that and Dilan and Aeleus are protecting the castle. However, we believe that several Heartless have somehow infiltrated the Palace."

"Any sign of the one leading this attack?" Riku asked.

"No, there have been reports of a man in a black coat."

"The Organization?" Sora frowned. "I thought they were destroyed."

"Could be someone masquerading as one of them," said Riku.

Sora nodded. "Regardless of this needs investigation, but first we need to repel this attack. Hope you and your friends deal with the Heartless in the castle Riku and I will help outside."

Riku looked at his son. "Shade I want you to stay with Hope."

Shade looked at him. "One day be safer with you and Master Sora?"

"I get the feeling that you will be safe anywhere you go no matter who you're with, the two of us will be too busy fighting to watch over you. There can't be that many Heartless in the Palace and Hope will have an easier time keeping an eye on you with your inside."

"I can look after myself," Shade reminded him.

Riku sighed. "Shade, and just being a father worried about his son. I can imagine that Sora is feeling the same way with Hope."

"I am," Sora nodded.

Riku ignored him. "Just stay with Hope and don't do anything reckless."

Shade raised an eyebrow. "Me? You do know that Hope is the reckless one here?"

"Just like her father," Riku laughed.

"Hey!" Hope and Sora snapped at the same time.

Shade couldn't help but smile and then looked at his father. "Okay, I'll stay with Hope."

Riku nodded and summoned his Keyblade and then turned to Sora. "You ready?"

Sora then summoned his Keyblade. "Just like old times."

Hope then watch as her father and Riku rushed outside with Leon.

"We better get moving," Rex advised.

* * *

_Radiant Garden: Radiant Palace, Hallway_

Hope and the others ran down the corridors and indeed they saw groups of Heartless running amok, they were Armored Knights, Large Bodies and a Metal Troll.

Shade then immediately charged in with his Keyblade and took on the Metal Troll all by himself. Hope remembered father told her to keep an eye on him, though there was a little difficult to do with Heartless attack you right and left.

Regardless she charged it two Large Bodies that charge towards her, she quickly used her Strike Raid technique knocking one of them down and then performed her Sonic Blade move to completely destroy the other. Out of the corner her eyes she saw that Rex and Frank were battling against the Armored Knights, Rex blocking their attacks with his sheathed sword while Frank took them out with his pistols.

She turned and saw that the Large Body she had not down earlier was now back on its feet and are charged at her once again. She quickly somersaulted over its head, knowing that attacking it from the front would achieve nothing. She then unleashed a Waterga spell slamming a massive surge of water right into it.

She turned and saw that Shade had masterfully managed to disarm the Metal Troll and then fired a Dark Firaga spell in point-blank range right in its face. Almost immediately a collapsed to the ground and he spun around and unleashed a dark slashing attack, slicing it in half.

"Quick work," said Rex as he and Frank joined them.

"I still don't like using Dark Magic," said Shade looking at his hand. "Constantly afraid that I'll be taken over by the darkness."

"If you allow fear to control you, then you have a harder time controlling your magic," said Rex. "We saw this first hand on our journey."

Hope knew that he was talking about Elsa and she could see the similarities. "Maybe if you had someone by your side it would make things easier?"

"No one should walk down the same path as I do," he said bluntly.

"How deep, it really touched my heart," said a voice. Immediately turned around and saw a Corridor of Darkness had appeared and stepped through it was a man in a black coat. "That if I had one of course."

Immediately they drew their weapons and aimed directly at him.

"So the rumours are true," said Shade. "The Organization is back."

"Back? As if, it never truly left," the man laughed. They then felt his gaze falling down upon Hope and Shade. "I've been looking forward to meeting you two, you're just like your parents."

"How about you start making sense?" Hope suggested.

The man laughed. "You really are your father's daughter, this will make things even more fun."

"Who are you? And how do you know so much about our parents?" Shade demanded. "All the members of Organization XIII had been destroyed?"

"Not quite, I only made it seem as if your parents destroyed me," said the man as he lowered his hood. Hope's eyes widened as she recognised his face as Xigbar.

"That's impossible," said Rex looking just as equally as stunned. "16 years ago, you were defeated at the Battle of Wasteland and you wonder Nobody back then, you were an actual person."

"So I made them believe," Xigbar laughed. "But really why would I want to be human, when being and Nobody has so many advantages like never ageing. When your folks defeated me I just made it seem as if I was fading away, of course, the old cot's heart fragment did disappear I had to release it."

"Is anyone else confused?" Frank asked.

"No, I think we're all in that category," said Hope.

"So you're working with the Dark One? First Xehanort are you going to ditch them like you did him?" said Shade.

"As if, I got everything I needed from Xehanort so I decided to hang back and watch from afar and I must say I've been enjoying watching Order believe that their fight had been won, but introverted only just begun."

"Quit speaking in riddles and explain what you mean," Hope demanded.

"How about I show you," Xigbar smiled and held out his hand.

Then to their utter astonishment appearing within his hand was a Keyblade, but not just any Keyblade. Hope recognised it from the archives, it was No Name, Xehanort's Keyblade.

"That's not possible," said Shade in disbelief. "How can you have a Keyblade?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Xigbar smiled.

"We would actually, no one can just wield a Keyblade," said Rex. "You might have shared a fragment of Xehanort's hearts, but you still should have been able to wield a Keyblade."

"What makes you think I haven't wielded one before?" Xigbar smiled. "But that's enough talk, I'm here with one specific goal in mind and that is to acquire the last piece of the puzzle."

Hope and the others immediately placed themselves in front of Shade, putting themselves between them.

"You'll have to get by us first," said Hope.

Xigbar shook his head. "You make it seem as if it's some sort of challenge."

He then suddenly moved with blinding speed, so fast that they didn't see him coming. They try to move at suddenly they felt a massive surge of gravity please down on top of them and then Xigbar swung his Keyblade and sent Frank flying with a single swing. Rex tried to use some time magic to slow him down, but then he teleported and appeared directly behind him and then struck him down before he had a chance to spin around.

Hope raised her Keyblade and unleashed her Ragnarok technique firing magical bullets directly at Xigbar. However, he merely swung his Keyblade around slicing through each and every single one of them and then appeared directly in front of Hope, she raised her Keyblade just as he attacked. The two weapons collided, but Xigbar had a lot more power into his attack and she felt herself flying into a nearby column, the impact nearly knocked her unconscious.

"You still have a lot of learned of your anywhere near my level," he smiled.

She looked up and saw Xigbar approaching Shade and could see the two of them were battling one another now. Shade was only putting up a much bigger fight than any of them, but he was still no match for him. She watched as Xigbar broke through his guard and punched him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of him.

Darkness began to fall around her when she saw Shade falling to the ground and tried to reach out to him. "Shade…"

Then everything went black.

* * *

"Hope! Hope!" a voice cried out in the darkness.

Hope opened her eyes and was immediately blinded by a ray of light, it only took a few moments to realise that it was the ceiling. She then saw someone's shadow hovering over her when her eyes adjusted to the light she found that it was her father, who was looking extremely worried.

"Hope! Are you all right?" her father yelled.

Hope began to rise, but she was still suffering from Xigbar's attack. "What happened?"

"Xigbar knock you around a bit, that what happened," said Sora.

Hope looked at him confused. "But how did you…"

"I told him, my Queen," said Pollen hovering over her father's shoulder. "When that ruffian took you all loud I immediately went outside to find King Sora."

"We then immediately rushed here, but I'm afraid we were too late."

Hope looked around and saw that both Rex and Frank were still out cold and that there was no sign of Shade.

"Where's Shade?" Hope asked.

Sora gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, you were the only ones we could find."

"He took him," she said shocked. "We didn't stand a chance, he was too powerful."

"I think you should explain exactly what happened and start from the beginning," Sora instructed.

Hope then began to explain everything that happened, the appearance of Xigbar and everything that he told. She also explained that he was wielding Xehanorts former Keyblade and variety took them down in under a minute.

It was by this time that Rex and Frank had regained consciousness and crouched for her story, though the looks on both her father and Riku with that of disbelief. She can hardly blame them, they had fought that they had taken down Xigbar in the Keyblade War and find that he was alive and now wielding a Keyblade wasn't a happy subject.

"How could this have happened?" said Sora looking at Riku.

"I don't know, but we need to inform the rest of the Order," said Riku.

"They now have all the Heroes of Heart, we failed," said Hope.

"Not yet you haven't," said Sora. "We still have a chance of saving them and preventing this ritual, it's time that we go on the offensive."

"But do we know where their hideout is?" Frank asked.

"No, but Kairi thinks she might have a way of tracking it down," said Sora. "However with our resources stretched so thin we going to need some extra help." His eyes then turned to Hope. "I believe that you made some extra friends along the way, friends who would do anything to help out."

"It is risky," said Rex. "Bringing other people to another world, even if it is in a war. You sure it's wise?"

"At this point, it's the only thing we can do," said Sora.

"But we have to be careful, they know will be coming for them," said Riku.

* * *

_Unknown_

Xigbar had just returned to Rumpelstiltskin's hideout and dropped Shade to the ground.

"Be careful with him, he is vital," Rumpelstiltskin warned.

"They'll be fine, he's as tough as his father," said Xigbar smiling. "And with him, you now have all the pieces you need."

"True, though I very much doubt that the Guardians will stand by I think we can expect an attack in the near future."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. Tell me have you told your other underlings about what we're really trying to achieve?"

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "I thought it would be best if I kept them in the dark."

Xigbar shook his head. "As crafty as always."

Rumpelstiltskin then looked at Shade. "Take him away and put in with the others, I have certain things to set up."

Xigbar nodded and picked up Shade and then walked off, but unbeknown to the two of them someone was watching from the shadows and then this mysterious person then left with them being none the wiser.


	19. The Dark One Returns

_Wasteland: Keyblade Temple_

Hope and her friends were now within the Keyblade Temple ready to plan their attack on Rumpelstiltskin and his followers. The temple was still just as grand as the last time she saw it, though she found the temple's contraction was ruined by the stone gargoyles.

Hope then saw her mother rushing towards them and the next thing she realised her mother hugged her, almost suffocating her.

"I'm so sorry, Hope," she said rubbing her head.

"It's okay, mum," said Hope smiling up at her.

"We'll get him back I promise," said Kairi.

"Has everyone else arrived?" Sora asked.

Kairi nodded. "Everyone has gathered in the war room."

"How many people have shown up?" Hope asked.

Kairi smiled. "Quite a few, all of them friends of yours."

"Then we best not waste any time," Rex suggested. "Every second counts."

"He's not wrong, I can only imagine what Shade and the other heroes are going through," said Frank.

"Do we even know where they are?" Hope asked.

"We do," Sora nodded. "They have set up their base in the Keyblade Graveyard."

_Keyblade Graveyard: Rumpelstiltskin's Castle, Dungeon_

Shade had finally regained consciousness and found with six other people, who he assumed to be the other Heroes of Heart, the only ones he recognised were Hiccup and Percy.

"Hey, Shade," Percy waved. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not happy to see you."

"None taken," said Shade noting that his hands were completely covered. Clearly, they weren't taking any chances and did everything they could to prevent him from summoning his Keyblade. "So you're the Heroes of Heart I've heard so much about."

"And it looks like your one as well," said Hiccup.

"Do you have any idea why they want us?" Harry asked.

"We believe that Rumpelstiltskin wants his body back," said Shade. "And this ritual apparently requires the seven of us."

"And what are they planned to do with us after the ritual?" Ladybug asked.

"I doubt that they're going to let us go, not when about half of them want to see us dead," said Spiderman.

"One thing is for certain they certainly don't want Hawkmoth to have my miraculous," said Ladybug.

"You think that he plans to betray all of his allies?" said Naofumi.

"Probably not all of them, but a few of them," said Shade. "We just need to stall them as much as possible until the Order arrives."

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Percy.

"So do I."

* * *

_Wasteland: Keyblade Temple, War Room_

Hope had just entered the war room and that when she saw quite a few familiar faces, there was Master Terra, Stoick, Valka, Gobber, Astrid and the other Dragon Riders including Eret from the Barbaric Archipelago, Ron and Hermione from Hogwarts, Master Ventus along with Spiderman's team from Marvel City, Cat Noir and the rest of his teammates from Ville Miraculeuse, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson from Camp Half-Blood and lastly King Mickey, Donald and Goofy along with Raphtalia, Filo and Melty from Land of Heroes. Also with them was Fay, who looked quite pleased to see Rex again.

"You all came," Hope smiled.

"Did you think that we would stand idly by when our friends are in danger?" Astrid asked folding her arms.

"We did say that we will be there for you if you needed help," Cat Noir winked.

Rex looked at Sora. "What about Master Aqua, isn't she coming?"

"We had someone to lead the rest of our forces while we took on this operation," said Sora.

"But we have enough strength to fight them?" Raphtalia asked.

"We do we play smart," said Annabeth. "Of course, we still need to know the precise location of the enemy before we can do anything."

"We know which world they're on, but we don't know exactly where the located," said Rex.

"I might be able to help with that," said Kairi. "Using a powerful spell they could send a small team to infiltrate the enemy's headquarters."

"How small?" Riku asked.

"Three at most."

"Then we can send Hope and her team," said Sora.

Hope's eyes lit up. "Me? Wouldn't you be a much better option?"

"I'm too powerful, they would detect me the moment I arrived," said Sora. "Besides the more powerful the individual I imagine the harder it will be for your mother to cast the spell."

"He's right, and you don't need it out yourself," said Kairi.

Hope wanted to object, but then she saw the faces of everyone present and she could see that they had confidence in her. She remembered what Merlin told her back in Twilight Town and decided to swallow her doubt.

"So how are you going to be sending them?" Hermione asked.

"We're strangely fortunate because we have a magical link with one of the heroes among us," said Kairi looking towards Raphtalia.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" White Tiger asked.

"By using her slave crest, I should accrete a link that would take Hope and her party directly to Rumpelstiltskin's headquarters, though I can't say for certain whether you will be in the same room as Naofumi."

"But at least they will be able to infiltrate their headquarters and once they do will know exactly where they are," said Riku.

"You still haven't told us how you knew they were in the Keyblade Graveyard, to begin with," said Frank.

"We have a contact within Rumpelstiltskin's camp, they have been feeding us information ever since he made his presence known," Sora explained. "Apparently their base of operations is constantly moving from one place to another making it impossible to give us exact coordinates."

"So we teleport inside, fight our way through an entire mobile headquarters filled with and possibly the most vile villains and untold number of Heartless and hope that we free Shade and the others before the ritual start," Hope concluded.

"It is a risky strategy," Annabeth agreed. "Though I don't see us having any other option."

"Besides you guys won't be completely alone, not for long," said Astrid. "We'll be there as soon as possible."

Sora nodded. "And there's no time to lose, let's get everything set up."

Everyone then immediately formed a circle and Kairi guided Raphtalia to a spot directly in front of her so that she was in between her and Hope and her friends. She then summoned her Keyblade and began to glow in a bright light, she then aimed the tip directly at Raphtalia and fired a beam directly towards her. The beam struck Raphtalia and the moment it did her body began to glow, a split second later a blinding light covered the bodies and they vanished.

"Did it work?" Sora asked.

"We'll find out soon enough," said Kairi.

* * *

_Keyblade Graveyard: Rumpelstiltskin's Castle, Dungeon_

Hope had never felt so dizzy in her entire life it felt as if she was falling, then suddenly she struck a stone floor face first.

"That wasn't fun," Hope groaned.

"We knew it might be a rough landing," said Frank, who looked as if he was going to throw up.

"Let's just hope we arrived where we supposed to be," said Rex.

They looked around and saw that they were in the dungeon, but every single cell was empty though they took note that there was a total of seven of them and they have been used recently.

"Seven cells for seven heroes, can't be a coincidence," said Rex.

"So we are in the right place," said Frank. "But where is everyone?"

"You don't think they might be starting the ritual right now, do you?" said Hope horrified.

"If so we had better hurry," said Rex.

"Hang on, we don't even know where they are," Frank pointed out.

"Do we always?" Hope asked.

"Point taken," said Frank.

They were rushing towards the exit when Rex noticed the chest, he stopped briefly and opened it and discovered that it was filled with items. These items included Harry's wand, Hiccup's sword and Ladybug's yo-yo.

"I found this stuff," said Rex removing them.

"How come only three of them?" Frank asked.

"Naofumi's shield is attached to his arm, but Percy's pen keeps on appearing in his pocket, the public can't find Spiderman's web-shooters and there's nothing they can do with Shade's Keyblade," Hope produced.

"We best take them with us, they might need them," said Rex.

Suddenly a portal appeared directly behind them and stepping through it was Astrid, Raphtalia, Cat Noir and Annabeth.

"Let's not do that again," said Astrid with a hand over her stomach.

"And you do that every day?" Annabeth choked with a hand over her mouth.

"It wasn't exactly fun the first time for us," Ron pointed out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Frank stared.

Cat Noir was leaning against his staff as he looked at them. "We got here a few minutes ago, at the moment we're engaged with the enemy forces outside. King Sora felt as if you could do with some extra help so Pegasus used his powers to teleport some of us here.

"A few others wanted to come, but they needed more people outside and they felt a smaller force would be sufficient," Annabeth explained.

"More may come later, but we can't wait around for them," said Astrid.

"Big problem, we have no idea where the others are," said Frank. "By all accounts, this is where they were being kept prisoner, but now they've been moved and we have no idea where they are."

Raphtalia looked over their shoulders. "Perhaps he knows."

Immediately they turned around and saw a pale-looking young man with blonde hair looking at them. Hope recognised him as Draco Malfoy, same young man they glimpsed at Hogwarts.

Apparently, he was quite shocked to see them by the time he realised that he should raise his wand Astrid quickly advanced towards him and pinned him against the wall with her battleaxe.

"You really need to get faster reflexes," she said.

"Get your hands off me muggle!" Draco spat.

"Muggle?" Astrid frowned.

"It means non-magic folk in his world," Hope explained. "His name is Draco Malfoy, his entire family believes that having pure magic blood makes you special."

"Cynical way to see things," said Annabeth.

"How do you know me?" said Draco looking at Hope. "I've never seen you before!"

"No, but I saw you on the night when I watched your mentor killing Dumbledore," said Hope folding her arms.

"Perhaps he knows where Master Naofumi and the others are being kept," Raphtalia suggested.

"I'll never talk," said Draco stubbornly.

Astrid smiled. "Never say never."

A few moments later, they were at the edge of a window national immediately grabbed the helm of Draco's shirt and leaned him outside.

"You wouldn't, you don't have the nerve," Draco whimpered.

"You better talk soon because my arms getting tired," said Astrid.

"I do what she says, currently her betrothed is one of your captives and if anything unfortunate happens to him… well, I think you can guess the rest," said Rex.

Annabeth looked at Hope. "We sure about this?"

"No, but we don't have time to ask him nicely," she said.

"I'll never talk!" Draco yelled.

"Then you're no good to us," said Astrid and released him.

Draco then found himself screaming as he was now falling about a hundred feet towards the ground. However, Rex then immediately slashed his sheathed sword creating a portal directly beneath Draco. A few seconds later he fell through the portal and landed right at their feet looking utterly terrified.

"Okay, I'll talk," said Draco looking a little shaken.

Astrid smiled. "Works every time."

"They're in the central chamber," said Draco looking at them. "Rumpelstiltskin is getting ready with his ritual, but he's not alone you got some his allies with him."

"We better get moving," said Hope.

With that, they immediately began running as quickly as they could towards the central chamber.

* * *

_Keyblade Graveyard: Rumpelstiltskin's Castle, Central Chamber_

Rumpelstiltskin was standing in the middle of the chamber and surrounding him were Shade and the other Heroes of Heart been suspended in the air by the same manner cause that Syndrome had used.

"The Order appears to be attacking us at full force," said Rattus.

"It's too late for them to do anything," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Though I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have our allies waiting in the wings just in case."

Hiccup looked at him. "You won't win!"

"I already have and there's nothing you can do to stop me," he said.

"But we can!" said Hope's voice as she and the others entered the chamber.

"How did they get in?" Wolf growled.

"Clearly Queen Kairi managed to teleport them inside, which explains how they were able to figure out hard location," said Rumpelstiltskin. "I'm actually quite impressed."

"You'll release them now!" Astrid demanded.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at Rattus. "Take them."

"With pleasure," Rattus smiled.

With that, they all charge at one another and soon a battle ensued Hope found herself facing against Rattus himself and he was using every trick in the book. While she was battling she caught glimpses of Wolf battling against Rex and Frank having a firefight with Polly.

Rattus then unleashed a dark slash attack towards her and she quickly jumped out of the way and then fired a Firaga spell, but he merely sliced right through it. Hope then quickly changed her Keyblade to Monster Heart and had it transformed into its pistol form and quickly fired as quickly she could.

Mortimer was duelling against Astrid and Annabeth he appeared to be having some problems. Astrid was using all her strength to keep them off-balance while Annabeth bottom beneath his garden with her knife. Cam was throwing several sure can directly at Cat Noir who spun his staff blocking the attack and Raphtalia was using her Illusion Magic to confuse him.

All the while Rumpelstiltskin was inciting the chant in a strange language and the heart within Shade and the others began to glow. Then streams of light and darkness shot right out of them and made contact with Rumpelstiltskin's shadow.

"We need to hurry things along," said Hope as she continued to shoot at Rattus.

"You make it sound so easy," said Rex as he blocked Wolf's blade.

It truly looked as if they had no hope, but then a shot came out of nowhere and struck Rattus, he was able to block the attack though it still had enough force to make loses balance. Hope took this as an opportunity and reverted her pistols back into a Keyblade and struck him with it was so much force that he was sent flying across the room.

She turned expecting the shot came from Frank, but her utter surprise it actually came from Polly.

"Polly?" Hope stared.

"I can explain everything later, but right now don't you have someone to stop?" she said gesturing to Rumpelstiltskin.

Hope certainly had many questions, but she knew she was right and immediately made a charge at Rumpelstiltskin. It looked as if she would get there just in time, but then teleporting right in front of her was Xigbar and he pushed her back with an incredible force.

"Not so fast, kiddo," he smiled.

Then suddenly there was a bright light surrounding Rumpelstiltskin and when it faded he was no longer a shadow. Instead of standing before them was a man, but he certainly didn't look human as his skin looks green and slightly scaly. He was also wearing a leather jacket which also appeared a bit scaly.

"Ah, to have a body again," he said looking at his hands.

"So, how's it feel to have flesh and blood again?" Xigbar asked.

"Invigorating, now let's deal with these children once and for all," he said as he stepped forward.

Hope could sense an incredible amount of magic from this man, even if all of them fought together as one she very much doubt that they could win. It certainly looked as if all was lost, but then a bright light appeared right in front of her and she saw her father standing before her.

"You will not lay a hand on any of them!" Sora yelled.

"Ah, King Sora, we need again," Rumpelstiltskin bowed. "I must say it is now much more enjoyable to meet you in the flesh."

"I hope you like having a body because you won't have it for long," said Sora pointing his Keyblade at him.

Rumpelstiltskin merely held out his hand and an energy saber appeared. "It would seem as if I'm not at my full-strength at the moment, plus I still need to find my Keyblade. However, I believe I'm still capable of defeating you!"

"We'll see about that!" Sora yelled.

Then suddenly the two of them clashed and it moved so fast that Hope barely saw them. She could also feel the impact of the attack from where she was and then suddenly the two of them shot up into the sky and began clashing into rays of pure light and dark light.

"I think it's time to have some others in on the fun," said Xigbar snapping his fingers.

Then several Corridors of Darkness appeared directly behind him and walking through them were Voldemort, Kronos, Drago, Goblin and Hawk Moth.

"The heroes are all yours now," said Xigbar.

"Finally, we can get rid of those thorns on our side," said Goblin.

"And Cat Noir is here, not only will I have Ladybug's earrings but his ring as well," said Hawk Moth smiling.

"This is getting out of hand," said Rex.

"We could do with some more help," said Annabeth.

Then suddenly a portal appeared right in front of them and stepping through it was Kairi, Stoick, Valka, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Viperion.

"And you have it," said Kairi.

Voldemort then immediately turn towards Harry and fired a jet of greenlight directly towards him, but Kairi quickly countered it with a beam of light of her own before it reached him. Rattus and the rest of his group, minus Polly, who was now on their side, joined up with this villain entourage.

"This might be our chance to rescue them," said Rex jumping back to Hope.

"Kronos is the biggest threat, we have to take him out first," said Annabeth.

"Both King Mickey and I able to use time magic," said Rex.

"Viperion, is also able to go back in time," said Cat Noir.

"Then the three of us will handle him," said King Mickey.

Hawk Moth then looked at Kronos. "Be careful of Viperion, he is able to travel back in time."

"I see, this actually might prove to be a challenge," said Kronos as he gripped his scythe and charged at them.

Viperion reached for his bracelet. "_Second Change!_"

Rex and King Mickey charged in towards Kronos despite the fact that he was walking time around him the two of them were putting up quite the fight. Plus it seemed as if Viperion was aware of Kronos every move jumping in to assist the two of them whenever it looked as if he got the upper hand.

Goblin immediately charged in towards them, but Stoick met him head-on and he was proving to be of equal strength to him.

"How can you be this strong?" Goblin roared.

Stoick smiled. "Hard work!"

Annabeth the notice control console rushed over towards it, but she had no idea how to operate it.

"This must connect to the manacles, but I got no idea how to deactivate them," she said. Astrid then slammed her axe against the control short-circuiting it. "That'll do it."

Immediately the manacles around the Heroes of Heart release them and they landed on the ground.

"Thanks for the rescue," said Hiccup rubbing his hands.

"You guys have excellent timing," Percy agreed.

"But how can we find without weapons?" Ladybug asked.

"We've got them here," said Hope handing in their weapons.

Hawk Moth and immediately made a move towards Ladybug, but he was immediately countered by Valka and Cat Noir. Then Rena Rouge jumped into the air slamming her flute against his face knocking him back.

There was so much going on that Hope could barely keep track and then she saw Xigbar channelling a lot of magic into his Keyblade and fired it directly towards them. Naofumi quickly jumped in front of the blast and raised his shield and withstood the attack, but it looked as if he was losing his footing.

"Need some help, dude," said Carapace joining his side.

"Could always do with another shield," he said.

"Then how about a third," said Goofy joining them.

Together the three of them combined their shields to create the most perfect defence imaginable which withheld against the attack.

"Not bad, though I would expect nothing less from the Shield Hero," said Xigbar.

"We're going to show you what a shield can surely do!" Naofumi yelled charging towards him.

King Mickey and Rex were starting to get exhausted, countering Kronos' magic with their own was very taxing and Viperion only has a limited amount of time before he was forced to change back.

"Move!" Donald yelled as he was channelling a large amount of power and magic circles appearing beneath his feet. "Zetta Flare!"

The three of them immediately jumped at the way just before Donald unleashed a powerful attack directly at Kronos. They could hear he yelled when the dust finally settled he was completely gone and there was a massive hole in the chamber.

Donald then fell to the ground looking utterly exhausted.

"What happened?" Ladybug asked.

"He used all his magic in one go," Rex panted. "You'll be fine, he just needs some rest."

"We're a little low on power ourselves," said King Mickey.

Viperion looked at his bracelet. "I only have a few minutes before I transformed back."

"Then you better get going, we can handle the rest here," said Spiderman.

Hawk Moth saw this and disengaged with Valka and Cat Noir. "If I can't have you also have his miraculous!"

Hope then looked at Pollen. "You ready?"

Pollen nodded. "At your service, my Queen."

"Pollen, buzz on!" Hope yelled and within the moment she was in her superhuman costume.

She then immediately spun her spinning top blocking his path allowing Viperion to leave safely. "You have to go through me first."

Spiderman then immediately jumped into the air and fired his web-shooters striking the Goblin's eyes and Stoick punched him across the face knocking him back.

"I'll deal with Gobby, you make sure the masked weirdo doesn't leave here," he said looking at him. Stoick raises an eyebrow. "I mean the other masked weirdo."

"Right," said Stoick and rushed over to support Hope.

Hawk Moth drew his cane revealing a sword and began to clash with Hope and her Keyblade. He then quickly jumped back in order to avoid Stoick's axe.

Stoick looked at him in the eyes. "You have a look at her father about you."

"How can you be so certain?" said Hawk Moth.

"Because that's the same look I have when I want to protect my son," he said bluntly. "You may think you're doing everything for him, but in truth, you're only pushing him away."

"And what makes you the expert?"

"When I thought I lost my wife, I did everything I could to keep my son safe. However, he kept on disobeying me, putting himself in danger."

"Sounds like you were not restrictive enough."

"You have it all wrong, he was disobeying me and putting himself in danger just to make me proud. It was because I barely talked to him, to understand him, that put himself in danger. Then the one time when I didn't listen to him, I thought that I lost him for good. That's when I learned, there's a time when you have to let your children make their own decisions or else you could lose them."

Hawk Moth looked at him. "You know nothing!"

He then immediately charge towards him.

Hiccup meanwhile was duelling against Drago, his flaming sword against his bullhook and it looked as if they were evenly matched.

"I won't let you enslave the dragons!" said Hiccup.

"I already have," he growled.

He then pushed Hiccup back and began spinning his bullhook around and then suddenly coming out of the darkness was Toothless. However he didn't appear to recognise Hiccup, in fact, Hope wasn't entirely certain he was even aware of what was going on around him.

Hiccup looked at his best friend as calmly as possible. "Toothless, stay with me. It's me, Hiccup!"

Stoick saw Toothless advancing towards Hiccup and could tell that he was about to fire plasma blast.

"Hiccup!" said Stoick horrified.

Within an instant, he immediately disengaged with Hawk Moth and rushed towards his son as quickly as he could.

"Toothless, snap out of it!" Hiccup yelled.

Drago merely smiled and began walking away.

"Hiccup!" Stoick roared.

Hiccup turned and saw his father dashing towards him. "Dad, no!"

Stoick then pushed Hiccup out of the way just as Toothless fired his plasma blast and then there was a huge explosion. All of them immediately stopped what they were doing and turned in utter shock.

Hiccup picked himself up and immediately rushed towards his father. "No, Dad!"

Valka's eyes widened. "Stoick!"

She bent down to her husband and placed her ear against his chest, but she couldn't hear anything. She lifted her head and shook it at her son, who was now completely horrified.

Both sides had now stopped fighting one another and huddled up.

Voldemort just looked on. "What a fool, risking his own life and for what?"

"To protect his son," said Hawk Moth now in his eyes at him. "You would never understand what a parent would do for their child to protect them."

"And it's something you shouldn't take lightly either," said Rumpelstiltskin looking at him. "Remember, your moment of glory was crushed by a moment such as this."

Xigbar approached him. "What do we do now, boss."

"I say we continue to press on the attack," said Goblin.

"I'm afraid the advantage is no longer in our hands," said Rumpelstiltskin as he turned away.

Voldermort looked at him outraged. "You said after the ritual I could kill Harry Potter!"

"And you can you wish, I certainly won't stop you, but you will be dealing with three extremely powerful Keyblade Masters," he reminded him. "Wouldn't you like to do when the odds are more in your favour? Besides our priority should be outside, Drago destroy their army with your dragons."

"With pleasure," Drago smiled and he climbed onto Toothless' back in flew out of the hole that Donald had created.

Voldemort turned to Hawk Moth. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Hawk Moth looked at him. "I may be a villain, but even I wouldn't do something as low as to attack them like this."

Voldermort snarled and turned towards Harry. "This is not over yet Potter, you will die by my hand."

He then disappeared.

Goblin looked outraged. "I'm not leaving until I kill Spiderman!"

"I refuse to run well," said Wolf.

"I certainly won't stop you, but you're making a big mistake," said Rumpelstiltskin as he created a Corridor of Darkness he then entered with Xigbar and the others.

Goblin and Wolf ignored him and immediately charged, but Shade rose to his feet and removed his blindfold. He grasped his Keyblade and then vanished both Goblin and Wolf came to a standstill and then there were two slash marks out of nowhere. The two of them then fell to the ground and Shade stood behind them.

"I'm no longer afraid of who I am," he said.

Astrid wrapped Hiccup comforting him as he looked at his father in grief.

Everyone else had no idea what to say.

"I'm so sorry, Dad," said Hiccup. "I'm not the chief you wanted me to be, and I'm not the peacekeeper I thought I was. I-I don't know…"

His voice then failed him.

Valka looked at her son. "You came early into this world, you were such a wee thing. So frail… so fragile… I feared you would make it, but your father never doubted. He always said that you would be the strongest of us all, and he was right. You have the heart of the chief and the soul of a dragon, only you can bring our two worlds together that is who you are son."

Hiccup then rose to his feet and looked at everyone. "I was always so afraid of becoming my dad, mostly because I was afraid I could. I mean how can you be someone that great… that brave… that selfless. I guess you can only try, the chief protects his own and were not going to stop until we bring peace to all the worlds!"

"How can you get back onto his feet after seen this?" said Percy astonished.

"He's certainly got a strong heart," said Hope smiling.

"And not to rain on your parade, but before we get too far ahead we need to stop Drago from destroying everyone with his dragon army?" Naofumi pointed out. "How do you and on stopping him when none of us can fly?"

"I might be able to help," said Ladybug and then tossed her yo-yo into the air. "_Lucky Charm!_"

Her yo-yo spun around above her tiny ladybugs began to form around it and then dropping into her hands was a red hoverboard with black spots.

"That has to be the most simplest Lucky Charm you've made so far," said Cat Noir.

Ladybug ignored him and handed Hiccup the hoverboard. "You only have five minutes until my powers are gone and it disappears."

"More than enough, but I need you guys to distract that giant dragon," said Hiccup.

"I might have a trick that could work," said Rena Rouge.

"That hoverboard should be able to support another person, I'll come with you," said Hope.

Hiccup wasn't going to argue and they got under the hoverboard and took off.

Over the battlefield, they could see that the fighting was still going on not only were they dealing with the Heartless, but an army of dragons. The biggest danger was the Bewildebeast roaming around the battlefield unleashing its Arctic breath.

"They're not going to last long," said Hope.

"We need to find Drago," said Hiccup began looking around. "And I have a very good idea where he is."

They flew directly towards the Bewildebeast and sure enough, they saw Drago fly next to it on the back of Toothless. Clearly, he wanted to be as close as he could order to give out orders then he saw them approach.

"You're certainly hard to get rid of, I'll say that," he said.

Hiccup ignored him and focused on Toothless. "Toothless, it's me. I'm right here, Bud, come back to me."

Drago merely laughed. "He's not yours anymore, he belongs to the Alpha. But please great Dragon Master tried to take him, he will not miss a second time."

Hope then noticed that a swarm of birds were now flying around the Bewildebeast's eyes and she quickly realised they were an illusion created by Rena Rouge. Hiccup clearly noticed this and was putting his entire heart to reach Toothless.

"It wasn't your fault, Bud," said Hiccup extending his hand. "They made you do it."

Hope wasn't certain whether it was because of the illusion or Hiccup, but it looked as if Toothless was shaking from the mind control.

"You would never hurt him," Hiccup continued. "You would never hurt me…" He then placed his hand on Toothless' snout.

Drago realise that Toothless was shaking from the mind control. "How are you doing that?"

"It's easy when your hearts are connected," said Hope looking at him.

"Please… you're my best friend, Bud," said Hiccup.

Toothless struggle to break free from the mind control, but his perseverance finally came through and his eyes return to normal.

"Atta boy!" Hiccup cheered. "That's it! I'm here!"

"Noo!" Drago roared and struck Toothless with his bullhook.

Toothless then grabbed his hook with his teeth and threw him off his back, but of course, without someone with him, he was incapable of flying and so he ended up falling. Without hesitation, Hiccup jumped off the hoverboard and dived down towards Toothless.

Drago managed to grab hold of one of the tasks of his Bewildebeast and Hiccup managed to get onto Toothless' back. He then quickly operated the tailfin and they took off just before they struck the ground. Then suddenly magical bullets begin flying towards Hiccup, but Hope quickly jumped into the then used her Keyblade to block them.

She looked up and saw Xigbar hanging upside down with his pistols. "I'm not going to let you interfere!"

"Then let's see what you've got," he said as he fired at her.

Hiccup was flying around one of the battlements of the castle and then tore off the flag was waving avoiding the Bewildebeast's Arctic breath. Toothless was clearly still trying to fight off the control of the Bewildebeast and there's no telling how long until he was back under its control.

"You got a block out, Toothless," said Hiccup as he placed the flag over his eyes. "We can do this, you and me as one." Hiccup then placed his hands over his ears and operated the tailfin so they were now flying directly towards Drago. "That's it, let's try this one more time!"

On the ground, everyone was cheering as Hiccup flew past some of them were actually quite shocked that he was flying on the back of a dragon.

"Is he riding a dragon?" Ron stared.

"It's kind his being," said Gobber.

At the castle every one was watching as Hiccup was advancing towards Drago, they could also see that Hope was keeping Xigbar at bay.

"He's an excellent flyer," said Harry looking impressed.

"Got to admit it's kind of cool," said Spiderman.

"Take him down babe!" Astrid yelled at the top of her voice.

"Go get him," said Valka.

Drago was looking absolutely frustrated. "Take control over it!"

No matter what the Bewildebeast did he seem to be unable to control Toothless.

"Now!" Hiccup yelled.

The Bewildebeast then fired its Arctic breath forcing them to fly directly over them and Drago laughed at their failed attack. However he immediately stopped when he realised that Hiccup was no longer in the saddle, he turned around and saw Hiccup gliding towards him with a trail of gas behind him.

He attempted a swot him with his bullhook, but he missed and Hiccup then ignited the gas creating a trail of explosions. There was no time for Drago to get out of the way and he was caught in the explosion which flew him off the back of the Bewildebeast and onto the ground.

Hiccup and Toothless then landed on the ground and approached him. "It's over."

Drago looked up and smiled as the Bewildebeast appeared above them. "Yes, it is."

Hiccup turned around and saw the Bewildebeast and then unleashed its Arctic breath. Toothless dive towards Hiccup and within a moment the two of them were sealed in ice.

Portal had appeared and Sora and the others had just reached the battlefield and were immediately Valka and Astrid rushed towards the scene.

"No!" Valka cried pounding the ice.

However, they then saw it glow and seconds later there was a huge explosion. When the smoke disappeared they found Toothless standing there and his back was glowing and Hiccup looked completely unscathed. Toothless roared loudly and turned to face the Bewildebeast.

"She's challenging the Alpha," said Hiccup.

"To protect you," said Valka.

Toothless then fired a plasma blast at the Bewildebeast and continue to fire before it had a chance to recover. His attacks were also beginning to shake the mind control out of all the other dragons and one by one they began to join his side.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Drago roared as he climbed onto the Bewildebeast's tusk. "Fight back! Fight!"

Drago's angle was now creating a dark or not just around him, but the Bewildebeast.

"They're becoming a Heartless," said Sora. "They need to be taken down now for the transformation is complete."

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back and they flew up into the sky to join the other dragons. "Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragons loyalty, let this and now."

"Never!" Drago roared.

Toothless and the other dragons then immediately fired everything they had at Drago and his Bewildebeast. When the smoke finally cleared there was no trace of them, it looked as if they had been completely destroyed.

Up in the air, Hope was still fighting against Xigbar, who wasn't letting up as he continued to fire his magical bullets.

"That hoverboard of your disappear in about a minute," Xigbar pointed out.

"More than enough time for me to take you down," said Hope.

She then closed her eyes and began to channel everything she had into the tip of her Keyblade and fired a beam directly at him. He immediately countered by firing a powerful magical blast the two attacks collided, but Hope's appeared to be stronger as it sliced right through his attack and struck him right through the chest.

Xigbar winced and placed a hand over his chest. "Not bad, kiddo. You're certain your father's daughter, but you haven't won quite yet."

"You're not getting away!" Hope yelled as she began spinning her spinning top. "_Venom!_"

She quickly flew towards him as quickly she could, but he vanished just before she could strike him.

"He got away," she said.

On the ground the Dragon Riders were extremely pleased to have their dragons back.

Valka approached her son. "Your father, he would be is every bit as proud as I am."

Astrid then approached Hiccup and smiled at him. "See, I told you it was in here," she said placing a hand over his heart.

She then immediately flipped the switch that activated the thing on his back and laughed.

"Ha, ha, still doing that one?" said Hiccup as he joined in. "That's hilarious. Come here, you."

He then grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lips and kissed her.

"Wow," said Cat Noir.

"Aww," said many of the girls.

It was easy to forget that Hiccup was the only one of the Heroes of Heart to have a relationship.

* * *

_Keyblade Graveyard: Battlefield_

Everyone met up in the first thing they did was give Stoick a sendoff staying within the customs of his world. They had created a pyre for Stoick out of all of the degree, technically they were supposed to put him on a boat but they neither had abode nor a river so they had to improvise.

"May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead you to Odin's great battlefield," said Gobber. "Let them sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it from the depths of Valhalla and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of Kings! For great man has fallen… a warrior… a chieftain… father… a friend."

Hiccup held a blazing torch in his hand and then set the pyre alight and they all watched as Stoick burned away.

"So you've been working with his Majesty all this time?" said Frank looking at Polly.

"Sorry I gave you a hard time, but I had to keep my cover," she smiled. "Believe me it wasn't easy to fool the Dark One, I only just managed to get you the information you needed. Of course now I am happy to work alongside you rather than against you."

"So my strange as it might seem," said Frank.

"What happens now?" Ladybug asked.

"We may have lost a great warrior and we were unable to prevent Rumpelstiltskin from returning to flesh and blood," said Sora. "But at least we lost none of the Heroes of Heart and we have taken down a few of his allies."

"We'll take Goblin back to our world, maybe we can cure him given time," said Spiderman.

"And we'll take Wolf into custody," said Fay.

"Drago might be gone, but he still had his army," said Hiccup. "I'm afraid our conflict is only just beginning. The now that we have the Alpha, it will be much harder for them to control dragons."

"And I'm positive that Kronos was able to survive Donald's attack," Percy assumed. "He'll be back."

"All we can do is do what we've been doing, maintaining the world order," said Sora. "I'm afraid this war is not yet over I get the feeling that it's only just the beginning."


	20. Epilogue

_Area Fifty-Something_

Susan and the rest of Team Alien were now been accepted by everyone, they know we're no longer seen as monsters but heroes.

* * *

_Kingdom of Corona_

Rapunzel and Eugene had reached the council belonging to the king and queen, who stepped outside. They looked at Rapunzel and neither them nor her knew what to say, but instead, they embraced each other in a long-awaited hug and Eugene was then pulled into the group.

* * *

_Toy Box_

Woody and the rest of the toys had now finally found a home with a new kid. Additionally the toys in Sunnyside were now having fun and shared both the Butterfly room and the Caterpillar room, giving breaks to every toy.

* * *

_Hogwarts_

Harry and the rest of his friends were now attending the funeral of Dumbledore and he knew that his mission was only just beginning. Sadly the locket that they risk their lives to retrieve was not a Horcrux.

* * *

_Arendelle_

Elsa was no longer afraid to use her powers and now the gates of the palace were now open to everyone. To celebrate she and Anna were skating across an icy floor that Elsa had created and they were having fun with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf.

* * *

_Distant Galaxy_

Deep within space Luke's hand was now replaced with a robotic one and then he and Leia were looking out of the window as Chewy and Lando began tracking down the bounty hunter that had took Han.

* * *

_Camp-Half Blood_

Percy and Annabeth once again walking down from the hill just outside the camp, though neither one was quite happy about how things ended this year. They had lost friends and Kronos was still out there mustering his army to destroy the Olympians once and for all.

* * *

_Far Far Away_

Shrek and Fiona were now back at their home within the swamp and now they had three triplets to look after. Of course, Donkey and Puss with there to help them out and they were one big happy family.

* * *

_Valley of Peace_

Po returned to his father's noodle shop, who have been worried that he would never see him again. However, far away and elderly panda was now aware that Po was alive and began to seek out.

* * *

_Barbaric Archipelago_

Hiccup and his friends were now busy rebuilding Berk and were now supporting the new Dragon population. A statue of his father was now being carved in the mountain that overlooked Berk and they were ready to face any danger would come their way.

* * *

_Oceania_

Moana finally returned to her island and began to teach her people the ways of wayfinding, they then set out towards the sea like their ancestors. Moana smiled when she saw Maui flying around them in his eagle form.

* * *

_Land of Heroes_

Naofumi had now been cleared of all charges and he and his party were leaving the Palace and the soldiers were giving them a guard of honour. Even the other heroes were now acknowledging that he was one of them, but Malty was still scheming sadly.

* * *

_Twilight Town_

Merlin was sitting down at Scrooge's bistro while Little Chef was preparing some new dishes.

* * *

_Marvel City_

Spiderman and his team were fighting side-by-side against the villains of his world, though J Jonah Jamieson was still slandering him.

* * *

_Ville Miraculeuse_

Marinette was making her way to her school and she couldn't help but give a dreamy look at Adrian as he walked by, she had almost fainted.

* * *

_Wasteland_

Rex and Frank had returned home and were given honours by King Oswald, though they knew their duty was far from finished. From the sidelines were both Fay and Polly, who despite switching size still dressed up like a pirate.

* * *

_Radiant Garden_

Hope and Shade were sparring with one another trying to strengthen themselves for the fight that was to come and they can help but enjoy each other's company. Sora and Riku were watching them from a nearby balcony and can help but smile at their children.

* * *

_Keyblade Graveyard_

Rumpelstiltskin and Xigbar was standing within the crossroads completely alone.

"It seems as if we've lost some vital players," said Xigbar. "And I must say the others don't look that all reliable."

"Losing Drago and his Dragon Army has certainly hurt us true," Rumpelstiltskin agreed. "Wolf and Goblin, on the other hand, we can do without. It's Voldermort I am more concerned with, he continues to underestimate the power of love despite the evidence showing that it is the most powerful magic in any world."

"Can't I understand it myself," said Xigbar. "Though on the other hand, I can't say I've experienced is so and not want to judge."

"With luck, we should be able to replace our broken pieces rather easily, with that I leave to you," he said.

"You haven't informed Rattus of this?" Xigbar noted.

"He does not need to know everything and I rather if he was kept in the dark," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Just try and stay in contact with me, I don't like being left in the dark and if you do betray me—"

"Don't worry, I won't," Xigbar assured him.

Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes at him before he finally vanished.

Xigbar waiting in the crossroad and then suddenly appearing towards him from all four sides were four robbed figures. One of them had a different mark, there was a large muscular man wearing the mask of a bear, a tall stern-looking man with the mask of a unicorn, a secretive looking young girl wearing the mask of the snake and small young man with the mask of the Leopard. He knew all the as Aced, Ira, Invi and Gula all of whom were Keyblade Masters.

"Did you summon back?" Ira asked.

"With a little," Xigbar smiled.

Ira looked at the Keyblade he was holding then looked back at him. "Is that you, Luxu? You look different."

"Haven't heard that name in a long while," he said. "These days they call me Xigbar, but hey, whatever suits you."

"Is it… really you?" Invi asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, but some time ago, I had to cast my old form away. Been through plenty more semblance, but it's me underneath it all."

Aced looked at him impatiently. "What happened? Why are we here? You tell me."

"I had a role to play. And after all these years, it's done."

"What role?" Invi asked.

Xigbar looked around expecting one more to arrive. "I guess Ava didn't make it after all."

"Meaning what?" Gula asked.

"I told her, clear as day, what it is I had to do."

"And is that why you decided to exclude her?"

"As if. Ava her own mission, and carried it out."

"I've heard enough!" Aced roared. "Luxu, what was your role?"

He looked at all of them. "I hope you like a long stories."


End file.
